Masks of Identity
by RedHerring1412
Summary: Between the new student at school, Edogawa Conan same age as him , and his new odd rival for his night personality, Kuroba Kaito's life has just become a little more hectic. AU and later shonenai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Masks of Identity

**Author**: RedHerring1412

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: AU, stressful life, and maybe a romantic pairing(?)

**Pairings**: still deciding, maybe Kaito/Shinichi (then again, maybe not.)

**Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless his editors own it.)

**Author Comments**: Well, I finally made it to writing the story I wanted to. Now I can only hope that I can write it as well as I can imagine it. For those readers out there that may get confused, a read my previous story, "That's Life". It will explain a few events that may be mentioned in later chapters. However, they are not necessarily related. That is why this is a semi-sequal. Anyways, many years pass. Meanwhile, for those of you that wonder why it is AU . . . I flipped times around a little bit. First off, the Kaitou Kid that Conan chased around was the first Kaitou Kid. Conan has now grown up and is now attending the same class as those in Magic Kaito. (A quick way of thinking about it, the heists that happen in Meitantei Conan are the first Kaitou Kid and the heists that happen in Magic Kaito are present day.) All confused now? Now let us continue.

For the first few chapters I will change the point of views around so you, the reader, will understand why some of the characters will act the way they will. So first up, Koizumi Akako (after one of the small letters from Conan to Ran).

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Today I transferred into a new school yet again. Life with Tou-san and Kaa-san is rather interesting. Depending on the area we live at, my schooling changes as well. Sometimes I am home schooled while at other times I am enrolled in some sort of school. I really wonder sometimes on what whim they are deciding my fate. Oh well, at least I am learning new things all the time. This time Kaa-san has signed me up in an acting school. Hopefully I won't disappoint her too much, seeing as she was once an actress herself. As for Tou-san . . . I think he is too busy getting bullied by Kaa-san and his editors to annoy me very much. Still, he does find the time to teach me an odd or interesting fact here or there. Of course, most of those things have to do with his Night Baron stories or other such things. I have to wonder sometimes on how he comes up with some of his stuff. Should I be worried? Anyway, as for myself, I have enjoyed learning all these new things. I am even thinking about taking up some type of martial arts, though I_ _haven't really decided yet. It's just that you must have left some sort of impression on me on how you defended me all those times that I also want to be as effective when I defend someone I care about. Oh yes, I almost forgot! How are you doing at home? Has your father changed since the last time we talked? Hopefully your parents will stop being so stubborn about the feelings they have for each other one of these days, but don't expect anything to happen anytime soon. Also, what about you? Have you made any new friends? Did that date with whatever-his-name-was work out? I hope you find your true love soon and hopefully he won't be such a jerk like you-know-who. Anyway, with this letter I am sending a package filled with some samples of my cooking. Hopefully it came intact. You did mention in your last letter that you wanted to know how well I did in that one cooking class I mentioned. Therefore, I thought that the best way for you to know is to try it yourself. Well? Is it any good?_ _Anyway, at my new school, today in class we . . . _

**Chapter 1:**

"Did you hear?"

"What? What?"

"There's a new transfer student coming in today."

"Really? Is it a girl?"

"I overheard from a teacher that the new student is a boy."

"Really? Oh, I hope he is as handsome as the last one."

Squeals ring out in the corner as the girls continue to gossip. Except for one girl. Lounging in her seat she flicks away some imaginary lint off of her sleeve. Listening to the gossiping girls, a smirk appears on her face.

Such foolish simpletons. Even if the angels themselves would weep at his beauty, his heart would be mine. All men's hearts will be mine, for it is their fate to be my slaves. So far there is only one man who is able to resist me. However, it is only a matter of time before he becomes mine as well.

Chuckling quietly Akako watches in amusement as Kaito shivers under her gaze.

It's only a matter of time after all. Still . . . why do I have this feeling of foreboding? As if the devil himself is to appear before me and take my soul. What could be causing this feeling?

Glancing over at Hakuba's empty seat, she thinks quietly.

It is a similar feeling as to when he showed up. For not long after that, my dear Kaitou Kid was threatened of being captured. However, compared to what I feel now, he is nothing. Whatever or whoever is causing this feeling brings along an aura of something cold and dark. This is something I am going to have to ask Lucifer about. If this thing is as dangerous as I think it is, I am going to have to know more about it. Then I must decide what to do about it. For any threat to myself or to my dear Kaitou Kid I must dispose of. I will not let anything happen to him until he becomes mine.

Further contemplation is interrupted however as the classroom's door slides open. The teacher walks in and calls forth attention from the class. "Settle down everyone. I have an announcement to make. As many of you may have heard, we have a new student today." Looking beyond the door, the teacher calls out to the person waiting. "Would you please come in and introduce yourself?"

Akako's breath catches in her throat as she catches sight of the newcomer.

It can't be . . .

Feeling her face paling, she watches as the young man writes his name on the chalkboard. In the back of her mind, she barely registers the name written. Her thoughts were too busy trying to figure out what she was seeing.

He was the one creating this feeling of dread within me? But he seems so harmless. Not only that but . . . It just isn't possible . . . His face is filled with innocence, despite the resemblance to a certain troublemaker. Could it be that he is a . . ?

Snapping back to reality she watches warily as the new student introduces himself. With a gentle smile and a childlike expression of innocence shining of his face, the new student greets the class. "Hello everyone. Today I have come to be a part of this school. My name is Edogawa Conan. Pleased to meet you all."

Smiling at his politeness, the teacher pats him on his shoulder. "Yes, well, we are glad that you could join us Edogawa-san. Let's see . . . You can go and sit in the empty seat next to Koizumi-san. Now class, today we are . . . "

Akako drowns out the teacher's voice as she watches in dread at the new student approaching her. She continues to stare as he seats himself and digs out his textbooks from his carrying case.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Jumping slightly at the unexpected conversation, she looks into the blue eyes obscured by glasses. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Tilting his head to the side he studies her face for a moment. "Huh . . . You're weird." With that said he faces once more to the front of the class and begins to take notes.

Wha . . . What did he say? I'm weird? How dare he!

-------------

Deep within her manor, Akako paces in front of an empty fireplace. Hiding in a corner, her servant watches as she fumes. Letting out a restrained scream of frustration she begins her rant.

"What is wrong with that boy? All the other boys at school worship the very ground I walk upon. Well . . . minus my beloved. _This guy_ however, completely ignores my presence. Acting as though I do not even exist. It just isn't right!"

Seeing a pause in her ranting her servant pipes up. "Of course it isn't right Mistress. All the world should bow at your feet."

"Oh, shut up."

Ceasing her pacing, Akako stares into the cold, empty fireplace. Letting her think to herself for a moment, her servant then continues to speak. "If I may be so bold as to ask, is it that boy again that makes you so unhappy?"

"If only it was something as simple as that." Chuckling quietly, Akako speaks her mind. "No. For once it isn't that boy, despite the resemblance between the two of them. While Kuroba Kaito may act childish in his antics, this new boy is polite to a fault."

Taking a deep breath she continues, "However, no matter how innocent and polite he may act, there is something about him that worries me. To anyone else, when they look into his eyes, they would only see what I described to you. As for myself, for a split second, when I looked into his eyes I felt something cold and dark. That boy is most definitely no innocent. Yet I don't know exactly what he is. There is something about him that is unnatural, but I just can't figure it out."

Thinking for a moment, Akako blankly stares into the empty fireplace. Turning to her servant she then demands, "Prepare the rites! I have questions to ask of Lucifer."

"Yes Mistress." Bowing as well as his hunched body could manage, he exits the room.

Once more turning to the cold fireplace, Akako's thoughts continue.

It's true that you are no innocent. Are you a threat to me? Or could it be that the one who should fear you should be my dear Kaitou Kid. With the resemblance, I would think that you are his doppelganger. Yet my instinct tells me that you are not such a thing. Why then, does your presence cause me to feel such dread? Today I wished to see if you would do my bidding as any other boy I meet would do so. Yet you resisted my charm! That shouldn't be possible. The only one at this time who is able to deny me is Kaitou Kid! No one else has that ability. So how is it that you can resist me? Kuroba Kaito is Kaito Kid, not this Edogawa person. Yet what else could it be? Just what exactly are you Edogawa Conan?

-------------

Watching her servant clean up from the rituals, Akako contemplates the answers she received. Despite the answers to her inquiries however, a dozen more questions sprang to mind.

Curse the nature of demons to give out riddles! At least I know now why he resisted my charm. My own magic protected me from myself. For if I involve myself with that boy I . . . At the very least I know that if I truly wished it I can influence him. It's just not a very good idea to do so. As for what else I found out . . . What a sad past you've had. Well, what I could understand of it anyway.

_Poison made life and so the false child comes from berth._

_Black cats follow one's lives of truth seeing eyes made birth._

_Doppelganger's sincere hands the battered heart did wreck._

_For truth no more the pure made scarlet sin the masks reck._

Considering the fact that all I asked for was information about Edogawa Conan, all the lines of that verse must refer to him. Four lines refer to some sort of death, though by what fashion I do not know. With thirteen syllables per line means that he has an unlucky aura. Not to mention the word content. Poison, black cats, a battered heart and scarlet sins are such dark references for such a polite boy. He must have lived a rather difficult life.

At a guess, from what I understand from the verse, the first line means that there was an attempt for him to never be born but lived anyways. The people whom he may think are his family aren't really his. That is at least what I think it means anyway.

The second live is a bit easier to understand. Black cats following someone means that bad luck follows him around. Not necessarily that he has bad luck, but anyone around him is more likely to be on the bad side of fate. Truth seeing eyes would mean that he is more perceptive that anyone would think. Kaitou Kid should be careful around him then. As for why it refers to multiple lives, I do not know. Perhaps he is a reincarnation of someone?

Line three is also a simple one. Apparently he has a bad luck double that has hurt him emotionally rather badly in the past. Though I don't quite understand the part about sincere hands. Was it for his own good?

However, it is the last line of the verse that really throws me. All I can make of it is that I was correct in my assumption that he is not as innocent as he seems. Still, he acts polite, so maybe he has reformed? He doesn't show any interest in anything at school, perhaps that is why he acts that way. However, no matter how polite he may be, his very presence is dangerous, even though he may not realize it. I must keep in mind that any type of relationship with Edogawa Conan is to be avoided at all cost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Well? How was it? Did you wonderful readers of mine enjoy it? I hope you did because as a reward for your delightful reviews, you can choose who the next narrator gets to be! (Though be warned that I may avoid using some points of view until certain plot points.) So flex your fingers and click on that review button, I value your input.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**Ran-neechan** How Conan refers to Ran (neechan referring to an older sister position)

**Tou-san** Father

**Kaa-san** Mother

**Doppelganger** (there are many thesaurus references for this word so you may wish to look it up yourself.) Refers to any double of a person. A doppelganger seen by friends or relatives of a person may sometime bring bad luck, omen or is an indication of an approaching illness or health problem.

**The Demon's Verse** Something I made up, note that the word at the end of the line is pronounced the exact same way the word from the next line is. Just keep in mind that demons are supposed to be tricky. Look up dictionary definitions if you have trouble.

-Ask me in your review if you want me to add some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and maybe a romantic pairing(?)

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless elephants really do have wings.)

**Author Comments:** Second chapter is up. Thank you to all those (what was it, three?) wonderful people that had reviews for me. Again thank you so much. I value all input.

_ Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Living in this new country has made me feel rather lost. Kaa-san says that we would only be staying here for about two months. Yet if I know her that may change in the future. Now unlike some schools in America, around here it goes all year long. Therefore Tou-san thinks it is the perfect excuse to school me while we stay here. Is it just me, or is that a rather lame excuse? At least I will be home schooled this time around. Not knowing the language and having to take classes is not an experience I recommend to anyone. Yet I can't shake the feeling that we may come back here to live for a little while in the future. Especially when Kaa-san keeps on bringing me along to look at the different views of the various villas in the area. Do you think that I should learn the language just in case? Anyway, sorry to hear about your sprained wrist and congratulations on your victory! I don't know if I would be able to continue in the karate matches the way you did if I had a sprained wrist in the first round. I am impressed that you continued on like that. Just how is it that you have such strength? Still, it is just like you, to not give up completely despite a setback. By the way, I heard an odd rumor. Perhaps you in Japan (along with your gossipy friend Sonoko-neechan) have heard it as well. Is it true that . . . _

**Chapter 2:**

The next day at school was rather calm overall. In Kaito's opinion that meant boring. Somehow the presence of the new student has brought out everyone's best behavior. That or Hakuba-kun's absence. One or the other. You would think that the incident outside the girl's locker room would create more of a fuss. Instead those girls are acting like it never happened! Wait . . . did Aoko put them up to this? It makes me think that some evil plot is afoot. Speaking of evil plots, where is Hakuba-kun anyway? He wasn't here yesterday and he's not here today. Even when he's downright sick and exhausted he shows up, so just where is he?

"Kaito!"

"Huh? Aoko? What do you want?"

"Hey! What's with the grumpy mood? You've been rather quiet all day." Leaning in close, Aoko places her forehead against Kaito's. "Could it be that you're getting sick?"

Blushing slightly, he jerks back. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to not touch me!"

"Don't yell at me! I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Hmpf."

"Fine, be that way. I just wanted you to know that I have to visit the teacher's lounge, so I may not be able to walk home with you today."

"Oh? Have you done something naughty?"

Going red in the face, she quickly spits out a response. "No! Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going." Quickly grabbing her books, she goes out the door. Just as fast, Kaito follows.

"If it is not that, then just why are you visiting the teacher?"

"I don't know."

"Eh? How can you not know? You are the one headed to the teacher's lounge."

Stopping short, Aoko faces him with an annoyed look on her face. "Look. All that happened was that Keiko came to me after class and said that the teacher had a favor to ask of me after school. That's it."

"Oh."

Sighing, Aoko continues down the hall at a more reasonable pace. "So," she says to change the subject, "What do you think of the new student?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"You know . . . The new student that joined us yesterday. Um . . . I think his name was Edogawa Conan."

"I don't think that I have known him long enough to really have an opinion of him."

"But what about your first impression, huh? What did you think of him?"

"First impression? Hmm . . . Polite."

"Huh?"

"He was very polite."

What indeed did I think of the new student. I do not know why, but there is something about him that makes me want to keep an eye on him. Yet I still don't know why I should. From what I can tell from yesterday and today, he is a rather polite person. He isn't even polite to just girls as some people are, he is polite to everybody. Despite that however, he doesn't go out of his way to be polite. I have noticed that when he is on his own, he is quiet and it almost seems like he is off in his own little world. What is it that he could be thinking about? Wait . . . why am I thinking so much about him? He shouldn't concern me. So far he hasn't shown any indication that he might be a threat in any way. He is not like Hakuba-kun or Akako-san. At least, I don't think he is. What other reason then would make me want to watch him? Why do I . . . ?

"Ka-i-to-!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Kaito jerks back in surprise. Seeing Aoko's concerned face inches from his own would startle anyone. "Wah! Aoko. What is it? What's that look for?"

Pulling back, Aoko continues to watch Kaito. "Nothing . . . It's just that you've been staring at the teacher's door for the past minute. Is there something the matter?"

"Wha? No. Just was thinking."

Giggling, she pokes him on the forehead. "Wow. I didn't think Kaito had enough brains to think."

Swatting at her hand, Aoko's statement finally registers. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Opening up the teacher's door, she escapes inside.

Not letting her nonchalance disturb him, he follows her. "Hey, wait Aoko you . . . " Kaito's words trail off as he spots the occupants of the room. True, there were teachers there, but that hasn't stopped him before. No, he was there, Edogawa Conan.

Why? Why do I feel so nervous around him? Its almost as if I have stage fright. I don't want to act out of line or try any of my magic tricks around him. What if I mess up? Wait . . . what am I thinking? I consider myself to be a professional. Not to mention that I should always remember what Oyaji has taught me.

"Kaito!"

Having his thoughts broken into for the third time that day, Kaito snaps back, "What!" His anger diminishes however when he notices the new student watching him from his place next to Aoko.

"Really Kaito, I don't know what's with you today. Are you quite certain that you're not getting sick?"

"Yes, quite sure."

Still not convinced but knowing that he can be quite stubborn sometimes, Aoko drops the subject. "Anyway, we should get going now. We don't want to catch Hakuba-kun too late."

Following the two off campus, Kaito nods in reply. At least until his brain catches up to him. "Wha? Hakuba-kun! Why are we visiting him?"

"_We_ are visiting him, as in Edogawa-san and me. _You_ can go home for all I care."

"What, and leave you alone with two guys? No way!"

Before he can continue his teasing however, his ears barely catch a soft voice saying, "Instead you want to leave her alone in the company of _three_ guys?"

Turning toward the source of the voice, Kaito barely catches the glimmer of good humor in Conan's eyes before they disappear beneath his smiling facade. Noticing his gaze, Conan turns his head toward him. "Hm?"

Avoiding his eyes, Kaito looks the other way. "Nothing . . . So why are we visiting Hakuba-kun again?"

Giving Kaito a somewhat teasing smile, Conan replies, "I would have thought you overheard us talking about it. However, it seems that you were too lost in thought to pay much attention. Anyway, Nakamori-san is going so that she may drop off the homework that he has accumulated in his absence. I am going because I haven't met him yet and the teacher thought it was a good opportunity to do so. You are going because you wanted to make sure that we two males would not endanger the virtue of your childhood friend."

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Kaito splutters for a few moments while he thinks over what the new student just said. Once his composure is regained, he suspiciously glances over at Conan's innocent looking face. "How did you know that we were childhood friends?"

Without missing a beat he replies, "You just confirmed it. Seriously though, it is from the way that you talk to each other. I have met some people that have the same sort of relationship and they all act the same sort of way."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Seeing that there was nothing left to say, everyone lapses into silence as they continued on their way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If you will all kindly wait here, Botchama will meet with you in a few minutes." Having guided the three classmates to the living room, the maid exits the room. After a moment or two the silence was finally broken by Conan.

"So . . . Hakuba-san is not exactly poor, is he?"

Glancing over at him Kaito replies, "I would think that his living conditions would testify to that."

"Ah, yes . . . So, um, what kind of person is Hakuba-san?"

Seeing that Kaito was about to make another snide comment, Aoko quickly cuts into the conversation. "Surely you must have heard of him. He's a rather famous detective after all."

Snorting at this statement, Kaito quickly responds. "Just because he's famous doesn't mean he's any good."

"That just proves that he's good!"

"Yeah? Well if he's so good then why hasn't he caught Kaitou Kid yet?"

"That thief is going to get caught one day, just you wait. With Tou-chan on the job, he will definitely get caught."

"Oh? Do you mean that incompetent police force along with our incompetent classmate detective is going to catch Kaitou Kid? What a joke!"

"They aren't incompetent! They have prevented his crimes several times."

"Then why haven't they caught him yet?"

"Excuse me . . . " Having their argument interrupted, the couple turns to the third person in the room. "I'm sorry, but did you say Kaitou Kid? Didn't he retire or something eight or nine years ago?"

Eyebrows rising, Kaito looks at Conan in disbelief. "You mean you haven't heard? Just where have you been living?"

"Um, well . . . I do recall hearing something about him. It's just that I thought it was some advertising for some publicity stunt."

Before Kaito could come up with a reply to that however, another voice cuts into the conversation. "No . . . Kaitou Kid is still very much around. Of course, if it is the same thief as from before, well, there are those that have their own opinions on that matter." Stepping more fully into the room, Hakuba greets his guests.

"Oh. You must be Hakuba-san. My name is Edogawa Conan. I just joined everyone's class yesterday. It is nice to meet you."

"Hm . . . Yes. Nice to meet you too. So why is it that I get the pleasure of meeting you all today?" Aoko then proceeds to explain everything.

Sheesh, what an arrogant guy. Completely dismissing the new student right away. I bet that if we had a beautiful lady as a new student, he wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her. Then again, it could be that he only pays attention to the people that get in his way. Nah. The only things that he pays any attention to are girls and whatever case he gets to play detective. Which reminds me . . . Why has he been skipping school? He has never struck me as the type to do that sort of thing and he seems to be perfectly healthy. I also know for a fact that there isn't a Kaitou Kid heist planned at the moment. Though I really should get around to doing that. The last one was about a week and a half ago. I wonder what should be targeted next. Wait a minute though . . . I could almost swear that . . . he did! Why is Hakuba-kun giving me such odd looks? Now that it has been brought to my attention, why is he giving Edogawa-san the same sort of look? Whatever could that mean?

"So Hakuba-san . . . "

"What is it Aoko-kun?"

"Just why is it that you haven't come to school lately?"

"Oh that, well . . . " Hakuba thinks for a moment while his mind pushes aside some facts for him to go over later. Finally he looks at Kaito with a slight grin on his face. "You know what? Why don't I show you all the case that has caught my attention? Who knows, it might even catch the interest of some of you." Sharply turning on his heel, he leads the group further into his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

My, my . . . so what do you people think is going to happen next? Trust me, it should be rather unexpected. (Of course, if you want a hint, just read the story's summary.) Any complaints about this chapter? I do value any and all inputs (though please do not use any rotten language) so please click that review button and type in your comments!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**Oyaji** How Kaito refers to his father

**Botchama** How servants of a household refer to the head of the household's son or young master.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing(?)

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless blood is really colored green.)

**Author Comments:** Chapter number three is finally here. Thank you to my wonderful readers. However, I would appreciate you more if you would leave a comment. Though thanks to those of you that did.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Sorry about not writing sooner. Recently I have been rather busy and haven't found the time to write. What have I been so busy with you ask? Well, this may come as a shock but I just finished being filmed in a television series. Sadly, there is only one season of it and I am most likely going to quit being an actor. I found that I really don't like that type of work. Some of the people I had to work with were really annoying. Of course, the reason why there is only going to be one season of the series I mentioned is because the people that were producing the show went bankrupt (among a couple of other things happening). I am thinking of sending a copy of the series to you if you want it. You will have to wait a little while though so (with some help) I can put in a Japanese subtitle track. That is, of course, if you really, truly want it. It is hard to say if I have a major roll in this series or not. It is an important roll and I show up in every episode, but I don't do very much. In one episode, all you see of me is in an old photograph. I would have to say though that listening to Kaa-san argue about my role not being big enough in this series was rather annoying. I don't recommend ever listening to her argue. It is probably just as well that the series ended though since I heard word from my parents that we are moving. Or was it that they were sending me to a school out of the county? One or the other, I can't remember. Anyway, from your last letter, you mentioned a plan on how you were going to get your parents back together. Hopefully you received my quick reply before you executed that plan. I did point out a couple of problems. So, how did your plan work out? Did it end up like the previous times? Have they figured it out that you really wish that they would get back together yet? Speaking of plans, is it true that Sonoko-neechan finally got a date with that guy she has had a long-distance relationship with for the past few years? You know who I am talking about, that 'prince of kicks' guy. Do you really think that . . . _

**Chapter 3:**

Traveling through his home to the place where he has been holed up for the past couple of days, Hakuba lead the group along while he thought to himself.

Now where should I begin? It would certainly be interesting to see that thief's reaction when I give him this little tidbit of information. I wonder what he would do about it, if anything. Still . . . that guy frustrates me. Running around at night, acting as if there was not any reason at all for what he did . . . I would love to know his purpose.

"So, Hakuba-kun, just why is it that you have been gone?"

Looking over at Aoko's lovely, questioning face, he smiles slightly. "All in good time my dear. It would be much simpler if I just show you after all."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well . . . Let me ask you all a question. Have any of you, by chance, happen to hear anything about a person named Kaijin Red?"

"Kaijin Red? What, is that some sort of rubber suit hero?"

"Er . . . No."

"Kaijin Red . . . "

"Huh? What is it Edogawa-san?"

Glancing over, Hakuba sees Aoko gazing at Conan while he stared at the ceiling lost in thought. "You've heard of him?"

"Maybe . . . I remember hearing about some crimes that were done by some people, or maybe it was a person, with a similar name. They did some rather crazy things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well . . . I don't think it would be the same people, in English the translation is a bit off, and there is the fact that the people I am thinking about is from when I was still in elementary school. Still, if you really want to know, um . . . what did they do . . . Ah! Now I remember. There was one time where the security cameras at an acting school I went to caught a man dressed in red who cut off all of the left sleeves of the costumes that we had in storage. That was a really weird thing to do. Lets see . . . On the news there was a special report on a guy in a red clown outfit that stole a piece of jewelry in a museum. I think it was an emerald brooch or something. Then there was the newscast about someone in a dark red cloak and a skull mask that was seen when some guy died. I think there were some others, but as I said, that was some time ago. It just stuck in my mind because whoever those people were, other people I met always refer to them as the mysterious Red. Something like that anyway, it was a while ago."

So, Edogawa-kun lived in the area where that guy was first witnessed by someone. Before, his presence was only known on film from security cameras. "You seem to remember these instances quite well."

"You think so? Well, I guess it is because of my classmate's older brother. Whenever I went over to his house to play and his brother would come home, that guy would rant on and on rather loudly about those things. So when I would go home and see it on the news, they just kind of stuck with me."

"Was your friend's brother a cop or something?"

"I think so, I can't really remember his specific job at the time. He worked as an inspector or something. It was something in the police force anyway. All I really remember is that he had to change jobs by the time my parents moved. Still, as I said before, I don't think those times had anything to do with whoever it is you're talking about. Considering that those people all looked differently and that it all happened long ago in a place far away, I don't think it would be the same people. It's been about six years after all."

"Oh, but I believe it is the same person. There are others that agree with me."

"Really?"

"You may not know this but since Kaijin Red's crimes began, a record of all of his crimes was also made. In every record of him he is dressed in some sort of red costume with a mask on his face. Now, if you take out all of the copycats that have shown up, there is a time line of all his crimes dating all the way back to seven years ago. He has been witnessed in several countries and has done more than a hundred crimes. Oh yes, and before I forget, please refer to him as one person. Also, before you ask, the reason why we know he is just one man is in much the same way that we know Kaitou Kid is only a single man."

"Um . . . Okay . . . "

Opening the door to his study, Hakuba turns to the group. "Now please keep in mind that this is my home so I would appreciate it if you do not make a mess." Upon entering the room, the group is greeted by the sight of mounds upon mounds of files, paperwork, and video tapes. Along one wall, a couple of televisions were set up.

"You know . . . " said Kaito, "I don't think we can mess this place up any more than it already is."

Wacking him over his head with her fist, Aoko quickly responds. "Don't be rude. So Hakuba-kun, is the reason why you haven't come to school recently is because of this Kaijin Red guy?"

"I suppose you could say that. Yesterday morning, at approximately 5:01 and 22 seconds, Kaijin Red stole the Blue Orchid Vase on display at Ekoda Hotel. It is thought that he escaped by use of the elevator."

"So what has got you from coming to school?"

Sighing, Hakuba sets up two videos. "The problem is that I am trying to figure out how he escaped."

"Huh? Didn't you just say that he used the elevator to escape?"

"It would probably be easier if I just show you. Now the television on the left will show the security camera's view of the halls that lead to the elevator. The one on the right will show the security camera that is inside the elevator itself. It is believed that this guy used the same method to get in and out of the hotel. His enterance we were unable to see or what type of trick he set up because it was covered up with a smoke bomb. I've had experts look over the tapes and means of their recording and they said there was no tampering whatsoever. Also keep in mind that there were security guards watching this the entire time. Now these videos show his escape and the number in the bottom-right corner is the time."

Pushing the play button for both videos, Hakuba stands back and views the scenes he watched dozens of times before. As he said, the video on the right showed the inside of the elevator. However, what caught the attention of everyone was the fact that the doors were open. The video on the left showed all the action. It was a little difficult to see with the dim lighting but there was a person rushing down the hall. This guy was dressed in a ninja, correction, a bright red ninja outfit and he was running about fifty feet in front of . . .

"Say, is that you Hakuba-kun?"

"Yes, I was actively pursuing the criminal at the time."

"So why didn't you catch him?"

"Hmph. Just watch."

With Kaijin Red now turning around a corner, the hall with the open elevator is now seen. The criminal dashes into it as Hakuba manages to follow the perpetrator around the corner. However, the elevator shuts before he gets halfway down the hall. Hakuba is then seen talking into a radio before he is seen rushing off.

Aoko turns to Hakuba with a puzzled expression on her face. "So what's the problem? He went into the elevator."

"Ah, but as you can see in the video on the right, he didn't."

Following Hakuba's pointed gaze, Aoko looks at the other video and sees that he was correct. The elevator was in fact empty, only now the door was closed as it ascended in floors.

"What? Where did he go?"

"_That_ is exactly what I have been trying to figure out. Judging from the time of both videos and knowing that there were no alterations to the videos or the feed . . . If it wasn't for the fact that you can clearly see him enter the elevator in one view and not the other, it could easily be concluded that he used the elevator for his escape. However, since this is clearly not the case, I have been trying to figure out just how he performed this trick."

"Are you sure that one of the video feeds isn't fake?"

"Just keep an eye on the video of the elevator."

Taking his advice, the group watches as the elevator reaches the top floor. Once the door is open, an exhausted Hakuba is seen stepping into the elevator. Pausing the video, Hakuba continues to speak. "As you can see, I am in that video. I already checked the timing and that is also correct, thus I can clearly tell that it isn't a stunt double. If it is, he is very good for the stain that I managed to get on the cuff of my right sleeve was very recent. So as you can see," at this point a frown appears on his face. "He's done a rather clever trick." Stepping back from the group, Hakuba studies everyone's reaction to the news.

Aoko was scratching her head and saying something along the lines that Kaijin Red was just as bad as Kaitou Kid and they both deserve getting put in jail. Conan just let out a deep sigh and walked away from the televisions. Straining his ears, Hakuba could barely hear him muttering to himself something about the fact that he technically wasn't a detective and thinking too much was going to make him bald. As for Kaito, he was staring at the video with a frown on his face. Smirking to himself, Hakuba was glad to see that Kaijin Red also frustrated the thief.

That really makes me wonder if Kaitou Kid is going to see this as a challenge. While I may accept the opportunity to catch these two criminals, I am in no way willing to deal with the chaos they would cause. First thing first though, I just _have_ to know how he did this trick . . .

Further thought on Hakuba's part was interrupted as he hears a voice saying, "Eh? Kaitou Kid is Japanese? His blood type is B? Just how do you know all this stuff?"

Turning around, Hakuba sees Conan leaning over an open file. "Hey! Stop that. Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

"No, you didn't. You only said to not make a mess. Anyway, I didn't touch it, and it was already open."

"Still . . . " Hakuba walks over and shuts the file. "Please refrain from getting into these things. They're private."

"I'm still wondering though . . . "

"Hm? What about?"

"Like, how do you know his blood type."

"Ah, that. I managed to get that little tidbit of information by a rather clever mean. For those particular pieces of information that you were wondering about, I managed to get a hold of a strand of hair that he left behind at a crime scene."

"Oh . . . "

Seeing Conan frown was an odd experience for Hakuba. Once he saw that look he got the strangest feeling of deja-vu. Shaking off that thought for the time being, Hakuba inquires, "What's the matter?"

"Well . . . Keep in mind that I'm just speculating but, are you sure that piece of information is correct?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well, Kaitou Kid is a master of disguise, correct?"

"Yes."

"When disguising, a wig of some sort is usually involved, right?"

"Yes, go on."

"So couldn't it be that the hair that you managed to get a hold of is from one of the wigs he would carry around?"

"Heh. I see your point. However, you seem to have forgotten that wigs have fake hair."

At this point, Conan's eyebrows rise into his hairline. "Really? Well, my mistake then." Checking his watch, he then turns to the rest of the group. "I really should be headed home now, I'm late enough as it is." Before exiting the room, Conan pauses and looks over his shoulder at Hakuba with a smirk on his face. "Oh yes, and Hakuba? Just because you are thinking about a difficult problem of yours does not mean that you should skip out on school. The last wanna-be Holmes that did that got into quite a bit of trouble. Well, bye." With that said he walked out of sight.

Aoko tilted her head to the side and said, "Just what did he mean by that?"

Standing up with a stretch, Kaito replied, "Who knows? We should also be getting home."

"Oh, before you leave, there is one last thing that I wanted to show you." Walking over to his desk, Hakuba picks up a piece of paper. Returning and giving the paper to Kaito he explains, "You see, this is a copy of the notice Kaijin Red gave to the police. Now while his style of giving notices varies, I found this one rather interesting. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some work done and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait, what should I do with this?"

Smiling, Hakuba leads Aoko and Kaito out the doors. "Keep it. I am sure that you, as a Kaitou Kid fan, would find the special hidden message rather interesting." Shutting the door in their faces, Hakuba returns to where he placed his homework.

Such a silly expression on Kuroba-kun's face when he heard about the new thief in the area. Of course, he isn't just a thief. He has done some other crimes as well but . . . wait, that expression just a little while ago . . . where? That's right! I saw that same expression on Edogawa-kun. Interesting . . . Now that I am thinking about it . . . yes, they really do have the same height and body build. They even have similarly enough features that they may be mistaken for the other if you don't take a second look. Then there was that smirk he gave me. It gave me chills just looking at it. It was almost as if I was looking at a smiling Kaitou Kid but without the teeth. Wait . . . but if that . . . Argh! Working on this Kaijin Red guy has really messed with my brain. Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou Kid . . . right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Well? How did it go? I know that I have just introduced a character that . . . wait . . . I can't say that, I'll give away the plot! So, are there any votes on how Kaijin Red and Kaitou Kid shall meet? Want mass chaos? Guessed how Red did his trick? At the very least, please review.

-RHK

p.s.- isn't it weird when you come up with an idea, only to find out that something similar was already done?

_Reference Notes:_

**Kaijin Red** - Made for the purpose of this story. If you want to use the idea, please wait until the end of this story before you ask me for permission.

**Kaijin** - For those of you that don't know, this basically translates into 'mysterious person'. The idea for this part of his title came from Kudou Yuusaku's series Kaijin Night Baron. (Yes, I know that not many of you people are familiar with this title, but that is because the only time I noticed it introduced this way was when (in the manga) we first meet his father.) If you were wondering about the kanji for -Kai- take the same pronounced kanji in -Kaitou- and for -jin- that is the same one for a person.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless I really am a fish.)

**Author Comments:** Fourth chapter is finally uploaded. Sorry for the wait. Don't forget to review.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_How are you? Did you get accepted into the university? From how little you've been writing me recently, I'll have to make a guess that you've been studying hard. Hopefully the test won't involve any trick questions. My most recent teacher gave the class one and everyone in the class had a hard time with it. It was only when class was about to be over that the teacher said it was a question that was impossible to answer. I would have to say though that some of the answers my fellow classmates came up with were rather amusing. As for how I am doing . . . I suppose you can say that I am doing okay. Going to another new school has been a little difficult but I think I am finally getting the hang of it. It makes me start to understand how some people feel when they are in a similar situation. Coming up soon is winter vacation. Tou-san and Kaa-san plan on bringing me along for a high class society party (or something like that) that they will be going to. They said that as long as I behave properly, I can go and play with the other children there. I am not really thrilled about this. I have found that it is always more fun to go play with people you know then with complete strangers. Hopefully at this party I won't be told how much I resemble . . . _

**Chapter 4:**

"Come on Kaito! Let me see it."

"No."

"But I want to know what it says."

"Oh? It what?"

"The paper Hakuba-kun gave you, idiot!"

"Ah, you mean this?" Taking the said piece of paper out of his pocket, he waves it in front of Aoko's face. "What would a Kid hater like you want with this? Think it might be some piece of evidence against him?"

Blushing, Aoko tries to snatch the paper out of his hands. "So? Anything that will help Tou-chan catch Kaito Kid . . . "

"Idiot. This is a copy of the notice that Kaijin Red guy gave to the police. I am sure that he has already seen it."

"But I haven't seen it yet!"

"That's too bad for you," folding the paper into one of his hands, he then closes his hand. Opening his hand once more, it is revealed that the paper has disappeared. " See? It seems to have disappeared."

Seeing the paper vanish, Aoko continues to grow more angry. "Kaito-! Why-you-! Give me that paper!"

Dodging away from her reaching hands, Kaito then proceeds to run away. Calling behind him he says, "I thought I told you. It disappeared, right? Maybe a thief stole it away."

"Ah! Kaito! Get back here." Chasing after the laughing magician, she continues to shout at him. However, after going a couple of blocks, Aoko finally gets fed up with the chasing. Deciding her course of action, she readies her weapon. "Oh Kaito- **(heart)**." Seeing his head turn around, she throws the object in her hand and takes delight in his horrified expression. It was also quite fun to see Kaito screech to a halt while frantically twisting out of the way of the projectile. However, what caused Aoko to feel dismay was to see her thrown object miss its intended object and hit someone else square in the face. "Ah! Edogawa-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you I . . . "

". . . was aiming for your friend. It is all right, no harm done. Though why you would throw stuffed fish at people is beyond me. Unless . . . " Looking at Kaito's trembling form he continues, "Unless you have Ichthyophobia I suppose."

"Ich-what?"

"Ichthyophobia. It's the technical term for having a fear of fish."

"Ah . . . "

Handing back the stuffed fish to Aoko, he politely inquires her. "So what is it that you were so upset about Nakamori-san?"

"She's a barbarian, that's why!"

"Kaito-, you- . . . " Holding the fish firmly, she thrusts it at his face.

Letting a cry escape from his lips, he hides behind the unresponsive Conan. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Aw . . . but isn't it the cutest?" Now approaching the two boys, Aoko looms closer.

"Really now Nakamori-san, aren't you being a little cruel?" Seeing her loom even closer, Conan throws his hands up in defense at the menacing picture she made. "Just tell me what this is about."

Glaring at Kaito, Aoko continues her previous inquiry. "Are you going to give me the paper now?"

"I thought I told you though, I don't have it!" Seeing Aoko take a step closer with the dreaded thing in her hands, Kaito hides some more behind Conan.

"Um . . . Nakamori-san?"

"Hm? What is it Edogawa-san?"

"Could the paper you're talking about be the one that is pinned to your back?"

"Eh! Wha!" Reaching to the mentioned place, her hand encounters a piece of paper. Pulling it off and glancing at it, she sees that Conan was correct.

Poking his head from his hiding place, Kaito teases her with a grin. "See? I told you I didn't have it."

"Now, now. Settle down you two. Why don't you tell me just what is so important about a piece of paper?"

Placing the stuffed fish back into her school bag, Aoko looks up in surprise. "That's right! You weren't there. Well, after you left, Hakuba-kun gave us a copy of the notice that Kaijin Red gave to the police. However, since Kaito is such a fan of Kaitou Kid, he didn't let me see the paper."

"Wait, before you two start up again, would mind explaining something to me? Like what does a notice from Kaijin Red has to do with Kaitou Kid?"

"That's what I want to know! Hakuba-kun gave it to Kaito saying that he, as a Kaitou Kid fan, would find something about it interesting."

"Oh? May I see the note?"

"Sure."

Seeing Aoko willingly hands over the paper she argued so much over, Kaito couldn't help but comment. "Why did you give it to him? You haven't even read it yet."

Further discussion was cut off however when they heard Conan chuckling.

Rising her eyebrows, Aoko couldn't help but ask, "What's so funny?"

To the surprise of Kaito, Conan smiled a genuine smile. With a light in his eyes that was not there before he replied. "Oh, nothing. It's just that this notice reminded me of something."

"So what does it say?" Reading over Conan's shoulders, they read the following words written in red.

_- - -_

_Dear Panda-tachi,_

_When the ocean's color and the start children's delight have begun,_

_The delicate azure of blue shall be transplanted away,_

_From the nearby source of many sleepers._

_If by chance you are also able to inform the mochi pounder,_

_That I have no plans to disrupt his work,_

_I will be much obliged._

_- - -_

Below those words, there was a picture of the back of the notice. Pictured there was a red ink drawing of a ninja with a fox mask on.

Speechless at the confusion of words, Aoko couldn't help but state. "Well, _that's_ straight forward."

"Actually Nakamori-san, it's really a lot simpler then it looks. Especially since most of the work was done."

"What do you mean?"

"Just by the simple fact that the crime has already taken place. Thus, any part of this message that does not connect to the crime must be the message that Hakuba-san was talking about."

"Oh . . . But it still doesn't make any sense."

Giving Aoko a smile that looked a little strained from Kaito's point of view, Conan proceeded to explain. "Well, first off, we know that the message was addressed to the police. Thus we can conclude that Panda-tachi is in reference to them."

"I get it! When I was little, I always thought that the police cars looked like panda because they were black and white."

"Just so. The next line I believe is in reference to the time the crime will take place. Um . . . "

Speaking up, Kaito states, "You're right. Yesterday there was a new release on popular game series for children. So that would be the day, and since the only time the ocean has color is when there is light to see it by would mean during the day. Except that the notice mentioned the start so it must mean on that day when the sun is just beginning to rise."

"Wow Kaito, that's has to be the first time you said something smart."

"What . . . Aoko!"

"Settle down, settle down. May we please get back to the notice? Anyway, the third line states a blue thing being transplanted away so . . . hm. The word '_transplanted_' is usually in reference to a plant. Yet why would he mention something blue twice. Wait . . . when using the word azure, he could be talking about lapis lazuli. If I remember correctly, the decorations on the vase were made from that stone. With the fact that vases are known to be delicate, I suppose that the third line does make sense."

Looking at Conan, the other two people couldn't help but stare.

"What?"

Aoko speaks up first. "It's just . . . that has got to be . . . How do you know so much?"

Blinking, Conan scratches the side of his face with a finger and hesitates a little before responding. "I just know a lot of weird facts, okay? It probably comes from the fact that I like doing puzzles of different sorts."

"Oh."

"Anyway, moving onto the fourth line. _'The nearby source of many sleepers'_ probably is referring to the hotel that is closest to the police station that this notice was delivered to. Especially since the crime took place at a hotel, '_The nearby source_' would refer to a hotel nearby."

"That makes sense. So what about the next line?"

"Well . . . I suppose it is the next three lines that Hakuba-san wanted you to look at. Especially since we already concluded what crime took place from the first four lines. Um . . . Though after reading over them again, I am still not sure what they would have to do with Kaitou Kid."

Kaito lets out a scoff. "Unless you think that Kaitou Kid pounds mochi, I don't see it either."

"Yeah . . . but wait. Consider how he did his previous references."

"What about them?"

"He never really referred to something as they are properly named, did he?"

"Not really, except in a few parts."

"Yes, but those parts weren't to talk about the object themselves, but to refer to something else."

"So?"

"So, perhaps the '_mochi pounder_' reference really means Kaitou Kid."

"That may be so, but how do you get that thief out of that reference?"

"I don't know."

"Well you were acting like you did!"

"Sorry."

"Kaito! Don't be mean to Edogawa-san. He's just being honest."

Scoffing again, Kaito turns away. "Honest, sure."

"Really, Kuroba-san . . . It is Kuroba, correct? We haven't really been introduced yet, so I don't want to be rude . . . "

"Yes, you have it correct."

"Well then, Kuroba-san, perhaps if we think together we will be able to figure out why Kaijin Red referred to Kaitou Kid as a mochi pounder."

"Oh? And how are we going to do that?"

"Well . . . let us start it this way. Who, or what, pounds mochi?"

Tilting his head to one side, Kaito gives Conan a strange look. "Don't those guys at a temple do it at festival time?"

"Um . . . "

"Oh! I know!" Turning, the two guys face a smiling Aoko. "Rabbits!"

"Rabbits?" Kaito just looks at her with a disbelieving expression on his face. "You have got to be kidding. Since when do rabbits pound mochi?"

"They do too! I remember hearing a story when I was little about rabbits pounding mochi on the moon."

"What? Just how childish are you? Rabbits don't pound mochi on the moon!"

Conan just had a thoughtful look on his face. "Rabbits? Moon? Heh . . . Ha ha ha!"

"See? Even Edogawa-san thinks it's stupid."

"Wha- why you . . . "

"No, no! It's not that." Coughing a little to cover up his laughter, Conan proceeds to explain. "I just finally figured out the reference."

"Huh?"

"It's just really amusing, using such a childish reference . . . "

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Nakamori-san is quite correct in her guess."

"Really?"

"Really. So you two can understand, let me try to explain. First off, what animals are magicians known to use?"

"That's easy . . . doves!" Showing just how easy it was, Kaito has a dove appear in his hand.

"Wow . . . you're quite good. Um . . . but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Um . . . maybe it is because I have lived in America for so long but over there, when people think of a magician, they think of someone pulling a rabbit out of a hat."

"Really? So you are thinking that . . . "

"Yes. The one that pounds mochi is a rabbit and magicians are known to use rabbits. Furthermore, rabbits pound mochi on the moon. Now, by chance, does either of you know some of the nicknames of Kaitou Kid?"

"Um . . . "

Kaito's face lights up as he finally figures it out. "Oh! I see. That really is an interesting reference."

Looking confused, Aoko looks at the both of them. "Huh? I don't get it."

Conan graces her with a gentle smile as he tries to explain. "Another name for Kaitou Kid is the Moonlight Magician. So if the mochi pounder is in reference to rabbits on the moon . . . "

"Then it must mean a magician of moonlight. I get it now."

"Therefore, from what we know, the message in the notice is that Kaijin Red doesn't have any desire to mess with Kaitou Kid. Since the message clearly stated that he has no desire to mess with his '_work_', that conclusion can be drawn."

"Huh. You're really quite good at this."

"You think so? Well, as I said before, I like puzzles and mysteries, so I'm sort of used to figuring things out like this."

"Ah."

Silence falls over the group as everyone finds nothing else to say. However, before the silence becomes embarrassing, Aoko manages to pull a save. "So, Edogawa-san, why are you here?"

"? Oh. Um . . . I am just waiting for the bus to come."

"Why? Don't you live around here?"

"Not really . . . I live in the Beika area . . . "

"Beika! Why are you going to school all the way over here then? I'm sure that there are schools that are closer."

"There are, it's just . . . it's a little complicated. All in all, I suppose the main reason why I am going to our school rather than the others is because I want to."

"Why?"

Scratching his cheek, Conan could only help but repeat, "Why? Um . . . It's a little complicated. Um . . . " Before he could continue however, his cell phone rings. "Ah! Excuse me . . . " Answering his phone, the other two couldn't help but wonder at his odd conversation with the other person. "Moshi moshi . . . Huh? Haibara-san? What . . . I'm headed back now, I . . . but I . . . Hey old lady! Can you let me finish a sentence? Sheesh . . . I just had to stay a bit later then usual because I had to visit a classmate that hasn't come recently . . . No! Nothing like that! . . . Is that all you called me for? . . . Yeah, I know. No sign of trouble so far . . . Stop repeating yourself . . . I'm not too worried . . . I'll talk to you about it later . . . Huh? Kaa-san? . . . Alright, I'll call her up later. Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, she's just my next door neighbor. She also works as my family's housekeeper, so she gets a little paranoid when I don't come home on time without telling her."

"Oh . . . "

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . you acted differently when you talked to her."

"Really? Oh . . . that. I suppose it because I'm just reacting to her the same way as I did when I was . . . when I last knew her."

"You lived there before?"

"Not exactly . . . I lived with some other people at the time, but we knew each other then."

"Huh? You weren't living with your family?"

"Um . . . It's a little complicated. Excuse me, but the bus is here so . . . see you two at school tomorrow."

Watching Conan flee onto the bus and out of sight, Kaito and Aoko just waved goodbye. When the bus turned the corner further down the road, Kaito turned to his companion. "Is it just me, or is Edogawa-san's life a lot more complicated then he says it is?"

"Who knows? Maybe when he becomes our friend we'll find out."

"Wait, you want him as your friend? Is it because you like him?"

Blushing, Aoko swings her bag at him. "Not like that! It's just . . . "

"Hm?"

"He seems so lonely . . . "

"I see . . . "

". . . Kaito?"

"What?"

"Why is it that you . . . Do you hate Edogawa-san?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, it's just . . . You seem to avoid him and . . . you don't really do many of your magic tricks when he's around so . . . "

"Is that what makes you think I hate him?"

"It's not only that! You always seem to be upset about something when he's around. Not to mention when you talk to him so . . . has he done something wrong?"

Kaito just looks at the ground while he thinks it over. "No . . . well yes . . . It's . . . it's just something about him that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?"

"...He's fake."

"Huh?"

"Remember at school? He's always polite, rarely making a mistake, always smiling. So far, the only times I have seen him not act like that was when we were solving the riddle notice and when he talked to whoever it was on the phone. Though even then it was like he was hiding some part of himself . . . "

". . . So that's why."

"Huh?"

"I see it now. You're acting the same way you did when we went to Tropical Land. Do you remember?"

"?"

"You were upset at me because I wasn't acting like I usually do. I think that you really don't like it when people don't act the way they really are."

"I suppose . . . "

"Of course, I didn't realize you were watching Edogawa-san all that much."

Blushing slightly, Kaito just looks at Aoko in shock.

"Well then, we are just going to have to fix that."

"Wha?"

"I'm sure Edogawa-san is just acting like that because he is still uncomfortable being at a new school and all. Once he becomes our friend I am sure that he will start acting like himself again. Then you won't dislike him as much anymore."

"Wait, since when did I say I wanted him as a friend? Also, how do you know that he would want to be our friend?"

"That's because he's just like Kaito!"

"Like me? We're nothing alike! Hey, wait!" Kaito reaches out as Aoko runs down the street.

"Sorry, but I have to go home now!"

"Aoko!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Well, I had a little bit of fun with this chapter. Did anyone else have fun with it? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**Panda-tachi** - The panda part is easy to understand, right? So for you other people, the '-tachi' part just means more than one (when in reference to people or other living creatures.)

**moshi moshi** - This is how people answers the phone in Japan.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

- (For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless insanity actually comes from telepathy.)

**Author Comments:** Fifth chapter is now up. Sorry to those who waited. I had to do some editing. Please review.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_So you've found someone you like? He's not some mystery freak, is he? What's he like? If he ever hurts you I'll take the quickest plane flight over and beat him up for you. No one hurts my Ran-neechan and gets away with it. Which reminds me . . . Do you mind me thinking of you like that? You have always been an older sister for me, even though we aren't related by blood. So . . . anyway . . . I'm not sure how to bring this up, and I am sorry for doing so but . . . have you heard from Shinichi-niichan at all? I'm sorry about bringing up the taboo topic but . . . well . . . I can't help but miss him. I don't really know of many other people I can talk about this with either. Talking to my/his parents I quickly found out was a bad idea. Kaa-san just changes the subject and Tou-san gets real quiet. The feeling that they have their own grief to deal with is apparent. You are about the only one left that at least knew him like I knew him. For me, before he disappeared, Shinichi-niichan was the type of person I wanted to be when I grew up. Now that I'm older though, I find that my dreams from years past aren't what I want anymore. As I said before, I'm sorry for bringing the subject up, it's just . . . I miss him . . . _

**Chapter 5:**

"Tadaima." Taking off his shoes, Conan enters his home. The same house that he lived in when he lived his life as Shinichi. Dropping his school bag next to the stairs, he goes into the kitchen.

"It's about time you got back."

"Hello to you too, Haibara-san. You're as enthusiastic as ever. Was that phone call really necessary?" Watching her slim figure face toward him, Conan couldn't help but notice again at how much Haibara changed in appearance since her years as a child. Knowing that she will grow up again one day, she made sure that she would no longer be the exact copy of what she looked like from before. Nowadays, Haibara's hair (along with her bangs) has grown out to the length of her waist. Keeping her hair in a long braid made the small, thin rimmed reading glasses on her face all the more noticeable. Of course, Conan knows that the glasses she wore had as much as a prescription as his own (in other words, none), but he couldn't help but think how much they made her look even older when his own glasses have the reverse affect. Although, their attitudes probably don't help matters.

"Yes, the phone call was quite necessary. Just because you have only been back in Japan for a week does not mean that something isn't going to happen Kudou-kun."

"What, no 'how was your day?'" Sighing, Conan shakes his head. "Really Haibara-san, would you stop calling me that already? My name is Edogawa Conan now. It has been so for some time now."

"You may have changed your name, but that does not mean that you have changed. Besides, looking at it logically, it is perfectly all right to call you that. You _have_ been technically adopted by your, sorry . . . Kudou Shinichi's parents after all."

". . . Old lady."

"Only as old as you are little boy. Now don't forget to give your mother a call. It's rather important. You can also tell her that I have agreed to her plan as long as she keeps up her end of the bargain. I also expect for you to agree as well."

"Agree to what? Never mind, I'll find out from her. Don't worry, I'll make sure to call before I make myself dinner."

"Another thing . . . "

"Hm?"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Haibara continues. "The others . . . do you still want to be friends with them?"

Conan's face darkens as he turns away. "I have told you before, I have no interest in playing with children."

"How cold . . . Very well, I won't bring up the topic of your arrival back to Japan. So if they show up wanting to be friends with you again, don't blame me."

"I'll deal with that if or when it happens. If I act like I don't remember them very well, I'm sure they'll understand. After all, it has been almost ten years."

Turning away from him, Haibara drops the subject. "If you say so . . . Anyway, would you mind telling me what you meant by not being too worried about _them_?"

"It's a rather funny coincidence really."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's someone in the class I'm in . . . "

"Really. Do you have a secret FBI agent hidden at your school?"

"Wha? No. Nothing like that. Though there is a detective . . . Anyway, as I was saying, there is a guy in class that kind of looks like me."

Hearing this, Haibara's eyebrows shot up. ". . . looks like you?"

"Yeah, from what I could tell, he's my exact height and body build. I would even go as far as to say he's my weight too. With the same eye and hair color, he's very similar. If he didn't have such a sloppy style and mannerisms . . . and I suppose the hair in back is a bit different as well but . . . if it wasn't for those things, we would be twins in the looks department."

"You forgot something."

"Oh? How would you know if you've never met him?"

"You forgot to mention the age difference as well."

"Ah, yes, that . . . There's always that, isn't there . . . "

"So, what you are trying to tell me is that you feel safe because you have a double walking around? What if that makes him more of a target than you?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. Despite the similarities in appearance, we are really nothing alike. I have no plans to cause any trouble, so there should be no reason for _them_ to target him."

"There's another thing you are forgetting."

"What now?"

"What if it's _her_? She has taken people's places before."

"I doubt she would do that. Over the years, I have become rather good at spotting people in disguise, and so far this guy shows no signs of wearing such a thing."

"If you say so. I'm just saying that the past has better not be repeated. Try to be careful though, would you? I would hate to have to kill you after we have known each other for so long."

"Ah . . . right."

"So what is his name?

"Huh?"

"Your double's name, what is it?"

"Oh. Um . . . We _still_ have yet to be properly introduced to one another, but if I overheard other people correctly . . . Kuroba Kaito."

"Kuroba!"

"Hm? What is it Haibara-san?"

"Surely you remember."

"Um . . . "

"Honestly . . . " Shaking her head, she explains. "Before you left Japan with your parents, we all threw you a going away party. One of the things we did was to go to a magic show."

"Of course I remember. I guess I never really made a connection between the two names. The magician was Kuroba Touichi, right? He was rather good. It's just . . . after hearing about what happened at his last performance, I never really gave a thought to the fact that he might have some remaining family members. I wonder if they really are related . . . "

"Related or not, it is probably a good idea if you do keep an eye on him. Though don't do it so much that you attract unwanted attention. You are trying to stay out of trouble after all." Picking up her handbag, Haibara prepares to leave. "I should get going now. I still have to make dinner at my house."

"I'll see you out." After doing just that, Conan locked and bolted the door behind her. Once that was done, he dialed a familiar long-distance number on his cell phone while he made his way back to the kitchen. "Hello, Kaa-san? It's me, Conan. Haibara-san said you wanted to ask me about something? I believe it was something about an evil plot?"

"How mean Conan-chan, it's not an evil plot. We just have a favor we need done by the two of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, since you took your revenge against Yuusaku from last time, he has been rather swamped with work. So we won't be able to attend a party this Saturday."

"Party?"

"Yeah, this Saturday night, there is going to be a masquerade charity party. I believe I told Ai-chan all the details about it. Anyway, since we already bought the tickets to go, it will be a shame if no one makes an appearance."

"So you want Haibara-san and me to go instead of you two."

"Exactly! If Ai-chan agreed, you will just _have_ to go."

Letting out a sigh, Conan proceeds to get himself a can of lemonade from the refrigerator. "Do I have a choice? Yes Kaa-san, I'll go to this party. Haibara-san already agreed to go as long as your part of a _deal_ is kept. Though since Haibara-san left for the day, perhaps you can tell me a few details about this party. Since you mentioned a masquerade, I presume that means we are all going in costume?"

"That's right! If I remember correctly, Ai-chan said that if she was going to go, she would dress up like one of my characters from one of my movies."

"And I assume you already have a costume picked out for me."

"Correct again! Although Ai-chan did say that you would never wear my first idea of a costume. So you have the option of two choices."

"Wow. I have a choice for once? So what was your first costume idea." Taking a sip of his lemonade while listening to his mother's reply was, in retrospect, a bad idea. "Kaitou Kid? Are you insane? I don't want to jinx the party."

"That's what Ai-chan said. I still don't understand what she meant though. It's true there is going to be a diamond on display there, but that doesn't mean he'll show up."

"I know. However, if you look at his record, if someone goes around dressed up like him, he will definitely show up. Now, since there is no way I'm going to go dressed up like that, what's the second option?" Listening to his mother's idea, he tells her a couple of his own ideas and an agreement is made. After putting the phone away, Conan then proceeds to clean up the mess he made.

Definitely next time, there will be no listening to people while drinking. The mess that is made in return is just a little too . . . messy. Well, that's now cleaned up so I guess it's time for some real food and homework. Let's see . . . the stir-fry I made yesterday is still good so I guess it's leftovers tonight. Now then, homework . . . Ah, the joys of going to high school again. It is at times like this that I truly miss being in a body of my proper age. While living life as Edogawa Conan may have its advantages, I can't help regretting that I can't be Kudou Shinichi ever again. At least when I was him, people would treat me my proper age. Nowadays, no one treats me how I would like to be treated. I really can't blame them though, there aren't all that many people in this world that know of my secrets.

Thinking such lonely thoughts to himself, Conan finishes his homework and cleans up his dishes from dinner. Once that is done, he then proceeds into his home's library and settles down with a random book of the shelf. However, his thoughts still continue quietly in his head.

Yes, secrets . . . I don't blame people for acting the way they do toward me. After all, I do act the way I do. Polite, yet cold. Friendly, yet distant. Such contradicting terms I have for myself! Yet after years and years of acting this way, being someone I'm not, it's just . . . I can't stop. I don't even want to. The fear doesn't go away. Haibara-san probably doesn't know of it yet, though she may suspect, but I have always kept a lookout for _them_. Everywhere I go, however small the evidence, there have been signs of_ them_. Could it be that I have just been getting paranoid? No, I know better than that. After all, I . . . sigh Is this fear the same that Haibara-san felt when she became friends with us that time so long ago? She may hide it well nowadays, but I recognize the signs of the strain such a fear gives you. At least, I understand her reaction to certain things a bit better now. While searching for _them_, over the years, I have broken so many laws in so many countries that I am sure that if I am ever caught, or if my parents find out, I would probably live out a few life sentences in jail. I have been very careful though, I do know how to be after all. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be alive anymore now would I? Still, what I found out over the years . . . brr.

Seeing that he has yet to read the first page (despite the fact that he has already read the book before), Conan shuts the book with a sigh and puts it away. Making his way back to his previous seat, he leans back and stares at the ceiling. Yet his thinking never stops.

It is so cold and lonely, when I compare myself to _their_ might. So many connections _they_ have, while I only have myself. There is no way I would risk anyone else in this endeavor any more than they already are. Even then . . . I still work by myself. Yes, I understand what Haibara-san felt like when she knew as much about _them_ as she did. It is a risk to you and anyone you may care about. So I can't involve anyone else with what I do, if I do then they might . . . no. I won't involve anyone, so there is no use in fearing that. Even though it means that I am not going to get help from those that already know, I will not run that risk. Now if only . . . sigh There's no use regretting the past, for that way only leads to pain. All I truly want in my life right now is to rip off this mask of mine and just be _me_. Speaking of ripping off people's masks . . .

With a thought in mind, Conan makes his way to where a computer was set up in his house. Connecting to the internet, he then proceeds to look up certain pieces of information.

So that thief has made a comeback after all. I wonder if it really is the same one. It has been, what . . . eight years since he has last shown himself? Nine years? Whatever the case may be, there is a possibility that it may be a different one. Or he could be the same one. From what I'm reading here though, he is at least living up to his name. Still, if certain dark rumors were true then . . . Could it be that this thief is trying to do the same as before? Yet if that is the case, for what purpose is he doing it? Just to accomplish that goal? I sure hope not. If that's the case, then any sort of respect I have had for him would be gone. For a thief, if he wasn't a thief, I could tell that he wasn't that bad a guy. If you counted out the annoyances he created as well. I wonder if I'll again have the _joy_ of meeting him again? That would be . . . _interesting_. Kaa-san did mention a diamond being displayed at the party. She is correct in saying though that just because it's a jewel that is going to be on display does not mean that . . . well . . . who am I kidding? If it's a good opportunity, he'll take it. This time though, I hope no one is going to challenge him. No reason to tempt him. I wonder if it is a large jewel. Considering that it is possible, and all that is needed is the factor of my luck and . . . sigh. At the very least, I'm not going dressed up like him. That would really guarantee his appearance.

Stretching his arms, Conan proceeds to go through news articles about Kaitou Kid's comeback.

It is interesting though. He never fails to show up if someone uses his name. Never failing in upholding his "pure white innocence." Huh. Makes me kinda wonder why no one has tried that tactic yet to catch him. Then again, maybe someone already has. When dealing with Kaitou Kid, it is never a good idea to underestimate him. I wonder . . . What would I do if I was to meet him again? I am not the same person as I was back then, despite what Haibara-san says. She doesn't know all that has happened after all . . . Nowadays, I am not even a detective anymore. At times I may think like one but, so much has happened . . . Nothing is the same for me as it was back then. Why am I even thinking about these things anyway? The situation with _them_ and me hasn't changed. (Thank goodness it hasn't gone worse.) As for that thief, I doubt I will personally meet him again. There are no more late night chases for me anymore. He may not even know who I am . . .

Continuing his research of various news of Kaitou Kid, Conan finds out more and less of what he was expecting. Apparently Kaitou Kid was quite the sensation for the media nowadays. Articles, fan clubs, even toys were in abundance. Several hours later, he finally shuts down the computer. While he may not have finished reading all the articles, he got quite sick of the media's perspective on things.

Just how does a thief get such a following? I always knew he got front page news, but this has gotten rather ridiculous! Some of the things he apparently stole weren't even worth all that much. Still, I mustn't forget that he is a rather popular character, so I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't responsible for a few of those things. A kaitou would never steal a person after all. If this Kaitou Kid was anything like the one I knew, he probably took care of those who used his name in his own time. The media isn't privy to all happenings . . . Great, now I'm getting depressed again. Still, now that I've updated myself somewhat, I'll be better prepared for any chance of a _random_ meeting. I still got to wonder though if he really is the same one as before. At least from what I read, he is upholding his name.

Checking the clock, Conan curses in his head. With the time it was now, he would be lucky if he gets six hours of sleep before he has to go to school. However, before he is able to accomplish his set upon goals, the phone rings. This time, the curse is said under his breath before answering. After all, what kind of person would call him at this time of night, or should it be said morning?

"Moshi, moshi."

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Finally, Conan's thoughts are heard! Or were they? Sorry about stopping there, but I'm not going to reveal anything about that phone call just yet. As a hint though, it probably is not whom you, my wonderful audience, thinks it is. Give me your thoughts by reviewing!

-RHK

p.s.- all my writings are self-reviewed, and self spell-checked. If there are problems, I don't mind someone pointing them out. Thank you for your time.

_Reference Notes:_

**Shinichi-niichan** - (niichan referring to a older brother position) What Conan calls himself (Conan referring to Shinichi . . . OO how confusing)

**tadaima** - This is what people in Japan say when they return home. (There's not really a good translation. Japanese is just like that sometimes.)

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless paper is made from stone.)

**Author Comments:** For those that hated where I ended the last chapter, here is the sixth chapter for you all. Now you'll have to wait until I finish the next chapter (bwa ha ha) since my life has gotten a little stressful. It may take a little while, but hopefully not more than two weeks after this one is posted. Another thing to note about in this chapter is that Hakuba will sa something in English. This will be noted by bold and italicized **_text_**. Also, I finally made anonymous reviews available . . . I think. So please review.

_ Dear Ran-neechan,_

_So how do you like this postcard? Tou-san and Kaa-san brought me along with them on vacation. In Japan too! Perhaps one day you'll visit here with your boyfriend. Until then at least . . . _

**Chapter 6:**

"Good Morning Kaito!"

Stepping into the classroom, Kaito acknowledges Aoko's greeting.

"You're lucky you just made it. Class starts in a couple minutes! Why are you so late anyway Kaito?"

Plopping down in his seat he replies. "I just had to run a quick errand, that's all."

"Really? Huh . . . I wonder if that's what Edogawa-san is doing as well."

"What? He isn't here yet?"

Pointing out his empty seat, Aoko states, "If you just turned to look, you would have seen that. I hope he comes today. It would ruin my plans if he doesn't show."

"Plans?"

Realizing that she said that out loud, Aoko blushes slightly and turns away. "Nothing, nothing!"

Not convinced, Kaito pokes her in the arm. "Nothing, huh? It didn't sound like nothing. Just what do you have planned for Edogawa-san?"

Before more is said however, a new yet familiar voice cuts in. "What indeed?"

"Akako-chan!"

There, in all her glorious school girl beauty, Akako stood behind Kaito. "Is what I heard correct? Do you two plan on being friends with our new classmate?"

"Well . . . "

"Of course!"

Smirking at Aoko's enthusiasm, Akako speaks her mind. "Then you should take my advice and stay away from that boy."

To this statement, Aoko's and Kaito's expression matched in their curiosity. For once however, it was Kaito who spoke first. "Why?"

Putting on a grave expression, she looks at the floor while she speaks hesitantly. "Just because . . . that boy . . . While he may seem like a good person, he . . . " Looking at Kaito now, she finishes her words. "You should stay away from him lest the black shadow that follows him swallows your white purity whole."

At this, Aoko just looks even more confused. "Black shadow? What are you talking about?"

"It means . . . " Further words are cut off however, as the classroom's door nosily opens and reveals a bedraggled Conan. Glancing at the new figure nervously, Akako quickly says, "Just think about what I said, okay? Also . . . " Leaning down she whispers into Kaito's ear. "Kaitou Kid should be wary of that boy. He can see the truth and is more perceptive then he acts." With that said, she then returns to her seat.

Kaito however, just wonder out loud. "What does she mean by that? What do you think Aoko? Aoko?" Turning, Kaito sees that Aoko has disappeared from her previous spot and is now seen leaning over Conan. Upon closer examination, it seems that the newest arrival collapsed into his seat, laying his head on the desk, and breathing heavily. Walking over, Kaito hears Aoko inquiring what's wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Conan sits up straight and gives her a weak smile. "I'm all right Nakamori-san. It's just that I took a later bus than usual, so I had to run a little to catch up."

"Why did you have to take a later bus?"

"I slept in a little, that's all."

Hearing Conan say that, Kaito couldn't help but to cut into the conversation. "That's all, huh? Then why is it that it looks like you have also had no sleep?"

"Kaito's right. Why is it that you look so tired? It can't be all from running."

Letting out a small sigh, Conan thinks to himself for a few moments. "Why, you ask?" Turning to Kaito, he graces him with a slight grin. "You're really perceptive in order to notice my condition like that. If you two really want to know why I'm so tired, I'll tell when it's lunchtime."

"Why then?"

"Curious, aren't you? The simple reason why I'll tell you then and not now is because class is about to start." Sure enough, as Conan finishes talking, the teacher comes in and declares the start of class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So . . . feel like explaining now what was with you this morning?"

"Hm?"

"Kaito! Be nice."

Lunchtime reveals to be a glorious time of day. Seeing that it was so, Aoko dragged Conan and Kaito outside to eat their lunches. Relaxing underneath one of the trees, Kaito finally brought up the situation from earlier that day.

Opening up his boxed lunch, Conan quickly cuts into the argument before it goes anywhere. "It's perfectly all right Nakamori-san. I did after all say that I would explain during lunchtime."

"Oh."

Settling down, they begin digging into their lunches as Conan explains his previous situation. "You see, it's nothing to really be concerned with. I have just been having a bout of insomnia for the past couple of days. Last night I received a phone call from . . . someone I met a long time ago. The thing is . . . I received the phone call rather late at night since they were in a different time zone. There is a chance they forgot the time difference . . . Anyway, after the phone call, I fell asleep for a couple of hours and then had to rush in order to get to school on time. That's it."

"Really."

"Really Kuroba-san. If I didn't know better, I would have to say that you're interrogating me."

"Yeah, Kaito. Stop picking on Edogawa-san."

Giving Aoko a _look_, Conan simply states, "There's no need to defend me Nakamori-san. I can take care any problems I have myself."

"Ah . . . I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

The silence begins to creep over the group as they could find nothing to say. Desperate for a lively atmosphere, Aoko asks of Conan, "So, how do you like school so far? Is everyone treating you okay?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replies. "School is school, no matter where you go. I suppose its all right here though, despite some annoyances. It really brings back some memories."

"That's right, you mentioned living outside of Japan. What was that like?"

Taking another bite from his lunch, Conan chews a bit before answering. "It was interesting at first. Later on though, it got tedious so I had to find myself a hobby."

"Oh? What hobby?"

"Nothing that should interest you. Though if you think about it, you already know about part of it."

"Really? Hm . . . "

Seeing that Aoko is having a hard time remembering, Kaito speaks up. "You're talking about those word puzzles that you did, correct?"

"Correct. Kuroba-san. I kept myself busy learning all sorts of things. So if I say some random fact, now you know why."

"I see . . . "

Yet again, silence falls over the group as they finish off their lunches. Finishing his off first, Conan stands up with a stretch. "Well, I'm done. See you two at class."

"Ah . . . Okay . . . "

Hearing her half-hearted reply, Kaito glances over at Aoko while Conan returns inside. "Is something the matter Aoko?"

"Ah. Well . . . It's just . . . I thought that if he would come and eat lunch with us, Edogawa-san might open up a bit. Yet it seems that he is more closed off then ever. It looks like that plan failed."

Studying her features, Kaito notices just how discouraged she was. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? Making Edogawa-san our friend."

Fixing him with a fierce glare, Aoko retorts. "Of course! He may seem like a polite, cold hearted guy to some people, but that doesn't mean that he isn't a good person. All he needs are some friends so he can just be himself."

"So what makes you think he would want to be friends with us?"

At that question, Aoko deflates. "I don't know . . . "

"What?"

"I don't know if he is willing to be friends with us or not. It's just . . . I was talking to Keiko earlier today and . . . Did you hear that he has already turned down two girls confessing that they liked him? Not only that, but he never really talks to anybody. He is polite all the time, but I found out that nobody really knows anything about him. Then there was what Akako-chan said this morning . . . Considering all those things, don't you think he must be lonely? If you were in his position, wouldn't you want to have at least one friend?"

Letting out a sigh, Kaito combs a hand through his hair. "I can see I'm not going to win this argument. So what do you suggest we do in order to defeat this ice king?"

Giggling a little at his comparison, Aoko says, "I was hoping you could help me come up with some ideas."

"All right then, let's brainstorm about this."

The two childhood friends then proceeded to toss ideas at each other until the bell signaling the end of lunchtime rang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another school day ended with the ringing of the bells. Packing up his books, Conan prepares himself for another bus ride home. Before he could stand up to leave however, a warm weight latches onto his back. He finds himself unable to get out of his seat. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Conan finds himself face to face with Kaito. "Uh . . . Kuroba-san?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking once more at his desk so Kaito won't see the mild irritation in his eyes, Conan calmly asks, "Would you please get off of me?"

"Not until you answer some questions."

Raising an eyebrow at this odd behavior of his classmate's, he replies. "What questions?"

Grinning ever so maniacally, Kaito begins laying out his and Aoko's trap. "First off, have you given thought to joining any of the school's clubs?"

"Yes I have and no, I won't be joining any of them."

"So does that mean you have a job?"

"I go home."

"Then you have special duties to attend to there?"

Starting to catch onto his ploy, Conan's eyes narrow in suspicion. "No."

"So you have nothing planned for today?"

Turning once more to the fiend on his back, he glares at the smiling face. "**No**."

Ignoring the glare, Kaito waves at Aoko. "Hey, good news! Edogawa-san is free today so he'll be able to go with us."

Bitting back a curse, Conan attempts to say, "I never said I'll . . . "

Yet before he can finish Aoko cuts in. "That's great Kaito! I'm so glad you're able to come, Edogawa-san. I've heard that their pie is simply divine."

"Wait . . . wha . . . ?"

"Didn't you tell him Kaito?"

"Does it matter? He's coming, isn't he?"

"I never . . . _gack_!"

More words from Conan were cut off as Kaito moved one of his arms to put the still seated figure into a choke-hold. "See? He's not objecting."

"Whatever. Just make sure you two show up on time."

"We will." Waving goodbye, Aoko leaves the classroom. Before Kaito does much else however, his attention is brought into focus by Conan's neighbor. "Is something wrong, Koizumi-kun?"

"Just what do you think you're doing Kuroba-kun?"

"Me? Why I'm just going to go out with some friends."

"I thought I told you this morning . . . "

"Not everyone is of the same opinion. I would have asked you to come as well, but you are being rather rude."

"!" Standing up quickly, Akako gathers her things and then leaves. Before disappearing completely however, she turns around for one last comment. "There will come a day where you'll regret your decision."

"Whatever."

"Kuroba-kun."

"Hm? What do you want Hakuba-kun?"

"I suggest on releasing your captive before I have to charge you with manslaughter."

"What?" Turning to the boy in his arms, Kaito quickly releases Conan once he realizes that he still had him in a choke-hold. "Oops. Sorry about that."

Conan just stares at Kaito as he fills his lungs with air.

Slightly embarrassed about the situation, Kaito turns to Hakuba for a change in subject. "So, Hakuba-kun, I see that you're in school today. Does that mean you've caught the culprit?"

Glancing quickly at the breathing Conan, Hakuba finally fixes his gaze on Kaito. "Actually, I haven't yet. However, I did figure out how he did the elevator trick."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was foolish of me to not of figured it out sooner." Shaking his head, Hakuba continues. "All you needed to do was time the amount of time it took for the elevators to get to each floor. If that is done, then the trick is solved."

At these words, Conan croaks out, "But I thought it was already timed. Didn't you show it to us on the security cameras?"

"I did do that. However, what I didn't notice was the fact that the time was wrong."

"Yet didn't you say that the cameras weren't tampered with in any way?"

"Ah. That's the thing though. The cameras were not tampered with. Not exactly anyway. It was the elevator itself!"

"Huh?"

With a smug look on his face, Hakuba explains. "If you remember correctly, what was seen with one camera was inside the elevator. What tricked us though was that the other camera didn't show what we thought it did. Instead of seeing the elevator, what was actually seen was the elevator shaft."

"What??"

"I really should have noticed it earlier when I was chasing him but . . . let me explain. What first clued me in on the fact that something in the video was wrong was the time. When I went and timed it myself, it turned out that the elevator in the video made it to its destination faster by 3.6 seconds. Upon closer examination, it was discovered that the machinery that runs the elevator has been tampered with."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. What was seen on the security camera, as well as myself at the time, was a clever optical illusion. Somehow, Kaijin Red was able to set up a platform that looks like the inside of the elevator from the camera's view. Likewise, there was a picture of the hallway set up to fool the other camera."

"Wait, I'm confused. If that's the case, how did the whole door thing work out then? It did move after all. Not to mention how he would have gotten rid of the evidence."

"I'm not completely sure how he would have gotten rid of it, but I do know that he would have had plenty of time to get rid of it. Not to mention the setup. First off, the elevator door was set up with the door open. _Right above the door of the floor that this all took place._ Just outside the door, on the elevator shaft's wall, was a picture of the hallway below. The picture could have been set up at any time, he just needed to get the elevator in the correct position. Next, he had set up a platform that he could stand on that was level with the hallway. Lastly, more pictures were set up in such a way that it looked like the inside of the elevator and not the elevator shaft. All that was left to do was to use a few prepared smoke bombs to hide the fact that the elevator moved to the prepared spot. Do you see it now?"

"Kind of . . . but do you have any proof?"

Smirking once more, Hakuba reveals to the other two his findings. "Ah, that. Truth of the matter is, there were some traces left behind. They helped me put together the situation that I described to you. On the wall of the elevator shaft, just above the floor I chased him on, there were traces of a sticky substance. Having some professionals to some studies on it, the age of the substance of when it was applied was not all that long ago. Only a few days. Furthermore, there was a small fiber of some sort of paper substance found in the sticky substance. Lastly, there were fresh traces of some sort of brace on the walls of the elevator shaft just below the door." Letting out a sigh, Hakuba then says regretfully, "If only I remembered one of his nicknames earlier, this whole mess would have been solved much faster."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. Curious, he asks, "Oh? What nickname was that?"

"Well . . . in England they called Kaijin Red the _'**Bloody Illusionist'**_."

"'_**Bloody Illusionist**'_?" Conan repeated. "Were they that frustrated with him over there?"

"Shut up."

Kaito just looks between the two in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. I was just teasing him."

Hakuba scoffs. "Sure you were. Anyway, I just thought that you two should know. I am also looking forward to capturing Kaitou Kid on Saturday. I'll see you two at class tomorrow." With that said, Hakuba leaves.

"This Saturday?" Conan inquires.

Kaito smiled down at him. "Yeah, didn't you read the papers this morning? Kaitou Kid is going to steal a diamond at a some charity party on Saturday. It should be tough going for him though since the guest list is already made up."

"This Saturday . . . oh . . . "

"Is something wrong?"

"No . . . It's just that I remembered something I promised to do for my parents on Saturday." Letting out a sigh, Conan continues. "With one thing, and another, I am not looking forward to it."

Patting Conan on the back, Kaito simply says, "That's too bad. You should look forward to helping out your folks, whoever they may be. Anyway, are you ready to go? We have about an hour to waste until we need to meet up with Aoko. She needed to take care of a few things at home before she could come. So we can do whatever we want to until the appointed time."

"You're not going to let me run off, are you?"

"Nope! I promised Aoko that you would come with us, so I can't have you disappearing on me."

Sighing he asks, "So what do you want to do for an hour?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Kaito looks at Conan. "I don't really care. It's obvious that you don't want to make friends, so I don't want to push you. Aoko on the other hand, has different ideas. So she bullied me into this whole scheme."

"Friends, huh? Have you ever wondered why I act the way that I do toward people?"

Looking down at Conan now, Kaito sees that once again he has a far off look withing his eyes. Carefully, so he doesn't break the moment, he asks, "Why?"

Closing his eyes, Conan softly speaks. "I'm not completely sure why I am so willing to tell you . . . Perhaps it is because you remind me of someone I knew long ago. Though why I would tell him, I also do not know . . . The reason though, of why I try to not associate myself with more people then I have to is . . . " Even more quietly, he continues. "That I don't want to burden other people with my problems."

"Edogawa-san . . . "

After a few seconds, the mood was broken by Conan putting his polite mask on once again. "Why don't we take a walk until we need to meet up with Nakamori-san? It is a glorious day after all." Gathering up his things, Conan leaves the classroom with a frowning Kaito at his heels.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Elevator mystery explained! Sorry if it seems a little illogical, but I was trying to do something original. (The one I wanted to do was already done in a different story, curses!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

Um . . . none for this chapter. I think . . . Wait, I just thought of one.

'_**Bloody Illusionist**'_ - When I typed it like this, I tried to make it so it would sound like Hakuba was speaking in English. (Don't forget, all this takes place in Japan, thus Japanese is technically being spoken.) Then for those of you that didn't understand Conan little teasing you would have to remember just where Hakuba said people called Kaijin Red this were from. For those of you that still doesn't get it, in England, **_bloody_** technically is swearing. Heh . . .

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless doves are mammals.)

**Author Comments:** Seventh chapter is now up and running. Sorry to anyone that has been waiting. Oh yes, and a big shout out to _hittocerebattosai_ for reviewing my story so many times. I really appreciate it. Assurance that at least someone out there is reading my story makes writing it all worthwhile. Now, onto to the story.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Ever get the feeling that someone, somewhere is laughing at you? Sorry to bring up my troubles right away but . . . well . . . these past few days haven't been very easy to live through. Sometimes I feel that the whole world is out to get me. Yet now, thinking back on the troubles I had, they don't seem as big as I first thought they were. Which reminds me . . . about your last letter . . . did your boyfriend really do that? I would dump someone on the basis of what someone else said. At least make sure that it is true first. I'm sure your father will be willing to help you in that aspect. Of course, if does turn out to be true, give me a call and I'll take the quickest flight over and beat him up for you. No one hurts my neechan's feelings and gets away with it. Still, if it turns out to be false, be sure to talk to him about it. I am sure he would appreciate your honesty. By the way, do you . . . _

**Chapter 7:**

The cool breeze gently brushes past the two people walking side by side, reminding them that summer has past.

"Bit chilly."

"Hm. Yes, it is."

Sighing is the only indication of Kaito's frustration at the nonexistent conversation. Aoko told me to be more sociable with this guy. Yet how is that possible when over the past ten minutes he refuses to say more than five words at a time. Just what was she thinking when she stuck me with him for an hour? I bet her excuse was fake too. Argh! This guy is boring! Not just dull either. He _purposely_ makes himself a bore, I can tell. I know what it is . . . she did this because of that incident a few days ago. She's doing this for revenge. Why is she so bent upon making Edogawa-san a friend anyway? Especially when he has yet to show any interest in the matter. Though in a way, I can sort of see . . . For a moment there, back in the classroom . . . He certainly is a mystery. Though that still doesn't explain Aoko's behavior. Could it be that she has a crush on him? But if that was the case, why is she so intent on both of us to be his friend? So what else . . .

"Lost in thought?"

"Huh!?"

With a slight twinkle in his eye, Conan shows his companion a grin. "You're not thinking up some more mischief now are you?"

Kaito retorts back, "Finally feel like talking now? It sure took you awhile."

Hearing this, Conan guiltily looks off to the side. Rubbing the back of his head, he replies. "I'm sorry about that. Truly I am."

Looking at him in surprise, Kaito couldn't help but exclaim, "You're serious."

"Yeah, well . . . " Sighing, he looks at the sky. "In all honesty, whenever I'm like that, I am usually lost in some thought or other. I'm sorry if it offended you."

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"You have no reason to be sorry for just being you. So don't go apologizing for it."

"Ah . . . I think you're misunderstanding . . . "

"With what am I misunderstanding?"

"Ah, well . . . how do I put this?. . . I'm sorry for being the jerk I was around everyone."

"Huh?"

"To put it simply, for a while now, I haven't been very nice to people. I have been doing it on purpose."

Hearing that, for the life of him, Kaito just didn't know what to say. At least, nothing except for, "Why?"

"Why?" Conan mimicked, "The simple fact of the matter is . . . well . . . it is because I don't want a relationship of any kind with anyone."

"Why?"

"Didn't I say why before?" Shaking his head, he continues, "More importantly though is that I am plainly not interested in anyone in any sort of way at the moment."

"Why?"

Smiling wryly, Conan gives Kaito a _look_. "Aren't you getting tired of saying that?"

Grinning back, Kaito says, "Well, it has been getting me answers so far. I got to say though, this has got to be the most I have heard you talk about yourself all week."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan walks in silence for a few moment before talking again. "I told you before, for some reason I can't really explain, I feel like talking to you. Why I do though, when you remind me of _that guy_, is beyond me."

"Oh? What guy are you talking about?"

Waving off the question, he simply replies. "Oh, just some annoying guy I met several times."

"You find me annoying?!"

Stopping, Conan couldn't help but laugh at the dismayed expression on Kaito's face. "No no no. I don't mean it like that. More accurately, it could be said that the circumstances I always met him under were rather annoying. As for the guy himself . . . he had his good points to go along with his bad ones I suppose . . . but he was a rather likeable guy on the whole." Shaking his head, he continues. "It must have been about nine years since I last met him. I wonder if he has changed at all . . . "

"So was he a friend of yours?"

"Not really . . . we were more competitive than anything else . . . "

"Ah. So a rival."

"Not really that either, it's just a bit . . . no, it's really rather complicated. If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaito says, "That's all right. If you don't want to talk about something then don't."

Smiling gently at this remark, Conan softly says, "Thank you."

Hearing that admittance, Kaito himself was shocked into silence. Walking along in the silence for a few minutes, they enjoy the cool breeze. However, the silence was broken by Conan asking, "Hey, Kuroba-san?"

"Hm?"

"By any chance are you related to Kuroba Touichi?"

"Yeah . . . I'm his son."

"Ah, I thought that would be the case. From what I have seen, your skill in magic tricks reminded me of his."

"You really think so? Do you really remember him that well?"

"I would have to say that it would be a little difficult for me to forget."

"Why would that be?"

". . ."

Looking over, Kaito sees Conan off in his own world again. Just when we were getting into a topic I wouldn't mind talking about either. Still, it's rather odd that he would remember Oyaji as well as he says he does. I wonder why. It looks like he's not going to talk anytime soon though. _sigh_

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Kaito continues walking. He is surprised however when Conan starts talking again.

"Long ago, before I left Japan to travel with my parents, my friends at the time threw me a going away party. There were the usual childish games played and treats eaten at the time, but afterwards we went to one of your father's magic shows. Quite honestly, at the time, I was rather impressed with his performance. Still am, in fact. Though not because of his skill. He was rather skillful, but what really impressed me was what he did with his skill."

"Oh? So you understand there is a difference between the two?"

Nodding his head, Conan continues. "Yes, well . . . I am sure that if you give anyone enough time and determination, they can also mimic such tricks. Yet he was someone that could truly make it into a performance. Not everyone can do such a thing you know. There were even a few times where it seemed like he was close to making a mistake. However he was able to skillfully make it a part of the act. He always kept his audience smiling. Never once did it show on his face on what was to come next. That show, for me, really was an eye opener."

"Yeah . . . I've felt the same myself . . . "

Nodding his head, Conan replies to the unsaid statement. "I'm sorry for your loss."

With a nod of his own head, Kaito acknowledges his words. It really is nice to talk to someone that understands your feelings. At least some feelings that you have on the matter. Who knew that I would find a sympathetic soul in someone I hardly know? From the sound of things, he only met Oyaji once, and yet he seems to know him so well. I really must wonder at the secrets you hold Edogawa Conan.

The rest of their walk was done without words. Yet, for once, this silence was not awkward in any way. For something changed between the two of them in that moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what do you think? This new restaurant is great, right?"

"I think he would have to try some of the food first Aoko."

When Conan and Kaito arrived at their destination, they found Aoko saving a spot for them in the line awaiting to be seated.

"There's no reason to be rude Kuroba-san, she's just trying to be friendly."

Scoffing, Kaito snaps back at him, "You're one to talk. Weren't you just saying a little while ago that you didn't want to have friends? So why . . . "

Looking shocked, Aoko cuts into the conversation. "Wait, is that true Edogawa-san?"

"What, about me not wanting friends or you trying to be friendly?"

"Ah, well . . . "

Reaching up with his hand, Conan pats Aoko on the head. "You really are a nice girl Nakamori-san. It's people like you that remind me of things long since past. Though, quite honestly, you are a little overenthusiastic."

Blushing, she scoots out of his reach. "I'm not a little kid, so don't treat me like one, okay? By the way, you still didn't answer me."

"Oh? I guess you really want an answer, don't you? Too bad, you're going to have to wait for an answer. We're about to be seated." True to his word, a waitress soon appeared to show them to their seats.

Once they were seated, the waitress gave them some menus and said she would be back soon to take their order. Quickly glancing at the selection, Conan decides upon his order. Leaning back in his seat, he casually looks around the restaurant.

"Decided already, huh?"

Drawing his gaze back to his companions, Conan's eyes meet Kaito's. Shrugging slightly, Conan explains. "The menu was posted right outside the door, so while we were waiting, I decided what I wanted to order. I was just checking the menu to see if there were any differences."

"I see . . . You are still avoiding her question though."

"Not easily distracted I see. You could make a good detective if you apply your skills correctly. Anyway, you shouldn't worry. Once we receive our food, I will talk then."

Being a bit thrown with the detective comment, Kaito barely manages to say, "Still . . . "

"Kaito! Stop pestering him and help me make a decision on what to get!"

Tilting his head to the side, Conan asks Aoko, "Oh? You're having trouble deciding?"

"Yeah . . . This one pie looks delicious, but the cake and tea set also looks good . . . "

"Go with the pie. After all, you said it yourself, didn't you?" Altering the pitch to his voice, he speaks in a voice eerily identical to Aoko's, "I've heard that their pie is simply divine." Switching back to his normal tone, he continues, "Right?"

Looking a little shocked, Aoko stares at him for a little while before replying. "Ah, yes. I did say that, didn't I? All right then, I'll get that. Um . . . thanks for helping me Edogawa-san, I didn't really expect it of you."

Shrugging off the comment, Conan continues his previous scan of the restaurant.

After thinking for a few moments, Kaito speaks up. "So . . . what was with that voice you did? I never would have figured you would have such a skill."

Holding back a flinch at this comment, Conan hastily replies. "Oh, that? Heh heh. It's something I wanted to learn how to do after seeing someone else do it. Took me quite a bit of work too. Thankfully Kaa-san had some practice doing such a thing or else I would have been completely lost."

"Huh? Your mother?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you see . . . "

Conan is interrupted however by the return of the waitress. Once they placed their orders, she left. Seeing her leave, Kaito leans forward a little before asking, "So are you going to talk now?"

Smiling a little helplessly, Conan couldn't help but comment, "You really are getting into a detective's role, aren't you?" However, seeing that Kaito wasn't going to be deterred by that again, he continues. "Ah, well . . . you see . . . "

"Conan-kun, is that you?"

Turning around, the threesome sees a group of two girls and two boys about their same age, standing behind Conan. Addressing the girl with the dark hair he says, "Um . . . and you are?"

"Oh! Surely you haven't forgotten us, have you? It's me, Ayumi! Also, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, and Ai-chan!"

"Ah, Ayumi-tachi, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

The slightly large boy, apparently Genta, answered. "It sure has! I'm surprised you didn't recognize us. We all used to play together when we were kids."

"Ah yes, well . . . a lot has happened since then."

Speaking up Mitsuhiko, the thin boy with freckles, said, "Well I'm not surprised he doesn't remember us. It has been about ten years, and we all stopped communicating with him not long after he left so it is only logical."

"Heh, still into the sciences, are you?"

"Yes, Mitsuhiko-kun has become quite the science whiz."

Turning to the remaining girl, Conan couldn't help but ask. "So does that mean that you haven't changed much either Haibara-san?"

"Watch your mouth Edogawa-san."

Holding up his hands in defense, Conan states, "Hey, no need to glare now."

"So, Conan-kun, it looks like you're going to a different school now. That's too bad, we would have loved for you to have come back to our school. It just hasn't been the same in the Detective Boys without you."

Shaking his head, Conan replies. "Even if I did go to the same school, I still don't think I would join again. I'm just not that interested in doing that sort of thing anymore."

"Eh? Why not? You were so good. Even when Kid showed up you . . . "

Slamming his hand down on the table, Conan gives his old friends a fierce glare. "I _told_ you. I'm not interested so just shut up about it already!"

Flinching back (with the exception of one girl), the group stands there awkwardly for a few moments. "Ah . . . Sorry Conan-kun. Perhaps we'll see you around. Goodbye." Retreating with haste, three out of the original four rushed out of the restaurant. The fourth, Haibara, stood over Conan.

"What do you want Haibara-san?"

"You do realize you probably made her cry, don't you?"

"Yes . . . " _**/slap/**_ Catching his glasses before they fell to the floor, Conan looked at Haibara with a question in his eyes.

"That was for making her cry."

"Ah."

Saying all that she wished to say, Haibara followed her friends out of the restaurant.

Rubbing his cheek where she hit him, Conan silently puts back on his glasses.

"Edogawa-san?"

Sighing, Conan runs a hand through his hair before speaking. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess that I'm a bit more tired then I originally thought."

"Oh?"

"Yeah . . . I have noticed over the years that as I got older, I get more blunt the more tired I am." Rubbing his cheek again, he continues. "Now I'm going to have to figure out a way to explain my big mouth to Haibara-san if I ever want to speak to her again within the next month."

Cutting off Conan before he says much else, Kaito says, "Wait, was that the same Haibara you were talking to on the phone yesterday?"

"Yes . . . "

Looking at him in disbelief, Kaito exclaims. "What!? You have got to be kidding! Listening to your conversation with her yesterday, I would have thought that she was some lady at _least_ the age of your mother. You even called her an old lady! So what you are basically saying is that your housekeeper is a girl your own age!?"

Putting a hand over his mouth to hide his grin, Conan responds. "I suppose you could say that . . . I never did say that she wasn't . . . "

"Ah! I can't believe it! What's with that smug attitude anyway?"

"Um, Kaito . . . Calm down, people are starting to stare . . . "

Seeing that her words were correct, Kaito crosses his arms and grumpily leans back in his seat. Glaring at the boy across from him, Kaito seems to dare a comment from him.

Conan however, seems ignorant to the glare and is failing miserably from smiling. "You two are such amusing children . . . "

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Shaking his head, Conan greets the waitress that returned with their ordered desert. Once Kaito took a few bites from his ice-cream, he settles down enough to calmly ask a question. "Well, we now have our food, so would you please answer our questions now?"

Taking a bite from his own lemon pie, Conan savors the taste for a little while before answering. "It is true that I said that I don't want to make friends. Despite what it may seem like at first, my life has a lot of complications. I don't want to involve people in them. Now, while there may be people out there that consider me as their friend, I do not necessarily give out the same courtesy to them. There is also the fact that I have met some people over the years . . . I just have a difficult time having trust in some people."

Scoffing softly, Kaito says, "Those aren't really good reasons to not want any friends."

"That's because I haven't told you all of my reasons."

"Oh? Then what else is there?"

"I'm not telling."

"What!?"

"Perhaps when I know the two of you a little better, I'll tell you more. However, as things are, I don't know you two all that well. I'm not about to freely give out personal information to people I hardly know."

"I see . . . "

Speaking up, Aoko asks a question that has been on her mind for some time. "Um, Edogawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you turn down those girls that confessed to you?"

"Ah, well that is because . . . "

Before he can continue however, a scream comes from the group sitting behind Kaito. "Kyaaa! No! He's dead! Someone has poisoned my boyfriend! He's dead!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Oh dear . . . It seems that I have left the audience on another cliffhanger. Don't worry though, there is no mystery to this one. (At least if you know what to look for.) Sorry if it will disappoint some people, but I do have my reasons. Don't forget to review!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

Hmm . . . Does anyone need something to be explained?

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (But not if they were written by two different people.)

**Author Comments:** Chapter number eight is now written. This one may contain some spoilers. I hope that all of you are enjoying my work. If not, or if so, just tell me by reviewing!

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Wow, that date you wrote about in your last letter sounded amazing. I could tell that you had a good time. Though considering all that you say about him . . . by any chance do you think that this boyfriend of yours is _the one_? From what I hear about him from you, I am getting that impression. Am I wrong? You're so lucky. Sometimes, I wish I had someone like that. Sadly, despite my popularity among the people I have met, I have yet to find someone I feel truly comfortable with. I know, I know, I am too young to be thinking about this, right? Still, it doesn't hurt to at least be on the lookout for someone I would like to spend my time with. After all, it is better to be a friend with them before being a lover, correct? Do you think that if I came back to Japan I would . . . _

**Chapter 8:**

The air was heavy and somber as it surrounded the three classmates. Resting in a nearby park after the excitement in the restaurant, they were each occupied with their own private thoughts.

Sniffling, Aoko exclaimed, "That was so sad!"

With his poker face firmly in place, only Kaito's voice hinted at the emotion he was feeling. Shaking his head, he replied with a sad voice. "To think that she would kill her boyfriend over a misunderstanding. Such a tragedy. She thought he was cheating on her when in reality he was making preparations to propose marriage to her. What a sad ending that was."

Conan on the other hand had been silent ever since the girl from the restaurant first proclaimed the murder. Yet now, softly, he spoke up. "Sad . . . how ridiculous is more likely. It usually is a bad idea to act upon something you don't know all the facts to. Doing murder . . . well, that is just taking it a little _too_ far."

Hearing this though, Aoko has had enough. Grabbing Conan's shirt, she pulls him close and yells in his face. "What's wrong with you!? The entire time the police were there investigating that man's death you were eating your pie and calmly drinking that iced coffee you ordered! There was a dead body there for goodness sake! Why are you acting so cold about this whole situation?!"

Looking down at her through narrowed eyes, Conan asks her, "Do you want the truth, or a pretty lie?"

"What?"

"Do you truly with to know the real reason why I don't flinch at a dead body, or would you rather have an answer that you can handle? I can already tell that you won't be happy with the truth, so I'm giving you an alternative."

Letting go of him, Aoko hesitantly takes a step back. Looking into his eyes, she thinks about what he just said. "Why . . . "

"As I told you Nakamori-san, you are a nice girl. I would rather not cause you any more sorrow."

Taking another step back, Aoko looks at Conan in disbelief. "You really don't care, do you? You don't care about anything or anyone. Somebody's dead and you don't care!"

Now looking in the slightest bit concerned, Conan makes an attempt to explain. "Nakamori-san . . . "

Aoko however, would have none of it. "No. Don't even start. I thought that buried underneath that attitude of yours, you may have really been a great guy. Except now I see that everyone else was right." Almost in tears now, she continues. "You really have changed from that boy that Tou-chan once knew. Now you're nothing more than a cold-hearted jerk!" Sticking out her tongue at him in a childish gesture, Aoko makes a face at Conan before running off.

Surprised at her sudden retreat, Kaito calls after her. "Ah, Aoko!" Before chasing after her however, he spares one last glance at Conan to give him a piece of his mind. He stops however when he sees a strange smile on his face. "Edo . . . gawa-san?"

With a slight smirk on his face, Conan starts to walk away. "I guess that makes two girls that are crying today because of me. This really isn't my lucky day. You know . . . you really should go after her, she would really appreciate the shoulder to cry on."

". . . Why did you act so cruel to her? You could have been at least a little nicer."

Pausing, Conan looks over his shoulder. "Another reason why I don't want to be friends with some people is because I don't want to have friends that want to be such just because of a reputation I had when I was younger."

"What?"

"Look it up for yourself if you're curious." That said, Conan walks away.

Kaito watches as he leaves for a few moments before he remembers Aoko. Yet all he could think of as he ran after her was, "_Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apparently, Aoko ran a lot further than Kaito thought she would. So in the end, it was a great relief to finally see her backside. "Ah! Aoko, wait up!"

"Kaito . . . "

Jogging to a halt at her side, he finally notices the people she was with. "Oh, you guys are the ones from the restaurant."

"Yes. Your friend here was just telling us about what happened."

Looking at the girl with reddish-blond hair that addressed him, Haibara if he remembered correctly, Kaito asks her something that has been on his mind for some time. "Um . . . Has Edogawa-san always been like this?"

In reply, Ayumi fiercely shook her head. "Not at all! He may have been a bit of a trouble maker, but he has always been really cool!"

The thin boy with freckles, Mitsuhiko, then spoke up. "Conan-kun was always really smart and knew a lot of stuff. He could always break secret codes with ease. Though at times he did act a little odd, especially around adults."

Cutting in Genta, the large-set boy from before, said, "We were all part of a detective club called the Detective Boys when we were in elementary school. After class, we would take on cases and solve them. I was the leader."

Finally, Haibara put in her comment. "Edogawa-san tended to be quite the self-sacrificing idiot though, putting the needs of others before his own. Even if that meant forcing that fact on others even though they may not want it."

"Ai-chan?"

Shaking her head, she continues. "However, hearing what you told me of what he did, I find that action of his to be a little strange. Not taking part in investigating a crime that is. When he was younger, it was near impossible to keep him from not investigating. I didn't think he was serious when he said he was through with doing it . . . "

Thinking over the given information, Kaito notices the differences between the Conan that these people knew long ago and the Conan that he and Aoko knew now. Curious, Kaito asks, "From the sound of it, you four knew him rather well. Can any of you think of anything that might have happened that would make him change so drastically from the boy you guys knew into the person we know now?"

Thinking for a while, the foursome tried hard to remember the time from ten years ago. However, that time was long since past and life changing memories were very difficult to remember. Yet on a thought of a time many years ago, one of them remembered a little known fact.

Speaking up, Ayumi finally said, "Well . . . if I remember correctly . . . I think I heard from his nee-chan that his parents died in an accident a little before he left Japan."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I think so . . . I only found out about it a couple of months after Conan-kun moved away." Turning to her friends she asks, "Do any of you guys remember?"

"Um . . . "

"Not really . . . "

". . ."

Facing Haibara, Ayumi asks her, "Ai-chan, do you know?"

Haibara nodded her head in reply.

"Eh? You knew what happened?"

Nodding her head once more, she says, "Yes. I know quite a bit of what happened back then. However, it really isn't my place to say just what exactly happened."

Looking at her with watery eyes, Aoko pleads, "Pleeease?"

Sighing, Haibara looks off to the side. "Alright. I'll tell you what the people that knew of what happened back then would say." Shifting her weight a little to stand more comfortably, she continues. "Back then his . . . birth parents died in an accident. I don't know the details of that so don't ask. However what I do know is that at the time he was living at the Mouri household. Apparently his parents asked them to watch over him at the time because they were too busy to take care of him. Anyway, when they . . . died, custody went over to . . . his closest relatives. He moved in with them and then they all went traveling around the world. It was only recently that he asked his . . . current parents to allow him to come back and live in Japan." Shaking her head, she sighs. "In all honesty, I'm not sure if he will continue living in Japan much longer after the wedding."

Being curious, Ayumi asks her, "Why would you think that Ai-chan?"

"Well . . . With the places here and the things going on . . . It may bring back some memories he doesn't wish to remember."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is really not my place to say."

Aoko cuts in though before much else is said. "Wait, wedding? What wedding?"

Addressing her, Haibara says, "I'm not really surprised that you wouldn't know about it. Edogawa-san has a habit of not saying what's on his mind."

Ayumi nods her head in agreement. "Yeah . . . What we were talking about though is his nee-chan's wedding."

Hearing that, Kaito quickly asks, "Wait, he has a sister?"

Three of the group nodded their heads while Haibara said, "Not really. He says that he considers her as his sister nowadays, but they are in no way related to each other. Legally or biologically."

The ones who nodded their heads look at her in disbelief.

"Eh?!"

"But I thought . . . "

"What . . . "

Looking at them with a slight frown on her face, she states, "Didn't you guys know?"

"Um . . . "

"Well . . . "

"Not really . . . "

Shaking her head, Haibara turns back to the other two. "Anyway, that's what is going on. At least as much as I am willing to say on the matter."

Aoko and Kaito think over her words for a little while. Before too long however, Kaito turns to Haibara with a serious expression on his face and asks her, "Do you know why he is so reluctant to have friends?"

Holding back a flinch that only Kaito's watchful eyes noticed, she replies. "Edogawa-san tends to be a bit paranoid about some people. If by chance you do gain his trust, you can consider yourself honored. Though one thing that you should know about him is that he has a strong belief in the truth. So if there is anything that is less than honest about you when you are making acquaintances with him . . . well . . . you lost his trust. The only way to regain it is to prove yourself quite thoroughly to him. One other thing though . . . Recently he has hated whenever people bring up things that happened when he was younger. So please do not pry him about some details any more than you must."

"Ah . . . Okay . . . "

Looking at her watch, Haibara then addresses the other three. "We should get going now before it gets too late."

With everyone saying their own goodbyes, Kaito and Aoko watched as the four childhood friends left. Once they were out of sight, Kaito asks the girl next to him, "Aoko, are you okay?"

With a voice slightly weak, she answers. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Talking to them kind of helped."

Nodding his head, he says to her, "When you left, Edogawa-san mentioned something about not wanting people to be his friends just because of a reputation he had when he was younger. Is there any reason why he would say that?"

Bending her head to hide her blush, Aoko admits, "I guess I shouldn't blame him then for treating me the way that he did. At first, I thought that being friends with him would be rather cool because he kind of looked like you. Then after hearing about him from the other people at school, I wanted to know what he was really like. He looked so lonely at times. No one should ever look so lonely . . . Anyway, ever since the first day he came to class, something about him seemed familiar. It wasn't until I was looking through some old scrapbooks of mine that I figured it out."

"You met him before?"

Shaking her head, Aoko explains. "No silly! All of my old scrapbooks . . . " Blushing slightly, she hesitates. ". . . well . . . my scrapbooks . . . when I was younger . . . I kept any news articles that mentioned Tou-chan and . . . so . . . well . . . "

Looking rather amused at this revelation, Kaito laughed a little. He only calmed down after receiving a glare from Aoko. Coughing, Kaito continues the conversation. "So Edogawa-san was in the news with your father?" Thinking a little, he does a little math. "Wouldn't that have made him only about seven or so at the time? Was he kidnaped or something?"

"No! Nothing like that. You know, perhaps it would be better if I just showed you." Grabbing his arm, she drags him off to her house.

Feeling curious himself, Kaito voiced no complaints about the rough treatment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

". . . and so that's what happened." Finishing his narrative, Kaito leans back and waits for the other's opinion.

Going to Aoko's home and looking through her old scrapbooks had proven to be quite the eye opener for Kaito. So much of one in fact that he had to get the opinion of someone else on the whole matter. Yet the only one he trusted enough to discuss such matters with was also someone that may remember the events that happened back then. Jii Kounosuke, Kaitou Kid's old assistant.

"Hmph. So you came to me because you wished to know of what I remembered of those times?"

"Well . . . " Scratching his cheek, Kaito continues. "It's just that this is the first time I heard that Oyaji actually failed at one of his heists. I find it a little hard to believe he failed just because he went against a child."

Chuckling a little, Jii decides to set the story straight. "Touichi-sama has failed before, not only against that child either. The one that he gave the credit of naming him had also prevented a few of his heists as well."

Hearing this, Kaito becomes curious. "Someone named him? Didn't he come up with the name of 'Kaitou Kid' himself?"

"Not at all. At that time, he went by several names. Though one of the most common ones was 'Kaitou 1412'. Then along came a young author and when he saw that written, he promptly named him 'Kaitou Kid'. You see, if you blend the numbers together, in English it reads as Kid."

"Wait . . . Are you saying that some _writer_ prevented some of Kid's heists? Not a detective?"

"That's right. Though I'm afraid that I don't know any details about those times. While I may have assisted Kaitou Kid at times, I am not privy to all of his thoughts and secrets."

"Oh . . . Well, what about Edogawa-san? Did Oyaji say anything about him?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Touichi-sama may have told me of some of the events that happened on his heists, but he tended to leave out some details. For example, whenever he referred some people, he only called them by whatever nickname Kaitou Kid called them."

"Nickname?"

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed it yourself? As Kaitou Kid, you rarely refer to people by their name. Touichi-sama did the same thing. So while I have heard a few stories from him, they always had references like Ojou-san or Tantei-kun."

"I see. So if I ever want to know what Oyaji thought of Edogawa-san, I'm going to have to first figure out what exactly happened in the heist they were both in. Still, it isn't a total loss. It was rather funny to see Edogawa-san as a child in the paper like that. His face always had this sort of lame expression on his face." Mimicking the same expression for Jii, Kaito lets out a laugh. It doesn't last long though as a thought soon pops into his head. "I wonder why it was like that. You would think that a child would be more excited to have his face in the papers."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jii comments. "Who knows what was going through that boy's mind at the time. Perhaps he was tired. The heists usually happened at night after all."

"Then here is a question for you. What kind of adult would let a child wander around at all hours of the night? And at a potential crime scene at that!"

"An irresponsible one perhaps? Really Botchama, if you really want to know of the truth of those times there are only two people you could ask."

"Oh? Who would they be?"

"Touichi-sama and that boy you were talking about of course. After all, they are the ones who were there at the time."

"Yet I get the feeling that Edogawa-san isn't going to talk about it. After all, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

"Botchama, you can't possibly think that . . . "

"No. I already know who is responsible for Oyaji's death. It is just that Edogawa-san . . . He's hiding something. Some sort of secret . . . I'm just not too sure what, or why for that matter . . . "

". . . You've been thinking about him for a while now, haven't you? This isn't the first time that your thoughts have been occupied with him."

Hiding his distress behind his poker face, Kaito hesitantly replies. "No . . . and I think that is what part of my problem with him is . . . For some reason, he attracts . . . my attention and . . . I can't figure him out. It hasn't even been a week since I first met him . . . That . . . that worries me . . . that he can occupy my thoughts so easily."

Jii looks at Kaito in surprise. After all, it wasn't everyday that Kaito would so freely talk about his feelings in such a manner. "I'll tell you what. Bring that boy over to my billiard hall sometime. There may be a chance that I'll recognize him. In the meantime however, I'll do a little bit of research on him, so don't worry too much."

"Speaking of research . . . "

Glad to see Kaito pounce onto a different topic, Jii happily pulls out a couple folders. "Ah, yes. The information you requested on those people is right here. You're going to have to be a little more cautious on this heist. They are going to be checking on everyone coming through that door so . . . "

"I know, I know. Don't worry Jii-chan, I got this all planned out. This research that you did for me was for my backup plans, just in case."

"Still . . . I have this feeling . . . "

"That is why I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves, so don't worry so much. The host to this party is rather arrogant, so I have a feeling that he is going to make my night even easier. This Saturday, the police will have no chance in catching Kid. Then, once Kid secures his prey, the moon's heavenly glow will reveal any secrets of the Starlight Diamond."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Yes, that's right. Next time, Kaitou Kid's heist night! Give me your reviews my wonderful audience. Ha ha ha!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**nee-chan **- older sister

**Ojou-san** - young lady

**Tantei-kun** - detective (though in slightly more familiar terms, usually male and young.)

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?)

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Did you expect someone else?)

**Author Comments: **Hurrah, hurrah. Chapter nine is now alive. Sad to say though, I may be slightly delayed in the upcoming chapter, I have plans . . . Anyway, character's thoughts are going to be in _italic_ from now on.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Beauty truly is a superficial thing at times. I visited a museum recently and looked at all the different types of artwork displayed there. It seems that over the years, people keep on changing their ideas on what true beauty is. So why is it that people put so much value in it? There are times when some people make absolutely no sense. Still, it is nice to hear that you are doing so well these days. I'm sorry if I haven't come by to visit. Lately I have been . . . _

**Chapter 9:**

School on Friday was normal. At least for the class of 2-B, it was their average type of normality. The peace that seemed to have come with the introduction of Conan has dissipated. As for the young man himself, he faded into the background of the school's atmosphere. No one stood in his way of doing so because after all, who would want to associate with such a cold-hearted person? Thus, the day passed without much trouble. Well, except for the incident with Aoko chasing Kaito up and down the halls with a dirty mop. So time passed without much fuss, yet there was a taste of anticipation in the air. After all, tomorrow night Kaitou Kid has plans to swipe the Starlight Diamond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Good food, nice decor, and people in costumes as far as the eye can see. Can this night get any better?_ Kaito, or should it be said Kid, smirked mentally as he thought about the situation at hand. While it may be that the guests on the list were completely checked at the front gate, anyone already within the mansion is overlooked. Then again, he was quite sure that none of the servants were even checked, not that it would have helped. Nakamori-keibu was most definitely pissed off when the host refused to let the police force within the walls of his home. Of course, that didn't mean that they were completely forbidden from the grounds. Of course, the only good reason that Kid could think of that would make the host behave that way was if he thought (rightly) that Kaitou Kid would have been able to sneak in with the police force if they were allowed inside. Kid on the other hand, always had alternative plans in entering and leaving. So while the police are manning the door, Kaitou Kid is serving the punch.

"So do you really think that he will show? The security at the door and other entrances were rather tight."

Turning his head to the side slightly, Kid watches as a couple approaches the table. He never could turn an ear down to any gossip concerning him.

"As soon as he sent out that notice, Kaitou Kid sealed that diamond's fate. He will most definitely lay hands on it. After all, if he didn't do as he said, he would stain his honor as a kaitou."

Now with the couple coming into clear view, Kid studies them. The young woman had long reddish blond hair with giant curls at the ends. It looked a little odd on her, but with her also wearing an official looking police uniform, the entire ensemble made her costume look rather familiar. Not only that, but she also looked slightly familiar, though he couldn't quite place where . . .

Her companion on the other hand, gave Kid the chills. Wearing what seemed to be a business suit with a cape, the color black dominated his costume. Top hat, gloves, and black hair cut in a bob cut, wouldn't have made this man creepy. Somehow, it was the smiling white mask that gave off the air that this wasn't a person you wanted to mess with.

As the dressed-up police woman turned to her companion, she picked up one of the cups of punch set on the table. "Oh? That is a rather odd thing to be hearing coming out of your mouth. Since when did a criminal have honor?"

"It all depends on the perspective." Picking up a drink for himself, he looks Kid in the eye. For a moment, Kid felt his heart skipping a beat as the man seemed to hesitate. He is reassured however when the man asks him, "May I inquire as to what type of alcohols were used for this punch?"

"Ah . . . yes you may inquire. I believe that two types of alcohol were used in this particular drink. If I remember correctly, the two types of alcohol used were champagne and sherry."

"Sherry and champagne?" Turning to his companion he holds out his drink to her and asks, "Well? Feel like celebrating?"

Hastily pulling her own cup away from her lips before she takes a sip, she sets it back down on the table before giving her companion a glare. "_Fine_. I'll stop pestering you. However, you still owe me. Though perhaps now I'll find a better companion elsewhere in this crowd of fools." With that said, she stalks off.

Setting his cup down as well, the man watches as she leaves. Chuckling a little, he addresses Kid once more. "That was a little mean of me, but I have always had a hard time resisting that joke."

"Um . . . "

Shaking his head, the man cuts Kid off. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to understand it. _This world is a lot more deep and full of mysteries_. Then again, considering who you are, perhaps you do understand."

"Er . . . " Kid suffers a mental panic attack until he hears the man's next few words.

Saluting him, the man says, "Anyone that serves drinks should be used to hearing the woes of whom they serve. So would you mind if I told you my current woe?"

"Ah . . . Go ahead."

Smiling behind his mask, the man explains. "You see, tonight there are only two reasons for my presence to be here. Both of those things are favors for certain other people. The first person is someone I am replacing tonight because he is too busy to come. Hm . . . Perhaps if I had gone a little easier on him, I wouldn't have needed to come. I really am not fond of such crowds . . . "

Feeling interested, or perhaps just glad that this man isn't so creepy when he was talking, Kid prompts him into continuing.

"Well, as for the second reason as for my presence here tonight . . . there is someone here that I need to deliver a message to. The person who wants the message sent does not feel . . . confident enough to deliver it by themselves."

"Oh? What message?"

"Sorry, but it is a message only for receiver's eyes and ears. Though I may know what it says, _I_ would not be able to understand all of the references."

"I see . . . So who . . . "

Before he could complete his question though, he is cut off by a rather loud announcement from the host.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry. However, I must now take my leave." True to his word, the man then disappears into the crowd.

Kid on the other hand doesn't pay much attention as currently his eyes are glued to the host. _It's almost time_ . . .

Standing upon a small platform, the plump host addresses the crowd. "Honored guests, I welcome you to this costume party tonight. As you all should know, I arranged this party for a charity on behalf of all the orphaned children out there. I thank you all for your donations." Letting the applause subside, the host then approaches the velvet-covered display case next to him. Little did he know however, that in the time it took for him to give his little speech, one of his servants disappeared. "Of course, the other main reason for this party is to show off a recent acquisition of mine." Pulling off the velvet, he declares to the crowd, "Behold! The Starlight Diamond!"

Glittering beautifully in the display lights, the crowd gets their first view of the black diamond. Set within a delicate silver wire frame, the diamond truly looked beautiful in its pendant form, looking like a fallen star. The audience's enjoyment however was interrupted when a flash of light followed by a puff of smoke covered the display. When people's eyes cleared, to their astonishment, the pendant was replaced by small white flowers. Boldly displayed in the center was a note that declared,

**- - -**

**I gladly received the Starlight Diamond.**

**sincerely,**

**-Kaitou Kid**

- - -

Mass confusion and chaos ended the party right then and there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tucking the Starlight Diamond into one of his many pockets, Kaitou Kid carefully made his way around a chimney. _This mansion just had to be one of those places that has more slanted roofing then necessary. Not to mention having chimneys just for decoration. Is there even one place on this roof that has a flat spot? Oh well, it just means there won't be many people crazy enough to chase me with such bad footing around._

Making his way around _another_ chimney next to _more_ bad footing, Kid didn't notice the dark shape in front of him until it was too late. Feeling himself run into a warm body that was _definitely not_ another chimney, Kid was distracted for the split second it took for his foot to not find any footing at all. Feeling things move in slow motion as he fell, Kid could only focus on the smiling white mask in front of him. However, everything was jerked to a halt as a firm hand gripped the front of his shirt and steadied him.

Kid was only able to take a quick breath before he was flung to where, surprisingly, there was a flat part on the roof. Taking control of his fall, Kid somersaults in the air and lands on his feet. Springing up onto one of the chimneys, he turns to face the shadowed person. "I would thank you for helping me there except for the fact that it was your fault in the first place that I was in such a situation."

"That is usually how things are blamed." Stepping out of the shadows, the moon revealed the creepy masked man from before. "I have a message for you."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry but I really can't accept any fan mail at this time of night. Besides, I really must be going."

Turning to leave, Kid is stopped by the man saying, "The note was there all along."

Facing the man once again, Kid studies him with his poker face firmly in place. "Oh?"

"Underneath the diamond displayed on the velvet, there was another display. That one being the display of your note. Having some fine string attached to the top piece of velvet, all you needed to do was to blind everyone for a moment while you lifted it up from above." Tilting his head to the side he says, "People have a habit of not looking up. If they did, I am sure they would have seen evidence of your presence on the chandelier above."

Kid politely claps at the man's deduction. "My, I never knew I had such a dedicated fan. Still I really must . . . " He is cut off however when he catches a card flung at him.

Speaking, the man says, "The message is this: **The critic no longer does such work, so please do not disturb him.**"

"Oh?" Looking at the man shrewdly, Kid says, "I'm sorry, but which critic would you be speaking about? I have heard of so many people talking about me that you are going to have to be more specific than that."

Nodding his head, the man explains. "The one who wanted the message delivered thought you might ask that, so that is why I gave you that card. It is the other part of the message."

**- - -**

**We've met before, Kaitou Kid-san, so it is insulting that you do not remember.**

**At times I wondered if fate brought us together back then, contrary to what I may believe.**

'**0' then 'XVIII'**

'**I' accompanies 'XIII'**

'**XIX' sets on 'XVI'**

'**IV' has 'VII'**

'**IX' practice 'XIV'**

'**XX' for 'XXI'**

**Such is how our meetings went. Do you remember?**

**Though you shouldn't look into meanings.**

**At times things are right in front of you.**

**So if by now you know not what I say, you are not the kaitou that I met.**

**Sorry about the message not being in the memorable style.**

- - -

". . .That's the message?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the man responds. "That's the message, so don't ask me what it means. It is why I gave you a copy of it on the card. Though there is one interesting fact you may wish to know."

"Which is?"

"The reason why the Starlight Diamond is named so is because when the moon is viewed through it, the jewel glitters like starlight."

Kid could only stand there in silence as thoughts raced through his mind. _Could it be that this man . . . _

"Kid! Stop right there!" Nakamori-keibu and the policemen he brought with him came into view, carefully making their way along the precarious rooftop.

Distracted for a moment, Kid glances at them before facing the man once more. However, in the moment it took for him to notice the police, the man disappeared. Turning to the struggling policemen once more, Kid sees them having a much more difficult time with the roof then he himself did. Calling out to them he says, "I'm terrible sorry to disappoint you all, but I must take my leave."With one last glance to the spot the creepy masked man once occupied, Kid activated his hang glider and flies off into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Kaito . . . Why are you all grumpy this morning?"

The next day found Kaito being dragged off by Aoko at some hideous hour of the morning. Apparently she was eager to do some shopping.

"Could it be, perhaps, that I was looking forward to getting some sleep this morning when a noisy girl dragged me out of bed to do some girly activity? You know, just maybe?" Heavy sarcasm was definitely dripping from his voice while he said this.

Giving a little scoff, Aoko says, "Shopping isn't a girly thing to do and I am not all that noisy. You just wouldn't wake up. Besides, you promised to come with me last Friday so don't you dare squirm your way out of this."

"Hmph. The only reason why I'm here is because you caught me off guard."

"Oh come on, cheer up!"

"Tsk . . . What has you so chipper at this heinous hour of the morning?"

Swirling around, Aoko faces him with a bright smile on her face. "Didn't you read this morning's paper? Tou-chan once again prevented Kid from getting away with the jewel. At this rate, Tou-chan may get promoted. He's so cool . . . "

"Wait, _he_ prevented Kid from . . . "

"Kaito?"

"Um, nothing . . . I just didn't read the paper this morning." Kaito however, was rather confused. _How could it be that her father was the one who . . . Just how was that possible? I know that the jewel was missing from my pocket when I searched for it last night, so it was possible that I dropped it somewhere. However . . . _"So, Aoko, do you mind telling me, your wonderful and caring friend, how it is that your father expertly managed to prevent Kid this time. You know, since I haven't been able to read the paper yet . . . "

"I don't know about the wonderful part."

"Oh! I am wounded by those words."

". . . but I suppose I can tell you what Tou-chan said about it. According to him, he said that he found the jewel in his pocket after the events of last night. Though he has no idea when that happened. I know though that he is just being modest. After all he . . . "

Kaito tunes her out as she goes on about how wonderful her father was. Mind racing, he thinks about what she said. _He found it in his pocket!? That can't be right. I was in no way anywhere near him that night, so how did it end up there? Also I was quite certain that I put that jewel in my pocket so how . . . Wait, at that time . . . That guy did grab my shirt near to where I put the jewel . . . So at that time he did have an opportunity to . . . Yet I never noticed him doing such a thing. All I could find on myself last night was the note on the card that he gave to me. Which reminds me . . . All that the note did for me was to tell me that the only difference between what he said and what was written down was that the letters on the card were roman numerals. The only number that was consistent with his words was '0'. Though I suppose that makes sense considering that there is no zero in roman numerals. Now if I could only figure out what that message was trying to say . . . _

". . . and so that's why Tou-chan is definitely going to catch Kid."

". . . Uh-huh. So what are we going shopping for again?" Desperate to change the subject before she starts off again, Kaito quickly came up with something else to talk about.

"What? You don't remember? Well, first we will be waiting in line in order to get the new Two-Mix CD. That is why we are going so early. Afterwards I was thinking about looking around and probably buying a new dress."

"Couldn't you have brought one of your other friends? I am sure they would have enjoyed doing those girly things with you a lot more than myself."

Pouting slightly, Aoko continues walking. "But . . . I wanted to spend the day with you. We haven't been hanging out as much as we used to."

"We still hang out." Kaito pointed out.

Shaking her head she continues. "Yet not as much as we used to. Besides, my other friends were busy today. So I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to spend the day together."

". . . Fine. However, you still owe me some ice-cream for this."

"Eh!? You remember about that?"

"Of course! We made a deal, didn't we?"

"But you forgot about everything else!"

"You're not going to break your word now are you?"

The two childhood friends continue their arguing all the way to the train station. On the train itself it progressed into even more bickering so that by the time they came to their stop, Aoko had started to chase Kaito around because he flipped up her skirt before getting off the train.

"Kaito! Get back here!"

Laughing his head off, Kaito dodged his was through the morning traffic of people at the station. Pausing for a little while, he lets her almost catch him before he runs away from her again.

"Argh! Kaito!" After running for a couple of blocks, Aoko puts in a sudden burst of speed and tackles him to the ground. "Don't you dare do that while we're on the train ever again!"

Grinning from his position on the ground, Kaito takes the opportunity given to him. "So you wouldn't mind if I do that somewhere else?"

Blushing madly, Aoko gets off of him and back away a couple of steps. Once she recovers from her shock of what he said, she yells and throws her purse at him.

Catching it deftly in one hand, Kaito picks himself off of the ground. Bowing before her, he presents to her the purse he caught. "You see Aoko, we don't really need to spend a lot of time together in order to be friends. If I am able to tease you like that and still not have any serious repercussions, then that should show well enough that our friendship is still as strong as ever."

Taking back her purse, she fiddles with it for a moment before she looks at Kaito slyly. "Serious repercussions, huh? I don't know about that . . . "

Backing away slightly, Kaito holds up his hands in defense. "Hey now, don't get any ideas . . . "

Reaching into her purse, Aoko gives him a wicked grin. "Oh, I don't know . . . I always keep a certain something with me whenever I'm with you."

"No! Not that . . . that . . . "

"Oh yes, that!"

However, before she could pull out her precious stuffed fish, a crash and an angry voice yelling interrupts the two friends.

Looking at Kaito with a concerned expression on her face she says, "What do you suppose . . . "

With a serious expression on his own face, Kaito goes into the alley from which the noises originated. Cautiously following him, Aoko shadows him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Well did you, my wonderful readers, enjoy this chapter? You know how to give your opinions by giving reviews. As for the masked man and his companion, I did try to make it obvious as to who they were to the reader, so sorry if you don't know who they are. Perhaps I'll tell you who they are when Kid _eventually_ figures it out. Anyway, has anyone figured out the message left with Kid? I did have a little bit of fun with it. _(Hint: Reading the manga helps.)_

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**Nakamori-keibu **- Inspector Nakamori

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?), and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Despite what some people dream.)

**Author Comments: **Work before pleasure and all that stuff. Bleah. Too bad headaches and writers block also came before then. Sorry for the great delay people. I think I am now back on track. Chapter ten is now posted.

_ Dear Ran-neechan,_

_It has been a while since I last wrote to you, hasn't it? Sorry about that, but after your last letter, I managed to sprain one of my fingers. I never quite realized how much a small injury like that could hurt so much. Other than that though, life has been doing rather well over here. My karate teacher says that I am one of his brightest pupils. Quite honestly, I am not too sure how I feel about that. Which reminds me, how have you been doing lately? You haven't been writing as much either. Did something happen? You should know by now that . . . _

**Chapter 10:**

Following the noises, Kaito and Aoko hesitate for a moment before peeking around the corner. Just as they began to take in the view, a woman with long dark hair hit the dark-skinned man over the head with her purse.

"Heiji! You stop that right now! That is _not_ him, that's Conan-kun!"

Whipping his head around, the dark-skinned man, Heiji, yelled right back, "You don't have to hit me!"

"And you don't have to hit him!"

"I . . ."

For the two spectators, it was like watching an out of body experience. All they could do was to just stand there and watch as the two people verbally fought with each other.

After a couple of minutes of yelling, Heiji turned away with a disgusted look on his face. It was in that moment that he realized that they had an audience. "What do you two want?"

Aoko hesitantly steps forward. "Um . . . well . . . we heard noises so . . . "

"Ah! Kuroba-san, Nakamori-san, what are you two doing here?"

Looking behind Heiji, Kaito and Aoko catch sight of Conan picking himself off the ground (from where he fell).

"Edogawa-san!" They both state at the same time. Watching Conan stumble as he slipped on some of the garbage he fell into, Kaito couldn't help but blurt out, "What happened?"

Giving him a carefree smile, Conan rubs the back of his head before wincing at a sore spot. "Nothing really. We were just reminiscing on old times."

Rushing over, Aoko places a hand on his shoulder. Seeing him wince again she asks, "Are you all right?"

Shaking off her hand, he replies. "Really, I'm all right. There was just a little misunderstanding."

Hearing that, Heiji snorts. "Misunderstanding . . . _right . . . _"

Shooting him a look, Conan turns to his classmates. "I'm sorry about all of this. Um . . . "

Walking up to him, Kaito reaches up a hand to inspect the bump on the back of Conan's head. "So who are they?"

"Ah . . . This is Hattori Heiji and his fiancé Toyama Kazuha. They are . . . some people I knew when I was last living in Japan." Jerking away from Kaito's probing fingers, Conan continues. "Um . . . Heiji-niichan? Kazuha-neechan? These are my classmates. Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko."

"Nakamori?" Heiji says, "Could you be the daughter of that guy that chases Kaitou Kid around?"

"Why yes, I am . . . Wait . . . Your name is Hattori Heiji?"

"Yes . . . "

"Could it be that you . . . Are you that famous detective from Osaka?"

Taking on a smug expression, Heiji says, "Ah . . . So you've heard of me . . . "

"Yes, Tou-chan told me about you."

"Oh? So what did he say?"

"He said that the son of the police inspector over in Osaka was a rather good detective and he would be an even greater one if he wasn't so hot-headed."

"What!?"

Laughing, Conan pats the man in his late twenties on the shoulder. "You see? I'm not the only one who has said as much. Of course, you reacting like that to those words are not helping your denials at all."

"Why you!" Taking a swipe at him, Heiji misses on account of Kazuha hitting him on the head again. "Ah! Kazuha!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Kazuha glares at him. "Heiji! We don't have time to argue over people's opinions. If we don't hurry, we are going to be late!"

"Tch . . . Fine, let's go."

Turning to them, Aoko asks, "Go? Where are you all going?"

Answering her, Conan says, "Oh, we are going to be visiting Ran-neechan."

Cutting in, Kazuha exclaims, "She's getting married, so we are all going to go view wedding dresses with her."

Eyes sparkling, Aoko clasps the older woman's hands. "Really? Is she going to be trying them on too?"

"Of course!" Laughing a little, she gives Conan a sly glance. "Say, would you two be interested in going with us? I'm sure she won't mind the extra opinions."

Conan stutters, "I don't think . . . "

"Of course we would!" Aoko exclaims. "I have always loved wedding dresses."

Leaning over, Kaito whispers to her, "Aoko, weren't we going to . . . "

With a quick jab of her elbow, she cuts him off. "So is the place we're going to very far?"

"No, not at all. Come along then, we'll lead the way." Linking her arm with Heiji's, Kazuha walks on ahead.

Shaking his head, Conan turns to the other two. "You two really don't have to come. I would really hate if this trip interrupts any of your plans."

"It's all right. I really do love looking at wedding dresses and Kaito doesn't mind, do you Kaito?"

Rubbing the part where her elbow hit his ribs, Kaito only grunts in reply.

Laughing slightly, Aoko latches onto their sleeves and drags them along after the other two. "Oh don't mind him. He's just upset that I got him up so early. We were going to go and purchase that new Two-Mix CD that is coming out today. I just wanted to get myself a copy before they were sold out."

"I see . . . "

Pulling his arm free, Kaito turns to Conan. "So what exactly was it that happened earlier? It looked like you were in a fight with that other guy."

Also pulling his arm free from Aoko's grip, Conan says in return, "As I said before, it was nothing to be concerned over."

"It sure didn't look like nothing."

Sighing, Conan rubs his head. "It was, really. I just have the unfortunate fate of looking like a complete and utter jerk."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. Though since I know you won't stop pestering me until you know it, I will give you the short and public version on the whole thing."

"Public version?" Kaito asked in wonderment.

"Yes, public version. There are some pieces of the story that are a bit sensitive and they are not secrets for me to tell. Besides that, may I have your word that you two won't go spreading this story around?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Sighing, Conan begins. "Very well then. For a long story short, a long time ago in a not so distant place, Ran-neechan had a childhood friend. Now she really liked this friend of hers. However, _he_ on the other hand, was a rather big jerk and let her continue on liking him even though he never said the same in return. When she found out that he didn't quite think of her the same way she thought of him, her heart broke into many little pieces. The jerk in return basically crushed those pieces even more, preventing her from ever liking him ever again. It took her a lot longer to recover from that experience than anyone would have thought. Thankfully though, in the end, she finally got over him and found someone new to love."

Throughout the story, Kaito couldn't help but notice that the smile on Conan's face was rather strained and his eyes seemed dead. Yet he couldn't quite figure out why he would look like that. "So what has that got to do with that fight you had earlier?"

"It wasn't . . . never mind. To put it simply, I have an uncanny resemblance to the guy in the story I just told you." Letting out a small laugh, Conan continues. "In fact, if I didn't wear these glasses, I would pretty much be a ten-year younger clone of that guy. I suppose you could say it is just one of those weird genetic anomalies that happen in families every now and then."

"You're related?"

Nodding his head, Conan confirms his question. "Distantly we are related. Though I can't quite remember the exact relation. Anyway, since all of that happened around nine or so years ago, right now I look a lot like he did back then."

"So what you are basically saying is that Hattori guy thought you were him and proceeded to beat you up?"

"Basically, yes. There are quite a few people that would like to get revenge on him because of what he did to Ran-neechan. However, the fact of the matter is, he soon went missing not long after he showed his true colors."

"So no one knows what happened to him?"

Letting out a sigh, an air of heaviness seemed to surround Conan for a moment. "Shinichi-niichan was once known as the great detective of the East. He had the respect of many people, and that was while he was still in high school. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like him when I became his age. However, when he did what he did to Ran-neechan, that shattered my dream of him. I never expressed a wish to be a detective since then. Still . . . despite what I now think of him, I can't help but admit that he was quite intelligent. I am sure that if he doesn't wish to be found, he never will be."

"I see . . . "

Walking in silence for a little while, each of them thinks about what was said.

"Hey . . . Edogawa-san?"

"What is it Nakamori-san?"

"Is that why . . . Is that the reason why you don't like talking about the past?"

Giving her a sad smile, Conan says, "That is precisely why. When I was younger, Shinichi-niichan _was_ my life. So many things happened back then . . . While Ran-neechan may be over it, I still have a few issues of my own to work out before I can truly move on."

Seeing him get so depressed over the conversation, they let him think to himself for a little while. However, finding the depressing silence annoying, Kaito soon brought out a couple of balls and started juggling. It wasn't long after that when his magic tricks soon distracted the other two from the previous topic of conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh wow, look at all the gorgeous dresses!" Aoko and Kazuha exclaimed at the same time. Looking around the store, the others had to agree with their statement. All around them there were the most beautiful wedding gowns on display.

Kaito however, couldn't help but not something else as well. "Aren't these dresses a little _too_ expensive? I mean, I can understand that traditional outfit being that much, but the rest of these?"

Conan chuckled quietly. "You are not the only one who thinks so. Sadly however, we have no choice but to come here as it is Ran-neechan's soon to be mother-in-law that will be purchasing the gown. According to that lady, the higher the price, the more quality in the dress."

Looking over, Kaito asks him, "Why would the mother-in-law purchase the dress?"

Shaking his head, Conan explains. "I'm also a little confused with it. From what I understand though is this. When that lady found out that Ran-neechan was going to be marrying her precious son, she threw a fit. According to her, Ran-neechan was of a lower class than the rest of them, so such a thing is a scandal. After a year or so, with her son talking to her and Ran-neechan proving what a wonderful wife she would become, the woman finally consented. However, to keep her happy, the bride and groom told her that she is welcome to make all the arrangements for the ceremony so nothing would look low-class. In all honesty though, I believe that they did that so she would have nothing to complain about when the ceremony finally takes place. Today, all of us being here is mostly to give Ran-neechan some moral support. Being left alone with that woman just _can't _be good for anyone's health."

Thinking over what he said for a little while, Kaito then asks, "So she's marrying into a wealthy family?"

Glancing sidelong at him, Conan hesitantly responds. "Yes . . . She is even going to be wearing one of their family's heirlooms when she weds. Though don't get any ideas. She isn't marrying him for the money. It hurts her feelings when people claim otherwise."

"Ah . . . sorry. I didn't . . . "

Letting out a sigh, Conan says, "Well, now you know. Don't worry though, I don't think less of you."

Before Kaito could respond to that, he was interrupted by a shout and a pretty woman enveloping Kazuha in a hug. "Ah! Everyone! You made it! It is so good to see you all again." After giving Kazuha, Heiji, and Conan a quick hug, the woman pulls back and eyes the two extra people. "So who are these two?"

Clearing his throat, Conan makes the introductions. However, Aoko and Kaito notice how his mood shifted to a more childlike innocent state. "Ran-neechan, these are two of my classmates, Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko. Kuroba-san, Nakamori-san, this is Mouri Ran. Soon to be something-or-other Ran."

Laughing a little, Ran ruffles Conan's hair. "You never could remember his name, could you?"

"Hey! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Jerking out of her reach, he tries to straighten out his hair.

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to see if you with messy hair really do look like your friend here."

"And?"

"And I was right! Besides, you will always be a child in my eyes." Laughing at Conan's dismayed expression, Ran teases him again. "I guess you just have on of those faces that look like everyone else's. I feel sorry for your girlfriend."

Now blushing madly, Conan protests amidst everyone's laughter. "Ran-neechan! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"I guess then that she must keep on getting confused then." Saying this, she lets out another laugh.

Seeing her laughing, Conan lets out a heavy sigh and waits for her to calm down. After waiting for a few moments, in which time everyone settles down, Conan asks Ran, "So, are you feeling less stressed now?"

Wiping away her tears of laughter, Ran replied. "Yes, sorry for teasing you there, I was just . . . "

"I know. I could tell."

"Ah, yes. So, um, would you all like to come over now and help me pick out a dress for my wedding?" Hearing agreement all around, Ran lead the way deeper into the store.

Arriving there, they met other people. The first was an old classmate of Ran. Energetically introducing herself as Sonoko, she demanded that any gown that didn't meet her approval is most definitely _not_ going to be worn by Ran. The other, older, sterner woman turned out to be Ran's future mother-in-law. Once all the introductions were made, everyone continued on into the store in order to pick out dresses for Ran to try on.

After waiting for ten minutes for Ran to get out of the dressing room, Kaito lazily looked around him. Spotting Aoko and that Sonoko person talking about something in their hands, he makes his way over. Catching a glimpse of cards, his curiosity was piqued. "What do you have there Aoko?"

Jumping a little, Aoko turns around to face Kaito. "Oh! It's you. Don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?"

Repeating his question, Kaito watches as her face lights up for a moment. Never a good sign.

"Oh . . . She was just telling me about these cards she had with her. They weren't like any of the cards that I have seen before, so I was curious."

Now speaking, Sonoko says, "Of course not! These aren't some simple playing cards. These are special cards that are able to tell your future."

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito asks, "So they are fortune-telling cards?"

Nodding her head, Aoko brightly says with a smile on her face, "That's right, and I found the perfect card for you." Saving the said card in his face, Kaito catches the sight of a picture of a man and the writings '0' and 'The Fool'. However, before he could take a closer look, the card was snatched from his face by someone else.

Taking a look at the card he took, Conan says to Aoko, "Taking an interest in tarot cards, are you? Well, I suppose any girl young at heart takes an interest in these things at some point in their life. Though you do have to realize that if you take these up as a hobby, you would realize that these cards have a meaning more then their name."

Curious, Aoko asks, "What do you mean?"

Speaking now, Sonoko says, "What he means is that each of the cards has their own special meaning depending on how it is used. For example, it left alone, 'The Fool' card can mean a raw beginning."

"So they aren't meant to be taken literally?"

Laughing a little at her statement, Conan pats Aoko on the head. "Not always. Though I suppose if you do want to take them that way, you could say that Kuroba-san here is a zero striving to be a one." Giving the card back to Aoko, he then walks away.

Staring at his retreating back, Kaito asks, "What is that supposed to mean?!" Huffing at the silence, Kaito turns back around only to see Aoko frantically shuffling through the cards. "Uh, Aoko? What are you doing?"

Glancing at him for a moment before going back to her work, Aoko says, "I'm just trying to figure out what he was saying. Zero is the number of 'The Fool', but what is 'One'? . . . Ah! Got it! Oh, I see what he was saying . . . I suppose that makes sense."

"Hm? Let me see."

Handing over the card, Aoko starts organizing the deck of cards again.

Looking at the card in his hand, Kaito looks at the picture of 'The Magician'. Staring at the card for another moment, he then takes the rest of the cards out of Aoko's hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Aoko, but you are taking too long doing this." Once he was done putting the cards in order and giving them back to Sonoko, Kaito thinks to himself. _Well, that's one part of a question solved. Now I just need to figure out the meaning._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter . . . Did you? Anyone?

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?), and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Despite obsessive readers.)

**Author Comments: **As I am sure there are other people out there that can sympathize with me on this, I blame the imaginary gremlins. I had to borrow another computer and enough time to update this. Sorry for the wait, chapter 11 is now up.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Things have been going great over here. It truly has been a while since we last met, hasn't it? I suppose I should send you a picture of me sometime. I have gotten quite a bit taller. So how have you been doing? From what I hear, you have a steady boyfriend. Ask me not where I get my information and I'll tell you no lies. Though if you want to talk to Heiji-niisan sometime about it, you didn't hear it from me. By the way, how did you do at . . ._

**Chapter 11:**

After a few hours of heated discussion, everyone finally agreed on a wedding dress for Ran. Parting ways, Aoko and Kaito said their goodbyes as they left.

After walking along for a couple of blocks, Aoko finally voiced her thoughts. "That was fun. It is not everyday that you can go and see wedding dresses like that. The one we picked out suited her really well too. Wouldn't you agree Kaito?"

". . ."

"Kaito?"

Jerking out of his thoughts, Kaito foolishly replies by saying, "Huh? What?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Aoko glares at him. "You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

Waving his hands in self defense, he quickly responds. "I was listening! I was listening!"

"Then what was I talking about?"

After sweating for a moment, Kaito weakly answers. ". . . dresses?"

Sniffing at his answer, Aoko continues walking. "You go lucky this time."

"Hey, Aoko?"

"What?"

"Didn't you want to do something today?"

"Hm?" Pausing in mid-step, she realizes what he was trying to say. "Oh no! I forgot about the CD!" Grabbing Kaito's arm, Aoko rushed down the sidewalk dragging him along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking out of the music store, Kaito hesitantly looks over at his best friend. Seeing her trying, and failing, to put on a happy face, he attempted to bring her spirits up once more. "Don't worry Aoko. I'm sure they are selling that Two-Mix CD elsewhere. If not, we'll just have to wait until they restock."

Turning to him, Aoko puts a strained smile on her face. "I. . . I know that Kaito, it is just. . . this was one of the only stores doing a special promotional CD for the first one hundred customers. So. . ."

"I see. . ." Thinking to himself, Kaito tries to come up with a plan to cheer her up. However, before he is able to execute the plan, he is interrupted by someone calling to them. Looking over, he spots Conan running down the sidewalk to meet up with them.

"Edogawa-san! What are you doing here?" Aoko says with surprise written on her face.

Stopping in front of her, Conan bends over to catch his breath before speaking. "I. . . I'm glad I found the two of you."

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito looks down at the other boy, curious. "You were looking for us?"

"Yeah. . ." Fumbling in his back pocket, Conan produces two envelopes. Presenting tem to the other two with a slight bow, he explains. "Ran-neechan was very happy to meet the two of you and was glad for the extra opinions. So in gratitude, she wanted to invite both of you to her wedding. It is one of those by-invite-only sort of things so . . . these are the invitations."

"Oh."

"Thank you. Be sure to give her our gratitude." Aoko said with a smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to do that. Um. . . Nakamori-san? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Sure I am. . . Why do you ask?"

"Uh well, it's nothing really. You just seemed sad about something before I met up with the two of you."

"Oh, that. I'm just a little sad that I wasn't able to get the special limited Two-Mix CD that they were selling here."

"I see. . . So because you came to help pick out Ran-neechan's wedding dress you. . ."

Seeing his expression become crestfallen, Aoko hastily says, "Ah! No, it's not your fault. I insisted on coming, so if there was anyone to blame, it would be me."

"Still. . . I'll se if I can make this up to you."

"Y-you needn't do that! I'm perfectly. . ."

"I insist."

Taken aback with his firm tone, she gives in. "Th-thank you." Blushing slightly, Aoko lowers her head in embarrassment.

Coughing lightly to get their attention, Kaito boldly says, "If you two are quite finished _flirting_, may I _now_ go home?"

Now with Conan's and Aoko's faces quite red, they sputtered their reply.

"I wasn't. . ."

"Kaito!"

Laughing at them, Kaito doesn't notice the stuffed fish until it was up and personal with his face. "AHH!!"

Seeing him scurry halfway up a light pole to get away from the thing was quite a sight to see. So much so that Aoko and Conan started to laugh. Though after a couple of minutes of having a good laugh at the expense of Kaito's dignity, Conan finally gets Aoko to put the fish away.

Watching Kaito jump down from his perch, Conan apologizes. "Sorry about that. I would have made her put it away sooner but you really did look quite silly up there like that."

Sniffing, Aoko added in, "_And_ you deserved it."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Conan tries to pacify her. "Now, now, Aoko. You don't need to say that. Kuroba-san was just a little jealous, that's all."

Instead of his words calming her down, they just made her go red again. "J-j-je. . ."

Kaito shouted with a matching blush. "Jealous!? I'm not jealous!"

Waving off his outcry, Conan explains. "Don't try to deny it. Of course you were jealous. You are the type of person that loves to be in the spotlight. You thrive on attention. So when I was only talking to Nakamori-san, of course you were feeling left out."

Feeling his brain trip over itself at Conan's explanation, Kaito's embarrassment evaporated. It was true after all.

Aoko on the other hand, didn't seem to hear Conan's words. She was still blushing and trying to say that one dreaded word that Conan uttered.

Standing there, Conan just waited with a smile on his face until they were finished processing what he said. However, before much time passed, he spotted something behind the other two.

Catching the serious look that passed through his eyes for a moment, Kaito looked behind him. Seeing nothing but the busy street behind him, he turns back to the young man with glasses. "What is it?"

Jumping a little, Conan hastily replies. "What? Oh! It is nothing really. I just forgot about something that I needed to do. That's all."

Jerking out of her thoughts, Aoko looks at Conan. "You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. I need to go and do something."

"Oh. Well, I guess then that we'll be seeing you around."

Absently nodding his head, Conan turns around and says, "Yeah, so. . . uh. . . bye." Walking off, he pauses when Kaito calls out to him. Calling back he asks, "What?"

"Free up your after school schedule tomorrow! I would like to bring you somewhere."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye!" Now running, Conan soon becomes lost in the crowds.

Turning to Kaito, Aoko asks him, "What was that all about?"

"Eh?" Rubbing his head, Kaito says, "Oh, that. I just thought that he would like going to Jii-chan's place. You know, since you want him to be our friend and all. I thought it might be a good opportunity to get to know him."

"But Kaito. . ."

"What?"

"I'm busy after school tomorrow."

Feeling a drop of sweat run down the side of his head, Kaito says, "Oh, really? Well, I guess it will just be him and me then."

". . . Kaito. . ."

"Hm?"

". . . nothing." Turning to him with a smile on her face, Aoko then says, "Come along then, you still have to spend the rest of the day shopping with me."

"Aw! I thought you would have forgotten about that by now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day after school found Kaito standing over a very tired Conan. "Hey! Wakey-wakey Conan-kun. You promised to do with me somewhere after school, remember?"

Lifting his head up from off the desk, Conan blearily looks at Kaito. "Aren't you being a little familiar to be calling me that _Kuroba-san_?"

Shaking his head, Kaito sits on the edge of Conan's desk. "Not at all! It is just a bit of a mouthful to be calling you Edogawa all the time. Besides, Conan fits you much better."

Eye twitching, Conan looks at Kaito with an amused expression on his face. "Is this yet another evil plot being done against me?"

"Now why would you ever think of that?"

"Well, if you remember the last time. . ."

Shrugging off the comment, Kaito says, "Don't worry! Aoko has nothing to do with this. In fact, I am inviting you to come since Aoko isn't able to."

"That's what I was afraid of." After that muttered comment, Conan stared at him in silence for a while.

When the silence went on a little more than comfortable, Kaito interrupts it by saying, "Is there something the matter Conan-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I sort of zoned out there, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah. . . So anyway, come on, let's go already!"

Conan barely had enough time to grab his things before Kaito pulled him out of the classroom. Neither one of them noticed the strange looks they received from Aoko and Akako.

Once Kaito dragged Conan a couple of blocks away from school, Kaito finally asks something that has been bugging him. "So why are you so tired anyway?"

"Huh?"

"See? You can barely keep a conversation going! Whatever it is that is making you lose sleep, you need to stop doing it!"

"Wha?" Pushing up his glasses, Conan rubs his eyes for a moment. After readjusting them when he was done, he looks over at Kaito. "Why are you being so concerned over me? You don't even know me very well."

Feeling annoyed with him, Kaito pokes him on the forehead. "Hey, just because I don't know someone, does not mean that I have to ignore them. Besides, I _do_ want to know you."

Eyes widening, Conan asks, "Why? It's not like I have been very nice."

"Yet you already told me you were doing that on purpose. That's the whole problem. I can't figure you out. You keep on changing depending on the situation."

"Sorry."

Letting out a sigh, Kaito looks away. "Just. . . Look, whenever you feel like talking about whatever it is that is bothering you, I'm willing to listen. You never know, I may even understand."

Matching his sigh, Conan looks down at his feet. "Perhaps. . . However, for now, I feel that I need to take care of this on my own first."

"Alright. Just. . ."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

After walking on for a couple of minutes, Kaito pulls on Conan's sleeve to get him to stop walking.

"Huh? What is it Kuroba-san?" Looking over, Conan sees Kaito staring at his face. "Kuroba-san? Kuroba-san?" After still getting no reply, Conan waves his hand in front of the other boy's face. Softly speaking, he says, "Kaito?"

For whatever reason, that seemed to do the trick as Kaito blinked out of his daze. "Conan-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? First you grab my sleeve, which you have yet to let go of by the way, and then you zone out. Somehow, I get the feeling that I am not the only one here who hasn't received a lot of sleep."

Blinking a couple more times, what Conan said finally filtered into Kaito's head. Letting go of the other boy's sleeve with haste, Kaito then rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah. Sorry about that, I just had a bit of an interesting thought and I guess that I zoned out."

"Oh? And just what was that thought?"

"Um. . . nothing really all that important. Anyway, we're here."

"Here?" Looking around, Conan finds himself in front of a billiard hall. Turning back to Kaito he says, "This is where you wanted to go?"

Nodding his head, Kaito replies. "Yeah, an old friend of Oyaji runs the place. Aoko and I like to come here on occasion."

"So now you feel like sharing the experience with others?"

"Yep! You coming?"

Conan just nodded his head and followed the other boy into the building. Once inside, he took a look around. Pool tables were scattered about, though there weren't many people around. "Kuroba-san?" Hearing no reply, Conan looks around again and spots the other boy in a hushed conversation with an old man. Figuring that he was most likely the friend of his father's that was mentioned before, Conan continues looking around. When a sparkle of color caught his eye, he stepped over to take a closer look.

"Admiring the display?"

Turning around, Conan sees Kaito and the old man he was talking to earlier standing next to him. Tilting his head to the side, Conan gives the older gentleman a slight smile. "Yes, it is rather interesting. It is not everyday that you see a jewel encrusted cue stick."

Returning the smile, Jii says, "Yes, that thing there is quite legendary. Even the great Kaitou Kid himself once attempted to steal it once. Thankfully though, he had the honor enough to know let us keep it."

"Really? That is interesting." Putting his hand to his chin, he contemplates.

Curious at his change of attitude, Kaito asks, "Why do you say that?"

Giving him a smirk, Conan says, "Because of the jewels on that stick are not his usual standard. Anyway, Kuroba-san, would you like to introduce your friend here to me?"

"Oh, right. Conan-kun, this is Jii Konosuke. Jii-chan? I would like to introduce you to the guy I was telling you about, Edogawa Conan."

Putting out his hand, Conan says, "Pleased to meet you Jii-san."

Chuckling a little, Jii shakes the offered hand. "Likewise. Though please, call me Jii-chan. All the young folk do."

Smiling in his odd way that made it seem as though he knew something you didn't, the young man with glasses replied by saying, "Very well then. . . Jii-chan."

Smirking at Conan, Kaito says, "Oh? What's this I hear? Whatever happened to your issues with formality?"

"What do you mean Kuroba-san?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You call Jii-chan 'Jii-chan' and yet you still call _me_ 'Kuroba-san'."

Raising and eyebrow, Conan asks, "Are you saying that I shouldn't?"

"Of course! I call _you_ 'Conan-kun' don't I?"

Snorting lightly, Conan merely says, "That was by your own choice to do so. I had no say in it."

"But still!"

Chuckling, Jii pats both boys on their shoulders. "Now, now, don't fight. You two came here to play didn't you?"

"Er. . ."

"Um. . ."

Shaking his head, Jii leads the two boys to one of the pool tables in a corner. "Now why don't you two wait here why I set you up, alright? Remember though, you're here to play, not to fight. I won't tolerate it otherwise."

Simultaneously, the two boys replied by saying, "Of course! Sorry for the trouble." After that, they were quiet throughout on game of pool.

When Kaito was setting up the next game, he asked Conan, "Is it true that you are going to be leaving Japan again after your friend's wedding?"

Fingering his cue stick, Conan asks in return, "Where did you hear that?"

"From one of your former friends."

Sighing, Conan mutters under his breath. "Old lady. . ."

"Well?"

Looking up, Conan sees Kaito staring him in the eye. "Well what?"

"Would you be leaving Japan or not?"

". . . I don't know. I haven't really decided yet."

Seeing that he was being honest, Kaito turns back around to finish setting up the next game. "Well, you beat me in the last game, so you can choose who goes first this time. Only now, why don't we add a little wager on the side?"

"Aren't you a little young to be gambling?"

"Hey! I'm in high school! I am not that young. Besides, you haven't even heard the terms yet."

Muttering something under his breath, Conan then looks up with a rather confident gleam in his eyes. "Go on."

Giving his own smug smile in return, Kaito continues. "The loser of this game does one favor for the winner."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Putting his hand to his chin, Conan thinks about it for a moment. After a little while, he speaks up. "I'll do it on one condition."

"And what's that?"

Folding his arms now, Conan looks at Kaito. "We state the favor that will be done beforehand. If it turns out that the thing that is wished to be done is too outrageous, they will have to change their choice."

"Very well then, I can understand that. What sort of favor would you ask of me?"

"Hmm. . . Good question. Let me think. . ." Closing his eyes for a little while, Conan then decides on a definite answer. With a smirk on his face to match Kaito's own, he looks into Kaito's eyes. "How about . . . if you lose this game, you will teach me one of your magic tricks. After all, magicians rarely give away their secrets. So this looks like a good opportunity to learn one."

Spluttering a little, Kaito looks at Conan in shock.

Still smirking, Conan says, "What? Did you not expect that? I tried to think of something that you would not normally do but can still tolerate. Is it not acceptable?"

Standing there, staring at the blues eyes obscured by glasses, Kaito found himself speechless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

In case anyone hasn't read my profile page and didn't get the message, the computer I used to type up my stories and post them is dead. Or more accurately to say is about six years old and refusing to let anyone onto it because it refuses to read its registration after it restarts itself several times. The computer has become senile. So until I get around to buying a new computer, my updates won't be held to a schedule. Sorry. Next chapter should be up soon considering that I have it written down on paper. It just takes a little while to type. Oh well, hopefully I didn't do anything in this chapter that will get a lynch mob after me. Anyone that did (or did not) enjoy this chapter, or anything for that matter, please write a review.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing (?), and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future (as in still a few chapters to go) Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (No matter what people may wish.)

**Author Comments: **Right, chapter 12. Just a few more chapters to set up a plot and then insanity will happen. Also, I am sorry if some people may find my story confusing. That is why I labeled it as AU. On a side note, it was only recently that I realized just how complicated I am going to make this story. So, to all my readers out there, sorry for the trouble, this story just has been begging me to be written. Now then, onto the story.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_How are you? I heard that you were in an accident recently. Are you well? Now, about your last letter, I am doing fine, despite what my sprained ankle may tell me. (How did you hear about that by the way?) I guess it really was foolish of me to go and try to run down stairs. It all ended up well in the end though. I suppose it is just another thing to learn. And for your information, no, I have yet to meet someone I like _that_ way. Kaa-san pesters me enough as it is. For some reason, at times like these, I truly miss Japan. Things seemed so much simpler then. Do you think that . . ._

**Chapter 12:**

Across the pool table from Conan, Kaito watched seriously as the young man with glasses took the first shot. Keeping his poker face firmly in place, he thinks back on the conversation they had just a little while ago.

_Recovering from his shock, Kaito hastily responds. "No, no. That is perfectly acceptable. It is just . . . well . . . You don't seem the type that would have an interest in that sort of thing."_

_Shrugging his shoulders, Conan replies. "Quite honestly, I have an interest in just about everything. However, since knowing about something and being able to do it are two different things, this seemed to be a good opportunity to learn something new."_

"_Still. . ." Scratching his head, Kaito finishes his thought. "I'm not really into teaching."_

"_Well then, I suppose that you should aim towards winning then."_

"_Heh. I guess you're right. Let's see though. . . What shall I get you to do for me when I win?"_

Sinking the last ball into a corner pocket, Kaito turns to Conan with a wide grin on his face. "It seems that you lost this time Conan-kun! I guess that means that you will be calling me by my first name from now on."

Scowling, Conan looks at the pool table in disgust. "I still can't believe that you want me to do that for you as a 'favor'."

"What? Are you going to go back on our deal now?"

Letting out a sigh, the other boy looks at the grinning jester with a neutral expression on his face. "You have no need to worry about that _Kaito-san_. At all times, I try to keep my word."

Before Kaito could respond to that though, the ringing of a cell phone interrupts him. Realizing that it was Conan's, Kaito asks, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Giving the other boy a look, Conan pulls out his phone. "Yes, though I am pretty sure I know what it is about." Letting the phone ring once more, he then answers it. "Moshi moshi. . . Yes, I'm sorry but . . . I know. . . Well, it is just that I forgot that I promised to meet with someone. . . Hm? Oh, Kaito-san invited me. . . What!"

Kaito on the other hand, felt highly amused as he watched Conan talk on his phone. When a slight blush covered Conan's outraged face, it made him wonder just what the caller said to the other boy. Especially when the blush continued to get even more red as the conversation continued.

"I am not! It is not even like that! . . . You're one to talk. . . I have never. . . Would you just. . . Ack! What have you been reading! . . . It never even crossed my mind. . . _That is none of your business!_ . . . Would you stop smirking at me already? I know you are doing it. . . Fine. . . No! . . . I will. . . I know. . . Bye." Ending the call, Conan lets out a sigh as he puts the phone back into his pocket. Placing a hand over his face he mutters, "My face is rather red right now, isn't it?"

"Well . . . yes, it is. What was that all about?"

"Nothing I wish to repeat out loud."

"That embarrassing, huh?"

". . ."

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito asks, "Are you alright Conan-kun?"

"Just great. . ." Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly. Doing that a couple more times, Conan is finally able to reduce his blush to a slight tinge on his cheeks. Feeling more in control with himself, Conan stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Well, it has been fun but as it turns out, I need to be going home now."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, well . . . something came up."

"Aw. . . And here I thought we could spend some quality time together. Oh well, I suppose I'll escort you out then." Leading the way, Kaito walks with Conan back to the billiard hall's entrance. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Now don't forget, you are always welcome to come back here on your own."

Giving Kaito a polite smile in return, Conan says, "I won't forget." Opening the door, Conan then turns to the other boy. "Oh, and Kaito-san?"

"Hm?"

"With the trick you just showed me, you might want to consider holding the strings less tightly next time. Currently with your use of them, they are leaving marks behind on your hands."

Feeling his poker face slam into place, Kaito asks, "Oh? So you noticed that did you?"

"Yeah, well, the habits of a critic can be hard to break sometimes. Anyway, see you tomorrow Kaito-san."

"Yeah, bye." Closing the door, Kaito stands there in thought for a little while. After connecting a few of the thoughts in his head, Kaito walks into a back room, indicating to Jii to follow.

Once inside, Kaito accepted the cup of coffee that Jii offered and waited for the older man to settle himself in a chair. Taking a sip, he grimaces at the bitter taste and adds sugar before taking another sip. Patiently, Jii waits until he is ready to speak.

Halfway through his cup of coffee, Kaito finally says, "So, what was your opinion of Conan-kun?"

Humming to himself, Jii thinks of the best way to describe his thoughts. "That boy you were with? He seemed rather polite but. . . "

"But?"

"But there seems to be something . . . _off_ about him. It was almost as if he knew more about you then you yourself did. Was he the boy you told me about earlier?"

"Yes. That, was Edogawa Conan. He was the one who, while only being about six or seven years old at the time, was able to do what few others could only attempt to accomplish. He was able to prevent Kaitou Kid from getting away with his target. It was only after spending some time with him that I was able to start to believe some of the things I read about him."

Curious, Jii listened closely. "Oh? What exactly do you mean?"

Taking another sip of the coffee, Kaito continued. "Don't you understand? _Ten years ago_ he did this."

"Ten years . . . oh! You mean to say that Touichi-sama. . ."

"Yes, that is what I am saying. By any chance do you remember anything about him from back then? Anything that Oyaji may have said about him?"

Leaning back, Jii looks at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm. . . Edogawa Conan. . . Yes, I do believe I remember hearing a thing or two about him."

"From Oyaji? What did he say?"

Sighing, Jii shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I have little information about him."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaito asks, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that while I remember that Touichi-sama called that boy Tantei-kun, he tended to avoid the topic of discussing him."

Now with both eyebrows high on his forehead, Kaito is quick to respond. "What?! Why?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea. It was some time ago, but I do recall asking about the boy when the newspapers accredited his failed heists to a young school boy. However, in reply to my inquiries, Touichi-sama said that Tantei-kun was his concern, not mine. From the tone of his voice when he said that, I dropped the subject and I never brought it up again. After that, Touichi-sama only spoke rather sparingly concerning him. Pretty much the same warnings you give to me about that classmate of your's."

"Which is actually next to nothing. I see. . ." Furrowing his brow, Kaito stares into the cup cradled in his hands. "Tsk. . . I was hoping you would know more."

"I'm sorry I wasn't of more help to you."

"No, it isn't really your fault. If there was anyone to blame, it would be Oyaji."

". . ."

Finishing off his cup of coffee, Kaito pours himself another one. This time however, he remembered to stir in some sugar before taking a sip. "Anyway, after today, I realized just how careful I am going to have to be around Conan-kun."

"Oh? What happened?"

Well Jii-chan, he managed to notice the trick I do using strings and the pool table."

"That trick you used before? He noticed?!"

Silently, Kaito mentally added Jii's unsaid comment of '_when I never did?'. _Out loud though, he said his own thoughts. "Yep. Though I found it interesting that he didn't mention that fact until he was leaving."

"Hmm. . . That is interesting."

"Isn't it though? Also, there is another thing."

"?"

"I didn't tell you at the time, but at the latest heist, I received a message from someone."

"A message? From who?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaito said, "Well, I still am not sure on who the creepy guy that delivered the message to me was, but I believe that the message was originally from Conan-kun."

Putting a hand to his chin, Jii sits back in thought. "What makes you say that?"

"Well . . . here." Handing over the note he received that night, Kaito gives Jii a chance to read it before speaking again. "As you can see, the top line of that note says that '_The critic no longer does such work'_. Today, Conan-kun said that he has a few habits of a critic."

"So, just based on that, you believe it was that boy that sent Kaitou Kid this note?"

"Ah, but it isn't just that. There is also the rest of the note to consider."

Looking over the note once more, Jii says, "Hm, it seems to be in some sort of code. Though considering your confidence, I assume you already know what it says."

"Correct, though in reality, it is quite simple once you figure it out. First off, you have to realize that the letters listed there are roman numerals. After that, you replace the numbers with their equivalent on tarot cards."

"Tarot cards?"

"Yes, tarot cards. In the end, the message is read like this:

'**The Fool then The Moon**

**The Magician accompanies Death**

**The Sun sets on The Tower**

**The Emperor has The Chariot**

**The Hermit practice Temperance**

**Judgment for The World**.'

Giving back the note, Jii says, "I'm afraid that I still do not quite understand."

"That is because Conan-kun meant for his message to be given to the original Kaitou Kid. If you think of it that way, it becomes quite simple. What is described in that code were times when Kaitou Kid and Conan-kun met."

"Are you sure?"

"In all honesty, I'm not. However, after looking up Conan-kun's records whenever the police were involved, it sort of makes sense."

Frowning, Jii looks Kaito in the eye. "I thought I was going to be the one to look up the records concerning that boy."

Smiling sheepishly, Kaito says, "Sorry, but I wanted to see if my theory was correct."

"And?"

"Well. . ." Lapsing into silence, Kaito thinks about the best way to talk about his discovery. "In a way, I wished it was you that looked at those records when I found them. Though I'm glad to know about the things he was involved in. It helps me understand him better. You really wouldn't think it if you ever met him, but Conan-kun, when he was younger, apparently followed trouble. Back then, it seemed that he followed a famous detective around all the time. So you can imagine the horror of the aftermath of the crimes he must have seen."

"I am not sure I understand. What do you mean?"

"Conan-kun . . . he . . . by the time he was seven, he had seen _at least_ twenty dead bodies. Not all of them were of a clean death either."

"Dead bodies. . . You mean murder?"

"Yeah. . . Anyway, the point I was going to make was that I was looking through his records to see if he may have met up with Oyaji at any point in his life. _Times that were not mentioned in the news_."

"Hmm. . . and are you saying that you found them? Events that match up with this code?"

"Well, if you look at them right, they do. Let me explain. Assuming that this code was written down chronologically, it works out. '**The Fool then The Moon**' refers to their first meeting. It wasn't mentioned in the news at the time, but Kaitou Kid sent out a notice for April Fool's."

Nodding his head, Jii exclaims, "I remember that! Touichi-sama thought it would be quite amusing if he sent out the notice without actually stealing anything. I also think he was testing a method of escape at the time too."

"That may be so, but in the notice, he did threaten to steal something. The Black Star."

"Ah yes, a black pearl if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, and if you think about it, a pearl represents the moon."

"Oh! I see it now. '**The Fool then The Moon**' stands for the April Fool's notice followed by that pearl's heist. Hmm. . . Are the others like that as well?"

"I believe so. For '**The Magician accompanies Death**', there was a meeting of magic users in the mountains and someone was killed. Conan-kun was there at the time and apparently Kaitou Kid was also there in disguise. Then there is '**The Sun sets on The Tower**'. I am sure you have heard about the Sunset Mansion. Apparently Kaitou Kid disguised himself as one of the detectives at the time. The one that took Conan-kun there in fact. Anyway, the next one, '**The Emperor has The Chariot**'. Some rich guy challenged Kid. It was in the news. Conan-kun also appeared on the front page with Nakamori-keibu as well. The important though was that the rich guy owned a special motorcycle which Kid rode on to get away. As for '**The Hermit practice Temperance**', that one was a little difficult, but there was a report that there was a flooding at a place in the middle of the woods. On the card for 'Temperance' there is always pictured some sort of flowing water. Also, at the time, some kids there met Kid. For the last one, '**Judgment for The World**', I believe it was referring to when Kaitou Kid was framed for murder over a false painting. That one I believe also had a live interview of Conan-kun at the time. His supposed 'third' meeting."

"Hmm. . . Yes, I can see how you made all of those connections. I even remember helping out Touichi-sama with a few of those times, though he never mentioned 'Tantei-kun'."

"That may be so, but weren't you the one that said that he avoided talking about him?"

Letting out a sigh, Jii admits, "Well, yes, I did say that. Still, if all of this is true, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Smiling, Kaito simply says, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Why. . ."

"Because in the message that he sent, he asked me, or rather he asked Kaitou Kid, that he doesn't wish to be disturbed. Considering what I have read about his past, I can understand why he doesn't wish to live it all over again. In fact, I find it that it was rather polite of him to notify Kid that he no longer has an interest in playing with him. Only now, there is one last thing that I would like the answer to concerning the note he sent me."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"In the note, at the end, it mentions something about the note not being in the memorable style. It makes me wonder if Conan-kun knew who Kaitou Kid was. Somehow, I get the feeling that they knew each other better than just a little boy detective going after a thief. Something similar to that anyway."

Shaking his head, Jii stood up. "I think not. Touichi-sama always took his heists seriously, despite the fun in them. Perhaps what it is that you noticed was the rivalry that seems to occur between him and his opponents. While it may be that Touichi-sama met that boy several times, I do not believe that he would have let a mere child know his identity. Especially when he never told you, his own son, and you two are nearly the same age, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a couple of months apart. . . However, you cannot deny the fact that Conan-kun seems to be hiding something."

"That may be so, but everyone has their secrets, as you yourself knows well." Taking his leave, Jii left Kaito alone with that thought as he went back into the main area to deal with his customers.

Sitting there, Kaito stared off into space as he contemplated possibilities. Finishing off his cup of coffee, he grimaces at the fact that while he was talking, it had gone cold. Setting down his cup, he stands up. Leaving, he says goodbye to Jii on his way out. Tomorrow is another day to get answers after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Yeah, so I updated. If all goes well, I'll have the next chapter up soon. That is of course if other things don't distract me first. Don't forget to review! I really appreciate them.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (No matter what people may wish.)

**Author Comments: **Okay, now up is Chapter 13. I hope all my readers are enjoying my writings so far. Good news though, I finally have a more reliable computer to write with. Even better though is the fact that I am finally using high-speed Internet. Now onto the story.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Have you ever regretted doing something in the past? If you could, would you try to make up for what others believed was a mistake? Or would you rather wish you could go back in time so you could make a different choice? In all honesty, I have yet to regret an action that I chose to do. That is because I know that when I made a decision, I truly believed I did what I could at that time to the best of my ability. It is only now that I realize that not all choices are based off of ability. Some are based off of the morals that we have for ourselves. When I was younger, I saw things as black and white. Truth and falsehood. Now, as more time passes, I start to wonder when things are considered black and when they are white. Have you ever . . ._

**Chapter 13:**

Lunchtime of the following day, Kaito was roaming the halls of the school. After his talk with Jii, he couldn't get it out of his head that Conan was hiding some sort of secret. However, after watching the other boy discreetly that morning, Kaito noticed that the other boy seemed to be anxious about something. Whatever it was, Kaito couldn't even begin to understand. However, being the curious person that he was, Kaito decided to ask Conan about his behavior during lunchtime. During that time frame though, Conan left the classroom as soon as the opportunity came. Thus the reason why Kaito was now spending his time trying to figure out where the other boy had gone.

"Kaito!"

Turning around, Kaito spots Aoko running through the halls to catch up to him. "Oh? Aoko, what do you want?"

Standing in from of him, the girl shuffles her feet as she answers his question. "Um, well, Kaito are you busy by any chance?"

"Not really. . ."

"Then could I talk to you for a minute? There is something that I want to ask you."

Folding his arms, Kaito says, "Ask away."

Looking a little panicked, Aoko shakes her head as she looks around. "No! Not here. Um. . . Let's go to the roof!"

"The roof?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to you without so many other people around."

Shrugging his shoulder in response, Kaito follows Aoko quietly as they go to the roof. Any questions he had for Conan would just have to wait. Best friends came first after all.

Once they both reached the school's roof, they took a deep breath of the fresh air. Walking over to the railing that surrounded the edge of the roof, Kaito turned to Aoko and asked, "Well? So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? What is it that you didn't want other people to overhear?"

Still feeling a bit hesitant, Aoko pokes her fingers together as she tries to explain her thoughts. "Um. . . What I wanted to say. . . Well . . . I was wondering. . . Kaito, do you . . ."

However, before she could say what she wanted to ask, a familiar voice interrupts. "Huh? Kaito-san, Nakamori-san, what are you two doing up here?"

Turning around, Aoko and Kaito spotted Conan sitting above the doorway that led to the roof.

"Edogawa-san!"

"Conan-kun! What are you doing up here?"

Smiling his ever present polite smile, Conan says, "Me? I was just trying to clear my head. There were too many distractions inside for me to think properly so I came up here. What about you two?"

Blushing slightly, Aoko mumbles, "Um. . . Well. . ."

Seeing such hesitation from the normally outspoken young lady, Conan shakes his head. "Never mind, what you do is your own business." Gently pushing off of his perch, Conan lands in a crouched position. Standing up, he then walks over until he was standing in front of Aoko. "Anyway Nakamori-san, do you have a minute?"

"Er. . . Well. . ."

Grinning at the opportunity to tease, Kaito asks, "Should I leave you two alone for a little . . . privacy?"

Watching Aoko blush at the implication said with those words, Conan turned to the other boy. "No, it is alright for you to stay. I won't take long. Now then, where did I put it?" Making a show of patting a couple of his pockets, Conan's hands finally emerge with a plainly wrapped square package. Neatly written upon the blue wrapping paper were the words, **'Sorry for taking up your time'**.

Accepting the gift, Aoko asked Conan, "What is this for?"

Feeling a little embarrassed at her question, Conan places his hands behind his back and takes a step away. "Well, if you remember, a couple of days ago I said that I would repay you for, well, me interrupting your plans for the day. Er. . . I thought that this would be a good way to repay you. Um. . . I hope you will like it."

Leaning over, Kaito studies the package in Aoko's hands. "You got her a CD? What did you get for me?"

Eye twitching, Conan glares at Kaito. "What about you? I thought yesterday would have been enough."

"What! You never gave me anything!"

With the gift held firmly in one hand, Aoko places her hands on her hips. Glaring at the two similar looking boys, Aoko says, "Kaito! Edogawa-san! That's enough!"

Falling silent at her outburst, the boys look at Aoko warily.

After she took a deep breath, Aoko continued. "You two can argue at some other time. Preferably when I don't have to deal with it. Now then . . ." Turning to Conan with a bright smile on her face, Aoko says, "Thank you for giving me the gift. It was very nice of you. If you don't mind though, I'll open it later."

Feeling a little freaked at her personality switch, Conan carefully smiles in return. "Uh, I don't mind. Think nothing of it Nakamori-san."

"Please, you don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Aoko."

Chuckling slightly, Conan says, "Only if you do me the same courtesy."

"Okay then, Conan-kun."

Nodding his head slightly, Conan acknowledges their agreement. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then Aoko-san. Excuse me." Bowing to the two of them, Conan takes his leave.

Before he could reach the exit though, Kaito yells at him, "Hey! Wait a minute! Why did you give in so easily to her and not to me?"

Turning his head slightly so Kaito could see the wide grin on his face, Conan remained silent as he exited the rooftop.

Feeling a little ticked at the other boy's behavior, Kaito fumed silently in his head.

"Kaito?"

Letting his thoughts of revenge go for another day, Kaito faces Aoko once more. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"What?"

Gritting his teeth, Kaito takes a breath before putting his poker face on once more. "Remember? You brought me up here to talk to me about something. What was it?"

"I did?" Looking a little confused, Aoko rubs her head before saying, "Um. . . Sorry, I forgot what I wanted to say."

Sighing, Kaito could only wonder if his day could get any worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apparently, that day did get worse. Conan somehow managed to avoid any confrontations with Kaito that day and the days following that. That in itself annoyed him. He had to have a talk with that guy wearing glasses sometime. Yet every time he tried to get Conan's attention, something or someone always got in his way.

First there was when he was following Conan around and the girls from one of the gym classes ran into him. Apparently they didn't like him picking the lock on their lockers. Anyway, after that Hakuba kept on trying to make not so subtle hints about Kaito being Kid, which of course Kaito avoided as usual. During class, he had a panic attack when Aoko's prized stuffed fish fell out of her bag. Then after school, Akako managed to latch onto him and drag him off warning him about something or other. That is basically how the next few, restless days went.

Now though, when Kaito went around at night as Kid, he finally felt that he could relax. Too many days of questions unanswered and things he didn't want worry about made him feel the need to get out and clear his head. There was just something about going around dressed as Kid that cleaned up his cluttered head.

Landing on an empty rooftop, he took a look around. Making a few calculations based on the buildings around him, Kid realized where he ended up. _I try to avoid thinking about him, and look where I ended up._ "Huh. So this is the place where Tantei-kun first met. . . I wonder. . ."

Walking to the edge of the rooftop where Conan must have stood when he first met the thief, Kid looked out over the edge. "I wonder. . . Was it by chance, or did you really figure out that riddle. . ." Bending down on one knee, Kid looks at the lights of the city. "To think that you were not much taller than this. . ."

Sighing, Kid turned in place to sit back against the low wall that surrounded the rooftop. Before he could get completely comfortable however, he paused as he heard a rustle of cloth that was not his own. Standing up carefully, Kid bent his head to the source of the noise.

There, over the door that lead from the building to the roof, a figure stood up as well. Speaking in a soft tone of voice, he or she said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the night born dove. What brings you here?"

Gazing up at the darkly dressed figure, Kid couldn't help but feel wary. The only part of the figure that he could make out was the face, which was some sort of pale thespian mask. It reminded him of the time less than a week ago when he met that creepy masked man. Yet when this mysterious figure casually leaped down into the light that was hanging above the door to the roof, Kid had to keep his poker face firm to keep from gawking.

The first thing that entered Kid's mind about the person was that he, or she, must be rather fond of the color red. Dressed in a jester's outfit of varying shades of dark red, the pale mask stood out even more. It was only when Kid looked for a glimpse of the figure's eyes that he realized that while the mask may seem white at first, in actuality it was a very pale shade of pink. In other words, a very light red.

Smiling confidently, as if he was in control of this confrontation, Kid said, "Kaijin Red I presume?"

Taking a couple of steps forward so he was only a couple of paces away from Kid, Red did an exaggerated, graceful bow. "That is what some have named me." Straightening his posture, he continues. "Are you enjoying the view? I find that this time of night is the best time to view a city. At least from a bird's perspective."

Making a noncommittal sort of noise, Kid watches calmly as Red walks to stand next to him, gazing at the view of the city. Turning also to face the view, Kid asks, "Why are you here?"

"Didn't I just ask you that?" Raising a gloved index finger, Red shakes it in front of Kid's face. "_I_ was merely on my way back from delivering a bouquet of orchids. There's nothing wrong with that now is there?"

Remaining silent, Kid studies the figure next to him. While at first glance, Red had a rather carefree attitude, however now that he was closer, something seemed to be off. He may have just met this person, but Red was still human. Kid wasn't quite sure if it was the voice or Red's posture that gave him away, but now that he was so close he could sense the other person's tenseness. Taking in his whole figure, Kid took note of the wet glistening on the cloth on the side of Red's stomach. When the other figure sifted slightly, Kid read his behavior and confirmed his suspicions. "Who are you running from?"

Abruptly, Red's body language changed. While before it was tense and wary, now it was relaxed with the faintest hint of mischievousness. Turning around, he walked to the corner of the roof while he said with the same soft tone of voice as he used before, "Well, aren't you full of questions? I never knew you could be so inquisitive."

Smirking at his back, Kid says in reply, "Yes, well, you caught my interest after all. It is not everyday that someone is kind enough to send me a message. Especially in this day and age."

"Oh? Would you say it is about as rare as a thief bold enough to send out a notice of what he is going to steal?"

Poker face in place, Kid asks, "Are you mocking me?"

"Now why would I ever do that?" Stepping up onto the low wall surrounding the edge of the building, Red turned around to face Kid once more. Speaking now in a low, cold, serious voice, the red clad figure spoke once more from behind his mask. "There is only one purpose for which I was created. Until that goal is achieved, I will always remain a mere puppet to the one who pulls my strings."

"A puppet?"

Nodding his head once, Red continued. "That is why I sent you that message, despite the roundabout way of sending it. I am asking of you to please not involve yourself with what I have set out to do. It is common courtesy after all." Turning around to face the open sky once more, Red crouches down on his perch upon the wall.

Getting the feeling that the other person was about to make his exit, Kid asks again the question that has been burning in his mind since he met this mysterious figure. _"Who_ are you running from Kaijin Red-san?"

Turning his head so Kid could see the eye of the mask he was wearing, Red said in reply, "Moonlight can never reveal blood for the true color it is. Yet in another cycle such a use will no longer be needed." Not saying another word, Red tips over the edge of the building and falls.

Knowing that there was no safe way down the building where the red clad figure fell, Kid rushed over to the side of the building and looked over the side. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of red cloth disappear into the darkness of the alleyway between the buildings. Sighing at the lost opportunity to get more information, Kid kneeled down to study the low wall that Red fell from.

Gently running a hand across the wall, his hand encounters two things. The first was the faint scratch marks leftover from the wires that Red used to lower himself from the top of the building. It was the second thing that his hand encountered that made his face frown in the slightest.

Feeling a warm moisture soak through his glove, Kid pulled his hand away to study his fingers. In the moonlight, all he could make out was that whatever the liquid was, it was darkly colored. However, when he lifted it closer to his face and took a sniff, the familiar scent gave it away. It was blood.

So many questions Kid had, and no one was around to answer them. The blood on the wall and his fingertips, he had no questions for. It obviously came from Red's own body. With the way that the dark red substance spread on his clothing and from the careful way that he moved, somehow the red clad figure got injured. Though how he came by his injury, Kid did not know.

Yet it was strange. While Red acted as if he had an injury, his voice never gave an indication of being in pain. Red's clothing also never showed a place where a wound may have been inflicted. So while the fact that he was injured caused no questions, the personage of Kaijin Red himself filled Kid with many questions.

Was this mysterious person male, or female? Could this be the same person that was reported doing his crimes since seven years ago, or was it someone else? For what reason does Kaijin Red commit his crimes?

It was with that final question that Kid abruptly stopped his thoughts. The way he was starting to think was starting to sound too much like Hakuba for his liking. Before he could completely put the strange red clad person out of his mind though, something Kaijin Red said made him pause.

'**_I_ was merely on my way back from delivering a bouquet of orchids.**'

Delivering flowers? To whom? Were they the ones that injured him? While Kid could care less about the delivering of flowers (okay, not really), he couldn't help but worry about Red's motivation. Everyone had a motivation in life, even Kid himself had a reason for why he did what he does. Yet for the life of him, Kid didn't have a clue of why Red did the things he does.

'**I will always remain a mere puppet to the one who pulls my strings.**'

It was those words that worried Kid the most. Saying that meant that he worked not for himself, but for another. The only question was. . . No, no more questions.

Never before was Kid's mind filled with so many questions. Well, that wasn't entirely true. When he first discovered that hidden room in his house, his mind was also filled with questions as it was now. Back then though, he had a plan of action in order to get his answers. Now however, he had no means in order to move forward. There were too many unknown factors in this situation. He knows less about Red and the problems that may concern him than what he had ever known about anyone in his entire life, including Edogawa Conan.

Sighing, Kid shakes his head. Leaving his thoughts for another day, Kid looked out at the miniature lights spread over the sleeping city. Spreading the wings of his cape, the white clad thief flew towards the morning's horizon. Tomorrow was another day after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

So it wasn't until I was thinking to myself that I realized I had yet to write about one of the things I mentioned in this story's summary. Hopefully, this chapter had put to rest anyone's curiosity. Now I just need write the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless Kaitou Kid loves to wear black.)

**Author Comments: **Sorry to anyone that was waiting, real life and all that have burned me out. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but for now it is chapter 14.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_I am sorry if I haven't been writing you as often this past little while, life has kept me busy. Though now that I look back, I realize just how much we are drifting apart. Is this a part of growing up? Still, no matter how much time passes, you will always be the sister that I never had. Now on a lighter note, how was your day . . ._

**Chapter 14:**

"Good morning Kaito!"

The bright and cheery face of Aoko was the first thing that greeted the blurry eyes of Kaito as soon as he entered the classroom. After his late night, Kaito let out a yawn that popped his jaw as he asked, "What are you so chipper about this morning?"

Humming a little, she said, "Nothing really. I am just in a good mood. It has turned out to be a wonderful morning."

"Oh?" He was truly curious now, not to mention a little worried that she might still be mad about a certain incident the day before last. However, before Kaito could question her behavior, a fit of hushed giggles distracted him. Glancing over Aoko's shoulder, Kaito spotted a group of girls gathered in the center of the classroom. They seemed to be huddled around someone's desk. Turning to Aoko once more, Kaito couldn't help but ask, "What's going on?"

Bringing a hand to her face, Aoko laughs happily and says, "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just some of the girls are having fun."

Feeling a sense of dread at her denial, he carefully says, "What do you mean?"

Slapping him on the arm, she responds by saying, "Don't worry about it! It isn't all about _you_. Now come on, go sit down." Grinning widely, Aoko drags him over to their seat.

Letting out a relived sigh, Kaito does as she told him and sat down in his usual seat. Leaning back, he chances a glance back at the crowd behind him when the group of girls let out another squeal. It was difficult to see with all the girls in the way, but judging from their positions, whatever it was that had their attention was probably something either on Akako's or Conan's desk. Grumbling a little at the noise they were making, Kaito turned back around in his seat.

However, before he could decide who was to blame in the commotion behind him, Conan's upset voice from the middle of the crowd interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay! I think you girls have done enough and had your fun . . . Hey! Get your hands off!"

Hearing the usually calm and collected boy sounding so upset piqued the young magician's curiosity. Feeling completely curious now, Kaito stood up and pushed his way to the center of the crowd. When he reached the center of the group where Conan was sitting down, the only thing that caused Kaito to not react wildly was his poker face that slammed into place. "Conan-kun . . . ?"

The person in question looked up from his seat and swatted a girl's hands away from his undone collar. "Ah, good morning Kaito-san."

"What . . . What happened to you . . . ?"

Swatting away another girl's hands that were picking as his hair, Conan said rather calmly, "Oh, that. It was just that . . . Okay! You girls can go and sit down now! You've done your part." Addressing his last statements to the crowd of girls around them, Conan's irritated tone was clear.

With the girls now returning to their seats, one of them conspiringly said, "Now don't forget . . ."

Waving her off, Conan said, "I know, I know. Just make sure Aoko-san remembers her part or else this whole thing won't work."

Giggling as his words, the girl walks over to Aoko who apparently was manning the door.

Looking between Aoko and Conan, Kaito finally leaves his gaze on Conan and asked, "Okay, what's going on here that apparently everyone but me knows?"

Shaking his head, Conan lets out a sigh. "The girls apparently wanted to have some fun and to test a theory or two. After the accident this morning, they thought it would be a good opportunity to test their theories. Mainly though, I think they just want to see if this would cause Hakuba-san to act flustered . . ."

Starting to get an idea of what was going on, Kaito asked, "Theories?"

Grabbing Kaito's arm, Conan stood up. "Come on, I'll tell you over here. It will be a little easier if . . ." Not explaining his last words, Conan dragged the other boy to a place next to the windows. Upon reaching his destination, he let go of Kaito's arm and stood in a relaxed position, staring the other boy in the eyes.

Hearing nothing but silence as Conan stared at him, Kaito ventured to start the explanation he was promised. "So . . . what's going on? Does it have to do with the fact that your glasses are missing?"

Blowing a puff of air at his messy bangs, Conan shakes his head in resignation before speaking. "Well, earlier this morning there was a slight accident involving myself and a couple of the girls here. To summarize, the frame of my glasses broke and the girls got a fit of inspiration."

Giving the glasses-less other boy a look, Kaito asked, "Accident?"

"Yeah, well, I was kind of tired at the time and partially asleep so . . . well . . . I somehow got coerced into doing this."

"This . . . As in you being dressed up as me?" Kaito said in a disbelieving tone.

Letting out a weak laugh, Conan said, "Among other things. Apparently the girls wanted to test Hakuba-san and see if he is truly as smart as he was rumored to be. So when they saw me without my glasses, they got into their heads to test him by seeing if he could tell the two of us . . . apart. For some reason they think that we look enough alike that it would make a great game."

"Game?"

"Yeah," Jerking his thumb over at a corner of the classroom, Conan continued, "Koizumi-san is taking bets to see how long it takes Hakuba-san to figure it out."

Raising an eyebrow at Akako's willing involvement with this scheme, Kaito looked at Conan once more. "You do realize that this game probably won't last very long. He _is_ a detective."

Smiling a little mysterious smile, Conan just tilted his head to the side and said, "Oh, don't worry on my account. You don't have to do anything. Though we would prefer it if you didn't purposely give it away. I have my own role to follow and I am quite sure I am more than capable of pulling it off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, lets just say that I have had a little bit of practice role playing before." Giving Kaito a smirk that matched his mischievousness, Conan patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

Feeling completely confused at the other boy's behavior, Kaito just shrugged it off and walked over to the said betting table. Giving the beautiful girl a grin, he asked, "So you are in on this too? You don't seem the type."

Lounging in her seat, Akako gave Kaito a wicked smirk. Brushing a lock of her hair back, she said. "Is there a problem?"

Shaking his head slowly, Kaito says, "No . . . I just never thought you would agree to this. You don't seem to like Conan-kun very much."

"Oh, I don't. However, it wasn't he who came up with this scheme. Besides, despite what it looks like, he is rather uncomfortable with this plot. It will also be the perfect opportunity to judge what sort of threat he may be to my beloved Kaitou Kid. Lucifer told me so."

Letting out a groan at her words, he says, "Are you still going on about that? I told you . . ."

"This isn't for you, though you may benefit from it if you pay attention. This is for me to learn about our fellow student. I have to see if there is a need to nip the bud before it becomes too late."

"What?"

Giving Kaito a mysterious smile, she says, "Don't worry about it. Meanwhile, would you like to take a bet?"

"What sort of bet?"

"Why, the betting that I am managing of course. It ends as soon as Hakuba-kun enters the classroom. The bets are based on the amount of time it takes for him to declare who is who and if he gets it correct. Each bet you make costs 100 yen. The one who is correct in his deduction and is of the closest time wins."

Putting a hand to his chin, Kaito gives her a little smile. "Really? Hmm . . . Did Conan-kun make a bet as well?"

Giving him her own version of a little smile, Akako says, "Why yes, he did. If I remember correctly, his was the most unique one of the bets made."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now let's see . . . he said that Hakuba-kun would guess correctly, however, he won't make any indication of giving out a decision until school lets out for the day."

"Is that so?" Feeling amused that Conan managed to judge Hakuba the same as himself, Kaito gave the girl in front of him a grin. Fishing out a 100 yen coin from his pocket, he gives it to Akako. "Well then, why don't you put me down for the same."

"Feeling confident in another's bet are you?"

"Not at all. He just happened to have the same thought I did, that's all. Besides, it is only 100 yen. It won't be a big loss to me if I lose."

Receiving his money, Akako continues to smile confidently at Kaito. "You are going to enjoy this, aren't you? Just like a naughty boy would."

"Now, now. Don't say things like that. After all, I will just be acting like my usual self." Saying that with a grin, Kaito walks off. Spotting Conan, he decides that he might as well get some conversation time in with the other boy before Hakuba showed up.

Yet before he could take more than a couple of steps, Aoko let out a faint squeal. "He's coming!"

Now quickly reducing the distance between himself and Conan, Kaito gave the boy a grin that was mirrored in the other's face. It was show time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laughing whole heartedly, Kaito wrapped an arm around Conan's shoulders, despite his discomfort. "That was great! I never knew you could be so good at mimicking what I did throughout the day. The look on his face when he first came into the classroom was priceless!"

Giving the hyper boy a weak smile, Conan removed the hand on his shoulder and gave a rather weak laugh. "Yeah, well, I used to do a bit of acting when I was younger so . . . I guess it helped."

"A bit of acting?! That wasn't just a bit, that my dear friend was truly genius! If you only did a bit when you were younger, you must be a natural. I think the best part was when Aoko was confused, and she is one of the people that know me best!"

Rubbing his hand on the back of his head, Conan says with embarrassment, "Well, I only did that because you usually do that sort of thing. I still find it hard to believe that you act like that toward her normally . . ."

Letting out another laugh, Kaito gave the boy beside him a grin as they walked. "Oh, come on . . . Aoko is more natural when she acts like that. Besides, you shouldn't complain too much. You did do a great job in dodging her."

"That is only because I didn't want to get hit with a dirty mop!" Conan yelled with indignation.

Patting him on the back, the smiling magician said, "Hey, at least we won the betting pool. Which reminds me, how did you know he wouldn't make his decision? You haven't known him for very long and it isn't as though you talk to him at all . . ."

"Hm? Oh, that. I just remembered that the first rule for any decent detective is to not make an accusation until ample proof was given. So I just had to hope that Hakuba-san knew at least that much. From the looks of things, I judged it just about right."

Slightly teasing, yet somewhat serious, Kaito said, "Huh. So you were testing him . . ."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan replied by saying, "I suppose you could say that. There were quite a few detectives that I have met in my lifetime, so I just wanted to compare him to them. Anyway, Kaito-san . . . just why is it that you are following me, hm? Don't you usually walk the other way in order for you to go home?"

"What, didn't I tell you? I am escorting you home since you have quite the distance to go and you did break your glasses . . ."

"Oh, yeah . . . I suppose help . . . would be appreciated. You don't need to though. I am perfectly capable of getting home. It isn't very difficult, I have done it many times before, and I would hate to bother you . . ."

"Don't worry! I don't mind. Besides, I am rather curious about where you live." Kaito said this with a little grin that the other boy missed.

Smirking slightly, Conan said in a quiet voice. "Ah, well I suppose, that you will find out soon then. That is, if you really are going to follow me all the way home . . . just like a little puppy . . ."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Chuckling at the indignant boy walking beside him, Conan trailed off into silence.

Taking advantage of the lull in the conversation, Kaito studied the face of the boy he was walking with. Without his glasses, it almost seemed as if one of the masks that Conan always wore around people was gone. Despite the fact that he looked like himself, Kaito could spot the differences between them. All his experiences with disguises pointed out the features that needed a little bit of makeup, or the spots in his hair that would need to be trimmed if the other boy was truly going to dress up like him. Yet in a way, he was glad that those spots were missing. It meant, after all, that the boy walking next to him wasn't a true carbon copy of himself. He was just someone similar in looks. Still, without the glasses, he looked so different . . .

Thinking of the best way to start the conversation, Kaito asked a question that has been on his mind for a while now. "Hey, Conan-kun . . ."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you wear contacts? Well, I mean I can understand it while you are at school, but why outside of school as well?"

Giving the other boy a curious look, Conan said, "I am not sure I understand. What do you mean?"

Trying to think of a way to put his thoughts into words without making the other boy back off, Kaito said, "Well . . . it is just . . . You don't seem to need a very strong pescription, and you do look a lot better without them."

"Er . . ." Blushing slightly at the roundabout compliment, Conan replied. "Thanks, I suppose . . . Though why I wear my glasses . . . Well, it is just . . . I guess it is mainly because I have been wearing them for so long now that _not_ wearing them makes me feel that I am missing something, among other things . . ."

Eyebrow rising, Kaito asks, "Other things?"

Shaking his head, Conan stops at the bus stop that they reached while he thinks to himself in silence.

Letting out a sigh, Kaito stands next to him as they waited for the bus to come. "There is another thing."

Turning his head to the side to he could see his face, Conan merely mumbled, "Hm?"

"I thought that you didn't know any magic tricks. Isn't that the reason why you asked for me to teach you during that pool game? Yet you were able to mimic some of the ones I did rather well."

Giving the other boy a rather confident smirk, Conan said, "I never said that I didn't know any magic. All I wanted was for you to teach me something new . . . or something old. It didn't really matter. I just wanted you to take the game seriously when we were playing."

Eyes going wide, Kaito asked, "What do you mean?"

"The entire time that I was with you that day, I wasn't sure when you were having fun and when you were serious. So when you proposed that bet, I came up with the plan to have you actually care about the stakes of the game. That is why I made a bet over something any magician may care about, his tricks."

"Wait, then that means . . ."

"That I made a bet in a game that I didn't really care about? Then yes, I did. You do seem to be quite a professional magician, though I suppose that comes from your father and all. Still, I just took advantage of the fact of your professionalism. Magicians rarely like to give away the secrets to their tricks after all."

"Tsk . . . You played me, just like you did to someone else today."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan said carelessly, "Yeah, well, some habits I developed over the years die hard. Besides, you ticked me off first so fair is fair . . . The bus is here."

"What! Hey, wait!" Closely following the other boy onto the bus, Kaito fumed in his head about the bad timing. Paying for his fare, he takes a seat next to Conan. "What do you mean I ticked you off? I have never done anything to you!"

"Look, we can talk about this when we get to my place, okay? Right now, I want to take a short nap since it _is_ a bit of a distance to ride and I was up late last night." Letting out a yawn, Conan closed his eyes to Kaito's protests and leaned against the bus's window. It apparently didn't take long before Conan was fast asleep.

Crossing his arms, Kaito makes an annoyed growl at Conan's inability to give him answers when he wants them. Settling into his seat, he makes the decision that he will get his answers, one way or another.

Still, if he had the chance, he would prefer it if Conan just told him. Sadly though, so far all of his questions, subtle or otherwise, have been deflected. Somehow he noticed when such questions were directed at him, like what just happened recently. Kaito tried to find out why Conan knows how to do magic tricks and in turn it ended up being a discussion on their bet during the pool game. Considering all that he knew of Conan, he was quite sure that it was done purposely.

All in all though, he _still_ didn't get the answers he wanted. The only answers he gets are the ones that Conan feels like sharing. Even then though, Kaito got the feeling that the answers he got weren't complete. It was as if he was missing some part of a puzzle that he just stumbled across.

Yet it also made Kaito curious as to why Conan was so skittish about other people knowing things about him. In his own opinion, there was nothing in Conan's past that should make him feel that way. At least from what Kaito researched about him. Perhaps it was that reason, more than anything else that made him follow Conan home today. Sometimes it was easier to understand someone if you watch them in their natural habitat.

However, in all honesty, he was worried about Conan going home by himself when he didn't even have his glasses on. After watching him stumble once or twice today at school caused Kaito to become rather concerned about the other boy. It was almost as if in the state he was in, Conan, the ice king himself, was vulnerable.

Taking advantage of the fact that Conan was sleeping next to him, Kaito studies the boy's unguarded face. They may be similar in looks to everyone but themselves, it was amusing to Kaito that all it took to fool everyone was just a little bit of hair gel. However . . .

Thinking over that last thought, Kaito realized something. In reality, just some hair gel shouldn't have been the only thing it would have taken to fool people. Kaito and Conan were as night was to day as far as personalities went. Even Aoko, who has known him since childhood was fooled for a little while. Somehow, Conan was able to actually fool people into believing that _he_ was Kaito. _That_ took true talent, and Kaito only knew of a couple of people that could pull it off so thoroughly.

Feeling a wistful smile tug at his lips at he gazed at the sleeping boy next to him, Kaito thought back to a time and a person, many years past. Reaching up with a hand, he brushed some of the gel hardened hairs that were tickling his companion's ear. There certainly were many mysteries surrounding Edogawa Conan. When Conan stirred at his action, Kaito didn't really feel surprised that his simple gesture woke the other boy up.

With his eyes fluttering open, Conan turned his sleepy gaze to Kaito. Letting out a soft yawn, he asked, "Hm? What is it Kaito?"

Being a little startled at the normally strictly polite boy dropping the honorific, Kaito hesitated. Letting a weak smile cover his face, Kaito said, "Ah, I believe that we are almost to our stop. Though since I don't know which one it is . . ."

"Oh, of course." Sitting up straight, Conan takes a look out the window. "Well, from the looks of things, our stop is only a couple of blocks away. After that it is only within a short walking distance. Thank you for waking me up by the way."

"Ah, don't mention it."

Nodding at his reply, Conan stretches out his limbs as much as his limited space would allow. "You wouldn't mind the walk, would you? I usually find it nice after sitting on the bus for so long."

"Oh no, I don't mind. Truth be told though, I am rather excited that you let me come with you."

Pausing at those words, Conan faces the boy sitting next to him. "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Kaito says, "Well, usually you seem to push people away. I was quite surprised that you didn't immediately throw me off the bus when I was following you around."

"That is just because it would have been useless to do so. You seem the type to always get what you want in the end, so I just saved myself the trouble of having to deal with you if I refused."

"Heh, you're right in that. Besides, I have been rather curious as to where you live. It is rare to see someone go to a school that is so far away when there are ones closer. So I want to see just what is so special about your home."

Sighing, Conan shook his head and said, "There's nothing all that special about my house. Well . . . that isn't completely true. It does have a quite impressive library, or so I have been told."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By any chance would you like for me to show it to you when we get there? You could take a look around while I wash this gel out of my hair."

"Ah, yes. That would be nice."

"All right then."

When the bus coasted to their stop, Conan and Kaito got off the bus with minimal trouble.

Turning to the boy standing next to him, Kaito asks, "So where off to now?"

Waving his hand down one sidewalk, Conan said, "This way."

Walking off without seeing if Kaito was following, Conan walked off in the indicated direction. Scowling slightly at the feeling of being left out, Kaito takes a couple of quick steps to catch up. After walking for a little while with only a couple birds chirping to fill in the silence, Kaito thinks furiously for something to talk about. Therefore, he was rather surprised when Conan started a conversation without any prompting.

"So, Kaito-san, do you have any particular hobbies, or are magic tricks your only interest?"

"Huh? Oh! Um . . . Mostly magic tricks, though I am rather good at sports as well. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Do you have any favorite magicians?"

"Well, there is Oyaji of course. I believe he is the only magician that is better than myself. Though I do like Kaitou Kid as well . . ."

Looking up at the sky, Conan avoids Kaito's gaze as he says, "Oh yeah, he is a magician as well as a thief, correct? Among the other things he does . . . You are a fan of him then? I remember Aoko-san saying something like that."

"Uh, yeah, I am. Though I like him as a magician more than as a kaitou. What about you? I heard from Aoko that you met him before. What do you think of him?"

"Me?" Closing his eyes, Conan shrugs his shoulders before answering. "Hmm . . . I don't really care one way or the other. He is just another person. Though I do have to admit to admiring him for some qualities."

Curious now, Kaito tilts his head to the side as he asks, "Oh? Like what?"

Smirking slightly at the other's curiosity, Conan responded mysteriously by saying, "Being human."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Yeah, I know. Not the best place to end the chapter, right? Sorry, but it was the best place to end it without making the chapter too long. This way at least, the next chapter will come out sooner. Don't forget to review!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless I never actually wrote this.)

**Author Comments: **Yeah! I'm getting reviews! I feel so special that people are reading my story and that they _like_ it. Now I don't feel like writing this wasn't a waste of time. Here is chapter 15.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_It is nice to hear that you have a steady job, not to mention a great boyfriend. Don't deny it, I can tell you like him. Over here, things have been okay. Not many people over here share my interests so it is hard to make friends. Out of curiosity, do you know what kind of food is good to eat when you have an extra strain on your body? It was brought up with some people I know so I was wondering . . ._

**Chapter 15:**

After five minutes of Conan adamantly refusing to explain his cryptic last comment, Kaito sighed in defeat. It was times like these that made him wonder how his father, the previous Kaitou Kid, handled the boy. Then again, Kid always had an entirely different approach on dealing with people. Burying that thought to the back of his mind, Kaito attempted now to get Conan into just talking small talk, he preferred some sort of interaction wit the boy than nothing.

Surprisingly enough, it actually worked. Conan was quite willing to talk as long as it didn't involve talking about himself or his personal opinions. So, for the next couple of minutes, they talked pleasantly amongst themselves as they continued on to Conan's home.

Because Kaito was so absorbed into the conversation, when Conan abruptly halted, he was surprised. Waiting for a couple moments to see if Conan would explain himself, Kaito waited. When no answer was forthcoming, he looked around to see why Conan stopped. It was then that he spotted a small figure a little way ahead of them.

Standing there nervously at a street corner was a little girl no more than five years old. Occasionally, she would glance around the corner down another street, but for some reason she would lose her nerve and hide behind the wall she was up against. Kaito couldn't help but wonder just what was wrong.

Chuckling quietly, his companion walked over to the little girl and crouched down behind her. When Conan spoke, Kaito made sure to cover his ears from the scream that was sure to follow. "Is something the matter Ojou-san?"

Sure enough, when the girl heard that she whipped around and let out a shriek of surprise. Uncovering his ears now, Kaito walked over to his crouching companion. Bopping Conan on the head, he reprimands him. "Now look at what you've done. You scared her."

"I noticed." Giving the little girl a bow as well as he could in his crouched position, Conan said, "I'm sorry about that Ojou-san, but you seemed to be nervous about something. Is there a problem?"

Clutching a small package in her tiny hands, the little girl said, "Ah, yes. I mean no! I mean . . ."

Smiling gently to put her at ease, Conan pats the girl on her head. Tilting his head to the side, he asks, "Let me guess. . . You're worried about the haunted house down the street over there. You know, there really isn't a need to be scared about that place. The person that lives there is actually rather nice. At least I would like to think so. . ."

"Oh! I know Etou-niichan is nice. He helped me out with something a couple of days ago. It's just. . ." Bitting her lip, the little girl looks down.

With a slight teasing note in his voice, Conan said, "You are worried about the house he lives in, right?"

"Yeah. . . I wanted to give him a present in thanks for his help but. . ."

Looking down at his companion, Kaito asked curiously, "What is wrong with the house? Is it haunted or something?" However, it was the little girl's hesitant nod that answered his question.

Leaning in a little bit closer, Conan said, "The house is scary, right? So you wanted to wait here to see if you could catch up to 'Etou-niichan' and give the present to him before he gets home, correct?"

"That's right!" Eyes wide, the little girl asked in wonderment, "How did you know?"

Giving her another small smile, he said, "You could say it was just a lucky guess. Anyway, I would hate to disappoint you but it is highly possible that by the time you get to his house right now, he would most likely be home."

"Really? Oh no! What will I do? I . . . I can't go over there and. . ."

Putting a hand to his chin, Kaito's companion thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm. . . Hey, I'll tell you what. Why don't I go over there and give him your present? I know the person that lives there very well, so I won't mind the trip. That way, he'll get your present and you won't have to wait around here any longer."

"You would do that? Really?!" Eyes shining the little girl looks at him in hope.

Switching his face to a serious one, Conan holds out a pinky and says, "Only if you promise to find a good home for those kittens you are taking care of, okay?"

"Okay!" Smiling brightly, the little girl held out her own pinky. Shaking them, they sealed their deal. Once that was done, she handed over her small gift. "Now don't forget, be extra careful with this. I worked hard on making this."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." True to his word, he cradled the small bundle in his hands as he stood up. After waving goodbye to the little girl, Conan turned to his companion and asked, "What?"

"Kittens?" Kaito asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she has been taking care of some kittens that she found."

"How do you know about that? It didn't look like she recognized you."

Smirking, Conan said, "Kaito-san, think about it. Look at me."

Standing there for a moment, Kaito looked at him. That is until he figured out what he was getting at. Conan still wasn't wearing any glasses and had his hair in a messy manner due to what happened at school earlier that day. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So, um, are we going to visit this Etou person now?"

Laughing at his companion's embarrassment, Conan said, "Yes, we are going to visit 'Etou' now. Don't worry, it isn't far." Leading the way, he walks ahead.

Regaining his composure, Kaito caught up to the other boy. Scratching his cheek he asks, "So . . . what is the deal about it being a haunted house? It isn't one really, right?"

Shaking his head, the other boy responds by saying, "No, not really. That is just a reputation the house has because of some rumors that were going around about ten years ago."

"Ten years ago? Isn't that when . . ." Kaito was cut off though by the other boy's proclamation.

"Here we are!" Smiling at Kaito, Conan stood by the house's nameplate to wait for his companion's response.

"Um. . . Conan-kun? Are you sure you are alright without your glasses? I am quite sure this isn't. . ."

With a grin wider than any Kaito has seen on the other boy's face so far, Conan said, "Don't you see it? It is an amusing thing that an old classmate of mine said once. I guess that small children still get it wrong. You see, if you look at this name a certain way, what is written here is a katakana 'e' and the kanji next to it is 'tou'. In reality though, it is really the name 'Kudou'. Come on." Opening the front gate, Conan walks in up to the front door.

Jerking a little at the other boy's rudeness, Kaito ran up to Conan and put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. "Ah, wait! Are you sure this is okay? Shouldn't you use the intercom at the front first?"

Shrugging off Kaito's hold, Conan said cheerfully, "Don't worry! The person that lives here already knows that we are here, so it really isn't a problem."

"What? What do you mean? You told me this house wasn't haunted!"

"Did I?" Giving a grin that would rival one of Kid's own, Conan opened the front door and walks in. Calling out to the seemingly empty house, he says, "Tadaima! I have company!"

"It is nice to see that you are home on time for once. So who did. . ." Trailing off, the familiar girl that walked through a doorway from down the hall stared at the two boys. Letting out a heavy sigh, Haibara said, "You know, a little warning that you would do something like this would be nice. Where are your glasses?"

Coughing into his hand, Conan got his wild grin under control until it was a slight smile on his face. "They kind of broke this morning. Then the girls in class got a crazy idea in their heads. . ."

Interrupting him, Haibara asked, "Mystery or challenge? Considering your mood, which one was it?"

Feeling completely lost now, Kaito said, "What?"

Letting a bit of the grin from before come back, Conan said, "A little bit of both actually. I'll tell you the details later if you want. As for Kaito-san being here, he just wanted to make sure that I got home in one piece since I no longer had my glasses to rely on. Speaking of which, could you. . ."

"I'll tell him. You still have your spare glasses, right?"

"Yeah, unless you stole them again."

"That only happened when we were children. Anyway, since you do still have them, make sure to wear them. I don't want to have to worry about you any more than I must."

"Ah. Thanks Haibara-san."

"Hmph. You can thank me by taking care of the mail. It is starting to really pile up in there."

"Hey, don't blame me. If you want to blame someone for the amount there is, blame Tou-san's proffession. Anyway, is there anything else you want?"

"Nothing more than the usual. Be sure to take care of your classmate there as well. He is looking rather lost. Don't forget though, you owe me a story. Bye." Walking past the two boys, Haibara closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Kaito on the other hand, was still standing there in bewilderment as he tried, and failed, to figure out what was going on. Turning to the source of his confusion, he asks, "Conan-kun?"

"Hm?" Apparently seeing Kaito so confused has put Conan in a good mood as he waited, not freely giving up any information. "What?"

Resisting the urge to strangle the other boy, Kaito finishes asking, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Reminding himself that people can't talk if they are being strangled, Kaito says, "I know that I am missing something here. Why was it that Haibara-san was here?"

"Haven't I already told you? She works part-time as my family's housekeeper."

"Yes, you did say that. What I am asking is what is she doing _here_? Last I checked, the nameplate out front, as you so cheerfully pointed out, says 'Kudou', _not _'Edogawa'."

Gaining that infuriation grin again, Conan merely says, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?!"

"This is my parent's house. I am just living here while they continue traveling."

"_Your parent's house!?_ That doesn't make any sense . . . unless. . ."

"Unless?" Clearly, Conan was enjoying watching Kaito work through his confusion.

Giving the other boy a serious look, Kaito asks, "Conan-kun, are you adopted?"

"Heh, it seems that you figured me out. Took you long enough."

Now beyond exasperated at Conan's new behavior, the young magician tries to understand. "Wait, so if your parents are 'Kudou', why do you go by 'Edogawa'?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan says, "My name was kept the same at my request. They didn't mind too much."

"Oh. . . So what about the 'Etou' person that the gift from the little girl goes to? Was that you as well?"

"Correct. Since I was dressed the way that I was, I didn't want to go and confuse her any more than I had to."

"So that was why. . . You could have told me all this sooner you know." Giving the other boy a mock glare, Kaito almost ruins it by grinning.

Now looking a little sheepish he says, "Sorry. It . . . never occurred to me. Anyway, the library is through that door over there. You can wait in there while I go and wash this gunk out of my hair." Leaving Kaito alone at the front door, Conan walked up the stairs, apparently to his room.

Watching the other boy with a grin that was more familiar on Kaitou Kid's face than Kuroba Kaito, the young man's eyes followed Conan until he disappeared from view. The opportunity that was presented to him was just too good to pass up.

Setting his school bag down next to his shoes, Kaito followed the other boy's steps up the stairs. Pausing before he walked into the hallway, he waited until the noises indicated where Conan was. When the sound of a faucet running in a bathroom was heard, Kaito peaked his head into the hall. Spotting two open doors, he contemplates at the possibilities. However, his curiosity got the better of him so he avoided the one with the sound of Conan washing his hair.

Entering the other open door, Kaito looks around. It seems that he guessed right. Inside was a simple, plain bedroom. Walking around, Kaito tries to spot things that would give was to the occupant's personality. So far though, everything was what his first impression was, plain. Only the desk had a couple of items that may show him more into the inner workings of Conan's mind.

On the top of the desk was a couple of mystery novels. Placed on the top of them was a neatly folded newspaper. Other than those things and the various school related items, the only other things that caught Kaito's interest were three face down pictures. Considering the faint layer of dust on all of them, his curiosity once again got the better of him. Lifting up the first one, Kaito smiled at the scene pictured.

Gathered around an unfamiliar plump old man, five children smiled at the camera. In the center, Kaito recognized the small boy because of the glasses he wore. It was probably the first time he ever saw Conan smile so freely. He must have truly been happy back then. Looking at the other children, he noticed that they looked familiar. Thinking back on the people that he has met, Kaito finally remembers the people he met with Aoko and Conan in a restaurant a while ago.

Setting the picture back, he picked up the next one. This one however, was not what he expected. Blinking, Kaito rubs his eyes and looks at the picture again. It didn't change. This picture was of a rather familiar boy and a girl in blue school blazers. The thing that shocked him was that the boy in the picture was Conan, as in the Conan that he knows. However, in the picture, he wasn't wearing any glasses. He seemed to be rather close to the girl next to him, to be smiling the way that he was. . .

"What are you doing in here?" Conan's cold voice sent a shiver down Kaito's spine as he was caught redhanded. He never heard the other person come in.

Hesitantly turning around, Kaito had to hold back a flinch from the other boy's cold, yet calm, gaze. He could almost swear that the temperature of the room dropped from that alone.

With his hands on the towel around his neck, Conan's blue eyes stared at Kaito from behind his glasses.

Feeling the eyes lock onto his own, Kaito smiles slightly and says, "Um, hi Conan-kun. What was taking you so long?"

Flickering his eyes to the picture still clutched in Kaito's hand and back to his face, Conan said, "I was rinsing out all the gel that was in my hair, as I said I would do. Was the library too boring for you?"

"Well. . ."

"Of course, I suppose not everyone has an interest in books."

"Uh, I. . ." Feeling reasonably guilty, Kaito bowed his head as he tried to think of a good response.

Then, almost as if a switch was flicked, Conan's cold gaze stopped being so cold and the atmosphere of the room lifted. Chuckling, he declared, "You are just too amusing. I have never seen you act like this at school. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I wanted to see what sort of reaction I would get if I acted that way. Anyway, I see there that you found one of my weaknesses." Nodding his head to the picture, Kaito figures out what the other boy was referring to.

"Oh! You mean this? I'm sorry, but I was just curious. With you not talking much about yourself, I couldn't help myself. You don't seem to have much displayed here. Is this an old girlfriend of your's? She's rather pretty." Kaito's ramblings stopped however, when he noticed Conan holding back a flinch.

"Ah. . . No, it isn't." Laughing weakly, Conan continues. "That picture was taken ten years ago. Though I am sure Ran-neechan would enjoy the compliment."

"What! You must be joking! You haven't aged a day." Kaito's eyes bugged at the implication.

Now laughing out loud, Conan decided to correct the mistaken impression. "No, no. I age, really I do. This isn't actually me in the picture anyway. The person that you seemed to have mistaken as me is in reality Shinichi-niichan."

Still a little bugeyed, Kaito protested, "But he looks just like you!"

"Yeah. . . You could say it is a weird genetic anomaly within families. We are distantly related after all."

"That's right, you did mention something like that before, or was that someone else? Is that one of your reasons for wearing those glasses then?"

"Correct."

"That's still a bit freaky."

"Are you implying that I am lying? I can show you a picture with the two of us in it if you want."

"Ah, no, that's alright. I just never thought. . . So, um, what about this other picture?" Finally setting down the picture in his hand, he picks up the final picture. "This . . . this is. . ."

Smiling gently, Conan picks up the picture from Kaito's shaky grasp. "Yeah, this is a picture of a magician and me when I went to a magic show of his. Right before I left Japan. . ." Gazing down at the picture, Kaito could only wonder at the other boy's thoughts, for pictured within was Kaito's father and Conan, when he was younger. Apparently, someone took a picture when the magician pulled a trick on the young boy. So while Kaito's father was smiling a gentle smile with a dove balanced on his hand, Conan had a shocked/freaked expression on his face while several other white birds perched on various places of his body.

"So . . . you really did meet him. . ."

"Yeah, Kaa-san took that picture while I was off guard. I suspect she set it up behind my back. She did know him at one time, considering that he is one of her 'Seven Knights' after all."

Blinking, Kaito turned to the Conan with a question on his face. "Your mother?"

"Hm? Yeah, her, Kudou Yukiko, also known as the Night Baroness by Americans. When she was an actress, she learned a couple of things from him to help her in her career, along with someone else. That was a long time ago though. Though don't tell her that, she hates being thought of as old."

"Kudou Yukiko. . . I wonder why that name sounds so familiar. . ."

"Well, she was a famous actress at one time. I suppose it is possible that you met her before with your father. . . I know! We can look through one of her picture albums. I think it is still in the library downstairs."

"Uh, sure." Looking at the boy in front of him, he couldn't help but say, "You just want to show off that library, don't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan puts back down the picture. "Hey, if you had a large library filled with nothing but mystery books in your house, wouldn't you want to show someone else?" Walking out of the bedroom, they walk down the stairs.

At least until one of Conan's words got through to Kaito's brain. "Wait, you have a library filled with _nothing_ but _mystery_ books? Why . . . ?"

"Tou-san is a famous mystery author. That, and I was a bit . . . well, actually very much into mysteries when I was younger. It is that library that sparked some of the rumors about this house being haunted."

"Is that so?"

Reaching the library now, Conan opened the door and waved Kaito inside. "After you."

Stepping inside, even Kaito's poker face couldn't keep him from staring. To think that such a library was in someone's _house_. "These are all mystery books?"

"Yep. Tou-san likes to collect them. That and his fans sometimes send him works of their own."

"His fans? Is he really all that famous?"

"International bestseller for his '**Night Baron**' series." Walking into the room after him, Conan went over to a desk and picked up a book that was on it. "See? This was his latest one." Handing the book over, he waits for a response.

Receiving the book from Conan, Kaito gets a look at the picture on the cover. The person pictured there looked _very _familiar. "I take it that this is 'Night Baron' pictured on the front?"

"Yes. Have you not read them?"

"Well, I'm not much of an avid reader. Novels about murder don't really appeal to me, no offense."

"None taken. I am not fond of murders myself, though I do like a good mystery. They make you think."

"I see." At least not all of his time was wasted in coming over to Conan's house. Too bad that now he has a dozen more questions to figure out. Shaking his head, Kaito looks around the room. Spotting the desk that Conan picked the book from, he asks, "What is with that pile of letters?"

"Oh, that. Well, since Tou-san and Kaa-san like to travel so much, all their fans have a difficult time in reaching them. So in the end, all their mail is forwarded to here. When they have the time, they'll come and pick it up."

"About how often do they stop by?"

Letting out a sigh, Conan says, "Anywhere from a month to a year."

Shocked, Kaito asks, "Wait, so you are left _alone_ here? _By yourself_?"

"Not really, Haibara-san visits."

"_But does she stay_?"

"No, we don't have that kind of relationship. Anyway," Pushing the letter off to one side of the desk, a photo album was revealed. Opening the book into the middle, he flips a couple of pages while muttering to himself. Finally, he points out one of the pictures. "Ah, I knew this was in here. You see, this is Kaa-san pictured with your father and someone else here."

"Oh?" Leaning over Conan's shoulder, he looks at the one that he pointed at. "Oh! Now I remember! It is the pretty Oba-san. I followed Oyaji when he said he was going to meet an old acquaintance of his. So she is your mother, that pretty Oba-san."

Snorting, Conan asks, "Did you call her that to her face?"

Kaito said with a hand placed on his chin. "Well yes, now that I remember it. She seemed upset at me when I said that too. It didn't make any sense to me though, she was pretty."

"Kaa-san has an issue being called 'Oba-san', it makes her feel old."

"I see. Still, if your mother was such a good actress, it is no wonder that you are so good at acting. You must get it from her."

Blushing slightly, Conan says, "Maybe. I did have to work hard to figure out how to do it correctly though."

"I'm sure that you had an easier time of it than some people though." Reaching over the other boy's shoulder, Kaito flips a couple of the pages of the album. However, he stops when he runs into pictures of a familiar small boy with glasses. "So this was you when you were younger?"

"Ah, yes. Most of these are from after I moved away from Japan though."

"You don't look very happy. . ."

"Could you blame me? My biological parents died not too long before."

"What were they like?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan responds by saying, "I'm not really sure. The best that I remember them was when they were playing a childish prank on me. At times they really made me feel like I was the adult and they were the children. Hang on, if I remember right. . ." Flipping back a couple of pages, he points out another picture. "You see here? This is me with her when she came by for a visit while I was living with Ran-neechan. Long story there so don't ask. And the picture over here . . . is Shinichi-niichan and me when I had a cold."

Looking at the picture of the two boys that looked similar in everything but age, Kaito said, "Huh. You two really do look alike. How is it are you two related again?"

"Technically? You would have to ask Kaa-san. She remembers better than I do. Though now, technically, we're brothers because of my adoption."

"Wait, so this Shinichi person was your parents' real son? What happened to him?"

"No one is completely sure. All that anybody could figure out was that was about ten or so years ago, he was in the spotlight of the media. The great high school detective of the East. Then, for some reason, he dropped out of sight. While he would make phone calls every now and then, he showed up rather sporadically. Eventually, he just broke all ties with the people he knew and disappeared."

"So no one knows what happened to him?"

"Well. . . There may be a couple of people, but whoever they are, they aren't talking. However, considering the type of person Shincihi-niichan was, he probably got too deep into a case and has yet to complete it. At least, that was the excuse he would give whenever he called."

"Hmm. . ."

Smirking now, Conan turns to the young magician beside him. "Well? Have you completed your investigation and satisfied your curiosity about me Tantei-san?"

Jerking out of his thoughts, Kaito nearly yells, "What! How many times do I have to tell you? _I_ am in no way a detective!"

Laughing a little, the other boy says, "Sorry, sorry, but with the way you kept of subtly asking questions, it just reminds me of one. I am sorry if I offended you."

"You . . . _tsk_ . . . I have no words for you, I am completely speechless."

"Hm. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. At least now I have a better understanding about you now."

"What do you mean? You did accomplish acting like me earlier today."

"Yes, but the was you act around people isn't the real you. It is just a mask people wear when in public. I know that better than most. At least you are more open about your feelings than myself."

Looking at the boy beside him, Kaito looks at Conan's slightly depressed features. "Conan-kun. . ." He was cut out of his thoughts however, when the sound of an explosion somewhere outside was heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Well, I suppose that is it for this chapter. Sorry if I didn't get very far into the story, I just . . . wait, never mind, that might give away plot. I just love messing with character's heads. Don't forget to review, I appreciate them very much!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-**Oba-san** – Think of it as being called 'Auntie'.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless those stories never existed.)

**Author Comments: **Well, if I am counting things correctly (minus a few for those that reread things,) I have about a hundred readers. Somehow that gives me such a special feeling inside. Now up, chapter 16.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_I never quite realized that some jobs are actually quite hard to do. In my most recent job, I think that the most difficulty I had with it was the tediousness. Sometimes, I just want to . . ._

**Chapter 16:**

"What was that?!" Kaito was quite worried. It wasn't every day that you heard an explosion.

"Hm?" Somehow, Conan's unconcerned expression didn't put Kaito at ease. "Oh, I guess Agasa-hakase is working late today. How odd. He usually does all his explosions in the morning."

"What?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan shakes his head. "It really isn't anything to worry about. That sort of thing happens all the time."

"Are . . . are you sure?" Kaito just couldn't quite believe the way that Conan was behaving. Especially after how he has been acting all day. "That explosion sounded rather loud."

Sighing, Conan says, "Just trust me on this, okay?" Looking at the other boy, he takes note of the expression on Kaito's face. "I suppose there is no convincing you until you see it for yourself, is there?"

Smirking slightly at Conan's deduction, Kaito says, "You're getting to know me better after all, aren't you?"

Not answering his comment, Conan just puts back on his shoes. "Come along then." Holding the door open for Kaito until he was ready to go, the bespectacled boy waited with a resigned expression on his face. When they both managed to get outside, Conan lead the other boy to the house next door.

Gazing at the house in front of him, Kaito took note of the open window with smoke pouring out of it. Watching Conan push the button on the intercom, he could only help but wonder what sort of person lived in a house where explosions were regular.

"Hey, Agasa-hakase? Are you there? I have a guest with me and I am quite sure he would be interested in what you are doing."

After they waited a few seconds, Haibara came out to greet them. "Ah, so it is you Edogawa-kun. Go ahead and come on in. You can help clean up the mess that was made." Turning back around, she went back into the house.

Turning to Kaito with an embarrassed grin on his face, Conan said, "Heh. I guess you found out why I am so reluctant to come over here. Oh well, it's too late now, so you might as well come in. I'll introduce you to the . . . interesting inventor I have for a neighbor." Opening the gate, he led the other boy into the house itself. Once they closed the door behind them and took off their shoes, the old man from the picture that Kaito saw in Conan's room came out and greeted them.

Wiping off a bit of soot from his shoulder (that didn't really help his overall appearance), Agasa said merrily, "Ah, Conan-kun, it is good to see you. So who is your friend here?"

After making introductions, Conan says, "Anyway, what have you been working on? Kaito here was worried about that explosion earlier."

Laughing his hearty laugh, Agasa says, "Oh, that. I just knocked over a couple of chemicals that shouldn't be mixed together. It was mainly just a big flash and boom, very little damage overall. But as for what I was making, Ai-kun did mention that you wanted to see what I was making. If you come this way, I can show you."

Following him back into the room he came from, Conan and Kaito entered into a rather messy room. Picking their way through pieces of junk and around a still smoking scorch mark on the floor, they finally came upon the invention.

Blinking, Kaito exclaims, "Eh? These are . . . boots?"

Nodding his head, Agasa eagerly explains his invention. "Yes, you see for years, mankind has been limited by Earth's natural gravity. However, there are insects that can walk on the ceiling. Now, these boots are made by the same method they use to defy gravity."

Tilting his head to get a closer look, Kaito asks, "Do they work?"

"Well . . . no, not yet. I can get the boots to stick to the wall, but getting them to move after that is rather difficult. Then if you add too much weight, the wall crumbles. After that, there is difficulty with the . . ." With the old man explaining the finer details of the difficulties he has been having with his invention to an interested Kaito, Conan takes that time to clean up the messy room.

However, when he was mostly done, something that was placed on the tabletop underneath a stack of papers caught his eye. Picking it up, Conan waves it at Agasa. "Hey, Agasa-hakase, is this . . ."

"Oh! So that's where I put it."

Curious, Kaito asks the inventor, "Huh? What is it?"

Smiling, the old man says, "It is an advanced copy of a game that I helped developed with Conan-kun's father." Turning to the young magician, Agasa asks, "Say, would you like to play it? It is a roleplaying game where you have to explore and ask timed questions in order to solve a mystery. Are you interested?"

With his eyebrows raised, Kaito asks, "Is it really okay? You'll let us play?"

"Of course! I am always eager to hear the opinion of youth on the things that I create. If you just follow me, I'll set it up for you two." Taking the game from Conan's hand, he goes into another room to do just that.

Raising a hand, Conan refuses. "I'll pass. Games don't interest me very much."

Draping an arm around the other boy's shoulders, Kaito leads the other boy to follow Agasa. "Don't be like that Conan-kun. It would be boring if I just played by myself. Besides, aren't you interested in something that your father helped create?"

Not answering, Conan just let the other boy lead him into the other room where Agasa was setting things up.

After typing in a few more buttons, Agasa straightens up and says, "There, it is all set up now. I'll go see if I can get you two some refreshments." With that said, he leaves the two boys to themselves.

Dragging Conan along to sit down next to him, Kaito picks up a game controller and reads off the screen. "Hm, well let's see now . . . According to this, there are three different difficulties of play. For the easiest one, apparently you are the police inspector that comes because of a crime that has been committed. You have access to all the suspects and can question them as much as you want. In addition to that, you have helpers that help you find and analyze the clues."

Finally shrugging of the arm, Conan settles in more comfortably before commenting. "That makes sense. While a police inspector may cause hesitation in the criminal, they do have the authority to get all the information that they need. So what's next?"

Shifting in his seat, Kaito reads out loud, "Let's see . . . For the average difficulty, you are a private detective that is visiting because of a threatening note you received. You may talk to all of the suspects, but you have to find the clues on your own. If you need help from the police that arrive, you have to first convince them to part with their information. Huh, I guess that makes sense for the average difficulty."

"Yes, it does. I wonder what the hardest difficulty is then."

Turning his head to the boy sitting next to him, Kaito says, "Well, let's find out then." Moving the pointer on the screen to the last difficulty, he reads the description out loud. "For the most difficult setting, you are . . . a child!?"

Smirking slightly at a personal joke, Conan says, "Heh . . . I guess Tou-san is showing his sense of humor in that last one. It makes sense though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Technically, a child would have the most difficulty in solving a mystery. Children overall have very little authority in the eyes of adults. If you combine that with the fact that very few people take children seriously . . ."

"I see . . . If children were going around and trying to solve a mystery, they would be thought of as a troublemaker more than anything else . . . So what difficulty should we play on?"

Leaning back slightly, Conan says with amusement in his voice, "Go ahead and choose the little kid. I'm curious as to how this mystery will be solved with a little kid wandering around."

"Okay." Clicking on the recommended option, Kaito reads out loud the introduction. "_You are visiting a large mansion with your guardian. He is a famous detective that received a challenging letter from an unknown source. As you approach, you are greeted by . . ._" Continuing on, Kaito continues to play the game with the occasional suggestion from Conan.

After playing for a while, Haibara brought in refreshments. So, pausing the game, they snacked on the food brought while Kaito asks Conan's opinion on the game so far and what suggestions he had of what to do next. All things considered though, Kaito started to understand why playing the child is the hardest difficulty. While it was amusing at first that the only questions he could ask people were very childish, it eventually became rather frustrating to ask the questions he wants from the list given. Then there was the child's guardian. If Kaito spent too long in a room with other people, eventually the detective would kick him out.

Finishing up the last of the snacks, and leaving Conan to his own drink, Kaito un-paused the game and continued playing with new vigor. However, after a few hours of having total concentration on the game (and ignoring Conan completely), he got stuck. "Ah-, now what am I supposed to do?" Turning to the boy sitting next to him, Katio asks, "Hey, Conan-kun, what do you . . . think . . . ?" Now wondering how he didn't notice Conan falling asleep on his shoulder sooner, Kaito could only feel his face heat up as he considered the position that they were in. ". . . Conan-kun?"

Before he could say much else however, a voice interrupts him. "He is finally asleep I see."

Forcing his blush to recede before jerking his head behind him, Kaito exclaims, "Haibara-san? What . . . ?"

Walking over, the young woman says, "We were becoming quite worried at the fact that he hasn't been sleeping. So I convinced Hakase to help me lure him over here so I could drug his drink. That way, whether he likes it or not, he would get some sleep."

Kaito would have responded if not for the weak voice chuckling next to him. "Is-n't that . . . a bit . . . drastic?"

Jerking in surprise, Kaito looked over at Conan's half-asleep expression. "Ah, Conan-kun!"

"Hmph, so you're awake then?" Haibara inquired.

Conan paused before answering. "Not really . . . I'm still-going . . . to-drop off . . . soon."

"Then would you mind telling me why you haven't been sleeping at night?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, he hesitantly says, "It-is . . . a little hard . . . to-sleep . . . with the . . . karasu . . . flying-about . . . in . . . Japan . . ." After saying that, Conan apparently finally fell asleep.

Kaito however, was a bit confused. "Karasu? What is that suppose to mean? Do you know Haibara-san?" Looking over, he is shocked when he sees a frozen, pale Haibara standing still. "Haibara-san?! Are you okay?"

Jerking out of her thoughts, Haibara snaps back, "I'm fine. It is just . . . I don't like karasu very much. When he mentioned them, it surprised me. Anyway, do you think you could help me get Edogawa-kun over to the couch? I'm sure he would appreciate it if he slept somewhere a little more comfortable."

"Ah, sure." Following her instructions, Kaito helps Conan settle in. When he was done however, he turned to her to ask her a question. "So, Haibara-san, is Conan-kun afraid of karasu or something? Is that why he hasn't been sleeping?"

Turning her head to the side, Haibara says, "Hm . . . I'm not sure. I don't think he is afraid of them like I am. If anything, I would think that he hates them. They bring back bad memories for him. So please, if you can help it, don't bring it up with him. It is for your own sake I say this."

"What do you mean?"

"Edogawa-kun has a rather nasty type of revenge against anyone he thinks deserves it. While it may be harmless, it can sometimes be rather scary. I suppose he gets it from his parents."

"I see . . . I'll keep that in mind, thank you for telling me. Oh, and when he wakes up, be sure to tell him that he owes me one for falling asleep on me. From the sound of things, he knew his drink was drugged, so it is his own fault that he fell asleep." Thinking for a moment, he looks over at her and asks, "By the way, what did you mean by a challenge or a mystery?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Haibara responds by saying, "It has to do with his weaknesses. Edogawa-kun can never resist a challenge or a mystery. Though don't tell him I told you."

"I'll remember." Looking at his watch, Kaito then says, "Well, I have to go home now if I want to be home on time for dinner. Also, don't be surprised if he is late tomorrow. I plan on spending more time with him, okay? Bye!" Waving goodbye, Kaito puts on his shoes, gathers his things, and leaves for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day after school found Conan being irritated by Hakuba. Apparently, he didn't enjoy yesterday's experience and decided to take it out on the bespectacled boy.

Letting out a sigh and contemplating banging his head on the desk, Conan calmly said, "For the last time, it was just a harmless joke thought up by your adoring classmates. I don't see why you are having such a hard time accepting that."

Frowning, Hakuba stares at the other boy straight in the eyes. "What I have a problem with is that I never thought you would be the sort to go along with what you did yesterday. Kuroba-kun I can understand, but _you_?"

"So in other words, you are upset because I deviated from your analysis of me? Are you sure you are a detective, or do you just like to play being one?"

"What! I am enough of a detective to know that _you_ don't even need to wear those glasses." Taking said glasses from the other boy's face, Hakuba continues. "So if you don't even need to wear them, why do you? Could it be that you are trying to hide something?"

Stiffly holding out a hand, Conan sternly commands, "_Give those back_."

The atmosphere between the two boys grew tense. After about a minute of Conan and Hakuba trying to stare the other one down, they were finally interrupted by a puff of smoke.

"Now, now you two. There is no need to fight." Handing back the glasses to Conan and giving Hakuba a calculating looks, Kaito lets out a sigh. "I know you two are more polite than this. So what is the problem?"

Putting the glasses back on his face, Conan smirks slightly and says, "Heh. Sorry Kaito-san, I was just about to ask Hakuba-san a serious question concerning being a detective."

Calming down as well, Hakuba looks at the other boy. "What did you want to ask?"

"Would committing a crime always make you _the_ criminal? Just think that over sometime." Walking past the other boy, Conan leaves the classroom.

Taking a glance at Hakuba before he followed the other boy, Kaito almost swore that Hakuba was scowling. After he caught up to Conan he asked, "So what was that all about?"

Looking at the young magician out of the corner of his eye while walking, Conan replied by saying, "Hm? Oh, you mean Hakuba-san. That guy was just a bit upset about what happened yesterday, so apparently he wanted to take it out on me, the normally well-behaved fellow. Add that to the fact that I am still in a lousy mood from what Haibara-san pulled yesterday, the conversation just went downhill."

Rubbing the back of his head, Kaito exclaims, "I wasn't talking about that. It was rather obvious to anyone that passed you by that you weren't in a very good mood. What I was asking about was that last thing that you said to him."

"That? Hmm . . . Well . . ."

He was interrupted however when a familiar girl caught up to them. "Kaito! Conan-kun! Hold these." Dropping of a couple of bags in each of the boys arms, Aoko emptied the load she was carrying.

"Ah, Aoko, what is this? What do you want?" Kaito grumbled out.

Bopping him on the head lightly, Aoko said, "Hey! Don't be like that, I need the help. I thought that since I have been so busy and we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to, you would appreciate the opportunity to help me out."

Shifting the bags he was given into a more comfortable grip, Conan asks, "So just what are these anyway?"

"Dinner for Tou-san, a change of clothes, and a few more things. I really appreciate the help.

"You're welcome." The encumbered boys chorused. It was only polite after all to not voice their real thoughts.

Following Aoko off the school grounds, Conan finally asked, "So why are you bringing him dinner? Did something happen?"

"Try a couple things." Aoko grumbled. However, her mood soon got depressed. Speaking up she says, "Things have been rather busy for Tou-san since the day before yesterday. No one is quite sure how it happened, but the vase that Kaijin Red stole somehow showed up. _In the middle of the police station!_" Becoming more adamant now, she continues to rant. "_And not only that, but that jerk Kaitou Kid also sent out a notice! Those two are going to regret the day they messed with Tou-san, just you wait!_"

Laughing weakly at Aoko's display of righteous fury, Conan says, "Oh? That is interesting. So I take it that your father is the one that has been chasing Katiou Kid for so long? And he is still at it?"

"Of course! Tou-san never gives up."

Giving her a small smile, Conan says, "Well, that is good to hear. It is nice to know that some people never give up."

Kaito glances sideways at him for saying that before turning to the girl next to him and asking, "So, Aoko, that vase that Kaijin Red stole showed up at the police station?"

Letting out a sigh, the girl says, "Yeah, Tou-san was rather upset that no one noticed it being brought to his desk sometime in the middle of the night. The only reason why no one noticed it being the same vase earlier was because it was wrapped up in white lace and was holding a bouquet of orchids. It was only when Tou-san looked at the note attached that he realized what it really was."

Curious now, Kaito asks, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently the note was from Kaijin Red. It didn't really say anything but '_**That which the maidens strive for, that catch will be mine**_'. On the back was another one of his pictures. Only this time the figure was wearing the mask of some bird and a weird red dress."

Speaking up, Conan says, "That is rather odd. Perhaps it is a notice of a heist he plans on doing?"

Shaking her head, Aoko merely states, "If it is one, no one at the police station can figure it out, and Tou-san is really more concerned with Kaitou Kid's notice."

Nodding his head, the bespectacled boy asks, "So what does Kaitou Kid plan to steal this time?"

"Well, apparently this time he is targeting some heirloom from a wealthy family. Tou-san only got hold of the notice this morning, so I don't know all the details. You can ask him about it if you want when we go and see him. If I remember right, you used to chase Kaitou Kid all the time when you were younger, so I am sure that Tou-san won't mind a past acquaintance."

"Ah, we didn't really know each other very well. Besides, I didn't go 'chasing Kaitou Kid' all the time. I only got involved when the opportunity presented itself. Anyway, I feel a little sorry for your father, to think that he has to deal with _two_ big name criminals. Wouldn't it be funny though if they were after the same target?"

"That would be funny, but I know that Tou-san will catch them first and put them behind bars right where they belong!"

"I see . . . So what do you think about all of this Kaito-san?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kaito jerks his head up when Conan called his name. "What?"

Smiling slightly, Conan asks, "Since you are such a fan of Kaitou Kid, what do you think would happen if they ever meet?"

"Ah, well . . . I couldn't say. I may know some things about Kid since I am a magician myself, but I know very little about this Kaijin Red character. Though, if some of the things I have heard about that guy are true . . ."

Nodding his head, Conan says, "Ah, yes. If _all_ the rumors concerning that guy are true, then I suppose that they would never really get along."

Looking between the two boys, Aoko could only ask in confusion, "Huh? What are you two talking about? I don't get it."

Attempting to explain, Kaito says, "Well you see, according to some rumors, Kaijin Red may be responsible for the death of some people. Kid on the other hand . . ."

Finishing up for the other boy, Conan continues. "Kaitou Kid is known for being a gentleman as well as a kaitou. Resorting to murder is beneath him and his honor won't allow him to become someone as low as that."

Sniffing at his explanation, Aoko states, "Honor? What are you saying? Criminals don't have any honor."

Giving the girl he was walking next to a gentle smile, Conan says, "That is where you are wrong. I have known criminals that take their sense of honor to the extreme. Now, I am not saying that Kaitou Kid is that type of person, but he still has a type of honor. I suppose that is one of the reasons why Hakuba-san annoys me so much. He is just a little too naive when dealing with certain types of people. Anyway, the point I was trying to make earlier is that the type of honor that Kaitou Kid has is what sets him apart from being just a thief."

Now listening more intently, the two childhood friends watched the other boy with interest. It was Aoko that prompted Conan to continue when he stopped talking. "So why do you know that?"

"Well, it is just something I heard from some people that I trust the opinion of. Then there was someone who once said to me that a kaitou is an artist while the detective chasing him was nothing more than a critic that points out the mistakes that were made. However, something that wasn't said at the time was that detectives have their own sense of honor."

Smiling at a private joke, Kaito asks, "Oh? So detectives have honor like a kaitou then?"

Looking at the other boy in a mock glare, Conan says, "Not quite. Though admittedly, it can be difficult to find the same sort of honor in a detective. I suppose it is that which makes them different from the rest of the critics they are compared to."

"So then what about you Conan-kun? I heard that at one time you considered yourself a detective, despite your age. Did you have that special type of honor then?" In a way, Kaito really was serious when he asked his question, despite the light tone in his voice.

Looking up at the sky, Conan says, "I would like to think so. However, I lost the honor I had then, so I don't think I will ever be comfortable with being a detective ever again."

Aoko looked at the boy in concern. "You lost it? How? What happened?"

With a sad, wistful smile on his face, the bespectacled boy says, "Sorry, but the most I'll say about it is that I did something that no honorable detective that believed in the truth would ever do. Still, even now, I have no regrets. I know that I did what I believed was the best thing that I could do at the time."

Still feeling concerned, the girl asks, "But don't you still want to be one? I am sure that Hakuba-kun won't mind the competition."

Chuckling at her thoughts, Conan says, "I'm not so sure about that. Besides, I found that I would rather apply my skills in other areas."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I was just thinking about being a jack-of-all-trades."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaito asks, "Is there even a job like that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan says, "I have no idea, but even if there isn't, I am sure that I can find something I can apply my skills to."

Smiling, Aoko gives her opinion. "I know! You can be a policeman like Tou-san!"

Laughing weakly at her enthusiasm, Conan states, "I don't think I can handle the stress. Perhaps when he catches Kaitou Kid I'll think about it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Yet another chapter is done. Ugh, why do people always want to use the computer at the same time that I want to type this up and update the story. The world may never know. Well, my schedule is a little more free, so now I should be able to update a bit more regularly.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-**Hakase** – Professor.

-**Karasu** – Crow or raven, a type of bird commonly seen in Japan.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless those series actually ended in one volume.)

**Author Comments: **I tripped over a writer's block and crawled through the field of laziness to bring you this chapter. I hope you will enjoy chapter 17.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_What joy do people find in the suffering of others? Today at school, I noticed the way some people will put down others just to feel better about themselves. It was only then that I noticed how similar it was to the way some detectives do their job. Do you think . . ._

**Chapter 17:**

Surprisingly enough, it was quiet at the police headquarters when they arrived. True, there was the occasional person walking down the hall doing their duty, but overall it did not seem very busy. Assessing the situation, Conan turned to the girl next to him. "Are you sure that your father is here Aoko-san? From the looks of things, it seems that the majority of the people that work here are out right now."

Smiling brightly, Aoko merely said, "It is all right Conan-kun, things tend to be like this when Kid sends out a notice. I just need to ask around to find out where is at. Speaking of which . . ." Trailing off, she spots one of her father's coworkers. "Just wait at Tou-chan's desk and I'll go see where he is."

Once she leaves, the two boys sigh in unison. Looking at each other sharply at hearing the other sigh, both of the boys' lips quirk in a smile. Shaking his head, Kaito jerks his head off to the side and leads the other boy to Aoko's father's desk.

After depositing their burdens on the desk, Conan turned to Kaito and asked, "Does she usually do things like this to you?"

Letting out an embarrassed grin, Kaito runs his hand through his messy hair. "Well . . . I guess she does. From the looks of things, she seems to have lumped you into the same category as me when it comes to free labor. Sorry about that. It is just that usually I don't mind doing things like this for her."

"Oh? So you like her then?"

Feeling his cheeks burn at the seemingly innocent question, Kaito almost yelped out, "What! No! It isn't like that, we're just friends." However, when he saw the good humor glittering in Conan's eyes, he started to calm down. Not much, but a little.

Giving the other boy a gentle smile, Conan said, "No need to get wound up. It was just a question." Leaning against a nearby wall, he continued by saying, "So I take it that you like her as a friend. It has been that way, always been that way, ever since you have been children."

"Er . . . yeah, it's like that." Sitting on the edge of the desk, Kaito explains. "Aoko . . . she's . . . a special friend of mine. It is a little hard to explain, not many people understand that we are just friends. However, it is a bit more than that. Almost as if . . ."

"She's the family, the sister that you never had, but do because she's there. There are no ties of blood between the two of you, but the closeness is there. When you have a friend like that, it is truly a special thing." Bowing his head, Conan seemed to be in deep thought, or memories long since past.

However, his words brought Kaito out of his own contemplations. "Conan-kun, it almost sounds like you . . ."

With an almost predictable sense of timing, they were interrupted with Aoko barging in. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

Turning his head to her, Conan greeted her. "Ah, Aoko-san, what did you find out?"

Perching on the desk next to Kaito, she said, "Well, as it turns out, everyone has been in a big meeting for a while now. From the sound of things, they should be out soon."

"Oh? Another meeting about Kaitou Kid?"

Shaking her head she says, "I don't know, I wasn't able to find out. Though I did overhear that there was something strange about the vase that Kaijin Red stole."

Hearing this, Kaito turns to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." She trails off however when she spots her father walking over. "Ah! Tou-san, you're back!"

The mustached man that was walking deep in thought brightened at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Aoko, it is good to see you."

Skipping over, Aoko gave her father a hug. "So how was the meeting?"

Heavily dropping into his chair at the desk, Nakamori-keibu let out a deep sigh. "Better than some meetings I've been in. Though with the information we have gathered, the next couple of weeks are going to be rather busy."

Getting off the desk, Kaito says, "I'm sorry to hear that. Aoko has been a little worried as well, considering the things she had us bring."

"Ah, Kaito-kun, I didn't see you there for a moment. I see that you brought a friend as well." He nodded his head over at Conan.

Smirking slightly, Conan straightened up from his position against the wall. "We've met before Nakamori-keibu. Admittedly though, I won't blame you if you don't remember. I was a lot smaller back then."

Raising an eyebrow, the sitting man says, "'Back then'? Hm . . . You do seem familiar. Come a bit closer." Obliging him, Conan stepped over and leaned down. When the boy came within arms' reach, Nakamori-keibu's hand came up and pulled at Conan's cheek.

Pulling away quickly, which in turn stretched out his face even more before getting free, Conan rubbed his face before saying, "Ow . . . Now I have a new sympathy for anyone that has ever been suspected of ever being Kaitou Kid. Just . . . ow . . ."

At those words, Nakamori-keibu's eyebrows furrowed. "Kid? Ah! Now I remember! You were that child that hung around that one detective. My . . . you've really grown up since then."

"Yeah, well, everyone does at some point. Though I don't live with that guy anymore. I have a new family now." Scratching his cheek slightly, the others could tell he was uncomfortable at saying those words.

"I see. However, considering how things are now, I have to ask you . . . do you still plan on getting yourself involved in Kid's heists? I didn't exactly approve of your behavior before, and now that you are older . . . Well, having one teenager around at the heists is bad enough."

Raising his hands in defense, Conan chuckled lightly and said, "You don't have to worry about that Nakamori-keibu. My interests in such things have changed a bit since back then. In fact, the only way that I would be even at one of his heists nowadays is only if I planned on being at that location first."

"Well then, I suppose that is at least one less thing to worry about. Now if only the owners of the items that Kid targets were as complacent as you, my life would be much easier."

Perking up at those words, Kaito cuts in saying, "Oh? Is someone giving you problems?"

"Yeah, the current owner of the 'Wedding Blue' just happens to be a rather loud mouthed old woman that believes in getting her own way." Letting out a sigh, Nakamori-keibu opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out his pipe.

Tilting his head to the side, Conan repeated, "'Wedding Blue'?"

"It is a rare, 12-rayed blue sapphire set in a pale, golden hairpin. Legend has it that any woman that wears it in her hair on the day of her marriage will have a long, happy, and prosperous marriage. Since the owner of the jewel is having her only son getting married in two weeks, the jewel is going to be under a smaller amount of security than usual."

"Then . . . that means that Kaitou Kid plans on stealing the jewel at that time. . ." Putting a hand to his chin, Conan becomes lost in thought.

Glancing over at the boy, Nakamori-keibu says, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Jerking out of his thoughts, Conan says, "What? Oh, no . . . no problem. I just suppose that I should have expected it, with the way my luck tends to go. . ."

Turning to him, Aoko asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well. . ." Feeling a little uncomfortable talking about it, Conan shuffles his feet a bit and runs a hand through his hair before speaking again. "The wedding you would be talking about, the one with the bride wearing the 'Wedding Blue', that just happens to be Ran-neechan's wedding."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weekend past rather quietly, even for Kaito. However, during the time before class started up for the day, Aoko and her childhood friend were discussing what happened in her father's office last week. Sitting down at his desk, Kaito stared at his hands for a little while before asking the girl next to him, "Ne, Aoko. Was it just me, or did Conan-kun seem a bit upset when he left your father's office?"

Leaning back in her own seat, Aoko put a finger to her chin before replying, "Yes, I got that feeling as well. Though with the smile he had on his face when he left, you wouldn't think so."

"Oh, I believe it was the fact that his smile looked rather forced when he left that showed you what he really thought. Of course, with the way that he commented about Kid planning to show up at that wedding it made his mood rather obvious."

"Oh yeah. . ." Sighing, Aoko flipped her hair back before a thought occurred to her. "That's right! Isn't that wedding the one that we are invited to? I almost forgot about it. Oh. . . What should I do about a dress? I don't think I have anything fancy enough. . ."

Kaito could only look at his friend in disbelief. He knew that girls got crazy over weddings, but he didn't quite believe the level of insanity they would go to. Who knew that a way to get Aoko off of the subject of Kaitou Kid was to talk about a wedding? It was at that moment that Conan walked into the classroom. However, when his downtrodden expression caught Kaito's eye, he was at the other boy's side in an instant. "Ah, Conan-kun, what's the matter? You don't look so good."

Lifting his gaze from the ground, Conan let out a sigh before replying. "You mean other than everything that has happened to me ever since 'Edogawa Conan' has been born? Nothing much, just a bit of stress that I'm not too sure of how to get rid of."

"Stress?" Kaito questioned. "You mean about Kid?"

Opening his eyes a little wider, Conan blinked at Kaito before saying, "Kid? No, that guy may be annoying, but he is a rather small thing compared to what I've been through."

"What do you mean?"

Now walking to his seat, Conan says, "Oh, nothing. . . So by any chance, do you or Aoko know of any good ways of relieving stress?"

"I'm not sure. Doing that can vary from person to person. Hey Aoko! What do you think?" Calling over, Kaito updates Aoko on the situation.

After hearing about Conan's condition, Aoko says, "I don't know Conan-kun. Don't you have your own methods?"

Scratching his head, the bespectacled boy replies by saying, "That's the thing though, my usual ways of relieving stress won't work in this case since it is a different sort of stress than what I am used to dealing with. Before when I encounter the type of stress I am having now, I usually sit down with a good book a read until I feel better. However, for some reason, I can't seem to focus enough to do that."

Snorting, Kaito says, "That doesn't seem to be a very good way to relax. All that you are doing is just reading until you forget why you were stressed in the first place."

Feeling a bit affronted, Conan says, "Sorry, that is just the way I am. I would usually go out and get rid of the thing that is causing my stress, but in this case I find myself unable to do so."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I did that, I would only end up giving myself more stress. Now do either of you have any good suggestions as to how I am to get rid of my stress or am I just wasting my time?"

Hearing Conan say those words in such a biting tone just confirmed for the two childhood friends as to how much he was stressed. After what seemed to be an eternity passed in silence, Aoko spoke up by weakly saying, "How about karaoke? I was planning on going with a couple of my friends later on today. You are welcome to come if you want. I know that I find it a good way to release some steam."

Turning sharply at her words, Kaito says, "What! This is the first I heard about it. Why wasn't I invited?"

Facing him just as sharply, Aoko protested, "I was going to invite you later on today even though I was quite sure you wouldn't be interested."

"Just because I wouldn't be interested does not mean I'm not willing to go."

Smiling gently, Conan buts into their argument. "Well, thank you for the offer Aoko-san, but I'm not sure that I would be very welcome."

Giving him a smile of her own, Aoko says, "Nonsense! The more people, the merrier it will be. Besides, it would be a good way to thank you for getting me that special Two-Mix CD I wanted. Though I don't know how you got a hold of it."

"Ah, well, um. . ." For once, it seemed that Conan was truly speechless.

So Kaito spoke for him. "Of course he'll come. I'll make sure of it." Wrapping an arm around Conan's shoulders, he smiled at the other boy.

Promptly shrugging the arm off, Conan said, "You don't need to do that. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Ah, but would you go if I wasn't there?"

Narrowing his eyes at the other boy, Conan asks them, "Do you two really want me to go?" Seeing their nods, he lets out a sigh. "Very well then, I'll go. Provided of course that I am allowed to go on my own. I don't need someone to hold my hand and escort me there." That last statement was obviously directed at Kaito, which was promptly brushed off.

"That's great Conan-kun. I'm glad you're coming." Aoko's bright smile confirmed her statement.

Blushing slightly, he said, "Yeah, well, I suppose I should warn you now that you shouldn't ask me to sing. I have been told many times throughout my life that I am tone deaf, even though that statement isn't exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can hear the notes just fine. It is when I have to actually sing them that people start complaining."

"I see. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Anyway, at six o'clock tonight we are going to meet at . . ." Aoko then proceeded to give him the instructions about the plans she had before the bell rang for class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After parting ways with the rest of the group, Aoko, Conan, and Kaito were walking back to their homes from the karaoke box. The female of the small group shook her head. "I still can't believe that you really weren't joking. It can't be possible to sing that badly even if you tried."

Letting out a bright smile before the situation turns ugly, Kaito turned to his friend and said, "Now, now Aoko. Conan-kun wasn't that bad. He just had problems hitting the right notes, that's all."

However, Conan still twitched at these comments. "I am sorry that I can't sing . . . though I did warn the two of you." Mumbling that last part, only Kaito could hear what he said due to the fact that he was walking next to him.

Clasping a hand on the other boy's shoulder, the young magician said, "Still, I find it hard to believe that you are so horrible at singing when you can change your voice so well. You would think that the two skills are similar in that aspect."

Shrugging off the hand, he replies by saying, "As I said before, I worked hard in order to be able to do that."

Looking up at the sky, Aoko wonders. "Maybe it is a psychological problem you have? Do you by chance have any bad memories associated with singing?"

"Are you saying I'm mental? Never mind, just . . . look. I'm just not very interested in the arts, okay? Sure, it may be pretty at times, but I don't understand why some people put so much value in such things."

Tilting his head to the side to listen better, Kaito asks, "What do you mean?"

Letting out a sigh, Conan ruffles the hair on his head a little before replying. "It is really quite ridiculous if you think about it. There are rocks, _rocks mind you_, with a certain crystalline structure that for some reason, people highly prize. They are all just simple rocks cut and polished in a geometrical shape. After that is done, they would be sold for more money than any of us can even consider spending in a lifetime. Not to mention the fact that after some time passes that same rock may one day be the focal point of the darker side of humanity."

Giving the other boy a look, Kaito is silent for a moment before asking, ". . . Are you still being stressed about Kid?"

"I am not stressed about Kid!" For obvious reasons, being his rather forced voice at that statement and all, Conan wasn't very convincing saying that. Not quite sure what to say next, the people he was with just walked in silence while they continued on. After a couple of minutes, Conan let out a sigh and, while pointing down a street, said, "Sorry, but I have to go down this way if I want to catch the next bus home on time. So I suppose I'll see the two of you at school tomorrow. Bye." Jogging off, he left the other two people on their own.

Stretching his arms up and behind his head, Kaito continued walking toward his home with Aoko. After a couple of minutes he said, "Somehow, Conan-kun wasn't very convincing saying that about Kid."

Giving the boy next to her a small glare, Aoko said, "Well do you blame him? That wedding is an important occasion for one of the special people in his life and that thief is going to ruin it. Of course he's upset!"

"Oh? Did he tell you that himself?" Kaito knew that you couldn't take everything that other boy says at face value. It wasn't good to assume anything concerning him.

However, Aoko confidently said, "He did."

"What? When?"

"Back at the karaoke box, I asked him about it when you went to the bathroom to wash off the juice that I spilled on you."

"Oh . . . Wait! You did that on purpose!?"

Having an embarrassed smile cover her face, Aoko said, "Heh heh, did I say that? Anyway what happened was . . ."

- - -

"_Sorry about that Kaito!" Smiling brightly, Aoko waved her friend off as he left for the bathroom._

"_Argh! Aoko you clumsy fool, watch what you're doing next time! I'll be back!" Stalking off, Kaito left._

_On the area of the stage, the other people that were with them were choosing a song to do. In the end, that left only Aoko and Conan alone in the sitting area. Turning to the girl nearby, Conan accused her by saying, "You did that on purpose."_

"_You saw?!"_

_Shaking his head, the bespectacled boy said, "It was a little hard not to. I think the only reason why Kaito-san didn't was because you were standing behind him at the time. Though I am curious, why did you do that?"_

_Scratching her cheek, Aoko bashfully says, "Ah, well . . . the truth is, I wanted to ask you something. With Kaito around, I wasn't too sure that I would be able to get a word in or that you would talk to me."_

"_What do you mean? Never mind, just . . . ask away."_

"_Well . . . Conan-kun, do you . . . how should I put this? . . . Do you hate Kid?"_

_Jerking his head up, the boy sharply says, "What? Where did you get that impression?"_

"_When you left Tou-chan's office . . . The air about you seemed . . . rather tense. It was as if you were upset that Kid was stealing again. Then when I saw you again, you seem stressed."_

"_That . . . isn't why I am so stressed."_

"_Then what is it? I want to know, as a friend."_

"_. . ." Conan just sat there in silence as the group on the stage started singing their chosen song. However, before Aoko prodded him for information again, he spoke. ". . . Ran-neechan is a very important person to me. Ever since I've been young, she has always been there for me, no matter what sorrows she was going through at the time. There is just so much she has gone through . . . So for the longest time, the one wish I wanted more than anything else, is to see her truly happy again before I die. I don't want to see anything ruin that. With her wedding coming up, she has a chance to be truly happy again and . . . she truly loves him."_

_Looking at the boy across from her with sad eyes, Aoko said, "Then with Kid showing up . . ."_

_Shaking his head sharply, Conan stated, "It isn't Kaitou Kid that I am worried about. What I am mainly concerned about is how certain people will behave because of what he is going to do."_

- - -

"After he said that, you came back from the bathroom. That was when he also went onto the stage and sung so horribly. So as you could see, it is understandable why Conan-kun is still so upset."

Putting a hand to his chin, Kaito's eyebrows furrow in thought. "Huh. I find it interesting that he isn't blaming Kid for his troubles."

"What? Weren't you listening? Of course he is."

Kaito though, had other thoughts. "Whatever." It was that point in time though, that it was when they arrived at the place that they were to part ways to their individual homes. "Anyway, see you tomorrow Aoko."

Nodding her head, Aoko waves goodbye. "Yeah, see you."

While Kaito walked the rest of the way home, he was deep in thought about the information he was given. It was all very interesting. Of course, he couldn't blame Aoko for her ignorance. Kaito just knew a little bit more about Conan and his history more than she did. Not much more, but a little. At the very least, he knew enough to pay attention to the _exact_ words that Conan did or didn't say. Kaito had yet to find a thing that the other boy has said to be false. Of course, sometimes Conan did say things in a roundabout sort of fashion, but he seemed to be rather honest.

Then again, Kaito could also just be jumping to conclusions. However, it was his gut feeling that he figured things out correctly. Now if only he could figure out why, when Aoko was talking about the conversation she had with Conan, did his stomach clench when Aoko repeated the words that Conan said about Ran. There was just something in those words that filled him with dread.

Still, there was also the fact that something about Conan seemed . . . wrong that day. Perhaps it was the way that he was so open. Before, Conan always blocked off any attempt of anyone finding out more about him. Only now . . . If Kaito didn't know any better, he would almost say that the barriers that Conan kept between himself and the world were starting to slip. Yet, that didn't quite seem to be it either.

Whatever it was, it made Kaito's guts twist into a knot. That strong, yet fragile facade that Conan wore around people . . . almost looked like it would break. Kaito wanted to help him, in any way that he could. In the short time that he has gotten to know the other boy, Conan became someone that he wished to protect, or at the very least help. No one, in Kaito's opinion, should look that lonely. It reminded him too much of how he felt when his father died.

However, he couldn't think of a way to help the other boy that wouldn't make Conan hate him in return. Doing so would just be the first step in having Conan shut people out completely, and Kaito didn't want that to happen. No one that age, or any age for that matter, deserves that. The sad thing was, Conan already seemed to be on that very path.

The main problem was, Kaito couldn't think of anyone that can approach Conan on this matter. There weren't many people close to him, and Kaito technically wasn't supposed to know as much about Conan as he did. Bluffing can only get him so far. Except . . . there was one person that may be able to pull it off and still keep people happy. Kaito could only hope that involving that person wouldn't destroy anything that has a chance at being saved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night was quiet and still. Not a single being stirred in that landscape of night. At least, not on the ground. A sliver of a white shadow glided on that very same dark air. When it came upon its destination, it landed on a nearby tree branch, not stirring a leaf or making a sound other than the rustle of its pure white cloak.

Kid looked at the house before him. All was dark, however he knew that there would be a light shining within. He knew firsthand as Kaito that there were places within that house that a light would not be seen from. Letting a smirk takeover his face, he approached the building.

After a few graceful leaps and a couple of satisfying clicks later, Kid was within the dark building. What he was doing now was indeed dangerous, and there were many risks involved. However, if he is able to pull this off as planned, then the result would be worth the risk. Not many would understand a kaitou's honor, but just standing by while someone close to you goes down the path of self-destruction, even though Kaito technically wasn't the same Kid his father was back when Conan knew him, such actions could not be tolerated.

The former Tantei-kun's happiness was the goal of this particular mission, so it would be worth the risk. Of course, if he failed in this endeavor, he could always try something else. There were always other ways to do this, but with his knowledge of how things are, this would be the nicest method of doing things. Of course, if things go wrong, he could always improvise. Kid could only hope that the previous wearer of his mantle would watch over him as he attempted this task. Yet if all goes well, then the maximum amount of people will be happy with a minimal amount of pain. That was the true purpose of any good magician.

Walking through a couple of hallways and down a flight of stairs, Kid came upon a door with light dimly peaking out from under it. This was it, his destination and target for the night, just behind that door. Right where he planned it to be.

Opening the door ever so gently, ever so quietly, Kid slipped inside the room with barely a sound. Only to find Conan on the other side of the room pointing a gun at his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Heh, yeah I know, I can be rather evil sometimes. Sorry, but I just figured out that the reason why I tend to write cliffhangers is so that I will be more motivated to write the next chapter. After all, no one likes to see a story hang, even me. Don't forget to review, I really like them! (Even the bad ones.)

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

-none-

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, and an eventual romantic pairing, and possible spoilers

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

(For now though, you would only see romance if you squint.)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless birds swim in the sea, fish fly through the air, and all our brains have been replaced with pudding and cotton candy.)

**Author Comments: **Wow, the reviews just doubled. I feel much appreciated, so in return I give you chapter 18. Plot twists ahoy!

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_I just don't understand it. How is it possible to know what is truly to be feared? Something thrilling is not necessarily scary, just as something scary is not necessarily something to be feared. Could that be the reason why . . ._

**Chapter 18:**

Tense moments that seemed to last an eternity passed while Kid stared down the barrel of the gun that Conan aimed at his head. With a single lamp dimly shining on the desk, harsh shadows covered the features of the two boys. Only the light reflected off of monocle and glasses alike.

Slowly raising his hands to show his guilelessness, Kid had to pause when such an action only caused Conan to grip to gun more firmly with his finger tense on the trigger. Feeling the sweat trickle down the back of his neck as the long moments passed, the white clad magician had to keep his poker face firm to keep from licking his lips to show his nervousness. Opening his mouth, Kid took a shallow breath before asking calmly, "Is there something the matter Tantei-kun?"

Narrowing his eyes at those words, the light from the lamp glared off of Conan's glasses before he responded. "I don't appreciate my home being broken into without permission." With his voice dripping in iciness, he harshly continued. "Of course, I suppose I can take action to remove you from ever making such a mistake again."

Feeling the ill intent coming from Conan in waves, Kid's eyes widened by a fraction in the shadow cast from his hat's brim. Letting his body's reflexes kick in, the kaitou dove to the side, dropping a smoke bomb in the process. However, things seemed to move in slow motion as he saw the gun follow his movements and the muscles in Conan's hand pull the trigger.

Smoke billowed out into the room as a near silent gun shot rang out in the room. Moments, seconds, even minutes passed as the smoke started to dissipate. It was only when the smoke was nearly gone that Kid was seen standing only a meter in front of Conan, with a suction dart sticking on his monocle.

Letting out a sigh, Conan dropped the gun down on the nearby desk. Walking around to the other side, he plops down in the chair for a moment of relaxation. Crossing his slender fingers, Conan props his chin on his folded hands and looks at Kid. "What _are_ you doing here Kaitou Kid-san? You do realize that my nerves really can't handle it when people break into my home. . ."

Reaching up with a gloved hand, Kid plucks the suction dart that Conan shot at him off of his monocle. Dropping it next to the gun, he said, "Do you treat all of your visitors like this?"

"Just the ones that I don't invite. So would you mind answering my question, or do I have to threaten you with a something a bit more lethal?"

Humming slightly to himself, Kid makes a show of thinking about it before answering. "Hm . . . Well, I don't really look forward to having any sort of bodily harm, so I suppose I'll answer your question." Stepping over lightly, he skims the titles of the rows upon rows of books placed in the walls before answering. "I received your message, and I found it lacking in certain details . . ."

With his eyes following the other's movements, Conan said, "Things have been a little difficult for me lately, so I thought it would be best if I was cautious in how I do my communications. After all, there are people out there that aren't as courteous as you are when committing a crime. Besides, I thought it would be fair play considering some of the messages that _you_ send out."

Kid could only grin at the other boy's statement as he took a book off the shelf. "For a library that has a majority of mystery novels, I find it interesting that you also have all of the Lupin novels as well. In the original French too! I'm quite impressed."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan said, "Tou-san has books in more languages than Japanese. Though if you please, don't go off and steal them. If you want to, you are welcome to come and read them in your free time. Just make sure to warn me before hand so I won't 'accidently' hurt you."

"That's very considerate of you."

"Well, think of it as my apology for kicking various objects at your head, among other things."

"I see . . . Thank you, I'll take you up on your offer some time." Placing the book back on the shelf, Kid walked back to the desk that Conan was sitting at. "Of course, if I do take you up on your offer, will I get the police breathing down my neck?"

Snorting softly, the bespectacled boy said, "If I wanted to do that, I would tempt you with something more appealing to you than books. I am not even sure that anyone in the police department would take such a call seriously. Though I did hear something about a baseball?" Raising an eyebrow, Conan gave a look at the magician.

Waving a hand off to one side, Kid airily said, "At times there are people that choose my targets for me. I am sure you know how it went. After all, it isn't as though I have remained hidden in the eyes of the law. Nowadays, almost everyone knows the name 'Kaitou Kid'."

Having a small smile on his lips that Kid thought looked nostalgic, Conan said softly, "The path to immortality is through hell . . ."

Tilting his head to one side, Kid asked, "What was that?"

Shaking his head, Conan said, "Oh, nothing. I was just remembering what I said to you on that ship. Most artists have been immortalized because they're dead, right?" Chuckling lightly, his eyes seemed to pierce through the shadows that covered Kid's face as he continued. "Though considering your fame, I wonder just how true that statement is. Interesting, ne?" After he let those words sink into Kid's head, Conan finally asked, "Anyway, as you were saying, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Almost caught off guard, Kid hesitated for just a moment before saying, "Well, I have to confess, that despite your reasoning I find myself still curious as to why you sent me a message in the first place."

With his face not giving away his thinking, though a slight grin still played on his lips, Conan said, "Wasn't it obvious? Considering how our meetings tended to go in the past, I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that I will not be hunting you down anymore, Kaitou Kid-san. Even if you _do_ challenge me, I still won't do it, for I am no longer the same sort of person that you knew back then." At this point, it seemed that he wanted to say more, but stopped.

Curious, Kid tried to provoke him. "Oh? So you won't be mad that I will be showing up at the wedding? I know you know which one I speak of."

However, it seemed that Conan was not going to take that bait. "You have always done what you've felt like doing. Nothing that I have done has ever changed that to my knowledge. However, I feel the need to warn you that if you make Ran cry, you will regret it."

Then again . . . "I thought you said that you wouldn't hunt me down anymore."

"Don't worry, _I_ won't be the one to hunt you down. _I_ also won't be the one to protect you from Ran's karate."

"I see. . ." Well . . . that was something interesting to know. Kid mentally noted _that_ fact away for when he did his heist. However, there was still a question that he has been burning with desire to find out. He was sure that the original Kid would have wanted to know the answer as well. "Why aren't you a detective anymore? I was always under the impression that you enjoyed doing it."

The smile that was on Conan's face slipped away and turned into a frown. Turning his head away from the magician, he said, "I did, enjoy it that is, back then. However, there is no joy to be found there anymore. After all, what reason is there for me to be a detective if Kudou Shinichi is gone?"

Feeling that he has started to tread into painful memories, Kid did the only gentlemanly thing he could do at that time. "My apologies, I didn't mean to pry."

"Hmph. You never pry, but you find out the answers anyway, don't you?" It seemed that the apology soothed any hurt thoughts that Conan had for the moment as his small playful grin returned.

Grinning his own infamous grin, Kid said, "I see that you have me figured out pretty well, especially for someone that I haven't met for so long. Though despite everything, I see that your love for riddles hasn't abated. I wonder . . ." Walking a little closer, yet not close enough that Conan could get a clear view of his face, Kid said, "I wonder if you know as much about Kaijin Red as you do about me. . ."

It seemed that Kid struck a chord as he watched Conan stiffen at the name. Clearing out his throat, Conan lightly said, "Kaijin Red? So you've run into him then."

". . . I have."

Shifting his eyes to look off to the side, Conan bit the inside of his cheek. "The one you should be asking about that guy is not me."

With his curiosity piqued, for he was not expecting such a response, Kid asked, "Oh? Are you willing to tell me then just who I should be talking to?"

Glancing off to the side again, Conan seemed to think for a moment. When it looked like he came to a conclusion about whatever he was deciding, he looked back at Kid's shadowy face. "Well, the mastermind behind the puppet would be the best person to ask. After all, _he_ is the one making the decisions about what actions Kaijin Red takes. So _he_ should be the one you _should_ be talking to if you wished to know more about that guy."

Putting his hand to his chin for a moment, Kid recalled the conversation he had with Kaijin Red. After all, Red did mention something about being a puppet. Though since Conan seemed to be in such a good mood about willingly giving out information, Kid decided to press his luck. "And just where am I to find that gentleman?"

However, seeing the smirk on Conan's face in reaction to Kid question did not fill him with ease. "He is no gentleman, as I am sure you would remember. Though I suppose we may have differing views on that. Anyway, normally I would just set you up with a meeting with him. However, I already cashed in my favor with him by having him deliver my message to you."

Kid could only narrow his eyes at that proclamation. "Then you mean that . . ."

"You already met? Why yes, you have. At least you should have if you received my message as you were telling me earlier. He seems to like to dress up like the rest of his family."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you remember him being in costume as the Night Baron? But then, what can one say? Especially since his younger brother seems to like to wear a white cape and top hat on a semi-regular basis." Saying this, Conan smiled a grin that would rival Kid's own. "So if you do wish to know more about Kaijin Red, then I suggest that you talk to your older brother Kaitou Kid-san."

While Kid's face didn't show it, he was terribly confused. He knew that he has never had a brother and neither did his father. So what did Conan mean? Though with the way that his skin crawling he could feel that he was in some kind of trap. From his best guess, saying the wrong thing now would reveal to Conan that he wasn't the same Kid that he used to know. Somehow, deep inside, Kid instinctively knew that the bespectacled boy was setting some sort of trap during their conversation, but he didn't think much of it. He is Kaitou Kid after all. However, he just didn't realize just how sneaky Conan could be, for now it was too late and Kid had walked well into the trap. Very clever indeed, if he was only able to apply those brains in other ways, Conan would have made a great thief.

However, if Kid remained silent right now, he would also give away the information that Conan seemed to be fishing for. _Leftover habits of being a critic indeed._ ". . . We haven't really been on speaking terms lately. Do you know of a good way to reach him if he is still around?" So the only way that _Kid_ could answer the question was to answer in a way that didn't show if he knew one way or the other.

From Conan's expression, he seemed to accept Kid's question. Though from his next words, it seemed that the word trap was still open. "Oh, you know where he is. Dig down deep enough, and I am sure that you would be able to find him. Now, is there anything else that I could do for you before you leave? I would like to go to bed sometime while it is still dark outside."

Shaking his head at the question as well as to the word trap that Conan well played out, Kid said, "No, I think that I have imposed on my host long enough. Now if you'll excuse me. . ." Retreat was the best option at this point so while turning around, Kid made his way to the door leading out of the room.

However, before he reached it, Conan softly said, ". . . Kaitou Kid-san?"

Pausing his hand in the motion of opening the door, Kid replied, ". . . Yes?"

". . . It is good to see that your name has been upheld, even if the identity behind your facade has changed."

It seemed that Kid wasn't careful enough, Conan's brains were something to be feared. However, he could still respond as if he was the original Kid. ". . . What do you expect? I am a master of disguises after all."

"Of course." Conan paused for a moment before he hesitantly says, "Kaitou Kid-san?"

"Yes?" Kid was curious as to what the other boy would say now.

"As I said before, you are welcome to come over any time. Just be sure to warn me before hand. I tend to respond to surprises with violence, as you may remember. So . . . and . . . should it be that you are of need of help, at any time, feel free to ask."

Feeling a bit shocked at what Conan just said, Kid was glad his back was to the other boy. Wetting his lips, he breathed in a shaky breath before saying, "That . . . is a very generous thing to offer, all things considered. Are you sure to give me your trust like that? You never know if I may abuse that offer at some point." It made no sense after all, that someone with the history that Conan seemed to have with Kid would offer something like that to him. There had to be some reason. . .

Hesitantly continuing, it seemed that Conan also had a hard time saying what he wished to say. "I know that. However . . . to make up for the . . . mistakes I've done to you . . . in the past . . ." Coughing slightly, he continued, "Anyway, I have always trusted you Kaitou Kid-san." However, Kid could feel the grin in the words that Conan next spoke. "Trusted you to the point of walking straight into revealing yourself while you are in disguise, not to mention walking into the traps I created for you to stumble over. I have always trusted you, just as you have trusted me to solve the mysteries that kept on showing up. Besides, as long as you don't abuse my trust, I will always trust you. You haven't failed in that aspect yet Kaitou Kid-san." Hearing the creak in the chair, Kid knew that Conan leaned back in his chair at this moment. "So I will give you a little bit of information that not everyone realizes."

Turning his head to look back at the other boy, Kid asks, "And what would that be?"

"If any of Kaijin Red's notes that he sends out have a picture of someone in some sort of red outfit, the notice for his next heist is also to be found with it. You just have to keep in mind _everything _that he sent _with_ his message. Be sure to lock up after yourself on the way out."

With mixed feelings of things that he couldn't even begin to describe, Kid nodded his head in thanks. After that, he took the other boy's advice and left. However, once he made it back to the room that he used to break into the house, he reflected back on the . . . _interesting_ conversation he just had with Conan.

At what point in the conversation did Conan start suspecting that he wasn't the same Kid that he used to know? Or was it possible that he suspected it from the beginning. That would make more sense. The way that Conan seemed to guide the conversation, it would only be understandable if he suspected it from the start.

Yet it was interesting that Conan would offer his services like that. '_To make up for the mistakes he has done to me in the past_'? He couldn't really mean Kaito, so he must mean his father. However, if that was the case, then why did he offer such a thing _after_ he, in a roundabout way, questioned about Kid? Could it be that Conan concluded that he was his father, or was there some other reason? However, thinking as long as he did about Conan, put a frown on Kid's face. From the ways things were turning out, Conan was turning out as badly as Kaijin Red when it came to mysteries. Speaking of Red though . . .

It was obvious that Conan knew more about Red then he was letting on. That last bit of information he gave out was proof of that. The only question now was just how much. Of course, Conan also said that if Kid wanted to know more information about Red, he _should_ go and speak to Kid's older brother. That in itself was just plain confusing. Maybe Jii-chan knew what Conan was talking about. . .

Shaking the thoughts from his head to think about on another day, Kid stepped up to the window he came through. It was only then that he noticed the device that gave his presence away. In some ways, it reminded him of the schematics that he has seen of how some bombs were constructed.

There were two wires that ran along the edge of the window itself on either side. When the window was closed, the wires would touch each other and from Kid's guess there was a minor electrical current that ran through them. However, when the window opened, the two wires would no longer be touching and thus there would no longer be a complete current. It was most likely there was a device placed somewhere that would read of the changes in the electrical current and would notify Conan if there was any change. Running his hands over the windowsill, Kid felt a slight notch in the surface. True enough, when he twisted a part of the windowsill off, the secret compartment for the main device was revealed. All in all, it was rather clever. There would be difficulties if Kid had to go through such a device, but then he was also who he was. Alternatives were always an option.

Placing the windowsill back in place, Kid opened the window and flew off into the night. After closing the window behind him of course. It was only courteous after all. Besides, he had much to think about in the upcoming days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a week to go before the wedding, a determined Aoko was found dragging Conan and Kaito through various clothing stores to find the perfect dress to wear to the upcoming event. After the third store, while they were waiting for Aoko to come out of the dressing room, Kaito moaned to Conan yet again, "How did we get mixed up with this again?"

Rolling his eyes, the bespectacled boy finally answered him by saying, "Hey, I wasn't the one to make any promises I didn't know the details to. In this instance, _you_ are the one to do that." Looking off to the side, he muttered in a voice that Kaito barely heard, "Though why you had to involve me in it as well, I'll never know."

"Oh, come on! I'm not about to face the wrath of Aoko alone if I make her upset."

"And here I thought that you liked doing that. So you can go and take her wrath all by yourself. I'm not about to get involved in it. Still . . . Why do girls ask for someone's honest opinion if they have already made their decision on it?"

"Who knows?" Putting his hands behind his head, Kaito continued. "Personally I think that Aoko just likes to yell."

Before they could continue the conversation however, the two boys felt danger behind them. Talking in a menacing voice, Aoko said, "I can hear you two you know."

Jerking his head around, Conan laughed sheepishly and said, "Ah, Aoko-san, how goes it in the realm of feminine wear?"

Doing a little twirl, Aoko showed off her current outfit. "Well, what do you think of this one?"

"It's okay . . ."

However, it seemed that Kaito had a death wish (at least in the opinion of Conan). "If you were going to a child's birthday party. . ."

"Kaito!!"

Before she could start their usual argument, Conan cut in by saying, "No, no Kaito-san. If she wanted to look more childish, she would put her hair in pigtails as well." It was only when he blinked after saying that is when he realized just what he said. He was just still caught up in his mood from talking to Kaito.

However, Kaito seemed to go along with it. "True, true."

Aoko, to say the least, was not happy. "Conan-kun! Kaito! How could you?"

Looking her in the eye, Conan said, "You wanted our honest opinion Aoko-san, so we're just giving it to you."

Sniffing, Kaito turned his head away before saying, "If you wanted us to lie about it, then you should have said so."

"Still, you two . . ." Growling in annoyance, Aoko rubs her temples before speaking again. "Fine then, what would you guys recommend to wear to the wedding?"

Smiling a big grin, Kaito then drags the other two to look at the selection of dresses. After about ten minutes of wandering (after Aoko changed back to her usual clothes), Kaito was found arguing with Conan about the dress of choice while Aoko stood back and watched. Glaring at the bespectacled boy, the young magician finally said, "Really Conan-kun, with Aoko's skin complexion, this color would compliment her more."

With a glare to match Kaito's own, Conan retorted by saying, "That may be so, but this dress would also make her look a lot older than she really is. I know of some of the people that will be showing up at the wedding, and I don't want to be blamed if she gets harassed because people mistook her age. Besides, there is no point for her to wear this dress seeing as the purpose of this dress is to bring attention to things that Aoko-san doesn't have." While he said the last part, he pointed at the said area.

He was cut off from saying more when he was whacked on the head from behind by a very angry Aoko. "-Co-na-n-ku-n-!" Somehow, she managed to get a hold of a clothing rack for her current weapon of choice.

Conan, in short, was panicked by being confronted by this wrath of nature bundled up in the girl by the name of Aoko. "Hey, wait! Aoko-san! Let me finish!"

"You-!"

For once, Kaito did not pity Conan at all. He did deserve it after all. Though the mass mayhem and chaos that they caused in the store from Conan dodging all of Aoko's attacks while she attempted to hit him . . . That's another story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting inside an ice cream parlor after being kicked out of the store they were in, Aoko, Conan, and Kaito sat down with their individual orders. Taking a lick of his chocolate ice cream cone, Kaito asks the boy next to him, "Are you okay Conan-kun? When Aoko managed to hit you when the store manger yelled at us, well, it looked like it hurt."

Smiling politely at the other boy, he took a lick of his own mystery flavor (where they mix the leftovers together for a cheaper, yet interesting flavor of ice cream) before answering. It really didn't hurt, it made more noise that damage."

"Still. . ."

Aoko however, cut in the conversation at this point. "You deserved it! Really, saying that about my figure and then getting us kicked out of the store."

Sighing, Conan said, "I said I'm sorry. Like I said before, I really didn't mean it the way it sounded. All I was trying to say was that when we pick out a dress, we should pick out a dress that would complement the features you do have."

This however, also seemed to come out wrong as Aoko's aura seemed to flare up again. "Why- you-!"

Before she did much else however, a light laugh sounded out behind her. "Really Conan-chan, you should know better than to tease girls."

Being attracted to the voice, Conan jerked his head up and stared in surprise. "Ah! You! What are you doing here?"

The woman laughed in response. Wearing a hat, gloves, and sunglasses, the woman smiled mysteriously before saying, "Why, I was just thinking of taking a break from my shopping when I spotted you eating with your friends here. So I thought that I should drop by and say hello."

Conan however, didn't seem to buy it. Frowning at the woman he said, ". . . Don't you mean you were stalking me until an opportunity presented itself? I have been feeling your eyes on the back of my head for a while now."

"Mou-, Conan-chan, don't be rude. Why don't you introduce your friends here?"

Letting out a sigh, he took another lick of his ice cream before speaking. ". . . These are my _classmates_, Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito."

Smiling in surprise, the woman said, "Kuroba? Why, so it is! My, you have grown into quite the handsome young man, just like your father."

Kaito however, wasn't quite sure how to respond to the newcomer. "Ah . . . thanks."

Turning to the only person that seemed to know what was going on, Aoko asked, "Um, Conan-kun, who is this? She looks kind of suspicious dressed like that. . ."

Blinking at her, Conan looks at her for a moment before saying with a slight grin on his lips, "Oh, this is my mother, Kudou Yukiko."

"Oh, I see." However, when what Conan just said sunk into her brain, she jumped up slamming a hand on the table, unmindful of the ice cream in her hand. "What! Your mother is the famous . . ."

The woman, Yukiko, pouted at her son. "Ah-, Conan-chan, you ruined the surprise. I wanted to tell them."

Snorting at this, the bespectacled boy said, "Just because you like to play such games does not mean that I have to put up with your behavior. So just what are you doing here anyway? Here as in Japan, not following me around."

Smiling brightly, Yukiko sits down in the open seat next to her son. "Why, Ran-chan's wedding is soon, isn't it? So I just wanted to make sure that you had all your shopping needs taken care of."

"I think that suit you bought for me in Paris a few months back would work well enough, don't you? Besides, from the sound of it, you really were stalking me."

While Yukiko pinched her son's cheek in irritation, Aoko hesitantly asked her, "Um . . . Conan-kun's mother?"

"Yes dear, what is it?"

Wiping the dripping ice cream from off of her fingers, she said, "Do you think you could help me pick out a dress to wear to the wedding? These two guys here haven't been any help at all." Glaring at the said two guys, it was obvious exactly how much help they've been.

Yukiko of course, was ecstatic. "Why of course I will! I know of just the place too!" Grabbing the girl's wrist, she proceeded to drag her out of the ice cream parlor.

The other two boys had to hurry just to keep up. Quickly chomping down the rest of his ice cream, Kaito said to the boy next to him, "Wow Conan-kun, I never knew your mother could be so . . . energetic."

Following Kaito's example in eating the ice cream, Conan said, "I just think Kaa-san has always harbored a secret desire to have a girl she could go shopping with. Especially since all she has other than herself is Tou-san and me."

Calling out behind her, Yukiko said, "Oh, but it has always been fun whenever I could convince you to go shopping with me! Especially that time I had to go with you to pick out a dress."

With his cheeks turning a bright red, Conan yelled indignantly, "Kaa-san! I thought we agreed on not bringing that up again!"

"Aw-, but you looked so cute in it." Entering the store she had in mind, Yukiko dragged Aoko to one of the people inside and started to explain things with her.

Kaito however, was a bit curious. Besides, it was the first time he saw Conan be so embarrassed about something and teasing him about it was a good opportunity for a bit of revenge. "So . . . why did you have to buy a dress?"

Conan's mother overheard the question and was eager to talk about it while Aoko went off to the fitting rooms. "It really is an amusing story. You see, when Conan-chan was younger I had him enrolled in an acting school. Eventually they put on a play but, well, they were short on females to play the roles and already had all the male roles filled out. Conan-chan here happened to draw the short straw and had to play the part of a girl. So, as you can see from his current blush, he was quite embarrassed about this, especially when it turned out that the costumes they had would work very well with him."

Hearing this, the red faced Conan grumbled, "More like you refused to have me wear what they had, just because you didn't like how I looked in them. They could fit me just fine."

Sniffing, Yukiko said, "I'm not about to have any child of mine go out on stage without looking his best."

"And you wonder why I stopped acting. . ."

"I still don't understand that, you were quite convincing when you got involved in it. Anyway, at least in the end we found you a proper dress."

Sarcasm dripped from Conan's voice as he retorted. "Yeah, after trying on 142 dresses in eight different stores over a period of twenty hours in two days. Though why you had to go and buy more than one when I was only going to wear it for the one play. . ."

"Aw, but you looked so cute!"

Looking at his mother, Conan flatly said while trying to control his blush, "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Kaito however, was listening in on the conversation with great interest. When Yukiko went back to check up on Aoko, he leaned next to the other boy and asked, "You had to wear a dress?"

"Yes. I was ten back then."

"So . . . Have any pictures?" Smirking widely, Kaito waited for the other boy's reaction.

"Kaito-san! You!" With his face fully red again, he took a swipe at the other boy. When he missed, he continued to chase Kaito down while the laughing young magician ran away.

Looking at the two boys running around the store, Yukiko chuckled. Turning to the girl next to her he said, "It is so nice to see Conan-chan having fun with friends. He has been isolating himself for a while now, so I was becoming worried."

Smiling at the older woman, Aoko said, "Don't worry. Kaito isn't the type of person to play with someone he doesn't like or get along with."

"That's good to know." Laughing again, Yukiko bounces over to where her son was chasing Kaito and glomped him in a big hug. "Conan-chan! Come see Aoko-chan! Doesn't she look lovely?"

Glancing over at the approaching Aoko, Conan looked her over before responding. "You're right. Aoko-san, you look do look quite pretty in that dress."

Feeling happy at the compliment (or amused at the glomped Conan), Aoko brightly said, "Really? Thank you." Turning to the other boy that has now stopped running, she asked, "What do you think Kaito?"

Walking around her, Kaito looks her over. "Wow Aoko. You actually look like a girl."

This didn't sit very well with her however. If she looked like a girl _in_ the dress, then _normally_ she would look like . . . "What?! Kaito!!"

"What? I was complimenting you!"

However, from the way that Aoko was chasing him down, she didn't think so. At least she could move in the dress that was picked out.

Giggling at the childish display, Yukiko let go of her son and said, "It is so nice to see you making such fun friends. Are you happy with them?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan just watched his classmates run around. "They're okay."

"Just okay? That doesn't sound like you. In fact, if I didn't know better . . ." Trailing off, Yukiko studied her son's face.

Curious, he turned to his mother. "What?"

Smirking, she leans in close before saying, "Aoko-chan looks pretty cute running around like that."

Shrugging again, Conan says, "I suppose."

"Of course, I suppose that you think . . ." Leaning in even closer, she whispers the last part into Conan's ear.

Whatever it was that she said to her son, it made the blush come back fully to his face. "What! No! How could you think that!?"

"Liar, you know it's true. Look at you blushing, it's so cute."

"Kaa-san!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Ouch, this was a long one, I think my brain melted. I suppose it just goes to show you what some cliffhangers inspire me to do. Also, I will apologize now to anyone that is confused or is yelling at me for certain things that I did or didn't give away (heh, why is it when people call me evil I just get a grin on my face?). All I can say at this point is that even I am feeling a little sorry for Kaito to have to put up with what I am making him go through right now. I'll make it up to him . . . eventually. . . maybe. At least I'll make it up to my readers . . . eventually . . . maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know that I did), and don't forget to review! All comments are appreciated.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-Mou – **It doesn't really mean anything. Just sound it out. It was just the best sound to make at that moment.

- - -

Spoilers ahead (kind of) for those of you that needed to get your memory refreshed (though it technically isn't spoilers then) or for those that have just not read or watched enough of the original series that you feel rather lost right now (in which case they are spoilers).

Okay, for those of you that are confused, or just forgot, don't forget that this story is technically AU (read as alternate universe). In this (read as my) storyline that means that Conan is actually a 27-year-old in a 17-year-old body. Kaito is 17 years old and you have to look at his actions in the 'Magic Kaito' line of manga to know what sort of heists he has done so far (plus a few). (Also as a note, I started writing this when there were only three volumes out, so don't include the clock tower heist. I may include some aspect of that story at some point, but right now I am thinking that the story interaction that happened there belongs more to Kaito's father. Read next paragraph for explanation.)

Now, for the slightly more confusing part that makes this story unique (to put it nicely). The heists that happened in the 'Detective Conan' line of manga, (in this universe at least) happened while Shinichi was first shrunk down to Conan (thus looking age 6/7 but actually age 16/17, true to the original storyline) and were carried out by the first Kaitou Kid (Kaito's father, not true to the original storyline). After a year or two (not very specific, but it doesn't really matter), Conan gave up on the cure to his condition and left Japan. Thus that happened about nine or ten years ago (as I said, it doesn't really matter). Kaito's father died about eight (or so) years ago. The current Kid (Kaito) has been around for almost a year. (And for the fun of it, I will remind people that Kaijin Red has been around for at least seven years. Also I will say it right now that Kaijin Red is _**not**_ Kaito's father. He's dead. Sorry.)

Okay, did that clear up/refresh memory with at least some of you people? I hope so. Don't forget to review! - -RHK

- - -

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** most likely future Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Have I ever said otherwise?)

**Author Comments: **Brain crash. However, the story is moving along. With all the reviews I had, I know people are reading this story. Thanks. (As a side note, I do reply to the reviews, but only if I have an address to reply to.) Anyway, here is chapter 19. For those of you that are done with school (for now) you may consider this chapter as congratulations to you.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_In my opinion, one of the worst things to go through is anticipation. The feelings you experience and the actions you take because of those feelings . . . I'm sure you understand. By the way, has there been any news about . . ._

**Chapter 19:**

With the day of the wedding to arrive with the rising of the sun, the night before was a quiet one. Especially in the billiard hall of Jii Konosuke it was near silent. Only one customer was playing in the corner of the room by himself. So while the stars came out one by one and the full moon rose high in the sky, Jii slowly drifted off to sleep.

However, before he could fully immerse himself in dreamland, he jerked awake when a very familiar face entered his establishment. "Ah! Welcome, is there anything you need from me?"

Kaito smiled at his old companion as he walked up to him. "No Jii-chan, I'm okay. I just wanted to drop by to warm up a little before heading home. Tomorrow is a big day after all. Though considering the rate that the weather has been cooling off, I wouldn't be surprised if we have snow falling from the sky in a couple of weeks."

"Is that so? Do you have everything prepared for tomorrow?"

Leaning back against the counter that Jii was sitting at, Kaito tilted his head back before saying, "Hm? Yeah, I just made a visit. Despite that it isn't quite what I hoped for, it is still quite a pretty thing."

"What's a pretty thing?" A familiar voice cut into the conversation. Kaito almost slid off the counter in surprise, for he did not notice that the other person was there. Jii on the other hand jumped a little because he completely forgot he had a customer.

Trying not to stutter, Kaito said, "Wha? Conan-kun, you startled me. I never noticed that you were here." Straightening up, he resumes his position against the counter.

Giving the other boy a small smile, Conan said with amusement in his voice, "I was playing a game in the back. When I saw you come in, I thought I would come over and say hello."

"You are playing by yourself?"

"Is there a problem with that? You are welcome to join me."

"I think I'll do that." Turning to the old man, Kaito says, "Sorry Jii-chan, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

When the two boys walked over to the table that Conan was playing at and restarted the game, the bespectacled boy asked Kaito, "So what is the pretty thing that you were telling Jii-chan about?"

Smirking at the other boy as he sank a ball, the young magician said, "Curious, aren't you? Well, if you really need to know, I was just telling Jii-chan about the gift I planned on bringing to the wedding. You know, as a sort of congratulations and thank you for inviting me to the wedding."

Turning to the other boy after he made his shot, Conan's eyebrows raised as he said, "Really? That's rather nice of you to do that."

"What? I can do nice things if I want to. Besides, I only like to do my pranks where they would be appreciated. At weddings, it is a bit too formal for my tastes to allow me to be flipping up skirts."

Chuckling at the imagery of what would happen should _certain_ dresses got flipped up at the wedding, Conan said, "I suppose so."

Finishing one round of play, they set up the next one up in silence. There were many things the boys wished to speak to the other about, but it was difficult to find a place to begin the conversation while still being polite. However, there was still a question that Kaito wished to ask that could be said bluntly. "So why are you here anyway? I know I said that you are welcome to come here at any time, but I would have thought that you would have liked to spend some more time with your parents. Especially when you consider that they are are in town for once and all that."

Sighing, Conan dragged a hand through his hair before taking his shot. "As things are, I have my limits on how much I can stand of them at a time."

Waiting, Kaito stares at him for a moment before prompting him to continue. ". . . Meaning?"

Sighing again, the other boy said, "Meaning that since Tou-san has locked himself in the library to concentrate on his writing and Kaa-san is in one of her strange moods, I am trying to keep myself as sane as I possibly can with the time I have."

". . . What?" Kaito, to say the least, was a bit confused at Conan's words.

Seeing that he needed to explain things a little, the other boy made his shot before saying, "Kaa-san has been trying for the past week to get me to read a certain set of books that a friend of hers recommended. So I have been doing what I can to avoid her for the time being."

With an eyebrow raised, the young magician sank a ball in a corner pocket and said, "Oh? I thought you liked reading."

"Mysteries are my main interest in reading, not the kind of thing she is trying to force on me. Especially since she only wants me to read it because . . ."

". . . Because?"

Shaking his head sharply, Conan said, "Never mind, I don't want to talk about it."

Letting out a sigh and shaking his head as well, Kaito leaned against the nearby wall and said, "You and your secrets."

Looking at the young magician out of the corner of his eye, Conan asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Snorting, Kaito responded by saying, "Exactly what it sounds like. If I ask you about something you are the slightest bit uncomfortable about, which is just about everything, you completely clam up. I don't think I have ever met anyone that refuses to talk about themselves as much as you do."

With an eyebrow raised, Conan gives the other boy a look. ". . . Is this about the thing that Kaa-san told me in the store that I have been refused to tell you about? As I have told you before, I am not about to talk about it because I do not believe that you, or anyone else for that matter, would truly want to know about it."

Eye twitching, Kaito said, "How would you know if I wanted to hear about it or not until you talk about it? You can't know me that well from how much time we have spent together, it is possibly something that I would like to know."

Turning his head away from the other boy, Conan let out a sigh before saying, "That may be so, but I am still not going to tell you what she said that day at the store. It's rather embarrassing."

Pouting at the back of the other boy's head, the young magician said, "Aw, but I want to know. It is just that I never knew you could blush so much, it was rather cute. I want to see if I could do it to you too."

Jerking his head around in shock, Conan almost shouted, "Cute!?"

"Yep, just like you are right now I bet." Walking over to the bespectacled boy, Kaito decided to play this game than the one the two boys were playing just a little while ago.

When he came closer, Conan jerked his face away from him. "Keh . . . you . . ."

Smirking when he caught a glimpse of the blush covering Conan's cheeks, Kaito decided to be even more annoying by prying a little more out of the other boy. "So why are you really here? It can't just be because you are avoiding the teasing from your mother."

Getting his blush mostly under control, Conan faced the other boy and asked, "You know the wedding is tomorrow, correct?"

"Of course! Wait . . . don't tell me that you are _still_ worried about Kaitou Kid showing up." Kaito thought that Conan would be over that already. Especially after the visit from Kid and all protests he made when asked about it.

"How many times do I have to tell people that I am not concerned about that?" The question was obviously rhetorical as Conan continued. "Ran-neechan called me up earlier today. Apparently she was starting to get cold feet, so decided to unload all her worries on me. So after a couple of hours talking to her on the phone, soothing her nervousness, I finally calmed her down. However, now I find that I need to do something to calm myself. Talking to her seems to have transferred her nervousness over to me."

Putting a hand to his chin, Kaito said, "I see, but what do you have to be so nervous about? _She_ is the one getting married."

Scratching his cheek, Conan seemed to think for a moment before responding. "I suppose it is because of how I feel about her. It is my greatest wish to see Ran-neechan truly happy. So when I get the feeling that something may get in the way of that, it makes me worry needlessly."

Curious at his reasoning, Kaito asks, "What could go wrong though? In my opinion, the only thing that could ruin the wedding is Kid, but you said yourself that you are not worried about him."

"Ah, but you see the problem is that Kaitou Kid isn't the only one that could cause trouble. Other people are showing up at the wedding after all. He is just the most notable one."

"Oh? So there is going to be more than one troublemaker showing up?"

"Other than Kaitou Kid? There is always that possibility." Conan crossed his arms and leaned against the pool table. After thinking to himself for a couple of minutes, he finally says to himself, "There really is no reason for me to be panicking about what may come, is there? Time continues on and nothing truly lasts forever, right? For even if there is something that lasts that long, that doesn't mean that everything else will."

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito looks at the other boy with concern in his gaze. Somehow that last statement sounded rather weird coming from Conan. Especially since it had nothing to do with their previous conversation. "Are you okay?"

While shaking his head, Conan turns to the other boy, smiling his ever present polite smile. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I guess I just need to be patient. Things could be worse and rushing things never helped anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really, just trying to not be so pessimistic about how things may turn out." Chuckling a little, Conan resumes their game of pool. "So, how versed are you in old English literature?"

With his eyebrows raised, Kaito asks in surprise, "Where did that question come from?"

"It is just a question, silence _is_ rather boring at times. Besides, I'm curious. . . Your turn."

Taking his shot, Kaito then turns to the other boy. "Something to talk about while playing, huh? Well, if you must know, most of my knowledge of such things comes from where mostly everyone else gets their's."

Smirking at the other boy, Conan says, "In other words, what you learned at school?"

"Exactly."

"So I take it that you don't know much about the old rhymes that exist?" Seeing the other boy shake his head, Conan continues. "In all honesty, I don't have much interest in such things either. However, Sonoko-neechan once told me about a certain popular old rhyme that has to do with weddings."

"Oh?" Kaito was only half concentrating on the conversation while the other half of his concentration was on the game.

Smiling a strange smile, Conan asked the other boy, "Have you ever heard the saying 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue'? I was trying to remember how the whole thing went but I forgot."

With his gaze fixed on the pool table, Kaito responded by saying, "You're right, that does sound sort of familiar. So I take it that it is from an old English rhyme?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't remember how the whole thing goes." However, when he thought back on the entire conversation and what he knew about Conan, Kaito turned to the other boy and asked, "Why did you bring it up?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan said, "I don't know. It seemed like a good place to start a conversation."

Letting out a huff of air, Kaito said, "Such things don't work if neither of the people having the conversation is interested in talking about it in the first place."

"True." Leaning against his cue stick, Conan continued by saying, "So . . . silence is better over a conversation that neither one of us wants to have then?"

"I would like to think so." Kaito let a smirk cover his face when he sank another ball. "Do you have any special plans for the wedding?"

"Huh?" It seemed that the question caught Conan off guard. "Oh . . . I have a couple of things that I will be doing while the wedding is going on."

"Like what?"

"Well, somehow Sonoko-neechan conned me into bringing a video camera to the wedding."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not really, it is just annoying. You see, because of some the security measures that they will be taking because of Kaitou Kid, I had to bring the equipment that I would be using earlier today so it could be checked over. Still, I could think of one or two reasons for why Sonoko-neechan would want me to bring a video camera when there is already going to be a professional crew."

"What reasons are those?"

Grinning at the other boy after he sank the final ball of that round of play, Conan said, "She either wants me to film the mushy displays between the soon to be married couple, or it could be that she wants some first hand footage of Kaitou Kid in action."

With an eyebrow raised in disbelief, Kaito says, "Kid?? Why . . ."

Grinning even wider, the bespectacled boy said, "She's a big fan of his. I think she is one of the top members of his fan club or something, though I could be wrong on that account. Sonoko-neechan has always had a thing about guys that she considers 'cool'."

"I see." Loosely holding the cue stick in his hands, Kaito walked over to lean against the pool table next to Conan. "What were you saying about security? Since I'm bringing the happy couple a gift, do I need to go through it as well?"

Shaking his head, Conan leaned against the pool table as well. "Not unless it is bulky and you plan on carrying it all over the place, you shouldn't need to worry about the security. The entire building is being rented out for the wedding after all, so there is a room set aside for the gifts to be brought to. It is just because Kid is going to be making an appearance that a few precautions have been made."

"In other words, they are going to be making sure that Kid doesn't set up some tricks beforehand."

"Exactly. For example, since I am bringing along some equipment, they are making sure that they are really what I say they are."

"So they are making sure that the video camera you brought is a real camera?"

Nodding, Conan said, "Along with a few other items I brought to help with the filming. I just wish they warned me about this earlier. Since the case I usually carry the video camera in broke, I have been using a duffel bag with some extra padding. It is old to begin with, so if they start tearing it apart, it is going to be difficult to use it again to carry all the things I brought. Not to mention the price it would cost to replace anything they might break while checking the items over. I did warn them but . . ."

Turning to face the other boy, Kaito smirked and said, "Heh, I see I came upon the real reason why you are so nervous right now."

"Look, I _do not_ want to think of what sort of punishments Kaa-san would come up with if I broke something I was responsible for, even if it is mine. Especially considering the interest that she seems to have recently."

With an innocent look on his face, Kaito asked, "What do you mean?"

However, Conan wasn't caught off guard this time. "As I said before, there is no way I am going to tell you about the smut she has been reading. It isn't a subject suitable for the eyes or ears of children."

Feeling affronted, Kaito protests, "Hey, why do you keep calling me that? Have you looked in a mirror recently? You are as much as a child as I am. Besides, if your mother has been trying to get you read that material, it can't be that bad."

Giving the other boy a flat look that Kaito remembered seeing on his face whenever he was in the newspapers as a child, Conan said, "Obviously, you don't understand the weird way that my parents treat me compared to other people. At least, I have been told it is weird. Besides, if I told you about it, it is almost guaranteed that you will tease me about it."

Still with an innocent look on his face, Kaito said, "What? How would you know until you tell me? I don't tease people about everything."

Rolling his eyes, Conan responded by saying, "If that is the case, I have yet to see it. Teasing people is just the way you are."

"Honestly, I'm not like that. There are some things in this world that I will never tease people about."

"That may be so, but I would rather not take my chances."

With puppy dog eyes and a small pout on his lips, Kaito leaned close to Conan's face and said, "Aw, don't you trust me?"

". . ." Conan merely stared at the other boy while leaning away.

"Well?" It seemed that Kaito wasn't going to give up until the bespectacled boy answered his question.

Seeing that there was no easy way out of the situation, Conan finally gave in with a sigh. ". . . There are very few people left in the world that I have complete trust in. With most people, you shouldn't expect much out of them."

Leaning back, Kaito puts a somewhat serious expression on his face before saying, "That's a rather unhealthy attitude you have going there. There are lots of people out there that are better than that. So why do you think otherwise?"

Tilting his head back, Conan stares at the ceiling while thinking over his answer to Kaito's question. He wanted to answer the other boy, he truly did. However, there are still some things that should never be said out loud. You never knew who could be listening. Still, he wouldn't give the other boy a lie. Kaito was a nice person after all. However . . . "So much has happened, and it is a very easy thing to get hurt, one way or another. So while people can still stab each other in the back with a smile on their face, why should I expect anything good out of life?" Looking at the ceiling the way he was, he never saw the hit coming. "Ow!" Turning to the other boy that hit him on the head with the cue stick in his hands, Conan demanded to know, "What was that for?"

Feeling angry at the other boy, Kaito let it show on his face. Hearing Conan talk the way he did just rubbed him the wrong way. So with his rational out the window, he told the other boy, "That was for being so pessimistic! Everyone else has the same chance that you do to cause harm to others." He took a breath and grabbed the other boy's shoulders, dropping the cue stick on the floor. Feeling so frustrated with Conan, he finally lets out most of the thoughts he has had of the other boy. All the things he has been trying to tell Conan gently seemed to not be working, so now Kaito just rambled it all out bluntly. Staring into Conan's blue eyes he told the other boy, "You are not some soulless machine with a predestined order in life. The last time I checked, you are human, just like the rest of us! Everyone has a bit of chaos in their lives, no matter what they plan to do. We all have to live through the trials that life throw at us, despite what sorrow we may feel in the end. So why don't you join the rest of the human race and actually show people what your feelings _truly_ are? For someone that believes in the truth as much as you seem to, you don't seem to be very honest with yourself." Breathing heavily, Kaito continued to stare into the bright blue eyes of Edogawa Conan while he waited for a response.

Opening his mouth, Conan seemed to want to say something, but then he closed it again. Staring into Kaito's eyes for a minute, he finally looked off to the side before the young magician could see the pain in his eyes. "I . . . Sorry, I should go."

Tightening his grip in the other boy's shirt, Kaito forcefully said, "**No**. Not until you talk to me. I have been as patient as I could be with you, but this has gone on long enough. **So **_**talk**_." Taking a breath, he continues a bit more calmly, "There is always the chance that I would understand whatever it is that troubles you."

Looking back into the gaze of Kaito, a strange look seemed to pass over Conan's face while he said, "Ah, but could you handle it? The truth at times can be much, much more painful than any lie that can be told. I told Aoko-san that before, remember?"

Tightening his expression into a poker face, Kaito said, "I know that, however . . . I still want to know."

". . ." Conan just stared at the other boy with that strange expression on his face while he contemplated possibilities.

"Well?"

Lowering his eyes, Conan softly said, ". . . The truths that I have kept hidden could break you. Are you sure you want to know them?"

"I'm stronger that you think. Besides, you don't have to tell me everything. That would be invading your privacy. However, I _do_ want to understand you."

"You would be surprised at how much I understand about you, but are you sure you _really_ sure you want to know what I know?"

Staring at the other boy long enough to show his seriousness, Kaito said, ". . . Yes."

Going limp in the young magician's grasp, Conan bowed his head as he gave in. "Very well. Just keep in mind that there will still be secrets between us."

"Why is that?"

"Some of the secrets that I hold are not mine to tell."

Relaxing his grip on the other boy, Kaito decides that he has been forceful enough with the other boy. It was time to show that he can be considerate of other people's feelings as well. He knows how to be kind, and Conan needed to know that. "That's okay. Just tell me that you can't talk about it if it comes up, okay? I don't want to hear any lies from you."

Smirking slightly, Conan said, "I have yet to tell you a lie, so why should I start now? What do you want to know?"

Letting go of the bespectacled boy, he smoothed out the wrinkles he made in Conan's shirt. "Let's start with an easy one then. Why do you want the wedding to happen so badly? Is it really just for her happiness?"

"You call that easy?" Looking off to the side, Conan closes his eyes before saying, "Partially. Ran-neechan . . . she . . ." Taking a deep breath, he continues. "I . . . caused her a lot of pain in the past. And I'm not talking about the usual pain of helping raise a child that has been dumped on you. I . . . she . . ."

Putting a hand on Conan's shoulder, Kaito gently asks, "What? What happened?"

Swallowing, the bespectacled boy took another shaky breath before saying, "Do you remember me telling you about Shinichi-niichan?" Seeing the other boy nod out of the corner of his eye, Conan continued. "He . . . the phone calls he made . . . when he stopped showing up. Do you remember me telling you about those?"

"Yes."

"Well, he . . . he wasn't the one that made all of them."

"What do you mean?"

". . . Around the time that he disappeared from the spotlight of the media, and people's lives, was also around the time that I came to live with Ran-neechan and her father. Shinichi-niichan . . . he didn't call . . . at all. Ran-neechan . . . she . . . there was no word from him, so she got very worried. So, at the time, I thought it would be best . . ." Trailing off into silence, Conan seemed to not be able to continue.

Seeing the condition that the other boy was in, Kaito prompted him. "What happened Conan-kun?" He has never seen such a pained expression on his face before. It was making him worried.

". . . I always hated to see her cry. She . . . was in so much pain. So . . . I changed that . . ."

Talking as gently as he could, the young magician asked, "Changed it? How? By calling her up on the phone?"

Giving a small nod, Conan continued, "After I got a hold of a voice changer, I couldn't always change my voice as I can now you see, I would call her up on the phone. She was so happy to hear Shinichi-niichan's voice, I thought it was the best thing to do. She was so happy . . . However, as time passed, I realized just how much I was hurting her with each phone call I made. It only made the pinning she had for him worse. I think . . . that as more time passed, she convinced herself that she truly . . . loved him. In the end, Shinichi-niichan didn't quite have the same feelings that she did, but . . . anyway . . . When I finally understood just how much I was hurting her by just being there and no good options were left available I . . . put an end to it. Shinichi-niichan may be someone I truly admire, but at that time I think I truly hated him for hurting her by leaving the way he did. Eventually, I told Ran-neechan how I would call her up on the phone in Shinichi-niichan's voice and . . . she just broke. I really hurt her back then. Even now, there are so many 'what if' situations that I think over. So I . . . she . . . I want to see her happy again, truly happy. She has told me before that she forgives me for what happened back then but . . . I don't think I can forgive myself until I _see_ her happy and being taken care of by someone that truly loves her back." Trailing off, Conan just stood there trembling slightly while he closed his sorrowful eyes.

With his own hand trembling slightly, Kaito tightened his grip on Conan's shoulder for support. He didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory in Conan. All that he wanted to do was to understand the other boy better. Only now . . . "I . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

Shaking his head, Conan cut him off. "You didn't know. It's okay. All of that happened many years ago." Facing the other boy with a slight smile on his face, Conan added, "Don't feel sorry for forcing that story out of me. It actually feels kind of good to tell someone else."

Looking into Conan's blue eyes, Kaito smiles a little as well. "Some burdens are easier to bear if you share them."

"It isn't your burden though."

Smirking now, Kaito says, "That doesn't mean that I can't make sure that the wedding will run smoothly tomorrow. I _can_ take care of the small time troublemakers. People deserve to be happy after all." It was time to lead away from the heavy atmosphere that he caused in the room. Kaito wouldn't be forcing answers from Conan again any time soon. He owed him that much at least.

"Ah yes, any true magician keeps his audience happy, correct?" Having a bright expression on his face Conan said, "You know, that is one of the reasons why I'm not worried about Kaitou Kid showing up at the wedding. He may be a thief, but he is also a true magician at heart."

"You think so?" While his face didn't show it, Kaito's heart soared at the compliment.

"Yeah, I really do."

Releasing the other boy's shoulder, Kaito mussed Conan's hair while he said, "Huh, no wonder you have never told me off for being a fan of his. You understand why I _am_ a fan of Kid in the first place." Watching Conan frown while Kaito messed with his hair, a thought occurred to him. "Whatever happened to that Shinichi person anyway? Is he dead or something?" It was only after he said it that Kaito mentally kicked himself for being inconsiderate of Conan's feeling. Especially after he tried to cheer him up too.

However, it seemed that Conan didn't mind the question. He seemed to be more annoyed with Kaito messing up his hair. Shoving the hand off, Conan said, "Most people think so. Still, I hold onto the belief that he is still around somewhere."

Curious, Kaito asked, "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Snorting, Conan said, "If you knew as much about Shinichi-niichan as I did, you would probably say that as well. Still, if you knew where to look, you would probably find him rather easily. He wasn't very creative when it came to creating new identities. It is most likely that he is going around with the name of some famous mystery detective or so such with a noticeable accessory on his face, like a bandaid or something. I'm sure if he took lessons from Kaa-san instead of Tou-san when he was younger, he would have ended up a little more creative."

Smirking at Conan's description as well as the opportunity given, Kaito says, "You're right, he does sound dull. So what has your mother been reading anyway?"

"Romance novels." It seems that Kaito finally caught Conan off guard as he actually answered the question.

"Romance?"

"Yeah, between two men too, some rather heavy stuff. She . . . AH!" Jerking his head to face Kaito, Conan looks at Kaito incredulity. Pointing a finger at the young magician he accuses him by saying, "You tricked me!"

Kaito on the other hand, didn't let the accusation bother him. "I did nothing of the sort. You said it of your own free will."

"Yet you did it when I was off guard."

"Really?" The hopeful face that Kaito gave Conan just made the other boy frown. Grinning at the reaction, Kaito asks, "So your mother has been trying to get you to read yaoi? Why would she do that?"

Blushing slightly, Conan looked off to the side before mumbling. "Sometimes Kaa-san gets some crazy ideas in her head and when that happens she sometimes goes a little overboard."

"Oh? Are you uncomfortable with the idea of yaoi?" Kaito wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. It was just fun to see Conan react to his questioning.

With the red going further over his face, Conan stresses out, "I couldn't care less about the types of romantic relationships that people have. There is nobody that I feel a romantic inclination for that I will act upon, so I just don't care."

Speaking in a voice dripping with amusement, Kaito said, "So you could go either way?"

"Shut. Up."

"What?" Kaito's face just shone with innocence.

Glaring at the other boy, Conan said, "I swear, if you continue to tease me about this . . ."

Smirking, Kaito relented. "Okay, I'll stop it, I can see it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it. You see? I can be nice too, you know. Though I do have to admit . . ." With a grin that matched Kid's own, Kaito leaned close to Conan and said, "You do look really cute when you blush."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

There, I hoped you are satisfied with this chapter. I did hope to release it sooner, but I had to go and rewrite most of it. Don't forget to give me your reviews, opinions, and so such!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-yaoi – **slash, homosexual relationships, boy x boy love, etc.. You get the idea, right?

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless vomit is everyone's favorite flavor.)

**Author Comments: **No excuses for not updating recently I say. Only two things. MMOG and FF. Figure the rest out yourselves. After that, I found out that this chapter was harder to write than the one already written in my head. At least it is done. This chapter anyway. Now onto the next chapter.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Thank you for writing the last letter. At the time that I received it, I really needed to hear/read that. Especially considering all that has been going on in my life. Perhaps one day I'll . . ._

**Chapter 20:**

With a bright sun shining on a slightly cool autumn day, the day of Ran's wedding was just warm enough for the guests to feel comfortable. In other words, everything was going perfectly. Upon entering the building and going through the security that was set up, all the guests were awed at the sight of the halls within the building.

Aoko on the other hand squealed in delight as soon as she saw the decorations that littered the main hall that lead to where everyone was gathering. "Wow . . . It is all so beautiful . . ." Going up to a particular wall hanging, she studied the decorations more closely.

Smirking at Aoko's childlike display of awe, Kaito agreed with her statement. "Indeed, they really are quite a sight to behold. Do you think they used real crystal here?" Pointing at a particular piece of the decoration that they were looking at, his finger shook slightly when he heard a new voice reply to his comment from behind him.

"They did. Fresh flowers, silverware made from real silver and in some cases plated with real gold, the works. Nee-chan's very soon to be mother-in-law really outdid herself this time."

Turning around, Aoko and Kaito catch sight of a dark-skinned man in a nice suit. Speaking up, Aoko said, "Ah, you are . . . Hattori Heiji, correct?"

"And you two are the classmates of K-Conan-kun." Glancing around him for a moment, Heiji turns back around to face them again. "By the way, have you seen him around at all? I thought I saw him come by this way."

Looking at each other and then back at the ill-concealed upset man, Kaito answers, "No, we haven't. However, we just got here . . . Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Snorting, Heiji responds in a strained calm voice. "So I can tell him off for waving that video camera of his all over the place. There is no reason for him to do it, and it is starting to annoy some people." It was obvious just who was annoyed to the two childhood friends.

Deciding to be a nice guy today, Kaito defended Conan's actions by saying, "Well, from what I understand, that Sonoko person put him up to it. So if you have any complaints, you should speak to her."

"That girl?" The raised eyebrow and the look he gave Kaito explained just what he thought of her. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. For a minute I thought . . ."

Before Heiji could say just what he thought, another voice that was familiar to all present interrupted him. "What? You thought I wanted to go around and do this? I thought you knew me better than that Heiji-niichan."

With his eyebrow twitching, Heiji glares at the video camera shooting happy, bespectacled boy. "At one time, I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure anymore. In all honesty, I'm surprised that you look so happy right now. Especially when you consider who is getting married soon and all."

If Heiji thought that his comment would wipe the smile off of Conan's face, he was wrong. Chuckling a little, the young man with the video camera said incredulity, "Are you kidding? Ran-neechan is at her happiest in a very long time. She is honestly, truly happy. Seeing her so happy makes me feel happy as well, so what is the problem Heiji-niichan?"

Scowling and practically baring his teeth, Heiji growled out, "You . . ."

Interrupting him before he says much else, Conan smirked and questioned, "So have you asked her yet?"

"What?" Everyone present was a bit confused at what Conan was asking.

However, the looks that he received didn't detour him from the question he wanted answered. "Kazuha-neechan, have you asked her yet?"

Now though, it seemed that Heiji knew exactly what Conan was getting at. His face said it all really. "Are you still going on about that?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who said it."

"I was being sarcastic! You know that quite well!" Heiji's already short temper was reaching its limits from the conversation he was having with Conan.

For the two spectators, it was like watching a ping pong match. However, quite tired of knowing nothing of what was going on, Aoko inserted herself in between Heiji and Conan. Looking in the dark-skinned man's direction, Aoko firmly asked, "Okay, what are you two arguing about?"

Heiji just continued to glare in Conan's direction as the bespectacled boy decided to respond to the inquiry. "Heiji-niichan once said that by the time that Ran-neechan got married would also be the time that he would ask Kazuha-neechan to marry him. I am merely curious as to when he is going to do the asking. Unless of course he planned on going back on what he said."

Practically shouting, Heiji said, "I told you I'm not . . ." Hesitating, he realized the position he was in. Looking at Conan, he asks in a much quieter voice, "Is that thing running?" Pointing at the video camera that Conan was holding, it was obvious just why he hesitated in voicing his thoughts.

Holding back a smirk, Conan answered him by saying, "Hm? Of course it is. Sonoko-neechan wanted me to keep this thing running the entire time, so that is exactly what I'm doing. I even brought spare batteries and everything."

For a moment, all was silent. Then, in much the same way that a tsunami is born, it seemed calm before all hell broke loose. ". . . You- . . ." By judging Heiji's red face, this tsunami was going to be quite the disaster, and Conan seemed to know this as he backed away a couple of steps. ". . . Give Me THAT CAMERA!!!" Conan's laugh at that statement as well as the fact that he was still filming seemed to have pushed Heiji over the edge at that moment. Taking a swipe at video camera wielding young man, Heiji missed on account of Conan fleeing into the crowd of people around them. "Get back here!" Chasing off after him, the two childhood friends were left behind.

Blinking at the confrontation they just witnessed and then blinking at each other for good measure, Kaito voiced their thoughts. "That . . . was strange."

Responding, Aoko just said, "Yeah . . . that was really strange . . ." Blinking once more, she turned to the young magician next to her and asked, "Have you ever seen him act like that before?"

Kaito however, was at as much of a loss as she was. "Conan-kun? No, never. This is the first time I have ever seen him act so . . ."

"Hyper? Fake?"

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for. His emotions were usually disguised better, but now . . ." Kaito trailed off into silence as he considered Conan's behavior.

Aoko on the other hand was concerned. "Why do you think he is acting like that? Usually he puts up such a cold front, and now Conan-kun is acting . . ."

Looking over at his friend, Kaito inserted a word. "Happy?"

"Well, I was going to say that he was acting like you, but that works well enough. Perhaps he's sick?"

Nodding his head, Kaito said, "That might be it, if we meet up with him later we can ask." Shaking his head, he put all his thoughts about Conan into the back of his mind and went on to the matter at hand. "Anyway, the guard at the front said that the place to drop off all the wedding gifts is the second door on the right down the hall over there, correct?"

Thinking for a moment, Aoko nodded her head and said, "I believe so. Why?"

"I just thought that it would be simpler if I went and dropped off this gift I got for the happy couple now. That way we can go and explore a little later if we want to."

"Are you sure that we are allowed to do that?"

"Well, I did hear from Conan-kun that they rented the entire building, so I believe it will be okay to explore. Besides, if we start wandering where we aren't suppose to be, I am sure that someone will tell us."

Giving the boy next to her a little smile, Aoko said, "I guess you're right, looking around sounds like fun. Especially if they have decorations like the ones they have here all over the place."

"Then shall we go?" Holding out his arm, it was obvious that Kaito was mockingly acting like a gentleman.

Catching on, Aoko places her hand on his arm and said, "Very well then, lead the way dear sir."

Laughing out loud, both of them walked down the hall as they followed the directions they received earlier. After they dropped off the gift and having a small discussion between the two of them, they decided to satisfy their curiosity now and explore the building before the main event. Everything, everywhere was quite beautiful. Only once were they deterred from their path, and that was because a security guard said that the way they planned to go lead to the roof. No one was allowed up there due to Kaitou Kid's scheduled appearance.

It was when they were wandering around in the fifth empty room that they came across that Aoko decided to make a comment. "Walking through this place makes me feel like I'm in a museum. Everything is so pretty, but you aren't supposed to touch."

Nodding his head at her comment, Kaito agreed with her. "I know, not to mention all the security guards that are wandering around as well. I think _that_, more than anything else has given this place that sort of feel." Letting out a small laugh, he continued by saying, "If a stranger walked in here, I doubt he would have guessed that there would be a wedding taking place here soon."

"Why else do you think that Ran-neechan was fretting so much about the wedding?" The amusement in the unnoticed person's voice was evident as he made his proclamation.

With the two childhood friends jerking their heads around, they spot Conan behind them, filming every moment that passed. Aoko almost let out a shriek of surprise, however she covered it up by quickly saying, "Conan-kun! Where did you come from?"

Acting nonchalant at almost giving the other two a heart attack, Conan merely said, "Hm? Oh, I was coming out of the room across the way, when I noticed you two going into this room. So I thought I would say hello . . . again."

Wanting to do something to wipe the grin off Conan's face, Kaito said the only thing that was nice to say that came to mind. "So I take it you lost that other guy? He seemed rather intent on showing just how he felt about your comments earlier."

However, Conan just brushed of the unspoken comment about him being a coward. "When I was hiding, Kazuha-neechan came by and dragged him off. Apparently he escaped from her earlier when he wasn't supposed to. So right now I suppose he is feeling her wrath." With a shrug of his shoulders, the other two could see the amusement that Conan had over the entire situation.

Letting out a sigh, Kaito eyed the video camera that Conan was holding. "So have you managed to get any good footage so far?"

Grinning, Conan said, "You mean other than Heiji-niichan's classic angry face? I managed to get in a couple of good shots that I think Ran-neechan would be pleased to see. Especially the one with her parents. Of course, if they ever found out that I took that shot, I would still be in hiding. So until Ran-neechan gets to watch this video, I have to keep it intact." Taking the camera away from his face for a moment, Conan looks down at the watch around his wrist. Looking back up, he asks, "Anyway, I am glad that I found the two of you. I was wondering if either of you wanted to come with me when I go and film some really good scenes."

With his curiosity awakened, Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What are you going to film?"

"We-ll, in all honestly, I have just been wasting time until this moment. Everything else I have on film so far is just filler stuff. What I am about to film is one of the main reasons why Sonoko-neechan put me up to this. Coming?" Walking off, the other two had to follow quickly as Conan set a brisk pace.

Taking a few steps more quickly so she was at camera wielding boy's side, Aoko demanded, "Stop stalling and tell us already. What are you going to film?"

Taking a turn down a hallway, Conan stops in front of a set of double doors. Turning to his classmates, he said, "Ran-neechan should be finished getting all her make up done and all that, so I thought that you two would like to take a look at her before she walks down the aisle. Also her reactions would be a lot better on film if there was someone else being filmed as well."

"Do you really mean it? We can see her early?" Aoko's eyes sparkled at thought.

Smiling his usual small smile, Conan reached up a hand and knocked on the door in front of him. Poking his head in, camera and all, when he heard a response, Conan said, "Hey Ran-neechan! Smile for the camera!" Walking in more fully, he lets the other two enter the room before shutting the door behind them.

Ran, beautifully dressed in white Ran, smiled in surprise. "Conan-kun! Wha-what are you doing?"

With an almost childlike behavior, Conan gaily said with a bounce in his step, "Oh, it is just something that Sonoko-neechan wanted me to do today. She thought it would be a nice surprise."

Hearing that name, Ran just shook her head in faint amusement. "Sonoko asked you? I suppose that makes sense." Looking behind the bespectacled boy in front of her, she notices that she has more visitors. "Ah! So you two really came. I'm glad that you two could make it."

Stepping up, Kaito does a little bow and kisses Ran's hand. "Our time was free so we decided to come. We're glad that we did come after all. You look . . . really . . . wow . . ."

Aoko, hearing that, was not pleased (and to anyone that would have looked, neither was Conan). "Kaito! Stop gawking! She's practically a married woman."

Listening to what was said, Conan found a spot to do a little bit of teasing as well. "Don't worry too much about him Aoko-san. After all, he seems to have a good eye for things that are beautiful. Though you do have to wonder about his taste sometimes." When Kaito looked over at Conan when he heard that comment, he knew that the other boy was really saying that he was still annoyed at the magician's teasing last night.

On the other hand, Ran just blushed at his words. "Co-Conan-kun! Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Turning to the bride, the bespectacled boy said, "Well, it is true. You are really quite beautiful. The groom is a very lucky person."

"Er . . . Th-thank you . . ." Her embarrassment at his words was quite obvious as she blushed.

At this point, Kaito decided to interrupt the conversation before his wicked mind started to go into territories that he didn't even want to think about. "I'm surprised though that you aren't more nervous."

Turning her head to the young magician, Ran questioned his words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since Kaitou Kid is showing up and all I just thought . . ."

"Oh, that." Letting out a little sigh, she gives Conan a glance before turning to Kaito with a smile on her face. "Conan-kun and I had a long talk yesterday. When I was speaking to him yesterday, I realized something. Even if that jewel gets stolen and my husband is disowned because of what his mother threatened to do, it doesn't really matter. I love my fiance, and I know that he loves me in return. So it doesn't really matter what may come our way, our love for each other will help us endure."

Silence reigned in the room after Ran's confession. Aoko was the only brave one to make a comment, despite how awed she was. ". . . oh . . . wow . . . that was really . . ."

Giggling a little, Ran waved off what she said. "Oh, what am I saying right now? You should all be going and getting a seat. The ceremony should be starting soon."

Glancing at his watch, Conan said, "Is it already that time? . . . I guess so." Making his way to the door, Conan says to the room's occupants, "See you two there then. I have to go and quickly change the tape and battery in this thing real fast." Nodding his head to them, he left.

Turning to the bride, Aoko added in her thoughts. "Then I suppose we should get going as well. I was wondering though, weren't you going to wear that jewel in the ceremony?"

"Oh, that. For security reasons, they aren't going to be placing that in my hair until right before I walk down the aisle. That is the main reason why my hairdresser is waiting to put on the final touches. The jewel _is_ placed on a fancy hairpin you know."

"I see. Well, come on Kaito let's go!" Pulling on one of his arms, Kaito is stopped from following when Ran places a hand on his other arm.

"Ah! Wait!"

"?" Aoko and Kaito were curious as to why she stopped him.

Taking a deep breath, Ran asks Aoko, "Would it be okay if I talk to your friend here for a moment? Alone?"

When Aoko took a glance in his direction, Kaito said, "Go ahead Aoko, I'll see you there."

"Okay then, don't be late."

Once Aoko left the room and the door was shut behind her, Kaito turned to the bride that was still holding onto his arm. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Seeing her hesitation, he makes his own guess. "It's about Conan-kun, right? You don't need to worry about him. Aoko and I have been doing our best at keeping an eye on him when we can. When we first met him, he was a little cold, but he has opened up a bit since then."

Relieved, Ran says, "You seemed to have read my mind. How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Conan-kun is about the only thing we have in common. Besides, I'm quite good at knowing just what to say to a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Thinking things over, Ran lets go of his arm and takes a couple of steps away. "You like him, don't you?"

Caught completely off guard at her inquiry, Kaito was glad that her back was turned to him, or else she would have seen the shock that showed on his face. Getting his poker face into place took so much concentration that his response wasn't what he hoped it to have been. "Eh-Wha?" If Ran was saying what he _thought_ she was saying, Kaito was at a loss for words.

Not noticing his usual lack of charm, Ran continued talking. "Conan-kun has told me about some of the things you dragged him into doing. I can't imagine anyone doing those sorts of things with someone unless they actually liked the person."

"Er-well . . ."

"He has been like a brother to me, so I just want what is best for him. So do you think that you can promise me something?"

Mentally, Kaito was sweating bullets, he just _was not_ hearing this. "Ah- . . . What?"

"Can you help Conan-kun find someone to settle down with someday? I know that he says that he doesn't want a relationship with anyone or something like that, but I think he just needs the right push in that direction to motivate his interest. Do you think you can do that for me in my place? I haven't really been there for him recently so . . ."

"Ah . . . sure." Kaito almost slumped in relief. For a moment there, he was sure that she was talking about something else. Though why his mind betrayed him to think along those lines . . . "Whatever the beautiful lady wants, I'll be sure to do."

Turning around, Ran smiles at him. "Flatterer. . . Thank you." Walking back over, she plants a kiss on his forehead. "You are really a good friend to him, I can tell."

Smirking, Katio says, "I do try to be one." Reaching up, he moves a lock of her hair that came loose back behind her ear. Not to mention planting something a little extra there for Kid's performance later. "There, I'll see you around." Walking to the doors, he opens them and exits. However, before he leaves completely, he pokes his head back in the room for one final comment. "Oh, and don't worry about Conan-kun. He's in good hands." Giving her one last smile, he leaves her to her own devices. Kaito had a few more things to check up on before he meets up with Aoko again. It was almost time for Kid's show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

To put it simply, everything was going perfectly. All the preparations, wedding and otherwise, were carried out smoothly. So when the time came for the bride to walk down the aisle, no one except for the security detail and a couple of die hard fans had their mind on a white clad thief that was to make an appearance soon.

The bespectacled boy named Conan stood in the back and filmed everything that happened while Kaito sat next to Aoko in the crowd of people. In fact, with how things were running, Nakamori-keibu could hardly contain himself from squirming in anticipation. So when a mysterious voice rang out to interrupt the ceremony, for a moment everyone sighed in relief that the wait was over.

With a tone of voice that everyone present could hear the grin in, Kid proclaimed, "Forgive me Ojou-san, but I am afraid I am going to have to take the magic of this moment for a period of time." Looking around, no one could spot where the voice was coming from. It was only when one of Nakamori-keibu's subordinates pointed out the silhouette on the stained glass window near the ceiling that all eyes were fixed on the tricky magician. Amidst the police's yells, Kid announced, "Until the time is right for the magic to be returned, I am afraid I am going to have to relieve you of your small burden."

When Kid's words paused, seemingly from nowhere, smoke enveloped the bride and groom. It didn't last for very long, but when the smoke dissipated, a bewildered Ran was being held tightly by the groom. However, for anyone that bothered to look, it was noticeable that the 12-rayed blue sapphire that she wore in her hair only a moment ago was gone. In its place was a small bunch of white silk flowers. When everyone had a good look at what he did, Kid's voice rang out once more. "Perhaps when you have proven yourself, I will have it returned. But until then . . ."

With all eyes fixed on the shadowy silhouette of Kid, no one noticed as Kaito pressed a small button he prepared beforehand. The 'Kid' that everyone was seeing was nothing more than a piece of paper held down by a couple pieces of string. From the distance that everyone was from 'Kid', no one would be able to tell the difference. However, all good tricks must come to an end, or else it wouldn't be magic anymore. So with a simple press of the button, the paper 'Kid' was destroyed quickly by a little flame. Of course for anyone that may have tried to look, all they saw was the classic smoke that Kid always disappeared with.

Of course, immediately Nakamori-keibu and the rest of his men went out to search for the disappeared Kid, not knowing that the only things they will be chasing are shadows. So soon enough, the place was free of the police officers. When everyone realized that the show was over, they turned back to the couple in the front.

After a few moments of reassuring that his very soon to be wife was okay, the groom turned to the minister in charge of the ceremony and said, "If you don't mind, please continue on with the ceremony."

"What!!" Obviously the groom's mother was not pleased with what her son decided. "You can't do that! The Wedding Blue . . ." She was cut off from speaking further when her son gave her a glare.

However, he stopped as soon as Ran put a hand on his shoulder. Giving a nod to her very soon to be husband, she turns to his mother and says, "Please understand, I love your son with all my heart. For a time in my life, I thought that I would never meet anyone that could hold my heart the way he does. And . . . well . . . We talked about it before. In all reality, it is our commitment to each other that will make our lives together last, not the story behind the magic of a jewel. I know that our love for each other will be enough for us . . . and . . . well . . ."

Holding her hand, the groom decides to put in his thoughts as well. "Besides, the flowers that Kaitou Kid left behind looks a lot better on her than that old thing ever did. So with, or without your permission, we will continue on with the ceremony." With that said, the groom turned back around and nodded to the minister to continue.

While it wasn't completely noticeable, the couple's words touched the hearts of everyone that heard them. In fact, by the time that the couple exchanged their first kiss as a married couple, there were very few people left in the room whose eyes were still dry. Even the flowers left behind by Kid seemed to be touched by the couple's words as one by one, individual petals fell away.

Perhaps it really was magic, but by the time that the newlyweds turned to face the crowd, the last pure white petal fell, revealing the jewel that Kaitou Kid apparently stole not too long ago. Shining brightly as if to bless the happy couple, the Wedding Blue truly was a beautiful sight nestled in the bride's hair.

In short, Kaito was feeling very pleased with himself. Overall it was a very nicely timed piece of magic on his part. Of course, the credit should really go to his father. It was a trick that he learned about when he was younger (though in a different situation), but it worked well enough in this instance.

Grinning, Kaito turned his head to the back of the room to gauge Conan's reaction to all his tricks. However, the grin faded away when he saw the bittersweet smile that was playing on the other boy's lips. While the video camera Conan was holding (as well as the glasses he always wore) covered up most of his face, Kaito could still see one eye filled with an unknown emotion. While Kaito couldn't tell what Conan was feeling, he could guess. Truly, seeing someone that he knew since he was a child move on in her life and leave him behind must have been a very difficult thing for him to see. Kaito could now understand why Ran asked him to watch over him. Conan was a lot more delicate than his facade reveals. That, more than anything else, is probably the reason that Conan puts on the facade he does. For a moment, Kaito thought about walking over there and saying something to comfort Conan. However, just as that thought crossed his mind, he saw the bespectacled boy lower the video camera and take one last look at the happy scene in front of him. Seeing that, Kaito hesitated, and in that moment Conan left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Kaito! They are about to throw the bouquet!" Aoko dragged the poor boy to the doors that lead outside to do what she has been looking forward to all day.

Kaito on the other hand, just couldn't wait until the day was over. "I'm coming, I'm coming." After the ceremony, trying to find Conan in the crowd of people that surrounded them was like finding a needle in a haystack. At times, Kaito thought he caught sight of the other boy, but every time proved to be fruitless. They always turned out to be someone else, or Conan had just left the spot that he saw him in. It was almost as if Conan was avoiding the young magician. Oh, and Kaito was developing a headache from Aoko yelling in his ear most of the time. Kaito was just ready to go home. It has been a long day.

"Kaito!" Aoko on the other hand, was quickly losing her patience at her childhood friend's indifference.

"I'm coming!" The day just couldn't end soon enough for Kaito.

Walking along with all the other wedding guests, the two childhood friends finally arrived outside. When they reached about halfway down the walkway, they waited under one of the trees that lined the walkway with some of the other guests.

"You do realize that you'll never catch the bouquet with this tree above our heads, right?" Kaito could only roll his eyes as Aoko almost bounced in place while she waited for the bride and groom to leave the building.

Hearing this however, didn't detour Aoko from her enthusiasm. "Oh shush. You can never tell what might happen. I did hear from Conan-kun that she did have a strong arm. Besides, with it as crowded as it is, there aren't many other places left to stand. So I am not sure if either one of us even has a chance of catching it."

"Catch it? Me? You are the one that wants to. All the young ladies here want to . . ." However, when those words left his mouth, Kaito frowned in thought. For a moment, something about the situation that they were in, as well as some words he heard from Conan, sent warning bells ringing in his head. "Hey, Aoko. What was it again that Kaijin Red's note said again? Something about maidens?"

"You're asking this now? Oh look! Here they come!"

True to Aoko's words, the main doors opened and the happy couple left the building. Amidst the crowd and cheers however, Kaito could only frown in thought as half remembered memories tried to surface. Turning to the girl next to him, he tried to get her attention once more. "Aoko! Come on, _what did that note say?_"

"Kaito . . ." When Aoko, turned to face him, she saw the seriousness on his face. That, more than anything else, is what made her reply to his question. "Ah . . . It _said, _'_**That which the maidens strive for, that catch will be mine**_' . . . wait . . ." Aoko's eyes widened as she realized what Kaito was getting at. "You don't suppose that . . ." Before she could say much else however, she was interrupted by the crowd's cry as the bouqet was thrown.

For everyone present, things seemed to flow in slow motion as the bouquet flew up in an arch and slowly came down. Then, seemingly from nowhere, a flash of red crossed the sky, sweeping up the bouquet just above everyone's heads. Before anyone could react, before anyone could even breathe, Kaijin Red disappeared from sight just as quickly as he appeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Okay, so I gave all of you another chapter (that I _meant_ to give you earlier, but as I said before, got distracted). So no, I am not dead and neither is this story. I am sorry for the late update. Sadly, I am also not sure when I am going to update again (but it will update!). So if my current delay time is any indication, perhaps in another month or so. Anyway, as I said before, sorry. Now don't forget to review!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** none

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (At least while certain fans aren't in power.)

**Author Comments: **Okay, I made a promise that I would write this chapter before going on my vacation for the summer. So for the next couple of weeks, I'll be in Japan. Hopefully though I'll get some writing done on the plane or something . . . if I don't sleep. So, here is chapter 21.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_As more time continues on as it always have, the more I wonder about the differences between coincidence and fate. Though there are times that I also wonder if I did some things differently in the past, if other things may have never occurred now. I may not regret my actions, but . . ._

**Chapter 21:**

Surprisingly enough, people didn't react to seeing Kaijin Red sweep across the sky as much as they did to the shadowy appearance of Kaitou Kid. Overall, people concluded that it was some sort of publicity stunt and didn't think much of it as people mingled. The bride and groom already left, and it has already been several minutes since the bouquet was stolen.

However, Kaito and Aoko knew that things were not as they seemed. What was just witnessed was a crime that Red said he would do in the note he left with the vase that he returned. Still, with as strange as the note was . . .

With eyes still wide in surprise, Aoko turned to Kaito. "What was that? Did Kaijin Red just . . . ?"

Eyebrow raised, but still with an unconcerned expression on his face, Kaito said in response, "Grab the bouquet from mid-air and escape? Yeah, he did."

". . . But . . . but why?" Aoko still couldn't believe that what she just saw with her own eyes.

Placing a hand under his chin, the young magician contemplates the possibilities. "Well, Hakuba-kun did mention that Kaijin Red have committed some strange crimes before. I guess that this was one of them. Though I wonder . . ." Looking over at his childhood friend, his expression turns curious. "Was taking a bouquet that was thrown a crime?"

"Um . . ." Yet before she could come up with an answer to his question, the snap of a twig from the tree above them made her pause. However, before either one of them could do much more than to look up, the thing that made the noise came crashing down between them.

Letting out a startled cry, Aoko exclaimed, "C-Conan-kun!" Bending over the crouched figure that fell from the tree, she asks, "What-what are you . . . Are you okay?"

Tilting his head up towards her, Conan gave her an embarrassed grin, "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just making sure that I didn't break anything." Holding up the video camera that he has been carrying around all day, the bespectacled boy lets out a little laugh. "Sorry if I surprised you. I didn't expect that one branch to break like that."

Kaito on the other hand, looked down on the other boy with concern in his gaze. "What were you doing up there? You could have been hurt quite seriously when you fell."

"But I didn't, did I?" Giving the young magician a slight grin, Conan stands up and brushes loose leaves out of his hair. "Anyway . . . After the marriage ceremony, I remembered that they were going to be doing the throwing of the bouquet over here. However, the problem was (that as I am sure that you have also noticed) was that when that event was to take place, this area would be packed with people. Thus it would be difficult to have a good camera shot without being jostled by the crowd. It was then that I remembered that there were the trees out here that lined the walkway that led out of the front doors. So I spent a little of the extra time I had to climb a few of the trees and see if there was any that had a good gap in the branches. As it so happens, the tree I ended up using is the same one you two also choose to stand under. Weird, huh?"

"So you decided to do your filming up there? Are you sure it wasn't because certain people won't notice you up there?" With amusement gracing his features, it was obvious what Kaito thought of Conan's idea of a good filming spot.

"Ah . . . well . . . heh heh . . ." From Conan's answer, it was obvious that Kaito guessed correctly.

While the classmates were standing around and talking, the crowds around them slowly dispersed as the bride and groom left. When Aoko notice this, she pulled on the sleeves of the two boys to get their attention before asking, "So do you have any plans for the rest of today?"

Scratching his cheek, Conan said, "Nah, not really. Most of my itinerary for today consist of relaxing and to finish reading a book I bought earlier this week."

Turning to the bespectacled boy, Kaito asks him, "Oh? What book did you buy? Another mystery?"

"Well, it is . . ." Trailing off into silence, Conan zones out of the conversation.

When the others saw this, Aoko questioned him. ". . . Conan-kun? Is there something the matter?"

"Hmm?" Seeing his blank expression, it was obvious he was only concentrating partially on her. ". . . I'm not sure . . . There is just this feeling that I have that I'm forgetting about something . . ."

Snorting, Kaito makes a comment. "It can't be _too_ important if _you_ can't remember. Though I do have to admit, I am curious about one thing . . ."

"?"

Seeing that he was at least partially paying attention to him now, Kaito continues. "Did you manage to tape Kaijin Red catching the bouquet earlier? If you don't mind, I would like to see that again sometime. It went by so fast . . ." Trailing off, he again thinks about what they all saw not too long ago.

"Hm? Yeah, I should have it captured . . . Ah! That's right!" At his classmates' curious gaze, Conan explains. "I forgot that I left the bag that I kept all of the extra film stuff inside. It would be annoying if I will have to make more than one trip to this place, so I really should go back and pick it up now. . ." Turning his eyes back to the church they just exited, Conan says, "So . . . I suppose that I'll see you two at school then tomorrow."

However, before the bespectacled boy could do much more than turn, Kaito told him, "Oh no, we'll wait right here for you. Then we can talk more once you get back."

"Ah . . ." Giving the other boy a strange look, Conan says, "Alright then, if you are okay with that . . . Still, I'm not too sure on how long I'll be. I can't quite remember just where I left the bag . . ."

Grinning, the young magician says, "As long as you don't keep us waiting any longer than necessary, we won't mind. Of course, if you don't leave now, you will probably be making us wait even longer."

"Right . . . I should be back soon then . . ." Turning his back on them, Conan walks back to the church and enter, supposedly to get the video camera's bag.

After counting to a hundred in his head, Kaito then turn to his childhood friend and says, "Ah, you know what Aoko? I need to go visit the bathroom real quick. So if Conan-kun gets back before me, just tell him to wait a minute, okay?"

Blinking at him, Aoko says, "Huh? Oh, okay then. Just hurry back . . ."

After giving her a jaunty wave goodbye, Kaito jogs the same path that Conan took back to the church. Once he reached the interior of the building however, it was obvious that he had no need to go to the bathroom. Thinking to himself, and if he understood the clues that Conan gave him while Kaito was dressed as Kid, then things were not necessarily what they seemed to be. In some form or fashion, Conan knew Kaijin Red. That much was clear. The problem was, were they friends, foes, or something else all together? So today, Kaito planned to have at least that question answered. If he was to be what Ran asked of him, he had to understand the bespectacled boy better. Though Kaito was quite sure that she didn't mean it like this . . .

Five minutes later of trying to figure out where Conan was in the building, the first stirrings of doubt started to cloud Kaito's mind. There was always the chance that he misunderstood something along the way. Whenever Conan was around, he never could think quite as clearly as he is normally able. Thinking it over, it was possible that Kaito was hoping to find . . . something that he could relate to with the other boy. Could that be why he was starting to feel discouraged?

Deep in his contemplations, the sharp clicking of heels didn't register in his ears until they were very close. Reacting quickly, Kaito slipped into a nearby room and peeked through the door. Moments later, a rather voluptuous foreign woman dressed in a tight black dress walked down the hall that Kaito was in just moments before. Yet before the young magician could breathe, a flash of someone dressed in red following the woman caught his eye. Hearing the swish of the deep red cheongsam made Kaito, as well as the woman dressed in black pause. Watching silently, Kaito views the confrontation between the single color toned people.

Turning around with a grace very few beautiful women have, the black clad woman stares into the scaramouche mask of Kaijin Red. Pouting her lips briefly, the woman says, "Kaijin Red. Still as silent as you are bold as you have ever been I see."

Inclining his or her head in reply, his cloth covered mouth spoke in a voice that betrayed the use of a mechanical voice changer. "Carpano's child. It is an honor to encounter such a favorite. Though is this meeting coincidence, fate, or something else entirely?"

Reaching into her purse, the woman pulls out a gun and levels it with Red's head. With a look on her face that sent chills down Kaito's spine, the woman said, "You know quite well that your message was deciphered long ago. So let us dispense with the usual riddling talk and get right to the point."

". . ." For someone that had a gun pointed at his skull, Red acted rather unconcerned.

However, it seemed that this tactic made the woman frown slightly. "Nothing to say? How . . . out of character . . ."

"Merely contemplating . . ." Brushing off some nonexistent lint off the blood red elbow length gloves he wore, Kaijin Red said, "Many faces, many crimes . . . one color, one purpose for their existence." Watching the woman raise an eyebrow, he tilts his head to one side before continuing. "When the goddess hides her face, the scarecrow will be erected in the fields. The parallel I just mentioned will continue to exist, even through the conclusion of the long night."

Kaito had no idea what Red could be referring to, but from what he could see of the woman's expression, it meant something to her. Waiting silently, he waits for more information. After a few moments, it seemed that the young magician's patience paid off.

Reaching up with a gloved hand, Red pushes the gun that the woman held away from his head before speaking again. "Juniper berries and the bloodless Mary would remember the place where sons of Falstaff's addiction dripped. The resting of the San Jiao's path should restart their memory."

Narrowing her eyes, the black clad woman asks, "Why tell me this?"

"If a risk wishes to be taken, a chance will be available for the parallel to be broken. However, should the karasu not perch at the specified time, the fields will be safe from them forever more." Somehow, despite the fact that his voice being spoken through a mechanical voice changer, the seriousness of his statement was made clear.

Hearing his answer however, seemed to have raised the ire in the woman as she leveled the gun again with his head. "Those masks that you wear may deflect the bullets that we have shot at you, but another thing was discovered after watching you. You may protect you head, but your heart is wide open for a bullet to pierce it." Making her point, she changes the position of her gun so that it pointed at the said area. However, when that action didn't cause any reaction, she asked, "Could it be that you believe yourself to be truly heartless? With all the murders we have done in your name, I would have thought you would be more eager to come after us in revenge."

". . ." Turning his head to one side, Red spoke in a nearly quiet voice that barely was understandable through the voice changer. "Is life worth living if you can't live?"

Narrowing her eyes, the foreign woman tightens the grip on her gun before firmly saying, "Either you accept the offer that was given to you previously or . . ."

However, it seemed that Kaijin Red was finished with speaking with the woman as he turned his back to her and said, "Until then." With a flash of light that caught Kaito by surprise and made his eyes water, Red disappeared from the scene.

Once his eyes cleared, he watched the woman clad in black smile with an odd expression on her face. What the emotion was that was portrayed there, he didn't know, but he waited.

After a few moments, the woman nodded in the direction she faced Kaijin Red and said in a quiet voice, "Until then . . ." She said something after that, but her voice was in the smallest of whispers that Kaito couldn't quite hear it. Then, turning around, she resumed the path she was walking before she ran into Red.

Holding his breath, the young magician waited for the click of heels to fade away before letting out a puff of air. Reaching out with a hand, he made to creak open the door he was hiding behind to see if the hall was truly empty. However, before his fingertips could even feel the grain of the wood, a gloved hand the color of freshly spilt blood encased his hand in a grip stronger than any he has ever felt before. The gloved hand's pair soon found it's way to cover Kaito's mouth in a similar fashion. No sound, much less air could escape the gloved hand's grip, but at least the nose was free to breathe air. Only a single moment passed before Kaito found himself standing in the middle of the room as the rest of Kaijin Red's body moved his own away from the door.

Tense minutes past as Kaito breathed in and out to keep himself calm. With a firm poker face plastered on his face, the young magician gazed into the mask Kaijin Red while he contemplated if he wanted to escape. However, before he could even shift a muscle, barely audible footsteps followed the same path that the black clad foreign woman took a few minutes ago.

It was when Red noticed that Kaito heard the footsteps did he finally realize him. After waiting for another minute to pass, Kaijin Red then takes a couple of steps away.

Tilting his head toward the door to the hall outside, Kaito asks a silent question.

However, it seemed that the red clad person understood him. Speaking in a low voice that was no longer changed by a machine, Kaijin Red said, "It should be safe for noise to be created at the present time. Though it would be preferred if the level of volume is kept to the same as exchanged secrets."

Nodding to show his understanding, Kaito whispered, "You are Kaijin Red, correct?"

"Just as you are Kuroba Kaito, the only child of Kuroba Touichi, correct?"

"Y-yes." The young magician could barely keep his poker face in place as the man in the cheongsam addressed him by name. However, he had different questions to ask at this time. "What was that all about?"

Chuckling a little, Red brought a hand up to his chin before saying, "Surely you realized it. Despite the fact that I wear the popular color for blood, it is sometimes difficult to draw the attention of certain people without innocents getting in the way."

Thinking over his statement, Kaito says, "Attention? Wait . . . was that woman some sort of criminal?"

With a voice that the smile could be heard in, Red said, "Yes and no." Walking up to Kaito, he grabs the front of the jacket that he wore. However, before the young magician could even protest, Red lets go. Except in his hand was something that Kaito had stored in his pocket. Holding up the card gun, Red says, "This is the same sort of thing that Kaitou Kid carries around. In fact, it is designed exactly like it. However, would having such a thing in your possession make you Kaitou Kid?" Not waiting for a reply, Red tosses the gun back to Kaito and turns to walk away.

This action however, made the young magician speak up. "Wait!"

Turning his head sharply back, the long nose on Red's mask seemed even more bird like than ever. "Let me give you some advise. While you may admire your father, you shouldn't follow in his footsteps in their entirety. You are much too young for that."

With an eyebrow twitching, Kaito said, "What would you know of Oyaji?!"

"Absolutely nothing. He was before my time and I never got the chance to meet him." Turning his back to Kaito once more, he continues saying, "There may be one truth, but only in a world with no heart. If the person that taught me about truth was here now, he would be telling you such a truth right now. However, if he was to do that, I doubt your heart would be in the same condition it is in now."

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"My . . . master has very little use of a heart nowadays, and some things are better left unsaid. Especially about the death of your father."

"Y-you know about Oyaji?" Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

However, he was disappointed when Kaijin Red shook his head. "No . . . As I said before, he was before my time." Turning his head slightly to eye Kaito once more, Red hesitated before saying, "Though if you wish to know more of your father, I suggest seeking out Kaitou Kid's elder brother. He knows more about the truth than most people, so he would have the answers that you seek."

"Kid's elder brother?"

Nodding his head, Red walks to the door. "They share a parent, as he was the one to give them their names, so they are brothers. However, I wish you the best of luck should you wish to seek him out. The last I heard of him, he was in the midst of dying."

Thinking over what he said, Kaito jerks his head up and calls out to Red before he disappeared into the hall. "W-wait! What about that woman? What's going on with her?"

"It is no concern of yours, and soon it will not be the concern of anyone ever again. For more than seven years have I kept my eyes on them, and I do not plan on having them escape from my carefully laid trap, so do not fret so. Of course, when they no longer exist, I will no longer exist, no matter what the outcome will be."

"You . . . you plan on dying?"

When silence greeted his question, Kaito wondered if he prodded into Kaijin Red's life too far. However, it seemed that Red was just contemplating his answer. ". . . I have been dying for some time now, so I might as well make it truly worth something." Nodding once more to the young magician, Kaijin Red exits the room.

Letting out a sigh, Kaito left the same way that Red did, and was unsurprised to see no one in the hallway. The encounter he just had with that strange person left many questions running through his mind while he walked back through the building. While he never found out about Conan's relationship with Kaijin Red, he did find out some more riddles to solve.

Contemplating things so, Kaito was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his name being called from someone behind him. So when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, the young magician jerked in surprise. "C-Conan-kun! I didn't see you there . . ."

Grinning slightly, Conan said, "I noticed." Nudging the other boy forward, they continued walking back to where they left Aoko. "By the way, what are you doing in here? I thought you were waiting with Aoko-san." "Ah, I was . . . that is, I just needed to make a visit to the bathroom real quick." Looking over at the other boy, he takes in his expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?"

Frowning slightly, Kaito pokes the bespectacled boy in the arm. "You look upset about something. What's the matter?"

"Oh, that." Holding up his empty hands, Conan continues talking. "The police here confiscated the video camera I had along with everything else because of all that happened today. You know, with Kaitou Kid and that Kaijin Red guy. I can understand it if they wanted to see the video I took for evidence, but did they really have to?"

"What's wrong with that? It will be returned eventually, right?"

"Yes . . ."

Raising an eyebrow at Conan's attempt to delay talking, Kaito prompted him on. "But?"

"But while I was waiting up in that tree for the bride and groom to come out, I may have said thing that . . . were a bit criticizing."

"A bit?"

"Well . . . you know . . . about the lack of security at the wrong times and all that . . . So, um, I get the feeling that Aoko-san may want to try to hurt me if her father rants about some of the things I said. Unless you think otherwise, you are her friend after all." Conan looked over at the young magician with the question in his eyes.

Wincing at the imagined reaction, Kaito shook his head. "Sorry, but you are probably as good as dead."

"Great . . ."

Letting out a laugh, Kaito patted the other boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, from what I've seen of your reflexes, you should be fine. Just keep a sharp lookout."

"Still . . ."

Seeing the other boy look so down, Kaito decides to change the subject. "Hey Conan-kun? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um . . . Over here, I don't want to get interrupted." Pulling the other boy into a nearby room next to the exit to the building, Kaito almost closes the door behind himself, but leaves it slightly open so he could hear if someone comes. Turning to the boy by him he asks, ". . . How well did you know Kaitou Kid?"

"What?" The expression on Conan's face told Kaito that he wasn't expecting that question.

However, the young magician wanted to get straight to the point. "Look, I know you knew him a lot better than most of the people he associated with. The police and so such. Still, after all that I read about your meetings, I can't believe that you two are just passing acquaintances."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan looked at the floor while he said, "I really have no idea. He seemed to have developed some sort of interest in me after the first couple of times that I met him. Who knows . . . perhaps he felt like a child and a 'Kid' should play together. Children _do_ tend to have more fun when they play with each other more than any other sort of person."

Eyebrows furrowed, Kaito asks, "Then what about . . ." However, before he could finish his question, the door slams open.

"Kaito! Conan-kun! What's taking you two so long?! Why have you made me wait?!" Aoko, in full fury mode, apparently was the cause for the door to be slammed open.

However, unnoticed by Aoko when she entered the room, door rammed into Kaito, who fell onto Conan, concluding the pile of two bodies on the floor. Aoko, once she noticed the two of them on the floor, would have continued yelling at them if she didn't notice the very still way the two boys were laying on the floor. Seeing only Kaito fallen on top of Conan from her current angle, she goes to one side so she could see the two of them better. Once she gets there though, her eyes widened in shock once she saw the position that they were in.

With his legs tangled with the bespectacled boy's under him, Kaito was very much pinning Conan underneath him. However, with one of his hands on Conan's hip and the at the joint between the other boy's shoulder and neck, overall the positioning was rather . . . sensual looking. Of course, with their lips locked together the way they were . . . the wide eye expression of shock on their faces completely ruined it.

By the time that the two boy's faces were fully red, Aoko let out a gasp as her shock wore off. When Conan heard her gasp however, he flipped his position with Kaito, so he was on top instead of the other boy and sat up. Taking in a few breaths of air, the red in Conan's face quickly went to white. Yet before either of his classmates could blink, the bespectacled boy bolted and was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Yeah, I know, some people have complained that there haven't been much . . . yeah. So there you go. Now suffer while I continue writing the next one. Just expect that my replies to your reviews may be delayed because of my trip. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, so don't forget to review. Such things really motivate me.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** none

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Until imagination becomes reality.)

**Author Comments: **BwaHaHa!!! More than 100 reviews! So everyone gets a nice long chapter for the reward. Still though, ugh. I came back from my trip and then promptly got sick. After that, I tripped over a writer's block and got lost in my writings. Therefore, I had to go and retrace my steps before continuing. Sorry for the delay, here is chapter 22.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Once again, my ever so mysterious resources have informed me of the fact that you found someone new that the old flame has started to burn for. Hopefully this time won't go as badly as the last. Still, would you mind if I asked you a question? When faced with the option of the right thing to do and the preferred one, which would you rather go for? Personally I . . ._

**Chapter 22:**

Unlike most of his fellow students, Conan usually arrived on the school grounds only a little after they were open to the students. However, unlike most of his days where he would just wander around, the day after Ran's wedding found him sitting at his desk. Even stranger still was that to anyone that ever bothered to pay attention to the bespectacled boy, he wasn't behaving as he normally did in the slightest. Most of Conan's classmates knew that during the small amount of time before class started, the boy would be reading a book or staring off into space. True, today at first glance it seemed to be that he was doing just that. This time however, in no way was he reading the book before him. With a cold, hard look in his eyes, Conan was practically glaring at the book he held in his hands with such iciness that it was surprising that it didn't start growing icicles.

When Akako stormed into the classroom a half hour later, he was still sitting in the same position. Walking over with all the grace of a panther, she slammed her hands down on either side of his desk, giving him a glare that would scare most prey. Growling out his name that barely hinted at her anger, Akako said, "Edogawa-kun- . . ."

No longer glaring, but still having a gaze that spoke of blizzards and the far north that have never seen the light of day, Conan tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wished to speak to me about Koizumi-san?" If anyone was listening, they would have noticed the rather forced way Conan spoke his normally polite words.

With a slight frown gracing her features, Akako grabbed his arm and forced him to stand. "Come with me." Not waiting for a reply, she proceeded to pull the other boy out of the classroom and to the roof of the school. Once there, she pulled him a little way away from the door before letting go of his arm. Turning around with a glare on her face that no one but the famed Kaitou Kid has seen, she raised her hand and slapped it across Conan's face.

Stumbling back a little from the ferocity of the blow, the bespectacled boy only placed a hand on his burning cheek. Moments passed, and the cold morning wind blew before Conan said, almost to himself, ". . . I seem to be getting that a lot nowadays . . ." Tilting his head up, he then fixes his cold gaze on the girl before him. ". . . Though I don't recall doing anything to deserve such a thing from you. So what do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

Almost taking a step away from the cold blue eyes before her, Akako firmed her will. She was the one that chose to bring Conan to the roof to talk, so she couldn't back off now. Matching the gaze of the bespectacled boy before her, Akako said, "What about Kuroba-kun?"

Blinking once, Conan hesitated before saying, "What about him?"

"You took it, didn't you?" With her voice turning incredulously she repeated, "Didn't you??"

Keeping his voice in the same cool tone, Conan merely said, "Took what?"

Biting her lip and flickering her eyes to the ground, Akako hesitated before stating, "His first kiss."

Flinching in a way that no one but Kaito would have noticed, Conan responded. "Oh, that . . ." Turning his head to one side and letting out a sigh, he continued by saying, "You could hardly call that a kiss. It was unintended by either of us, so it hardly counts." Giving his head a shake, Conan's eyes narrow before looking at the young witch. "However, I am surprised to hear that you know about it."

Sniffing in a way that very few royalty could pull off, Akako swept her beautiful long hair over one shoulder before saying, "I have my ways."

"Hmm . . ." Analyzing her for a moment, Conan thinks a few things over in his mind. He didn't spend long on his thoughts however before stating, "So I get slapped in the face over something that was in no way my fault and was a complete accident. Not to mention that it is also over something that I am sure neither one of us has an interest in doing in the first place? What an interesting way of delivering justice . . ."

Ignoring his stated accusation, she fixes the other boy with a look that spoke volumes of just how much she didn't believe his previous words. "No interest? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"?" For once letting up on the cold look he had on his face ever since that morning, Conan asks, "Do you have suspicions to the contrary?" Watching Akako blush in her pretty little way answered his question. Putting a hand to his chin and turning his gaze to the ground, Conan said, "I see . . . Kaito-san never struck me as that type, with the way that he keeps picking the locks on the door to the room where the girls are dressing and all that . . ."

Blushing so much now that her entire head seemed to steaming, Akako almost screamed, "He's not!"

Frowning now, Conan looked at the other girl and said, "Then are you saying that you think that I . . . ?" Blinking a couple of times and shaking his head, he chuckled a little and said, "Where did you ever get the impression that I am interested in having relationships, hm? Much less with someone of the male persuasion?"

"I . . ." Seemingly at a loss at words, Akako shakes her head fiercely and says, "That isn't the point! You . . ."

"Koizumi-san."

Hearing her name said in such a serious matter, Akako forgets her embarrassment and looks up at the other boy when he continues speaking.

Taking a breath, Conan walked over to the fence that surrounded the roof of the school and looked at the early morning scenery. "I do not know you very well, nor do I know or understand how you got your information. However, since it seems that you are going off of information that is incomplete, let me update you on a few matters. Will you listen?"

Nodding her head, but then realizing that he couldn't see it, Akako softly said, "Yes."

Letting a few moments pass by, Conan turned back to face the young witch and leaned his back against the fence. "I . . . have absolutely _no interest_ in having any sort of relationship, intimate or otherwise, with _anyone_. In fact, I tend to go out of my way to prevent having such a thing. Is there any way that I can make it clearer to you?"

". . ."

Seeing her not answer, Conan shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, considering that the whole situation that you brought up was completely accidental, you don't have to count it as his first kiss. I prefer to think of the 'first kiss' as a kiss that is exchanged between two people to first signify an attraction between them. Thus, he has yet to give his first kiss to you, correct?"

Blushing at his smirk, Akako couldn't help but to retaliate, though her words didn't seem to come out as clearly as she wanted them to. ". . . you . . . Do you . . . honestly believe what you are saying?"

"?"

Stumbling over her words, the young witch tries to express everything that she has discovered about the other boy in all the time that she has observed him. "You . . . you always put up such a mask to hide your emotions from people, but . . . do you really . . . Can't you even tell what your own emotions are? Have you . . . Isn't it obvious to you that you actually care?"

". . ." Tilting his head down, the morning light glared off of Conan's glasses, hiding his expression from view.

Taking a breath, Akako continues in a soft voice. Speaking her words, she couldn't help but think of a time one winter's night, when a white clad magician told her much the same thing though with different words. "After everything that you've been through, I don't know what it may have been, but even I can tell that you still have a heart. Yet . . . are you trying to tell me that you are denying yourself of your very soul?"

"I . . . never said that . . ."

Hearing that quiet voice in the morning breeze, Akako wasn't sure that she even heard it at all. However, she took it as a sign that Conan was at least answering her questions. Forcing her shoulders back, she faced the bespectacled boy with a stern expression on her face. "Yet that is what you are saying isn't it? Don't try to trick me by saying that I didn't say your _exact_ words."

In the middle of the process of shaking his head in a negative, Conan speaks a little louder. ". . . No, I . . . All I said was that I wasn't seeking out . . ."

Cutting him off, Akako finishes for him. "Any relationships, right? I heard that part. What I want to hear though is about your _interest_ in the matter." Narrowing her eyes, Akako lets out a huff of air. Conan could be just as stubborn as Kaito could be sometimes. Shaking her head, she softly asks, "Do you honestly not want to have a potential lover? Aren't you lonely?"

Turning his face to one side, Conan says with an unreadable expression on his face, "It is . . . the preferred option."

Glaring at the other boy once more, Akako fiercely says, "As opposed to what? Are you really that determined to deny your heart's desire?!" She would have continued, but at that moment Conan fixed her with a glare so cold that it seemed to freeze her to her very soul.

"Until certain goals are completed, then yes I plan to do just that." Staring into her eyes for a moment more, he breaks the moment by turning his face to the side once more. "Why would you care anyway? I thought you would have liked to have me uninterested in pursuing a relationship with your precious Kuroba Kaito."

"I . . ." Thinking back on it, why did she care so much? When she first came up to the roof with Conan, she planned on dumping on him the pure wrath of her fury that he stole the first kiss that she wanted so much. Yet after talking to him after a while, she just saw a little bit of how she used to be in him and just . . . sympathized.

Letting out a sigh, Conan shook his head. "Never mind. That kiss was an accident Koizumi-san. Nothing was to be intended by it and if I had my way, nothing will develop because of it."

". . . Do you really want that to happen? Do you really believe that will happen?" Akako couldn't help herself. There was just something about the boy before her that was so broken in spirit that she couldn't help but try to fix it, despite her personal feelings on the matter. Perhaps it was all the time that she spent with Kaito that had changed her. She was quite certain that not even a year ago she would not have done the things that she was doing now.

"It isn't belief that makes me believe. I know it will be like that because I will do all that I can to make sure that it happens. After all, it is safer that way." Standing up straighter, Conan stretches his arms above his head before walking back to the door that lead to the roof. Before leaving the young witch alone he says, "Feel free to tell the teacher that I won't show up in class. I am feeling vaguely ill right now, so I'm headed off the nurse's office." Without waiting for a reply, Conan leaves.

Watching the place that the bespectacled boy left her sight, Akako stood motionless in the morning breeze while she thought things over. After several minutes passed, an evil grin teased her lips as she thought out loud. "You may believe what you want and do what you can but . . . you aren't the only one with a say in how a relationship will play out. Somehow, I get the feeling that my darling Kuroba Kaito won't leave you alone with your challenging defenses around that hidden heart of yours. He has quite the eye for precious things, and with the way that thief has of stealing into people's hearts . . . well, I'm sure that the results may surprise even me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the moment that Kaito entered the school grounds, he felt the nervous thud of his heart, beating deep within. While he accepted the fact that he did kiss Conan yesterday, he was still feeling a little freaked about how his _body_ reacted to the situation. Of course, it wasn't just _his_ body that reacted, but then, who could blame them? The kiss was very . . .

Shaking his head out of the clouds that they kept on drifting into, the young magician almost sighed in relief when he didn't see Conan in their classroom. He did however see Akako lost in thought. Hoping against hope that whatever her thoughts consisted of didn't involve him, Kaito sat down quite still in his seat.

Now to anyone that looked at him, they would just see a boy waiting for class to begin. However, to anyone that _knows_ Kaito, they could see that something was very wrong with him. He just . . . wasn't doing anything. So when his still behavior continued on throughout the school day, especially when Kaito noticed that Conan wasn't showing up to school at all, everyone was quite glad to rush out of the classroom as soon as the day ended. That is, everyone except for those that decided to have a word with him.

"Kaito! Will you just calm down already!" Wacking the young magician over the head with her school bag, Aoko looked at the other boy with concern in her eyes. She knew that Kaito was left in deep thought after the accidental kiss yesterday, but she didn't expect him to _still_ be like that.

Thankfully though, it seemed that pain brought Kaito back to the conscious world. "Ah, Aoko. Sorry, it is just . . . I hoped he would be here today. I didn't think, or at least I hoped that yesterday didn't traumatized him as much as it seemed to have obviously done so and . . . well . . . we really need to talk." Trailing off into silence once more, Kaito could only think of the predicament at hand. Especially when he recalled the words of that Haibara girl about if Conan would be staying after the wedding. . .

As fate would have it, Akako came to the poor boy's worried mind. "He was here this morning, but left because he said that he felt ill."

Looking over, Kaito could only look at her blankly. "Akako . . . what . . . ?"

Thrusting something into his hands, the young witch says, "Here. He left his school bag. I'm sure that you can return it to him." Turning around in such a way that her hair flew gracefully in the air, Akako left the other two to their own devices.

"Ah, thanks." Looking at the bag in his hands in shock, Kaito was off in his own little world again, wondering just what to do. He was back on the same page he was on when he entered the school grounds that morning.

Aoko on the other hand, could only look at her childhood friend in bewilderment. "Do you even know where he lives? I can't imagine you just randomly running into Conan-kun considering that he said that he lived some ways away."

"Uh . . ." Thinking for a moment, Kaito dismisses Aoko's question as he says, "Ah yes! I do know where his house is. Come on Aoko! Let's go!" Standing up, the young magician makes his way out of the classroom.

Looking at the other boy in surprise, Aoko yelps, "Ah! Wait a second!" Grabbing onto his jacket while he passes, she tugs onto it to make him stop.

Surprisingly enough, he did stop. Of course, the fact that Aoko pulling on his jacket caused him to trip is another matter entirely. Grabbing onto the part of his head that knocked into a desk on his way to the floor, Kaito gives the girl still holding onto his jacket a glare. "Aoko!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kaito!" Letting go of his jacket with haste, the worried girl helps her friend off of the ground. "Are you okay? Oh- . . . Let's go to the nurse's office before we head over to Conan-kun's. At the very least we can pick up an ice pack before we go, okay?"

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Kaito looks at Aoko while brushing off imaginary dirt off of his school uniform. "Fine . . ." Grumbling to himself, he follows the other girl to their predetermined destination. At the very least, being in pain kept his mind off of his future conversation with Conan. He still wasn't too sure as to what he could say to the other boy without scaring him off. Of all the times to be speechless. Kaitou Kid definitely would have found at least something to say by now. The entire problem was though, if he said the same things that Kid did, then people will start drawing the lines between them again.

Upon arriving at the empty nurse's office, Aoko immediately pulled out an ice pack for Kaito and plopped it down on his head. However, before leaving the room, she notices someone laying down on one of the beds. Speaking to herself she says, "Huh . . . Someone is still here?" Walking over to the bed, she pokes the blanket-covered form. "Hey, school is over for the day. You can go home now." After poking the figure however, she jumps back in surprise when the person sits up abruptly.

With an expression on his face that spoke of a mind only barely awake, the figure turned his bespectacled eyes to the girl nearby and said in a sleepy voice, "Hmm? Aoko-san? Is class over already?" Scratching his scalp, Conan attempted to hold back a yawn while he waited for an answer.

Blinking a few times at the tired boy, Aoko looks at him in shock before answering. "Ah . . . Why yes . . . it is . . . school has been let out for the day . . . um . . ."

Taking off his glasses for a moment while he rubbed his weary eyes, Conan finally let out a yawn before saying, "I see . . . must have drifted off at some point . . ." Placing his glasses back on, he turns to the girl and spots the expression on her face. "What is it?"

However, it was Kaito that answered for her. "I . . . I thought you went home feeling sick."

"Went home? Nah . . ." Waving a hand at the other two, Conan brushed off the assumption about his condition. "My stomach just wasn't feeling its best so I came here to lay it off. Of course, I expect just about anyone to feel the same way after drinking some expired milk."

Raising a hand and placing it against his forehead, Aoko questions, "Why would you drink expired milk?"

Before the other boy could answer though, Kaito let out a slight chuckle. "Not thinking your best, hm?"

Swatting away Aoko's hand, Conan gives the young magician a mock glare. "I just didn't sleep very well last night." However, when he took a good look at Kaito's visage, he smirked. "That's quite the bruise you are developing there."

Rolling his eyes, Kaito merely says, "Whatever. Conan . . . we need to talk."

With an eyebrow raised, the bespectacled boy asks, "Oh? About what?"

"Um . . . Er . . . yesterday . . . the, um . . . when we . . ." Blushing slightly, Kaito trailed off into silence.

Contemplating the other boy for a moment, Conan asks with a calm voice, "Are you talking about when you fell on me yesterday?" After seeing Kaito nod with embarrassment, he continued by saying, "I don't see why we need to discuss it. What happened yesterday was an accident and in the past. There is no reason to dig into things that aren't there."

Swallowing against the lump in his throat and licking his dry lips, Kaito asks, "So . . . you aren't mad?"

In the same tone he was using before, Conan said, "Why would I be? It was absolutely nothing more than an accident."

"Nothing?! Then what about . . ." The young magician however, trailed off into silence as a very deep blush on his face that spoke for him.

His childhood friend however, was confused. She had never seen Kaito act like this in front of her before. Usually he could find plenty of things to say, except now . . . Tilting her head to the boy that was standing next to her, she questions, "Kaito? What is it?"

However, before the other boy's face could go any more red, Conan answered for her. "It isn't anything a pure young lady such as yourself needs to know about. Just know that the male species tend to react differently than females in certain situations due to a different anatomy."

"C-Conan!" Yes, Kaito was quite red in the face now while Aoko still looked confused.

Yet before the girl could question the bespectacled boy any further, he spoke up, pointing at the bag held in the young magician's grasp. "Is that my bag? Ah, of course it is. You two meant to bring it to my house since you heard I was sick. Well, you don't need to trouble yourselves further. I'll take it now." Sweeping the bag out of the still blushing boy's grasp while he leapt out of the bed, Conan gave the other two a bow. "Sorry if I troubled the two of you, I'll be going now. See you in class tomorrow. Oh, and Kaito-san?" Giving the other boy a smirk while he passed him on the way to the door, Conan said, "All that happened was a complete accident, so don't worry. Nothing will develop because of it, I will make sure of that." And with that said, the bespectacled boy left the room.

Blinking at the other boy's departure, Kaito numbly repeated what Conan said while he got his blush under control, "Develop . . . ?"

Turning to the boy next to her, Aoko looks at him with concern in her gaze. "Kaito? Are you okay?" Seeing him not respond, she lets out a sigh and pulls out a certain stuffed animal out of her school bag and holds it in front of his face.

Five seconds later, Kaito reacted. "Waahh!!! F-fi-fish!" Sliding away from the stuffed animal with a speed few have seen, the young magician slammed into the wall and gasped for air.

Placing the fish back into her bag, Aoko said to her childhood friend, "It is about time you reacted, I was getting worried. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Except for the fact that you shoved that-that thing in front of my face, _yes_ I'm fine! I was just thinking."

"You know . . ." Sitting down on the bed that Conan was laying in not too long ago, Aoko gives her friend a look. "It seems to be that you have been doing a lot of thinking recently. Ever since Conan-kun came to school. . ."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaito returned the look. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Well- . . ." Tilting her head back, Aoko contemplates the ceiling while thinking about the best way to say her thoughts. Smiling slightly, she decided to go with the method she had always gone with . . . straight to the point. "You like him, don't you?"

However, it seemed that Kaito took her words in a different way than she meant them. That, or else he was subconsciously trying to steer the subject away from it, again. "What? Of course I do! He's my friend. Just as you are my friend."

"Yet you like him more than 'just a friend', right?" Staring at her friend with the most serious expression she had, Aoko waited for his answer.

Staying silent for a few seconds, Kaito finally let out a laugh. Scratching the back of his head, the young magician laughingly says, ". . . Nonsense! We're both guys, right! He . . . I . . ." Trailing off into silence, he puts his hand back down by his side, looking at the floor. Despite everything that he lies about on a regular basis, he found that he just couldn't outright lie to his best friend about this. And he needed to speak to someone about this problem of his. Somehow, it just . . .

"Kaito . . ." Looking at her distraught friend with concerned eyes, Aoko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is . . . is it that obvious? Last night, when I laid in bed, I just kept thinking about what happened and what I really thought about Conan. It was then that I realized I . . . I . . ." Taking in a shaky breath, Kaito suddenly proclaims, "But he's a guy! I like girls, I have always like girls not . . . he . . . I . . ."

"Let me ask you something then. If Conan-kun was girl, would you ask him out on a date?"

"In a heartbeat!" Realizing what he just said and exactly what she asked, Kaito blinked at Aoko for a moment. "Well, maybe not. It just . . . wouldn't be the same."

"Because a 'girl' Conan wouldn't be the same as a 'boy' Conan, right? There is just something about Conan-kun that attracts you to him, isn't there? Despite the fact that he is male."

Placing a hand over his mouth, Kaito mumbles, "The problem is that I am worrying over the fact that a 'male' Conan is more attractive to me than a 'female' Conan than me being attracted to Conan at all."

Sighing, Aoko pats the distressed boy on his shoulder before saying, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. From the sound of it, Conan-kun may be a special case. He is the first boy that you have liked, right?"

Still mumbling, Kaito says, "He is also the _only_ first _any_. . ."

Not completely hearing the rest of his words, Aoko shakes her head and jumps up from her seated position. "I won't force anything out of you, okay? This is something that I think you are going to have to figure out on your own. It is all a part of growing up after all. However, I'll always be there for you if you need someone to talk to, or at least rant to."

Looking up from the interesting spot on the floor, Kaito looks his childhood friend in the eye. "You have been rather accepting of all of this. Why is that?"

"Oh, I've just had time to think about it, and I'm okay with the idea of the two of you together. You balance each other out. That is, as long as you are okay with talking to me about it. After all, what are friends for?" Shifting her grip on her school bag, Aoko walks past Kaito on her way to the door.

"Thanks. . ." Following her, the young magician then thinks about something. "When you said that you have had time to think about it, about how long are we talking about?"

"Hm?" Glancing at the boy following her, Aoko calmly states, "Oh, about a couple of weeks."

"What!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several normal school days later found Kaito in a deep discussion with Jii about the Kaijin Red situation. While it was true that he first came to Jii's place in order to get his mind off of Conan, he decided that while he was there he might as well update his father's old assistant on what happened at Ran's wedding. After all, if what he heard was interpreted correctly, there wasn't much time left for certain actions to be made.

Sitting back in his chair, Jii contemplates his hands, deep in thought. "Hmm . . . To think that all of that happened, and at a wedding of all places. Well, to say the least, this Kaijin Red person sure is an odd one."

"Hn." Shuffling a deck of cards in his hands, Kaito occasionally draws an ace out of the deck and puts it back in. "He may be odd, but after what he said to me, I'm a little worried."

"Oh? How so?"

Straightening the deck in his hands, he pulls the four kings from the top of the deck before he starts shuffling again. "When you put together what he said to that woman and what he said to me . . . well . . . It is true that I only understood about half of what that guy said to her but still . . . if I'm correct . . ."

Tilting his head up to gaze at the boy sitting across from him, Jii asks, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think . . . that Kaijin Red plans on dying in a little over a week. I don't know why, but he seemed to be dedicated to do so. Something about his voice . . ."

Sitting in silence for a little while, Jii finally speaks up. "That's right, there is something about what you said in your story that is bugging me."

"?"

"Remember? You said that when he talked to that woman, he used a voice changer. However, when he was speaking with you, he didn't use any such thing. Now why do you suppose that is?"

"I . . ." Sitting back, Kaito could only blink at what Jii just revealed to him. "I haven't thought about that. At first, I thought it was because Kaijin Red didn't find me threatening, but now that I think about it, that doesn't make much sense. Perhaps . . ."

Studying the boy in front of him, Jii waits for him to complete his thoughts.

"Perhaps the reason why he _didn't_ use the voice changer in my presence wasn't because he thought that _I_ was a threat. Red may have used a voice changer with that woman because _she_ was the threat." Running a hand through his hair, Kaito cut the deck in half as he thought of the implications.

"What do you mean?" Jii was now completely curious as to what was running through the head of the son of his dead friend.

"Kaijin Red didn't use a voice changer when I was dressed up as Kid. Nor are there any police reports that mention him using such a thing." Shaking his head, the young magician looked at the old man across from him. "So why do you suppose he had to use one with that woman?"

Sitting back, Jii places a hand to his chin in thought. "Perhaps . . . they know each other? Outside of the mask of 'Kaijin Red'?"

Nodding his head, Kaito confirms Jii's thoughts. "That's what I'm guessing. There seems to be some sort of organization out there that the woman he spoke to is a part of. My guess is that outside of his mask, Red is someone that is rather deep rooted in that organization. At least deep enough to be a threat to them and still not be suspected."

"Why do you say that?"

"Weren't you listening to what I just told you?" Letting out a puff of air, Kaito continued. "Kaijin Red is arranging a meeting with that organization, a final showdown you might say. One where he fully expects to die, and to take that organization down with him."

Looking at the young magician in surprise, Jii says, "What? Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Who knows?" Shuffling the cards in his hands again, Kaito questions, "Why does Kaitou Kid steal? I can't say for sure, but it is likely that it is something personal. Most likely a type of revenge if he plans on dying." Stopping his words suddenly, the young magician grips the deck of cards in his hands tightly.

"?"

Gritting his teeth, Kaito looks down at the cards in his hands and says, "He's going to die, I just know it. And I can't even do a thing about it!"

"What do you mean?"

Letting out a ragged sigh, the young magician states, "I know when he is going to meet up with them, and I can even guess the location but . . ."

Watching the young boy in front of him for a little while, Jii thinks over what was said. Giving Kaito a gentle smile, he says, "You don't like being in a situation where you can't control all of the elements, do you?" Not hearing an answer, Jii nodded his head. "I thought as much."

Sitting there in silence for a couple of minutes, Kaito finally declared, "I'm going to find him."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, the young magician repeats, "I'm going to find him, and I going to stop him from this madness of killing himself. There just has to be another way other than dying."

Thinking things over, Jii finally says, "But what can you do? You have no way to contact him, and by the time of that meeting, it may be too late."

Looking up from his seat, Kaito gives Jii a classic Kid smirk when he showed the Joker card that he shuffled to the top of his deck. "I may not know how to contact him . . . but I may know someone that does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the fourth night in a row, Kid sat in a tree a couple of houses away from his target. After his talk with Jii, Kaito knew just what he had to do in order to get the information that he wanted. Even better was that he has approached this particular target before. There were a couple of problems however. The first was that Kaito was praying against all odds that he could stay in character as Kid while he talked to Conan. At school he has only been managing it by leaving the bespectacled boy alone. Secondly, he wasn't completely sure that Conan would know how to get in touch with Kaijin Red. It was possible that he was just acquainted with him in the same was he was with Kid. Third, all his other resources have turned up dry. Apparently Red can be just as hard to track down as Kid when he wanted to be. Then lastly, the main reason for him to stay in a tree for a fourth night in a row, was that the house was being watched.

Swinging his legs in the gentlest of motions from the branch he was sitting on, Kid contemplated the situation that he found. Yet despite his rather calm expression that his whole body wore, thoughts ran through his head, just as they did the first night of his watch. The most prominent question being, of course, _why_ was _Conan_ of all people being watched?

As far as Kid knew, there was no proof whatsoever that the bespectacled boy was involved in anything illegal. So if it wasn't that, then what else could it be? Is it possible that someone else made the connection that Conan knew more about Kaijin Red than he let on? However, that didn't make any sense. Kid was only guessing as it was, and it is doubtful that anyone else would have been able to find out what Kaitou Kid did.

Whatever the case may be, someone out there was keeping an eye on Conan. So questioning the other boy about Red would prove to be . . . difficult. Not impossible mind you, just difficult, even for the great Kaitou Kid. It all depended on a little luck and the behavior of a certain Edogawa Conan. But that was okay, Kid was patient. He just hoped that his luck would come through before another week passed. Yet tonight, it seemed that Kid's infamous luck paid off.

It was only about an hour after the sun had set on that particular day, when he noticed movement on the doorstep of the Kudou household. Watching Conan step out into the cold autumn air, Kid's face formed into a grin. When the bespectacled boy took a look at his watch, Kid took a look at his own, to note the time. Smiling even wider, he followed the other boy from rooftop perches when Conan took off down the road at a brisk pace.

While it was true that Conan was being watched, Kid took note long ago of where they were so he could keep an eye on them. Sure enough, as soon as the other boy turned a corner, a different group than the one that was watching the house started to follow him. From a reasonable distance of course. Surprisingly enough, the people following Conan were actually quite good at what they were doing. That is, as long as they weren't under a bird's eye view, like Kid was viewing them now (or had a sixth sense about being followed).

Kid had a rather good idea about what Conan was doing out at this time of night, especially when he noticed the direction the boy was headed in. So if he was correct in his assumptions, then he had to prepare. Taking a quick break while Conan was waiting at a crosswalk, Kid pulled out one of his emergency disguises and put it on. Thankfully though, this time Kid didn't have to put it on in the midst of falling thirty stories.

Putting on a few finishing touches to his disguise, Kid continued to shadow Conan from the rooftops for a couple more blocks until the other boy reached his destination. Smiling at the fact that he was able to correctly predict that the bespectacled boy was going out to eat at a restaurant, Kid continued down the road for a couple more blocks before dropping down to the ground in an alley. True, he could have gone down to the ground earlier, but just in case anyone was watching the area near Conan, he didn't want to alert them to needless danger.

Smirking to himself one last time before he joined the flow of traffic on the sidewalk, Kid couldn't help but wonder what Conan's reaction will be to find that his dinner for one will be interrupted. Though now that he thought about it, hopefully the bespectacled boy won't react too rashly. With the boy being watched the way he was, he didn't want to give out the wrong impression. He just had to place faith in Conan's acting skills and his own brand of luck to see them both through this night.

Taking out a mirror to check his disguise one last time, Kid gave himself one last smirk before getting into character. Snapping the compact close, Kid joined the flow of the crowd that was headed toward the restaurant that Conan entered. With an almost happy skip to his step, he thought about just what he was about to do. Here he was, all dressed up (literally), to have dinner with Conan. Of course, the topic of their discussion won't be anything near what normal people would have on a date. And of course, there was the fact that it was 'Kid' that was having dinner with Conan and . . . hmm. He definitely had some issues to work out before he seriously contemplated asking the other boy out on a date. That is, if he ever had an interest . . . Still, the similarities were quite amusing.

Coming to the front of the restaurant, Kid makes a show of looking at his watch before entering. Anyone that was watching him would just believe that he was here to meet with someone. At least, that was what he hoped. Now though, was the true test of the acting skill for Conan, as well as himself. Though from what he remembered of that skill, he didn't have much need for worry. From watching what Conan did when he dressed up as Kaito, he was quite the master of acting at the drop of a hat.

"Welcome. Are you alone?" Walking up to him was one of the hostesses of the restaurant. Showtime.

Putting a nervous expression on his face, Kid changed his voice to match the girl that he was portraying himself to be. "Ah, well no, you see . . ." However, before he could say much else and explain his situation, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Ah, wait!" Coming to a stop in front of Kid, Conan grabbed onto his hand before saying. "Ah . . . Ki-chan? Is that you?"

Blinking in shock Kid, or rather the now named 'Ki-chan' could only say, "Um . . ."

Smiling widely, the bespectacled boy continued talking by saying, "Wow, when Koizumi-san set me up on a blind date, I didn't expect it to be with someone as lovely as you. I'm Conan." Bringing Kid's hand to his lips, Conan placed a kiss there before giving the confused magician a smirking smile.

To say the least, all that Kid could think of in that moment was absolutely nothing at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

As I have said to someone else, welcome to the C.A. (Cliffhangers Anonymous). Please, leave your stress and souls on your way out. In all honesty though, this chapter gave me the most trouble to write, thus the reason why it took so long to update. There are just so many things going on right now that it is just so hard to know where to continue. Though don't worry! We'll have Conan's and Ki-chan's 'date' next time. Heh.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** none

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (Unless tonight last every day.)

**Author Comments: **Ugh, I can't believe just how many words this story has developed. Oh well . . . I meant to get this story out sooner, but a certain sibling of mine decided that it was a great time to take up the use of the computer for other things. So . . . despite the fact that it is Halloween and it isn't related in any way, shape or form, here is the next chapter of this story.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Remind me to never again go on a date that Kaa-san sets up. I don't think I have ever been more paranoid that someone was stalking me. That, and my date got completely turned off once I got onto the subject of my interests. Who knew that not everyone liked mysteries as much as I do? Do you know . . ._

**Chapter 23:**

Following Conan back to his table and sitting in the chair that he pulled out for 'Ki-chan', Kid's mind was in a blank state. Sure, this was his intended plan in order to talk to Conan, but unless the bespectacled boy was a mind reader, just what was going on here? Studying the other boy as he sat down across from 'her', Kid wondered the possibilities. "Um . . ."

Looking at the disguised Kid across from him, Conan gave the apparent girl a small smile and said, "Let me order our food first, and then we can talk. Is that okay with you?"

"Ah, sure . . ." If nothing else, waiting for the food will give Kid time to figure out what was going on. Laying his hands down in his skirt clad lap, Kid studied the face of the boy across from him as Conan ordered two of the restaurant's specialties. When the waitress left to get their orders, the disguised young magician had to hold back a blush as the bespectacled boy caught him staring.

"Something on your mind _Ki-chan_?" The amusement in the other boy's voice was quite clear.

Looking down at his hands, Kid (or rather Ki-chan) muttered, "It's nothing. Though, I wonder if . . ."

Holding up a finger, Conan cuts off his question. "Wait until our food arrives and the waitress leaves before questioning me on what you want to know. I would rather not take an unnecessary chance."

Eyes widening, Kid looked at the other boy, "Then you . . . !"

Clicking his tongue, Conan said, "Afterwards. Small talk now."

"Ah . . ." Blinking at the bespectacled boy, Kid mind reverted back to what it was when Conan first greeted him in the restaurant. Why was it that whenever he ran into the other boy that he ends up with more questions than he started with? Though considering Conan's current behavior, there must be a reason behind it. Thankfully though, Kid can be patient when it is needed. So for now, small talk it is. "Well, did you see the rerun of that old drama's finale that was on earlier this week?"

Tilting his head to one side, Conan asks, "Which one?"

Smiling and letting out a girlish giggle, Kid clasps his hands in front of him and speaks with sparkles in his eyes. After all, he had to stay in character as 'Ki-chan'. "Oh, the one that was absolutely romantic. There was the soldier that had to leave his lover, and then they met together under the red handkerchief that represented an autumn leaf in winter. Haven't you seen it?" 'Ki-chan's' lips quirked as a muscle under Conan's eye twitched.

Taking a sip of the provided water, the bespectacled boy said, "Actually, I have never had the pleasure of watching that particular series. I heard all about it when I was younger, so watching that drama never appealed to me. Besides, at the time that show was playing I was watching the learning channel."

"The learning channel?" Kid raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. "Whatever for?"

"Well, on that day they had this interesting program all about matadors."

"Matadors? You mean those bull fighters?" Kid could only wonder if Conan was going somewhere with this topic of conversation. He hoped that his hint about the red handkerchief would help the other boy understand that he wanted to talk about Kaijin Red, but he had yet to see a hint that Conan understood.

"Yeah, them." Adjusting the shiny restaurant advertisement on the table, the bespectacled continued talking. "Overall, the program wasn't the best, but I found that their talk about the bulls most fascinating."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see when the matador uses a muleta to lure the bull into charging . . ."

"Muleta? What's that?"

"Oh, you know, that red cape thingy that they swing around to tempt the bull."

"Ah, those things. So what about them?"

"Well, as it turns out, that thing about bulls charging things that are red isn't true at all. For the matador, the bull doesn't charge because muleta is colored red. What tempts the bull into charging is actually the movement of the cloth. The muleta doesn't even need to be colored red at all, it just is because it is more eye catching for the audience that way."

"Is that so? That is interesting." Well, it seems that Conan caught onto Kid's hint about Kaijin Red after all.

"Here are your orders." Looking up, Kid watches as the waitress places down their dinner. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Shaking his head, Conan says with a polite smile on his face, "No thank you, we are fine."

Nodding her head, the waitress walks off to take care of some other customers.

Watching Conan dig into his curry and rice with fervor, Kid questions, "You like curry?"

"I like all sorts of strong flavors. Though this one is a bit weak on the heat, it is very spicy and quite good."

"Ah . . ." Taking a bite of his own dinner, Kid has to agree with the other boy. It was really good and thankfully nothing fish shaped. Eating a few more bites, he then looks at Conan. Switching to Kid's voice, he questions, "So dinner arrived and the waitress is gone, so will you mind telling me how you recognized me?"

Sipping the tea that was brought with the meal, Conan eyes 'Ki-chan'. Placing the cup back down, he says, "Did you know that one of the amazing things about Holmes was that when he first met Watson, he could tell that he was a military doctor from Afghanistan just from a handshake?"

"Yes . . ." Trailing off, Kid's eyes widened slightly as the implication that Conan gave him registered in his mind. "Wait, so you are saying that you . . . ?"

Grinning slightly, the bespectacled boy said, "It is something that I learned when I was younger. After all, constant and careful observation is the key to being a good detective."

"I thought that you weren't following that path in life anymore."

"I'm not." Taking another sip of the tea, Conan continues. "But some skills can be quite useful to have, even if there is no specific reason to have them anymore."

Tilting his head down, Kid sucks on his spoon a little before questioning, "With that constant and careful observation, did you also notice that you were being followed?"

"By you, or the others?"

"Then you _did_ notice."

Shaking his head, Conan said, "I have been feeling eyes on me for a while now. First I noticed those others, like that couple in the corner, but then a few nights back I also noticed a certain dove perched in a tree a few houses down. I figured that you wished to speak to me about something, but didn't quite dare to approach with the house being watched the way it was. So I made sure to make the opportunity for you to speak with me available. And sure enough, you took it."

Eyebrow twitching, 'Ki-chan' said, "Is that what you meant about trusting me to walk into the traps that you set?"

"Bingo. I chose a restaurant because it will be less likely to be overheard, plus it looks less suspicious. What I said to you about Koizumi-san could be explained away because I have a suspicion that she would be quite happy with me going out on a blind date with someone other than a certain someone. Oh, and sorry about the 'Ki-chan' name. It was the first thing that came out of my mouth."

Letting out a sigh, Kid jerks his head up as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what was that about the couple in a corner?"

"The people in the back corner behind me. They followed me into the restaurant a few minutes after I entered. The waitress on the other hand entered through the back door and somehow convinced the staff to allow her to serve at our table."

Taking a seemingly uninterested glance around the room, Kid says, "I see . . . How did you know that the waitress was a fake?"

"All the servers here have matching uniforms, however our waitress happens to have an accessory on that the others don't in her hair. Plus, she was walking funny in her shoes."

"So that makes her someone that is spying on you? Are you sure that she didn't just forget or her shoes are broken?"

"I would rather not take any chances. Paranoia has saved my life before, and I would rather be cautious then . . . well, you know." Looking down at his plate, Conan begins eating the curry again.

Humming to himself, Kid studies the boy in front of him. "Do you know why they are following you?"

"Not really, though I can guess. They are most likely some people that are making sure that I keep out of trouble. Especially considering that one of the people watching the house is not from around here."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shaking his head, Conan says, "Don't worry about it, just some old troubles that I don't plan on involving myself with again. So, anyway . . ." Changing the subject, he looks into the eyes of 'Ki-chan'. "Why did you seek me out to question about Kaijin Red? I thought I told you that if you wanted to know more about him, you should speak to your older brother."

Looking down, Kid plays with the food on his plate with his spoon. "That's the thing though, before you told me that if I ever needed a favor, I can come to you."

"Well, yes, I did say that. Though I didn't mean it quite like this. Then again, perhaps it would be best if I determined how to help you when you need it." Thinking to himself, Conan chews on another spoonful of curry.

Sighing, Kid decides to tell him the truth. Though only a part of it. "The problem is . . . I don't think that I will be able to find him within the time frame that I have in order to get the information that I need."

"What do you mean?"

Looking up from his plate, Kid meets the blue eyes of Conan. "If I figured things out correctly, then it means that Kaijin Red plans on _dying_ in a little over a week. Do you honestly think that I can find that other guy in order to talk to him about that beforehand? So please, if you know _anything_. . ." Kid let his eyes plead to the other boy as they stared at each other.

Dropping his gaze after a few moments, Conan stares at his half-eaten food. "So you _do_ know . . ."

"And you know Kaijin Red."

Glancing to one side, the bespectacled boy says, "Not really, it is more like . . . we have an understanding of sorts."

"But if you _do_ know him, or at least is able to contact him, would you please tell him to stop what he is doing and . . ."

However, before Kid could plead his case anymore, Conan firmly said, "No."

"No?" The disguised young magician was shocked. "Why?"

Now staring down at his hands, the other boy says, "Because . . . it is by your older brother's wishes that his death is to be carried out. The coming night has been planned for a very, very long time now. So, even if the opportunity becomes available for me to stop it, I won't. The results . . . will be worth it."

"Worth it?! This is someone's life we are talking about here. Do you really believe that?"

Bending his head down further, the light shined off of Conan's glasses as he said, "In this case . . . yes."

Staring at the other boy, Kid numbly said his next words. "I thought . . . I thought you were better than this. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever believed that you could be someone that would just stand by and watch someone die." However, his next words were cut off when he saw the slightest flinch across Conan's face.

"I . . ." Taking in a shaky breath, the bespectacled boy firmly spoke, now staring into Kid's eyes. "If I had the choice, I would have never seen anyone die in front of me. Especially not if it was within my power to stop it."

"Then why . . .?!"

"Kid." Cutting off the young magician's words, Conan's eyes burned into the other boy's. "The only reason why I am letting him go through with this is because Red assures me that while Kaijin Red may die, the person behind the mask won't. Unlike what happened with . . ." Biting back his last statement, Conan stared down into his plate of food with one hand clenched around his spoon.

However, Kid could only wonder what the other boy almost said. Whatever it was seemed to have held some bad memories with the bespectacled boy. Deciding to stray the subject back to his chosen topic, Kid says, "Are you sure?"

Shaking his head slightly, Conan relaxes the grip on his spoon and says, "As long as everything goes according to plan, Red has assured me that only the identity of Kaijin Red will die that night."

"And if things stray from that plan?"

". . ."

Hearing silence from the other boy, Kid frowned. "I see . . . So more than Kaijin Red may die that night after all." However, Kid regretted his words when he saw Conan's face crack at his words.

In a voice that was more broken than any other that he has heard from the bespectacled boy so far, Kid heard Conan say, "Don't you think I tried? If there was another option available that wouldn't . . ."

Biting his lip slightly, the young magician then questions, "Does my older brother agree with this?"

Letting out a soft, broken chuckle Conan said, "Where do you think the enmity between Kaijin Red and that organization originated from?" With another soft, broken laugh, he continued. "They utterly destroyed your older brother, and his life. He is no longer able to even tell people his true name lest they be targeted along with him."

"Targeted? You mean . . ."

"He is in hiding, and if they ever find out that he is around they _will_ hunt him down and kill him. Anyone outside of their organization that knows about them is targeted. I have just been very lucky to have been able to fool them into thinking that I don't know, among other things."

"I see." Looking down at his folded hands, Kid then says, "Then what about Kaijin Red? Is this about revenge?"

Closing his eyes, Conan bent his head down and whispered, "Revenge, justice, . . . and the blood of a sad woman's life on my hands . . ." Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down on those very same hands. "We are all in it for the same thing, it just all depends on how you look at it."

Staring at the other boy in silence, Kid now sees him in a new light. For in a way, just then, Conan reminded him of himself. "Who?"

"I doubt you would have met her. She died a long time ago." Conan was still staring at his hands, perhaps remembering her blood that covered them.

"Did you love her?" Kid did his heists out of the love for his father after all, was Conan the same?

Balling his hands into fists, the bespectacled boy merely said, "She died for love."

Not sure what to say now, for the other boy surely didn't wish to speak more of the mysterious woman's death, Kid gently questions, "It . . . hasn't been the first time that you have seen death, has it?" At the shake of the other boy's head, he said, "I thought not."

Sitting in silence, they eat more of their now cold dinner as they think over their conversation. Putting down his spoon when he finished with his dinner, Conan takes a sip of his tea before saying, "By the way, if you don't mind, would you please not mention this conversation to Kaito-san?"

"!" Almost choking on his own sip of tea, Kid's eyes widened at the other's words.

Taking a breath, Conan continued by saying, "I don't know how you two know each other, nor do I have any plans to find out, but I do know that there is something going on between the two of you." Shaking his head, the bespectacled boy then states, "Not that I blame you of course, but I would rather have it that he didn't know about the conversation that we are having right now."

"Where . . . did you draw the conclusion that we know each other?" Kid was quite shocked. That is until he heard the other boy's next words, then he felt like hitting himself over the head.

"There is only a small handful of people that know of Kaijin Red's planned death." Holding up a hand, he counts them. "Myself, your older brother, Kaijin Red (of course), the lady Red talked to, and Kaito." Putting down his hand, his blue eyes stared into Kid's own. "Unless you have connections that I am very sure you do not have, the only one you could have heard about it from was Kaito-san. So please . . ."

Letting out a puff of air, Kid admitted defeat. At least he didn't know that Kaito and Kid were one and the same. "I won't say anything about this conversation to him." Now was definitely time for a change of subject. "By the way, why _do_ you keep telling me that if I want to know more about Kaijin Red I should speak to my older brother? You seem to be quite capable of telling me yourself. At least, telling me what I want to know."

"Ah, but you see, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Taking a sip of the tea, Kid waits for an answer.

Leaning back in his seat a little, Conan states, "For example, you know how it is that Kaijin Red never gives out a straight answer?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I am the sort that only says what _needs_ to be said, and even then there are times that I will lie. On the other hand, your older brother will always tell you the truth, no matter how horrific it is. About the closest he gets to lying is when he changes the subject."

Smirking, Kid says, "While you on the other hand lies with a partially hidden truth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Conan says, "Sometimes the best concealed lies are ones that originates from the truth."

Folding his arms, the disguised young magician says, "So what you are saying is that if I ever want the complete truth about something or someone, then I should speak to my older brother since _he_ at least won't lie to me?"

"Correct."

Raising an eyebrow, Kid questions, "Have you lied to me yet?"

Smirking slightly, Conan mysteriously says, "Maybe." Making a signal to their waitress, he then orders dessert for the two of them.

When the fancy ice cream parfaits and the suspicious waitress leaves, Kid then brings up a question he has been wondering about for a while now. "By the way, what is _your_ relationship with Kuroba Kaito?" Smirking slightly he adds, "It must be rather close if you are going by first names."

Giving the other boy a look, Conan takes a bite of his ice cream before saying, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I only call him that because I know he will annoy me if I don't."

"Oh? Aren't you friends?"

"He may like to think that, but no, I don't consider him my friend."

Ignoring the stab in his heart after hearing those words, Kid asks, "Oh? Why not? He's a nice guy. True, he may be a bit childish at times but . . ."

"I know that."

"Then why . . . ?" Trailing off, Kid quickly eats up some of the melting ice cream before continuing the conversation. "I am sure that if you just talked to him, you two would get along fabulously. He might even understand a bit of whatever it is that troubles you. He is more understanding than you may think."

"I know . . ." Sucking on the spoon, Conan stares at the ice cream parfait in front of him as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Kid on the other hand, was starting to enjoy the conversation. It was time he got some answers out of the elusive Edogawa Conan. "Then what's the problem?"

"He . . . makes me uncomfortable." However, at the look Kid gave him at those words, Conan hissed out, "Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kid set his face in a neutral, innocent expression and says, "I didn't say anything."

Letting out a sigh while he looks off to the side, Conan says, "No matter how much I wished it to be otherwise, I find that I still can't quite bring myself to tell you everything."

"Oh? You can't bring yourself to trust me because I am a kaitou, despite what you said to the contrary?"

"No . . . As sad as it sounds, I have always trusted Kaitou Kid. Well, not when we first met, but afterwards . . ." Trailing off, Conan starts back on eating his ice cream.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Finish your dessert."

Frowning, Kid does what he says (he was already almost done) and asks, "What's the problem?"

Sighing, Conan drops his spoon back in his half-eaten parfait. With a sad, yet queasy look on his face, he hesitantly says, "The problem . . . is that I _know_ for a fact that a little more than eight years ago, the man who once wore the mantle of Kaitou Kid was killed. So you . . . and Kaito . . ." Trailing off, Conan just looked like he was about sick.

"You . . . what?" Kid wasn't quite sure he could believe what he was hearing. He _knew_ that he wasn't the first Kid. Conan also knew that Kid and Kaito knew each other, but not necessarily that they were the same people. However, the thing that really shocked him was that he _knew_ that the previous Kid was killed. So it was quite possible that he also knew that it was Kaito's father that was . . .

Smiling sadly at the look in Kid's eyes (but not expressed on his face), Conan said, "And from the looks of it, you knew what happened as well."

"But . . . you . . ."

Turning his head down, Conan continued speaking in a voice tinged with regret. "I watched it happen. It is a little hard for me to forget. Every single detail is burned forever into my memory, staining any happy moment I may almost have with Kaito and . . ."

After the first few words that Conan said, Kid could only hear a ringing in his ears. His mind was fully blown into shock with his poker face quite cracked. Blinking, Kid stuttered out, "Couldn't . . . couldn't you have done something? Couldn't you have stopped it? Why didn't you . . . ?" However, Kid trailed off at the look on Conan's face.

He looked, unconcerned. Perhaps there were slight traces of sadness and resignation, but it seemed that they were only talking about the weather, not Kaito's father's death. Sitting in silence, Conan eats another bite of his mostly melted ice cream.

"I . . . see. I see." Turning away while standing up, Kid says, "Well, I see that tonight has truly not been worth my time. You will not be seeing me again." With a huff, 'Ki-chan' leaves the restaurant.

Left behind, a bespectacled boy muttered, "My offer still stands . . . I'm sorry Kid."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the rest of the week at school, and the one following it, Kaito stubbornly refused to acknowledge Conan's existence. Not that it seemed to affect the bespectacled boy at all. He merely acted as he did when he first came to school. So while neither one of the two boys acted like they cared about the silence that have grown between them, there were others that were concerned with this new behavior.

The first was Akako. Being Conan's neighbor, she couldn't help but notice how Kaito refused to even come near their desk any more than he had to. Reading the signs though, she could tell that the young magician was upset with the other boy for some reason. However, whatever that reason was, she didn't know.

Hakuba noticed this odd behavior that Kaito displayed, however he only put it down as another quirk of his behavior and made a note of it. The young detective was busy after all. Especially when he was in the midst of figuring out what has made his father so busy recently.

However, the one that decided that something must be done was Aoko. After the talk she had with Kaito in the nurse's office, she thought that any problems between the two boys would have been resolved by now. Yet it seemed to her that Kaito's current stubborn behavior was ruining everything that they tried to do with Conan. Thus, she decided to have a nice long talk with Kaito after school the last day that week. Dragging him to the roof wasn't too hard to do after all.

Kaito on the other hand, barely noticed when Aoko started to speak to him. Every since the 'date' between Conan and 'Ki-chan', his emotions have been a jumbled mess. Ever since the words that Conan watched his Kaito's father died came out of his mouth, as well as the fact that he _knew_ Kuroba Touichi was the first Kaitou Kid he . . . well . . .

"Kaito . . . What happened?"

Jerking his head up, Kaito finally realizes the situation that he was in. Aoko must have been talking to him for a few minutes now with no response. Whoops . . . "Ah, what? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sighing, Aoko shakes her head. "You've been lost in your thoughts for at least ten minutes now. Even when I bounced my stuffed fish off your head you didn't react. Now tell me, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Conan-kun?"

"What makes you say that?" Kaito responded a little too harshly and a bit to fast for Aoko's liking.

Frowning, his childhood friend says, "You've been ignoring Conan-kun all week. Well, that's not quite true. You have been ignoring him ever since that kiss you shared. Is it that the fact that it happened such a problem with you?!"

Wincing slightly at the tone of her voice, Kaito looks away.

Shaking her head, Aoko takes a breath before saying, "You can still be friends . . ." However, after seeing him wince again, she asks, "Did you confess your feelings for him or something and he turned you down? Is that what happened?"

"No!" Biting back the rest of what he wanted to say, the young magician looks down at his feet. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Kaito! You're my friend! I'm concerned about you." Letting out a sigh, she continues. "You never tell me when something is wrong, so I have to keep guessing. I'm worried . . . especially after the way I have seen Conan-kun behaving."

Turning to look at her, Kaito raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Conan-kun . . . he's . . . been acting the way he used to be before we tried to make him our friend. The way that he would be nice to everyone, but avoiding them at the same time . . . So what happened? Was it a fight?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Kaito frowns and says, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then why is it that Conan-kun has been acting like that?"

Fixing the girl with a look, the young magician says, "As you said before, I have been ignoring him, so how should I know?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, Aoko shuffles her feet. "Well, I thought you might know considering that you . . ."

Interrupting her, Kaito almost yells, "I hardly know him! So how should I know what goes on in that thick, incompetent head of his?"

"Incompetent?? So you did get it a fight with him after all!"

"No!"

"Then what is it? What's the problem between you and Conan-kun?"

Kaito opens his mouth to reply, but then stops and closes it again. After arguing with Aoko, he forgot what the problem was for a moment. What was it again? Oh yes, Conan stood by while he let a young child's father die . . .

It was at this point that Kaito slapped his forehead. His brain must have been taking a break after all the questions that have filled it to the brim. Conan _told_ him that sometimes the best told lies are mostly true. It was also true that most misunderstandings came from incomplete information. What Kaito forgot when talking to Conan was that despite the maturity of the other boy, Conan_ was_ almost the same age as him. Even if he saw Kuroba Touichi die, it was highly doubtful that he would have been able to do anything about it. Especially against someone like Snake. For all he knew, Oyaji may have saved Conan-kun's life . . .

Sighing, Kaito shook his head. There were so many questions, and unfortunately, it would be difficult to get the answers. So just why was it that he was ignoring Conan again? It didn't start because of the 'date', it started after their meeting in the nurse's office. That was where . . . Conan basically rejected him. That was when he started to avoid the other boy.

Now, the thing that Kaito should decide on was, does he still feel the same about Conan, even after all the things that he found out? Looking deep within himself and thinking deeply, he decided that yes, he did. That was why it hurt so much when Conan let him believe what he did, made him believe that he was someone that he truly wasn't.

Looking up from the interesting spot on the ground, he looks at Aoko (who was waiting patiently while he thought to himself). "Don't worry so much Aoko, I think I figured things out."

Raising an eyebrow, Aoko looked on with curiosity. "Oh? So what's been going on?"

"Well, admittedly, I've been a bit of an idiot."

Snorting at his words, the young lady says, "A bit? I've always known that you have been an idiot, but I didn't think that you would admit it."

"Isn't that going a little too far?"

"Have you _seen_ what Conan-kun has been like lately? All the work that we have done to make him our friend has been wasted! You are his friend and you have been completely ignoring him!"

Wincing slightly at her tone, Kaito says, "Point taken."

Letting out a sigh, Aoko asks, "So what are you going to do now? You need to make up for your behavior toward him in the past."

"No need to fear, I believe that I already have a plan for that."

Eyes sparkling, Aoko clasps her hands in front of her. "You mean . . . !?"

With his own eyes going wide in horror, Kaito shakes his head furiously. "What!? No! I'm not going to confess my feelings for him! That would just scare him away! I'm not even sure that he accepts that sort of thing!"

Waiting until he calms down, Aoko looks at her childhood friend with a curious expression on her face. "Then what are you going to do?"

Taking in a deep breath, the young magician lets it out again before stating, "I'm going to be his friend. If there has ever been anyone that has ever needed a friend, he definitely is one. At least that way I can get to know him a little more and get to know his interests better. Maybe even find out if he would ever go for a guy like me. One thing is for sure though."

"What's that?"

Sighing, Kaito says, "I decided that even if he won't ever go out with a guy like me, I would rather be his friend than nothing at all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

This is the automatic response service. RHK has decided to go rest the brain that has been deprived of good writings and is now visiting the CA (Cliffhangers Anonymous). Please give your review so RHK can write the next chapter with a cheery smile. Thank you for your time.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** none

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (As long as he has the credit of the original.)

**Author Comments: **Wow. I'm really, really sorry about not updating sooner. For some reason, my brain has just gone splat. Thankfully though, fellow fan fiction writers have brought my spirit up again in order for this chapter to come out. At least for now, please enjoy. (And after skipping a night's worth of sleep to type this up, I sure hope you do.)

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_Truly happy moments can be few and far in-between. For they can only exist because there is no event that can happen that can erase the happiness from that moment. Yet despite their rarity, they are worth having. You should never forget that. After all . . ._

**Chapter 24:**

With the night of Kaijin Red's finale looming for the following day, the mind of one Kuroba Kaito was a busy place. However, foremost on his mind currently was how he was to fix his broken relationship with Edogawa Conan. The main problem with that though, was the fact that there wasn't much of anything going on between them in the first place. That being the case, Kaito could only hope that he had a chance of building a relationship up from his current clean slate. In all honesty though, he wouldn't lie to himself and give himself false hope. It was most likely that any relationship that will develop will only go as far as friendship, but if there was a chance . . .

Anyway, the current time was in the afternoon. After discussing things between themselves, Kaito and Aoko decided that the easiest way to renew Kaito's relationship with Conan was to first get them to talk to each other. Surprisingly enough, it was Aoko's idea to have a study session with the bespectacled boy for the test that was coming up the following Monday. The most difficult thing to do on Kaito's part was that _he_ was supposed to be the one to propose the idea of a study group to Conan. While it wasn't very difficult to get a hold of his phone number, for some reason the idea of speaking to the other boy again made Kaito stumble over a few of his words. Yet he still managed to get through it and now they were making their way to Conan's house.

Of course, with the other boy's house being watched the way it was, there may be some problems. Though in Kaito's mind, if Conan objected to the idea of the study session happening at the bespectacled boy's house, then he would have said something. Conan is smart, the young magician knew that, so everything should be fine. While he may do some things that Kaito wonders about, he doubts that the other boy would purposely bring innocents into harm's way.

"Conan-kun lives here? It is even bigger than your house Kaito!"

Shaking his head, the young magician gives the girl next to him a look. "Not really. This house just has a bigger yard. Plus, they waste a lot of room indoors. My house is definitely better. Though he does have one impressive library, I will give him that."

"Is that so?" Reaching over, Aoko presses the button on the intercom. "Conan-kun, are you in?"

After a moment or two, Conan's voice comes through the small speaker. "Ah, Aoko-san, is that you? Go ahead and come in, the gate and door are unlocked."

Letting themselves inside, Aoko and Kaito take off their shoes and put on the provided slippers. Seeing the empty hallway Kaito calls out, "Hey Conan, are you here?"

"I'm back here, in the kitchen. There are just a few snacks I'm finishing off."

Following Conan's voice, they soon found themselves in the kitchen. Wearing a simple white apron over a short sleeve shirt and pants, the bespectacled gave the childhood friends a glance before going back to work putting together four bentou boxes. After watching the other boy shuffle about in the kitchen for a little while making some balls from rice, Kaito asks in wonderment, "Eh-? You can cook?"

Grinning slightly, Conan said, "After living on my own off and on for a while, I've learned a few survival skills. Though don't expect anything too fancy or original from me. I'm only good with a book to go off of. Besides, when I was younger I took a couple of cooking classes, and considering that I passed those classes I can only assume that my food is edible."

Sitting down on a nearby tall stool, Aoko stated, "I didn't know that. So are you living with your parents now?"

"Not currently . . . kinda. Right now they are probably off in Hawaii on the beach somewhere, hiding from Tou-san's editors." Seeing the look on her face, Conan waves a rice covered hand in her direction. "Don't worry, they do this sort of thing all the time. In addition my neighbors like to keep an eye on me so I don't get into any trouble, so I am doing just fine."

"Oh. Is that how it is . . ."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kaito asks, "So where are we going to do our studying?"

Giving Kaito his ever present polite smile, Conan said, "I set up a kotatsu in the library, so you two can go and wait in there. The snacks here are almost done, I just need to clean up."

Turning to the other boy, the young magician looks at him for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Snorting, Conan gives the other boy a look before saying, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think that I can wash my hands on my own."

"Er . . ." Looking off to the side, Kaito attempts to hide the blush that appeared on his face due to Conan's words.

"Just go. I'll be there in a minute."

Nodding his head, the young magician follows Conan's advice and leads Aoko to the library. Sighing, he frowned. Something felt off. Conan _never_teased people like that. So why was it that Conan did that?

Upon entering the library, Aoko immediately said, "Wow. I see what you mean about the library. This is an impressive amount of books."

"Yeah, when I was here before, Conan mentioned that these were all mystery books as well. Scary, huh?"

Shifting her eyes over to her childhood friend, Aoko stepped closer and said, "Oh? And just how many times have you been over here, hmm?"

Ignoring her tone, Kaito settles down at the kotatsu. "Just the once, so don't give me that look. It was when I helped him going home when his glasses broke."

"Oh. How boring." Sitting down as well, she pulls out the notes she took for class.

"We were barely friends as it was, so I have no idea why you would expect anything else." Pulling out his own set of notes, Kaito carefully avoided mentioning what happened over at the neighbor's house not long afterwards. After admitting to her that he kinda _liked_ liked Conan, some of the things that Aoko said worried him. He was sure that if she heard that the bespectacled boy fell asleep on him (after being drugged, but she probably wouldn't hear that part), she might start squealing.

Before their conversation got much further, Conan entered with three of the bentou boxes that he was making. Setting them down in the middle of the table, the bespectacled boy says, "So shall be begin?"

Time passed, and Aoko was reading her notes out loud with boredom. With a study group with some of the most intelligent people in class, the time spent together seemed to be a waste of time. True they talked together, but it didn't help that she had to wake Kaito up every ten minutes. "So . . . if A . . . yawn is equal to B divided by 7 over X, and B is greater than 19 yet less than Y . . . Kaito? Have you worked out the next one yet?"

Balancing the tip of his pencil off his nose, Kaito replied. "Why bother? The answer is 3xy over 2."

Letting out a sigh, yet agreeing internally, Aoko says, "We've been over this before. The teacher wants proof this time that we are able to figure these problems out on our own. Otherwise, we won't be able to get full points. So we need practice in writing these things out."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How about you Conan-kun? Have you completed problem 24 yet?" Hearing no answer, she turned to the other boy. "Conan-kun?" It seemed to be that the bespectacled boy was deep in thought as his eyes were closed with his arms folded.

Moving a little closer, Kaito studies the other boy's face a little before saying, "I think he's asleep."

"But he spoke to me just ten minutes ago."

"True, he did do that." Reaching over, Kaito pokes Conan in the shoulder with his pencil.

What no expected though was for the bespectacled boy to react by slamming that same pencil down on the kotatsu, effectively breaking it. With his eyes sliding open with a partially awake air, the two childhood friends realized that Conan was indeed asleep. "Hm?" Blinking, Conan looked down on the remains of the pencil. "Whoops, sorry Kaito-san. I'll replace it."

Still slightly in shock over Conan's quick and violent reaction, Kaito said, "Ah . . . Don't worry. It was only a pencil, you don't need to replace it."

Tilting her head slightly to one side, Aoko asked, "Are you feeling okay Conan-kun? You fell asleep rather quickly."

"I did? Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was so tired." Scratching his scalp, Conan truly did look like someone who was just waking up.

Nudging Kaito's leg under the kotatsu, Aoko jerked her head in Conan's direction. However, when the young magician didn't get the hint, she asked the bespectacled boy, "Why are you so tired though? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Something like that."

Raising her eyebrows at him and jerking her head at Conan again, Kaito finally realizes that Aoko was hinting for him to talk to the other boy. "Something like that?" Kaito echoed. "What's going on that you are losing sleep over it?"

Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Conan says, "Nothing that you should be concerned about. Just a few worries. We are having a test on Monday, right?"

"That's why we are having this study session. It isn't the time to be sleeping."

"Oh. My bad, sorry."

Smiling, Aoko looks at the two boys before saying, "Well, if the two of you have finished getting your naps in for the day, shall we continue?"

Nodding their heads, they continued on where they left off. Kaito however felt that something was off. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his brain ever since the beginning of the study session, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Glancing over at Conan's notes, he notices the other boy subconsciously scribbling down random numbers. He didn't think much of it, and looked down at his own notes again. With 3 taken away from 4, 3 goes to X and 1 goes to Y . . . Again, Kaito felt the nagging feeling. Glancing over, the young magician notices that Conan finally noticed the numbers that his hand was scribbling and forcibly crossed them out. It wasn't until he heard the bespectacled boy sigh softly and glance off in the direction of the wall that Kaito started to wonder.

Almost as if lightning struck his brain, things in Kaito's mind connected. Suddenly, the things that Conan was doing made sense, not to mention all the things that were hinted to him before in the past. Finally that niggling sensation at the back of his brain was gone and everything was made as clear as the display case for a precious jewel. Yet . . . if he was correct . . .

"Is something the matter Kaito-san?"

Jerking his head up, Kaito quickly gives Conan a cheery grin. "Oh, nothing. Just a random thought."

"I see."

Going back to the studying, Kaito could barely keep himself still. It was all so obvious now, he could hardly wait to think it all through back home. Though if what he concluded was correct, then Conan . . .

Cutting into his thoughts, Aoko announced, "Well, I think we have done all that we could do today. Thank you for the snacks Conan-kun, they were delicious."

Smiling politely, Conan says, "Don't mention it. They were only simple things to cook and put together."

Standing up, Kaito said, "Nonsense. I'm sure you get a lot a practice cooking for other people." Giving the other boy a grin, he continues by saying, "I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"Yeah . . ."

Gathering up her things, Aoko turns to the bespectacled boy and asks, "I've been wondering something. Why do you live so far away? If you really wanted to go to our school, you could have picked a closer location. Something could have been arranged, I'm sure."

Helping them with their things, Conan answers her question. "Everyone has their reasons for what they do. Besides, living here has its own advantages." Giving Aoko and Kaito a smile, he leads them to the front gate. "Don't worry so much about me. I'm fine." Turning back to his home and before he entered the front door, he turned to them once more. "Thanks for asking. Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunset. The only time of day that Kaitou Kid's outfit no longer looked the pure white that it was. That was perhaps the main reason why he preferred to do his business at night. The splash of white against the darkness always pleased his magician's vain side, not to mention the fact that it was more dramatic when he appeared from out of nowhere. But that was besides the point.

If he figured things out correctly, tonight was the night that was to be Kaijin Red's last. For the only goddess that even Kaitou Kid himself would acknowledge could only be the moon. So that meant that the night of the new moon would be when she hides her face. Now he could only hope that the place that Kid met Red for the first time would be the kaijin's finale's location. After all, any expert would research the chosen location at least once before attempting anything. Besides, the time when he first met Red seemed awfully coincidental. Kid didn't have any plans for his location that particular evening and so it was by chance that he was there. However, if it turned out that Red was scouting the location and Kid just happened to be there at the time, things made a bit more sense. Of course, when Red talked to that black clad women, he must have given her hints to the location with that juniper berry and the sons of Falstaff's addiction talk. When Kid did his research, all he could come up with were the names of alcohols. Curious that. Especially considering that Red called that woman Carpano's child . . . Vermouth . . . Gin . . . Sack . . . Vodka . . . Too many coincidences.

That was why he came early tonight, to try to talk to Kaijin Red once more. This was the only opportunity he had left to talk to him. If what Conan and Red have been hinting to him all this time was correct . . . then . . .

Shaking his head, the white clad magician surveyed the area he was in. Shivering slightly from the ice cold breeze, Kid watched his breath mist before him. True, the area that he was at currently wasn't exactly the same place that he met Kid, but this way he shouldn't be noticed easily. All he needed to do now was to move to one of the hotel's higher roofs than the one he was currently on and he should be ready to meet Red when he showed his masked face.

Letting out a sigh that created more of the white mist in the cold air, Kid walked over to the door that led to this part of the hotel's rooftop. Grasping the ice-cold handle that he could feel through his thin glove, he pulled the door open. However, upon seeing what was on the other side of the door made him gasp in surprise and he barely felt a tiny bug bitting his neck. Except . . . with it as cold as it was, there shouldn't be any bugs.

The reality of the situation hit him as he felt his body go slack. Fumbling at his neck, he felt what he surmised was a drugged needle that was shot from the strange watch that the red clad person before him was holding. Turning his face toward the blank masked visage of Kaijin Red seemed to take an eternity, and Kid felt his body get caught in the other person's strong grip as his legs gave out. Letting out a faint murmur when he meant to ask a question, it finally hit Kid that his consciousness wouldn't last long and he could barely understand what Red was saying in his ear.

"Sorry. But this is for the best."

As things faded into darkness, Kid could only feel puzzled why Kaijin Red sounded so sad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness faded into a soft light as Kid's awareness fuzzily came back to him. Blinking a few times, he realized he was sitting on what seemed to be a rug on the floor. It wasn't as cold as he remembered it being outside. Hearing the faint noise of static, the white clad magician looked up and realized that he was no longer where he was when he lost consciousness. All of his things were still with him from a quick once over he did on himself, but his nerves were tense. The person he now kept company with was no longer Kaijin Red, but one of the people he did _not_ want to see when he himself was previously in such a helpless state. Standing up, Kid was satisfied that he recovered from whatever drug that Red shot him with and walked over to the other person.

Noticing the now conscious state of his guest, Conan turned to the side in the chair he was sitting in and lowered the headphones off of his ear. "You're awake. Don't worry, I didn't peek at your true face. Kaijin Red brought you in and set you down over there, though I think he may have drugged you with something else again at that moment. I haven't touched you at all for the entire time that you have been here."

Adjusting his hat slightly so the brim was lower and breathing in fresh air to get rid of the odd taste in his mouth, Kid adjusted his voice to match his more serious tones and asked, "I was drugged?"

"Kaijin Red didn't want you to interfere." Shrugging his shoulders, Conan turned back to the table in front of him and adjusted some wires on what looked like the gutting of a mad scientist's invention. "He did mention that he _did_ warn you."

"What time is it?"

"About two hours before dawn, and several hours after the events that happened above us. I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up." Shifting the mess of wires and metal aside, Conan moved a portable TV/VCR over and stuck in a tape. In a brisk tone, the bespectacled boy continued talking. "So before you ask, it is too late for you to interfere with what Kaijin Red has already done. It is over."

Digesting the facts (and checking a hidden watch to see if Conan was being honest), Kid let out a sigh. Studying the boy before him, he notes in a corner of his brain that Conan was dressed in a janitor's uniform with a brown wig sitting on his lap. However, he was also trembling slightly. Looking at the bespectacled boy's pale sweaty face, he asks, "Is he dead? As in . . . dead-dead? The masked _and_ his true identity?"

Closing his eyes, Conan rests his head on his hands before saying, "Yeah. He's dead." Tapping a finger against the headphones that he was wearing he continued. "The police reports haven't found the body yet, but I don't expect they would. _He_ would have made sure that there would be nothing found, at least any time soon. Except with the amount of time that_ he_ had to dispose of the body, there wasn't enough time to clean up the blood. From what the police have said so far, with the amount of blood found on the scene . . . and no bodies showing up in the hospitals . . ."

Watching Conan's hands clench and his throat making swallowing motions, Kid realized that the other boy was trying his hardest to not cry. Placing a hand down on the bespectacled boy's shoulder, Kid squeezed it gently. Giving him a moment to compose himself, Kid then asks, "What happened? Did something go wrong?"

Taking in a shaky breath, Conan didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the TV that he got out before and pushed the play button. Moving carefully, the bespectacled boy raised his feet from the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs as he watched the TV with Kid in a balled up position. Speaking softly, he said, "I had this video camera set up, hidden in an old chimney. It was a bit risky, but I just _had_ to know what was going on and . . ." Taking in another shaky breath, Conan laid his head down on his knees. And as Kid watched the events unfold, he began to understand just what Conan had to go through witnessing that night.

- - -

_The rooftop was dark and quiet, even more so with the tiny flakes of snow falling down from the sky. Kaijin Red was seated on the wall (the height of a man's) that surrounded the rooftop's edge, wearing a blank red mask and a business suit the color of freshly spilt blood. Cradling a bouquet of black roses, he seemed more interested in the flowers than the gathered forces of black clothed people before him._

_Stepping forward, a man dressed in a black trench coat with long hair addressed the one person that didn't fit in with the rest of his companions. "Kaijin Red."_

_Bouncing his legs against the wall a little, Red tilted his head up to look at the assembled group of people. In a voice that was deeper than the one that Kid remembered hearing, the masked man said, "Such a magnificent night, no? Truly one of Oberon's best. Yet it is also nostalgic with heaven's fairies drifting down among us once more. Blossoms of crimson bloomed that night, so . . . in remembrance, a gift." Tossing down the bouquet of black roses in his hands, it landed between the two of them before they burst into flames. "I found these flowers to be the most appropriate, don't you?"_

_Behind the long-haired man, one of his companions reached for a gun, but the long-haired one waved him off. Looking up at Kaijin Red, the man said, "So _you_ were the one that assisted in Sherry's escape that night. I've wondered where you have been hiding."_

_Shrugging his shoulders, Red replied by saying, "It is obvious why one would hide when you have the fear of death looming over you. Now though, she is free from such fear, for it has already devoured her identity."_

"_Suicide? Pity, I hoped to see her face frozen in death as much as I wanted to see your's at that time." Lighting a cigarette, the long haired drew a breath and let it out._

"_Ah, but if you see it, you will forget it, no? That was her last gift to you."_

_Kid could hear the amusement in the man's voice as he said, "I see. She _would_ do such a thing." Holding the cigarette in his mouth, the long-haired man pulled a gun from his coat and leveled it at Red's head. "If it wasn't for the Boss's orders, I would have forgotten your face by now." When the masked man didn't react, the long-haired man lowered the gun. "Yet as you obviously know, you are current safe from my wishes." Letting out a puff of smoke, the man continued. "The offer to join us still stands. Despite your peculiar behavior of gathering our secrets, you caught the Boss's interest, and wants you to serve him. Your skills would be a great asset, and could become even greater with us."_

_Sitting in silence for a moment, Red seemed to contemplate the offer. After a few seconds though, the red clad person hopped up from his position and now stood on the wall he used to be sitting on. Tilting his head up, looking at the falling snow, Red's deep voice almost echoed in the quiet night. "The city lights may destroy the heavens, but the truth remains the same. In darkness, all that is seen is darkness. Moonlight may reveal secrets, but blood remains dark. Only in true light can the colors of the world be seen for what they are." Tilting his head back down, Red faces the long-haired man once more. "Your liege is only able to see me as darkness. Yet I am the color of blood, never that of the karasu's wing."_

"_Never?"_

"_My answer remains what it has always been. Even should you question me as many times as the flakes of snow touch the ground, spring will melt it away. The sun will shine and melt the ice. Never the darkness."_

"_Very well. That is all I need to hear." Raising up one arm, he discards his cigarette. As if it was a signal, blood spurted from Kaijin Red's chest as he tipped over backwards, to fall off the roof._

(Watching the video, Kid realized what just happened. This truly was the last time that he would see Kaijin Red. With a bullet through the chest and a fall off the rooftop at least two stories tall, it was highly unlikely that the masked red clothed person survived that. Swallowing the bad taste in his mouth that Red's death left behind, he watchef the video for the next events to happen, for surely, that couldn't be the end.)

_Lighting up another cigarette, the long-haired man, pulls a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and switches it on. "Good job. Now let's wrap this up."_

_Before he could say much else, the sound of a door being slammed open was accompanied by the shout of, "FBI! Freeze!" Almost like magic, chaos began to rain upon the crowded rooftop as two forces collided with each other. While it may have seemed like an eternity on the outside, the chaos was over in a few short minutes, with the newcomers overpowering the black clad people._

_In the aftermath, a foreign, American looking woman stood out among the others and was issuing orders among the troops. When the last of the black clad people were taken away, she was seen talking rapidly on her own walkie-talkie. "How is it on Delta's end?"_

_With static hissing, a voice made its way through the speaker. "All clear here. We managed to subdue the snipers after they fired the first shot. Sorry."_

"_You tried your best. Take them away into custody. You know what to do." Turning a knob on her device, the woman speaks again. "Alpha, how about you?"_

"_Everything went perfectly. That guy's information was right on the money. We have their boss in prison and under guard as we speak."_

"_Good, good. Make sure that he stays there and execute plan Sigma."_

"_Roger."_

_Fiddling with the knob again, she speaks into her device once more. "Team Epsilon? How about you? Anything going on?"_

"_All's quiet here. It looks like they haven't come to target this place yet. Do you want us to pull out?"_

"_Keep on it. Now is the time where it may get dangerous with strays. Notify me if there is any change."_

"_Understood."_

_Taking a deep breath, the woman fiddles with the know one last time. Staring at the device for a moment, she hesitates before speaking into it. "Team Gamma, how are things on your end?"_

"_Not good here. Unless this guy can drag himself after losing a couple liters of blood, someone made off with the body."_

_With her voice growing cold, the woman says, "What do you mean?"_

"_We watched the area, just like you told us, but when that guy fell he hit a bunch of scaffolding from a neighboring building on the way down. Some of the bags on it burst open and created a cloud of dust. When it cleared, the guy was gone, leaving behind a big bloody smear, literally. The thing is, I know just how much a person can bleed and unless this guy gets to a hospital quick, he's a goner."_

"_I see. Take some blood samples for comparison and send out your squad in a spiral search pattern and check the local hospitals, doctors, everything. You know what to look for. Keep me updated."_

"_Roger. Over and out."_

- - -

Tentatively reaching over, Conan turned off the TV. After sitting there for a few moments, he spoke to Kid in a quiet voice with disjointed sentences. "They have yet to find a body, as I have said. Kaijin Red, for seven years, has been gathering information on that organization and has been slowly leaking it to the FBI. By giving them certain information, he managed to gain a shaky trust with them, and arranged for this night to happen. The organization he was against . . . was an evil thing. The only way anyone could feel safe about taking it down was to do it all at once. Tonight was a long night in planning. It couldn't be postponed any longer, not after the FBI managed to get a hold of enough evidence to eradicate that organization once and for all. Though on a world's standpoint, it may have only been a fraction of the major crimes that have been destroyed, but at least it is gone now."

Kid's throat tightened. "That's . . . good to hear. At least Kaijin Red's death wouldn't be in vain then." Yet as the words left his mouth, he could feel his bitterness tainting them.

"Yeah." From the sound of it, Conan felt much the same as he did.

Looking down at the boy he stood next to, Kid said neutrally, "So the puppet's master retrieved his broken goods and left?"

Conan buried his face and muttered, "Yes."

"I see." Folding his arms across his chest, the magician thinks for a moment before asking, "Do you think you could arrange a meeting between myself and my elder brother?"

Turning his face so he could face the other, Conan raises his eyebrow in question.

Sighing, Kid adjusted the brim of his hat once more. "I know that my elder brother is the one called Kudou Shinichi. Kudou Yuusaku was the one to create 'Kaitou Kid' name from 'Kaitou 1412', so we do share that parent. I also know that my elder brother is the brains, the 'puppet master', behind Kaijin Red, and I wish to speak to him."

Opening his mouth to speak, and then closing it again to clear his throat, Conan waits a moment before asking, "Why ask me to arrange a meeting between the two of you?"

Turning to face him, Kid fixes his hidden stare on the bespectacled boy. "Because I also know that he is currently living at your house. Kuroba Kaito-kun mentioned that you made four bentou boxes yesterday, yet only served three. You also kept on looking over in the direction of the kitchen."

Closing his eyes, Conan rested his chin on his knees. "I guess you caught me there. Kaito-san and Aoko-san arrived at my house a little earlier than I expected." Smirking slightly, the bespectacled boy said, "Kaito can really become a great detective if he put his mind to it. Though he still has things to learn if he wants to walk down that path in life." Letting out a sigh, Conan continued. "Shinichi-niichan won't be staying at my house for much longer. He plans on leaving my life as much as he possibly can as soon as possible. However, he did hold onto the belief that you would wish to speak to him. I wasn't supposed to tell you about him until after you figured certain things out from the hints left behind. It looks like you made his deadline." Looking over, Conan looks up into Kid's shadowed face. "On Sunday, in other words in a week, he will be waiting for you behind the face of the big old clock in front of the station, when the hands reach for the heavens. That will be your only opportunity you will have to speak with him. After that, he plans on leaving everyone's lives so they can finally live on their own."

"I see. Thank you."

Turning away again, Conan lays his head down on his knees again. "You don't need to thank me, I'm just doing what I was asked to do."

"Still . . ." Letting out a sigh, Kid studies the boy before him. He really was in bad shape. Conan was trying to be so strong, yet he could see just how weak he really was. Moving around behind the bespectacled boy, Kid bent over and wrapped his arms around Conan.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Completely tense, Conan stared at some spot in the distance, not daring to move.

"It is called a hug, and I think you need its magic more than anything else right now." Tightening his hold, Kid whispers in the frozen boy's ear. "You don't have to be so old."

Letting out a weak chuckle, Conan said, "I'm old for my age."

"Don't be. You shouldn't waste your youth."

Conan only let out a quiet broken laughter. "Great advice from the one that is always a 'Kid'."

Smirking, the magician said, "Of course it is. If I don't need to grow up, I don't see why you would have to." Waiting a few minutes, he holds the other boy is his arms gently while putting his next question together. "Did you . . . do you love him?"

"Love?" Letting out another one of his broken laughs, Conan says, "Even if love comes and slaps me in the face, I don't think that I will be able to recognize it. So much has happened . . . There are people though in this world that I care about. I will admit to that. If I can make them happy, I would do what I can." Slowly relaxing, Conan finally muttered, "I'm warm."

"Good. I'm glad that my audience is pleased." Happy that he was finally able to bring the other boy some form of comfort, and seeing a different side of Conan, made Kid think. After a couple minutes of thought, he asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" When he felt Conan shake his head, he continued his question. "Since you had the opportunity, why didn't you attempt to figure out my identity?"

Humming in thought, Conan waited a moment before saying, "You know, I'm not really sure why. Perhaps it had to do with some leftover detective instinct that I had."

"Oh? I would have thought that it would make you want to see my identity even more."

Shaking his head, Conan says, "It isn't that. When I was a detective, I wanted to do things my way. If I went and discovered your identity know, it wouldn't have been fair. I made no effort to put you in that position, so why should I benefit from it? Besides, this way . . ."

". . . This way?"

"If I relax, I am able to become a part of your audience. One who has to guess at the tricks you pull and enjoy the show. This way, I may be able to still feel the magic of my youth."

"I see." Leaning a little closer so his breath would brush against Conan's ear, Kid whispered, "Thank you. I'm sorry about what I said back at the resurant. We'll see each other again some day, and perhaps I'll call upon that favor that you feel that you owe me." Giving one last squeeze, Kid slowly released his grip on the other boy, until only his hands rested on his shoulders. "I think you are one of the few people in this world that can understand what I am. Perhaps one day I'll treat you to a few of my secrets. But not until you earned it, ne?" Seeing the bespectacled boy nod, Kid grinned. Patting Conan's shoulders one last time, Kid made his way to the room's door. Before exiting, the magician snapped his fingers, causing one of his trademark flowers to bloom on top of Conan's head. "Until next time then, my dear tantei-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

Urk. Please don't kill me, because if you do I won't be able to finish this story. Still, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and with that same hope, I will be able to write the next one in a decent amount of time. Oh yes, and as a side note, go ahead and read TopazledHannah-kun's 'Returning a Favor'. It is based on an event that happens in this story but is never talked about. I feel so happy. Someone was inspired to write a story because of this one. Maybe now I will get around and write multiple stories. Though only if I have the time. Hmm, oh well, don't forget to review! (And no, I won't give in to the temptation to delay writing a chapter just so I will get more reviews. The only reason for me to be delayed is because of my busy life or my health.) Ja!

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** kotatsu – a low table with a type of cloth over it

- bentou – a Japanese boxed lunch, usually with a variety of food

- Sack – okay, I know that you people may have went "Huh??" at this, but it is really quite simple. Sack is an old name for fortified wine. Look up the different types of fortified wine, and you will figure out the name it really is a reference to. Heh.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Masks of Identity

**Author:** RedHerring1412

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, stressful life, romantic pairing, and possible spoilers for those not familiar with the series

**Pairings:** Kaito/Conan(older)

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to the great Goushou Aoyama. (At least until the end of the series.)

**Author Comments: **Well, I think everyone agrees with me when I say that it has been a while since the last chapter? Sorry about that. My brain has just felt fried for the last couple of months and then life got in the way. Oh well, at least I am fleshing out ideas for the beginnings of some other stories. So then, here is the next chapter that many of you have been patiently waiting for.

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_This time, this letter will be short. In fact, the only reason why I'm writing it is because I caught a cold and am bored out of my mind. So . . ._

**Chapter 25:**

It is shared by young students everywhere, but the only thing worse than a Monday morning, would be one with a math test. Heads were bent over pencils furiously scribbling down answers. Sweat beaded nearly every brow as time ticked closer to the end. Then again, it could just be the simple fact that the school finally put the heater into use.

Kaito tapped the end of his pencil against his cheek as he resisted the urge for the umpteenth time to turn around in his seat and look behind him. The teacher may put up with a lot of his antics, but any chaos during a test was strictly forbidden. Letting out a sigh, he scribbled down the answers for the remaining part of the test.

Earlier that morning, when Kaito noticed that Conan had yet to show up at school, he couldn't help but feel tense. After the events of the previous night, he couldn't help but wonder if Conan would show up at all. He was in a rather bad way the last time he saw him. When he saw the bespectacled boy walk in only moments after he thought that, Kaito couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Yet as time passed, for some reason the young magician _knew_ that there was something wrong with Conan. However, from the glances he stole before the test started, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. That still didn't shake the feeling that something was off. As time passed, the test was over and lunchtime came around.

Kaito stretched out in his seat, glad that he could move around. Finally there was time to do something about what was on his mind for the last couple of hours. Turning around in his chair, Kaito almost fell over in shock. Unlike what he was used to seeing, either Conan deeply immersed in his studies or the bespectacled boy nowhere in sight, Kaito was treated to a unique sight. With his arms folded on the top of the desk, Conan had his head buried in them, in the midst of a power nap.

Thinking on it, the young magician could understand why the other boy was so tired. After all, it was nearly dawn when Kid left Conan alone last night. However, Kaito still felt the urge to check on slumbering boy. Getting out of his seat and walking over, Kaito noted the look of concern in Akako's eyes as she gazed at her neighbor. When she noticed his approach, she closed off her expression and vacated her seat. Leaning in toward Kaito's ear as she passed him she whispered, "He needs to rest."

Eyebrows raised, he watched as she left the classroom, her admiring followers close behind. Letting out a sigh, Kaito shook his head and took her seat. Gazing down at the slumbering boy next to him, he contemplated the events of the previous night. While he may be used to late nights due to his side job as Kid, he wasn't too sure if Conan was used to the same sort of schedule.

Of course, then there was what happened to Kaijin Red. That wasn't the sort of finale he was expecting from that individual. Kaito was quite looking forward to the time he got to speak to 'Kudou Shinichi'. There were a lot of things he was going to get answers to that was for sure. After seeing the way that Conan was last night, he vowed to himself that if possible, he will never have the bespectacled boy be in that condition again. Not to mention, though it may be hypocritical of him to say so but, there should be no reason whatsoever to involve someone Conan's age in crime.

Blinking, Kaito realized that while he was lost in thought, one of his hands decided to act on its own. Warm tresses of hair slid through his fingers as they weaved through the strands on Conan's head. Smiling to himself, Kaito realized that either the bespectacled boy didn't notice that he was playing with his hair, or he didn't mind. Leaning over so that he could whisper in one of Conan's slightly pink ears, the young magician asked, "Are you okay Conan-kun? You seem to be a little bit tired."

Shifting his arms slightly, Conan peeked over his arms at the smiling magician next to him. Sighing, he shut his eyes and grumbled out, ". . . Leave me alone Kaito, I had a rough day yesterday." Believing that would be enough to detour the young magician, he buried his face in his arms again.

Placing an elbow on the desk and cupping his chin, Kaito tilted his head and asked, "Anything I should be concerned about?" In all reality, he was curious to see if the other boy would confide in him. Even if he wouldn't tell the whole truth, would he at least tell some of it?

Letting out a weary sigh, the bespectacled boy shifted his head again so he could look at Kaito. Staring at the young magician for a couple of seconds, he finally blurted out, "Why should you care?"

Giving the other boy a gentle smile, Kaito leaned back and said, "I care because I am your friend. Should I need another reason?" Chuckling slightly, he added, "No need to blush and be embarrassed on my account."

Growling under his breath, Conan mumbled, "I'm not blushing . . . "

Leaning forward, the young magician smirked. "Oh? I would have to say that you are. Your cheeks and ears are a lovely, rosy red."

". . . Can you at least hold off on your teasing until after school? I'm not in the mood. Though mainly, I'm just tired . . . " Trailing off, Conan becomes quiet once more and buries his face in his arms.

With his eyes softening, Kaito gently said why patting the top of the bespectacled boy's head, "All right then. I won't bother you until after school then." Standing up from his seat, he looks down once more. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

However, all he heard was a mumbled reply. "I'm not that hungry right now. Maybe later . . . "

"Okay then, I'll just have to make sure that you get something then when we talk. So, no running out on me, ne?" Making a white flower appear in his hand, he tucked it behind Conan's ear.

Brushing the flower off, the bespectacled boy mumbled, "No . . . I won't forget . . . " Then, apparently, he was once more in the land of dreams.

As soon as Kaito left the seat, Akako took her usual place once more. Noticing the flower laying down next to Conan's head, she gives the young magician a weary look. Ignoring her, Kaito grabbed his lunch and sat down to eat. He never understands the young witch sometimes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours passed, but with much relief, the last bell of the day rung, signaling the end of school. Kaito stretched out in his seat, looking forward to the upcoming quality time he was going to spend with Conan. Turning around in his chair, he spotted the bespectacled boy just as he was standing up from his seat. Only to Kaito's second great shock of the day, the normally steady boy ran smack into Hakuba.

With a stumble and a mumbled apology, Conan moved to walk passed. Yet to Kaito's next surprise, Hakuba halted the bespectacled boy by grabbing onto his wrist tight. After pausing for a second, the blond detective merely said, "Wait."

"?"

Frowning to himself, Kaito walked over. Just seeing Hakuba give the other boy a calculating look made him feel like a cat with its fur brushed the wrong way. "What's going on here?"

This day seemed to be full of surprises as Conan's warm body was practically shoved into Kaito's arms by a slightly irritated Hakuba. Fixing the young magician with a stare, the blond detective stated, "I'll leave it to you to see that he gets some rest."

"Huh?"

Pointing at the bespectacled boy, Hakuba said, "He has a fever. So see to it that he is taken care of. After all, you seem to be the closest person to him." With that said, he pushed past them and left the classroom.

Kaito blinked at what apparently was the first time he ever saw Hakuba showing concern for someone. Moments later, he shook his head and concentrated on the matter at hand. Supporting the bespectacled boy by his arm, Kaito slid his hand under Conan's hair to feel his forehead. What he felt however, made his hand flinch away, even though he was expecting it from what Hakuba said moments ago. "Conan! You're burning up!"

"Ah, that would explain it then." Conan replied in a monotone voice.

Kaito wasn't sure he wanted to know but . . . "Explain what?"

"Why my body feels so tired. I thought it was my lack of sleep and such, but I guess I was wrong." Shrugging his body out of Kaito's arms, Conan continued, "Don't worry though, I'll be headed home now."

From Kaito's left however, an indignant voice declared, "Oh no you don't!"

The two boys' heads turned. "Aoko-san?"

"Aoko, what . . . ?"

Facing Kaito with a fierce glare, Aoko strictly said, "Kaito, did you forget just how far away he lives? You can't seriously be thinking about letting him go all that way in his condition, are you? Especially when all he has waiting for him is an empty house!"

"Um . . . it isn't . . . I'll be fine . . ." Leaning against one desk, Conan tried to plead with the young girl.

However, seeing Conan like that just reinforced in Kaito's mind that the bespectacled boy really wasn't in the condition to do much of anything. "So what do you suggest?" Kaito wasn't about to let the other boy wander around in his condition.

With a smile on her face and what the young magician recognized as a forming plan in her eyes, Aoko told him, "You should take him home with you of course. It isn't that far, so Conan-kun should be able to walk it. I'm sure your mother won't mind."

Thinking on it, Kaito said, "I suppose . . ."

Growling under his breath, Conan looked at the other two. "I am right here you know. You don't need to speak as if I'm not even here. I do know how to take care of myself."

Now fixing the bespectacled boy with a glare, Aoko got in his face and said, "So? Sick people shouldn't take care of themselves." Turning to Kaito, she stated, "Come on, I'll help you get him to your house. I want to make sure that he actually gets there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took maybe five more minutes than it usually did, but soon enough, the three classmates found themselves standing in front of the Kuroba home. In fact, if Kaito didn't know any better, he would have thought that Conan was just taking his time. However, as the case was, he did know for a fact that the boy next to him had a fever. The couple of times he stumbled slightly and his flushed cheeks were testimony to that. Yet Kaito couldn't help but wonder why Conan just didn't stay home. He could have taken the test another time.

Turning to the two boys, Aoko gave Kaito a look he remembered from their study session a couple of days ago. "Well, here we are. Make sure you take good care of him Kaito." Facing Conan she said, "Try to get better soon Conan-kun. But if you're still sick, don't force yourself to come to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm. . ." It seemed that the bespectacled boy wasn't in the mood to give her a proper response.

Getting closer to the young magician, Aoko whispered in Kaito's ear, "No taking advantage of him because he's sick. I'm only letting you take care of him because this is a ripe opportunity to get on his good side. Though try not to get sick too, okay?"

Trying to hide his blush at her words, Kaito whispered back, "Right, thanks Aoko." Waving to her as she left, Kaito then turned to the bespectacled boy next to him. "Come on Conan, I'll show you inside." He moved forward to enter the house, but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve.

Head bent, Conan hid the feverish blush on his face. "You don't need to do this you know. I really am capable of taking care of myself."

Smirking, Kaito grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him into the house. "As Aoko said, sick people shouldn't be taking care of themselves. Ah . . ." Pausing, Kaito stared at the woman in front of him.

"I thought I heard you come in." Spotting the sick boy next to her son, she continued. "This is . . ."

Blinking, Kaito realized that he still held onto Conan's hand and roughly let go. "Ah . . . this is my classmate, Edogawa Conan. Um, Conan, this is . . ."

"Your mother, I can see that." Putting down his school bag, the bespectacled boy removed his shoes. When he straightened however, he swayed slightly as he felt light-headed.

Seeing this, Kaito continued his explanation. "As you can see, he's rather sick right now. Since he lives so far away and alone, I thought it would be all right if he would stay here until he gets better. Unless . . ." Looking at his mother, his eyes did the pleading.

Smiling lightly at her son's behavior, she said, "That is fine by me. I'll go and call for a doctor to come check on him, he really doesn't look too good. Has he eaten yet?"

"Ah, I don't think so. If I recall correctly, he didn't even have any lunch . . ."

"Then I'll cook up some okayu as well. He seems to be a bit sweaty. Kaito, do you think you can show him to the bathroom so he can clean up?"

Looking a little embarrassed at all of the attention that he was getting, Conan tried to interrupt. "Um . . . I . . ." However, Kaito's mother gave him a bright smile and the bespectacled boy seemed to lose his train of thought. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"That's all right, you seem to be Kaito's size and I'm sure he won't mind lending you a spare pair of pajamas. Isn't that right Kaito?"

"Ah, yes." Patting the other boy on the back, Kaito told him, "Don't worry so much Conan. You're the sick one, so let us spoil you a bit."

Chuckling a bit, Kaito's mother added, "You are free to feel right at home here, no one here will mind." Turning to her only son, she told him, "Now go and show him to the bathroom. I'll go and call up the doctor now." With that said, she turned around and made her way further into the house.

"Right, come on Conan." Grabbing one arm, Kaito led the other boy into the house, pointing out various rooms as they made their way up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Um, right, wait here a moment." Walking swiftly into his own room, he threw his school bag onto his bed and opened up his closet. After rummaging around a bit, he finally located a simple pair of pajamas that he never wore and quickly returned to Conan's side. Handing the clothes to him, Kaito slowed down. "Here, you can use these. This is the bathroom here. Um . . ." However, once his brain caught up to him, Kaito started to blush as he realized that in a few short minutes Conan would be on the other side of the door. Without any clothes on . . .

Mistaking his thoughts, the bespectacled boy entered the bathroom. "Just stand outside the door and talk with me. That way you can be sure I haven't fainted or anything, all right?" Shutting the door behind him, Kaito could hear the rustle of clothes.

"Ah, right." Now quite sure that his face was redder than Conan's own fever flush, Kaito tried to think of something other than what could be seen on the other side of the door. "So . . . do you get sick very often?" Hearing a muffled sigh through the door followed by the sound of cloth hitting the floor, Kaito slid down the wall next to the door and sat down, waiting for a response.

"It seems that every winter I get sick with something. This has happened ever since I was half my size. However, I seemed to have gotten sick a little earlier this year. That was one of the reasons why I didn't realize right away that I _was_ sick."

Hearing the water being turned on, Kaito cuddled his legs close and propped his chin on them. "Oh? Are the times you get sick usually the same?"

"For the most part. First I get sick to the point where my body just doesn't want to cooperate with me, and then I slowly recover. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to go home tomorrow with nothing more than a very slight fever."

"And if you're not so lucky?" Kaito tried very hard not to hear the sound of the water change as flesh . . .

"I'll be stuck here for a couple days, completely bored out of my mind and feeling miserable."

_Not necessarily . . . I could make you feel . . . _, "Is that a bad thing?"

"How should I know? I have only been here a couple of minutes . . . What's in these bottles here?"

"Ah . . . the blue is shampoo, the red is conditioner, and the white is body wash."

". . . What about these other ones?"

"Rubbing alcohol, nail polish remover, hair bleaches . . . Just don't touch them, okay?"

"Right . . ."

Trying to ignore the sound of splashing water, Kaito hummed a little tune, but paused when he heard a hiss of pain from the other side of the door. "Conan? Are you okay in there?"

". . . If you come in now, I will hit you with the contents of the nearest bottle I reach." There was a sigh and the water was turned off. "I am fine, I just rubbed over a bruise I didn't know I had."

"'Didn't know you had'? How could that be?" _Don't think about it, don't think about Conan's naked . . ._

"Sometimes I don't feel the bruises unless I actually press down on them. I must have knocked my elbow on the wall at home a little harder than I thought . . . Which towel should I use?"

"Um . . . any of them should be fine." _Don't, just don't . . ._

"Then the white one is okay?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead . . ." _I might not be able to use that towel anymore without thinking . . . _Trying with all his might to force his blush away, Kaito focused his mind on other people. The one thought of Hakuba in the outfit when he first met him finally banished his blush for good. Standing up, he asked, "Everything going okay in there?"

The door next to him opened, and out stepped a slightly damp Conan, dressed in a pair of pale blue pajamas, toweling his hair dry with one hand. With the feverish blush still on his face, the bespectacled boy blearily looked at Kaito. "I'm doing fine." Maneuvering his uniform in his other hand around a bit, he reached into the pockets and pulled out a cell phone.

Watching him as he stared at the phone in his hand, Kaito asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to call Haibara-san before . . . too late." The ringing of the phone interrupted him, and Conan placed it to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

Yet before he got another word out, Kaito snatched it from his hand. Putting the phone to his own ear, he said, "Ah, excuse me."

From the phone, he heard the voice of the Haibara-girl that he met before say, "Oh . . . this is . . . Kuroba Kaito, correct?"

Turning away to avoid Conan's attempt to take the phone back, Kaito replied, "Ah, I see that you remembered me."

"It is a little hard to forget after our . . . unique introduction. So what is his excuse this time? You?"

Laughing a little, Kaito said, "Not quite. At school today, it was brought to my attention that he was rather sick. I don't even know why he bothered to show up. However, because of his fever I thought it would be best if he would stay at my house for the time being."

"A fever? I see. He has such bad timing. Well, with the way that his fevers tend to run, I'll excuse him staying over for the night. That the usual minimum amount of time that he takes to get over a fever."

"Oh? What is his maximum?"

"Well, there was that time he got shot. However, he had other things than just a fever to get over back then."

"Wha . . ."

"Just be sure to tell him that he is not to take any dubious remedies from Osaka natives this time, all right? I'll be counting on you to be taking care of him until his recovery then." With a click of the phone, she hung up.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Kaito looked at it. "She hung up." Folding it close, he handing it back to Conan, oblivious to the glare the bespectacled boy had on his face. Leaning back against the wall, Kaito let out a sigh.

"What did she say?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaito made his way back to his room. "She said it was all right for you to stay the night. Then she mentioned something about not drinking remedies from Osaka." Entering his room, he gave Conan a look. "What was that about?"

"It's . . . a bit of a personal joke." Sighing, Conan set his clothes down in a corner of the room and sat down in the chair that was at the young magician's desk. "When I was younger, a guy from Osaka came to where I was living at the time for some personal business. Anyway, while he was there, he offered me something to help take care of my cold. In the end it just ended up making me feel a whole lot worse. I even fainted."

Wincing in sympathy, Kaito pulled out a futon that was hiding underneath his bed and spread it out on the floor. Taking out spare sheets from various places in his room, he set up a place for Conan to spend the night. "So did you ever find out what that guy put in it?"

Snorting softly, Conan replied, "It wasn't a matter of what he put in it, it was a matter of what he gave me." Shaking his head, he continued. "Really, what kind of idiot gives alcohol to someone who is absolutely underage? That whole episode gave me another reason never to touch the stuff again." Folding his arms over the back of the chair, Conan laid his head down. "I hate getting sick."

"Your feelings, I am sure, are understood by the majority of the people in the world." Patting a pillow down, Kaito declared, "There, finished. You can lay down here now, if you want. Looking at you, I can see that you are a little unsteady."

Turning his head to look at him, Conan said, "Ah, thanks." Carefully standing up, he made his way over to the bed and just as carefully sat down. Moving some sheets aside, he laid down on the bed, his face forming into a frown as he laid down.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just a little dizzy."

Patting the other boy's head, Kaito stood up. "Go ahead and take a nap. I'll wake you up later when the doctor shows up, all right?" Hearing Conan mumbling an agreement, Kaito gave him a smile and left the room. Going down the stairs, he made a turn as soon entered the kitchen where his mother was working over the stove.

"Ah, Kaito, the doctor said that he will be over soon. So how is he?"

Running a hand through his hair, Kaito grabbed a stool and sat down. "Conan is still sick, but he's taking a nap now. How is the okayu coming? I remember now that he definitely didn't eat any lunch."

"He'll be able to have it when the doctor is through with him." Pausing, she rinsed her hands and dried them off. "You two seem to be quite close."

"Eh?"

Turning to her son, she asked, "Am I wrong? The only other person that I have seen you talk to without using an honorific is Aoko-chan."

Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Kaito mumbled to himself, "Have I been . . . ?" Facing his mother, he immediately adverted his eyes. "Ah, well, it isn't like that. Um . . . I don't . . . He . . . doesn't like me much."

"Oh? It didn't look like that to me. In fact . . ."

"?"

Seeing her son's confusion, she let out a light laugh. "Don't worry about it. Call it female intuition. Though, that boy . . ."

Sensing his mother's deep thoughts, Kaito questioned, "What is it?"

Giving her son a soft look that he had never seen before she said, "Try to be kind. A boy like that seems to have many secrets locked deep within him. Secrets that were locked up for a good reason."

Frowning slightly, Kaito thought about what his mother said. He thought he might know what she was referring to.

After a few moments, her look brightened. "Be sure to invite him over again sometime when he is feeling better. He is welcome over any time." At this moment, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be the doctor. Kaito, would you go and wake our guest?"

Nodding his head, Kaito made his way back to his room. Kneeling down, he leaned over Conan's slumbering form. Reaching out with a hand, he brushed the hair off the other boy's sweaty brow. "Hey, Conan . . ."

Mumbling slightly, Conan weakly opened his eyes. "Mm? Oh, it's you." Brows furrowed, he sat up, letting out a hiss of pain as he swayed.

Steading him, Kaito asked, "You okay?"

"I'm sick, what do you expect?"

"But . . . you seem to be in pain."

Shrugging off the supporting arm, Conan snapped back, "Headaches are like that." It seemed that he would have said more, but a knock on the door frame interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but I heard that someone was sick here?" Standing there, a man in his mid-thirties looked down on the squabbling duo.

Standing up, Kaito greeted the stranger. "Ah, yeah, Conan here seems to have a fever, as well as a headache." Looking down on the said boy, he noticed the look of surprise that Conan's face wore.

Gaping, Conan mumbled, "Ah. You're . . ."

Gazing at the other boy, the doctor wondered, "Your name is Conan? Where have I . . ."

Looking between the two, Kaito asked, "You two know each other?"

Glancing at the other boy, Conan looked back at the doctor and said, "It has been a long time Araide-sensei. I haven't seen you since you worked at Ran-neechan's high school."

Blinking, Dr. Araide stated, "Ah, that's right. You were that one boy . . ." Kneeling down next to him on the bed, he opened up the bag he brought with him. "So is a fever all that seems to be the problem?"

Shaking his head slightly, Conan says, "My body aches, and food just doesn't sound good to eat."

"Well, so far it sounds like the bug that has been going through the area . . ." Asking a few more questions, Dr. Araide took his temperature and checked a few other things. "Hmm . . . Your temperature is nearing 40 degrees. That really isn't very good. If it gets any worse or lasts too long, you will have to go to the hospital. Now, make sure that you drink plenty of fluids. It wouldn't do to have you become dehydrated. Also, I suggest applying some cold wet cloths to help bring down your temperature. Not too cold though, that can be bad too. I'll give the rest of the instructions to the lady of this house, is that all right?" Seeing Conan nod his head as he laid back down, Dr. Araide said, "Good . . . It is good to see that you are still around, even if you are sick. Now, if you will excuse me . . . " Standing up, he left the room.

Sliding down from his seated position on his bed while he waited through Conan's examination, Kaito looked at the other boy. "So are you going to be all right?"

Smiling slightly, the bespectacled boy turned to him and softly said, "I believe so. If I wasn't, I would already be on my way to the hospital, now wouldn't I?"

Scratching his head, the young magician replied, "I guess."

Chuckling softly, Conan said, "Not used to taking care of the ill?"

Sighing, Kaito said, "That isn't quite it. It is just something that Haibara-girl said before."

Curious, Conan asked, "Huh? What did she say?"

However, before he could get a reply, they were interrupted by the arrival of Kaito's mother. "Excuse me, but I brought the okayu as well as the medicine the nice doctor recommended. So be sure to take all of it, understood?"

"Mm . . ."

"Also, Kaito? I brought some cold water and a cloth."

"Ah, thanks."

Smiling at the two of them, she said her goodbyes and left.

Grumbling to himself, Conan sat up once more and took the medicine laid out for him. After taking it, he pulled over the bowl of the okayu and started eating.

Watching him for a little while, Kaito commented, "You don't need to be so shy around her you know."

"Hn."

"She won't bite."

". . ." Swallowing a mouthful, Conan merely said, "It's good." He then continued eating.

Smiling slightly, he watched as the other boy continued to eat in silence. However, when Conan was nearly finished, Kaito brought up the previous conversation. "That girl . . . she mentioned something about you getting shot . . ."

"Ah . . . that." Eating the last few spoonfuls, he set aside the bowl. "It happened when I was on a camping trip with a few of my classmates. When we were gathering firewood, we found a cave and went exploring. What we found inside however, instead of the usual sights, were some criminals disposing of a body. They shot at us, and I was unlucky enough to get hit." Pausing, Conan laid back down on the futon, shutting his eyes. "We were lucky that the police managed to find us, but by that time I lost quite a bit of blood. So I was hospitalized for nearly two weeks. I caught a cold around then, but I also recovered. End of story."

Taking the bowl of cold water and placing it next to him, Kaito dabbed the cloth in, wringed it out, and placed it on Conan's forehead. "I see. You really lead an interesting life, haven't you?"

"Everything depends on the eyes that you use to perceive it."

"Speaking of eyes." Reaching over, Kaito plucked the glasses off Conan's face. "Should you really be wearing these while you sleep?"

Half opening his eyes, Conan merely said, "Ah, sorry. Habit." Closing his eyes once more, he continued. "Will you tell your mother that the food was good and that I thank her?"

"Sure." Picking up the food bowl and standing up, Kaito said, "I'll put your glasses on my desk, all right? For now I'll go get my own dinner and stuff, then I'll be back." With that said, he left the room.

Muttering, the sick boy said, "Fine, whatever." However, when Kaito left the room, Conan opened his eyes once more. Touching the cloth on his head, he said to himself, "You really are too much like him. Why did he have to . . ." A sob broke his voice before he could say more. Clenching his fist, Conan covered his eyes, drifting off into the realm of dreams, not noticing the presence of a young magician hovering on the other side of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Endnote:**

So, hopefully all of you wonderful readers out there are pleased with this chapter. If all goes well, I'll be writing again regularly. So, if you have something to say, don't forget to review.

-RHK

_Reference Notes:_

**-** okayu – a type of rice porridge/gruel, commonly served to the ill.

-Look for some references in previous chapters.

-Ask me if you want me to add some more.


End file.
